My Virgin Girl
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: The Last chapter! Chapter 20: Hero or Heroine? Bagaimana akhir dari cerita MinaKushi ini? Apakah Kushina akan sadar dan bisakah ia dan Minato bersatu untuk selamanya? Ayo bacaa! Ini chapter yang terakhir!
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet!

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!)**

**Pair : MinaKushi always!**

Yeeaaah! Fanfic ke 5 saya! Masih sama, MinaKushi. Belum ada ide untuk pair lain. RnR pleassee! Rate aman XD

Sumarry : Ke'virgin'an adalah hal yang paling dibenci Minato. Karena hal itu, ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Dan karena hal itu dia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang akan mengisi hidupnya. Minato x Kushina! RATE AMAN! Jangan lihat dari judulnya!

Enjoy!

Don't like don't read!

**Chapter 1 : First meet!**

**Someone pov~**

Kulirik arlojiku. Oh, sial. Sudah hampir jam 1 siang. Aku hampir terlambat untuk pekerjaanku kali ini. Sungguh pekerjaan yang menyebalkan! Kenapa aku yang dapat pekerjaan ini sih? Arrrggghhh!

Aku mengendarai mobilku cepat-cepat. Akhirnya, setelah ngebut selama 15 menit, aku sampai ke tujuanku. Kafe Kyuubi. Dengan langkah yang dibuat santai, aku memasuki kafe itu. Tujuanku hanya untuk bertemu orang itu. Aku segera berjalan ke meja no 10.

"Tuan Orochimaru?" tanyaku pada seorang pria berusia paruh baya berambut hitam panjang layaknya perempuan yang duduk di meja tersebut. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Anda pasti tuan Minato Namikaze?" tanya balik orang itu. Tidak salah lagi, dialah orang yang kucari. Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk.

Aku Minato Namikaze. Setidaknya, itu nama asliku. Aku memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru dan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Gayaku seperti orang kantoran pada umumnya. Setidaknya, itu kedokku sekarang. Sebenarnya aku adalah polisi muda berumur 20 tahun.

Dan sekarang, aku di sini karena misiku. Tahu apa misiku? Mengencani seorang GADIS! Ini gara-gara Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, Jiraiya! Misiku adalah menyelidiki Orochimaru, seorang pengusaha grup Hebi. Namun itu hanya kedok. Di balik itu, dia menjual banyak gadis muda untuk memuaskan nafsu para pria. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Sekarang, aku disuruh menyelidiki seorang gadis muda untuk dikencani. Ide ini sungguh gila. Aku ini masih perjaka. Dan disuruh mengambil kegadis seorang gadis dengan mengencaninya? Padahal aku tahu alasannya.

"Hm... Ya," jawabku singkat, tak mau berlama-lama.

"Gadis muda yang masih bersegel, eh?" tanyanya lagi. Mukanya sangat licik.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Anda sangat beruntung. Kami baru saja mendapat seorang gadis umur 20 tahun yang masih bersegel," kata Orochimaru dengan seringai liciknya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya.

Tak lama, 2 orang pria bertubuh besar datang sambil mengapit seorang gadis muda. Gadis itu tidak memberontak. Tapi sangat terlihat dari matanya, ia tidak mau. Matanya sembab, habis menangis kurasa. Kemudian, kedua orang itu pergi setelah sang gadis sampai di hadapan kami.

"Bagaimana, tuan Minato Namikaze?" tanya Orochimaru padaku dengan senyum yang boleh kukatakan sangat kejam.

Aku menilai gadis di hadapanku itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan panjangnya sepinggang. Matanya seperti bunga violet, tapi tidak jernih. Sembab. Dan tubuhnya... Kurasa aku tahu kenapa gadis ini dijual. Tubuhnya langsing dan akan langsung membuat kaum adam tertarik. Terlebih dengan terusan putih berisleting yang menunjukan bentuk tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Lumayan," jawabku sambil mengangguk. Gadis di depanku sangat ketakutan mendengar jawabanku. Artinya dia akan kurebut kegadisnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Gadis ini tentunya bisa memuaskan anda. Nama gadis ini Kushina Uzumaki," kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu gemetaran, ketakutan. Ia tidak mau dinodai, jelas. Namun, gadis ini bagiku sangat cantik. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya. Mengingakanku pada seseorang... Ah sudahlah, tak perlu diingat.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil dia. 5 juta lewat rekening anda," kataku lagi.

"Baiklah. Maaf kalau dia ini akan memberontak, tapi saya yakin anda akan puas menikmati tubuhnya. Silahkan," kata Orochimaru padaku sambil mengangguk. Aku beranjak berdiri dan membawa gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu ke hotel. Gadis itu hanya mengikutiku, mungkin takut akan pandangan Orochimaru.

Di mobil, dia duduk di sampingku tanpa kuperintah. Wajahnya tertunduk terus. Kurasa dia sangat takut padaku. Roknya dicengkramnya kuat-kuat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terdiam. Karena ini tugas, dan aku bukan pria 'pengguna', aku bingung mau bicara apa. Akhirnya, aku memulai pembicaraan setelah kukumpulkan keberanianku.

"Nona, berapa umur nona?" tanyaku berusaha sopan.

"20 tahun,"jawabnya lirih. Nadanya penuh kesedihan. Entah apa penyebabnya.

"Masih gadis?" tanyaku berusaha memancingnya.

"Masih, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi tidak oleh om-om umur 30 tahun di sebelahku," jawabnya tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Aku mengernyit. 30 tahun? Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawabannya. Gadis yang polos rupanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa para pria pengguna om-om. Aku ini masih 20 tahun!

"Pemikiran yang sangat tolol," kataku usai tertawa. Gadis itu terdiam, tidak bisa membalas perkataanku barusan.

Kami sampai di hotel. Aku segera check in di kamar yang dipesan Jiraiya. Kamar no 107. Hebat juga hotel ini, bisa-bisanya memperbolehkan kamarnya untuk hal mesum. Jiraiya-san pandai juga.

Aku membawa tasku yang cukup besar. Kugandeng tangan gadis itu supaya tidak kabur. Tangannya mungil dan terasa hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Sudah 1 tahun. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Jangan... Jangan ada perasaan seperti ini.

Kubawa dia ke kamar hotel itu. Kusuruh dia duduk di atas ranjang. Ia hanya berjalan pasrah menuju ke ranjang. Kukunci kamar hotel itu.

Aku berbalik mengahadap gadis itu. Dia semakin gemetaran dan ketakutan. Matanya menyorotkan ketakutan yang sangat. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Aku menghela nafasku pelan.

Kudekati dia. Mata violetnya digenangi air. Kudorong dirinya ke atas ranjang dan kutindih tubuh mungilnya. Tangannya menekan dadaku supaya aku tidak terlalu merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Pintar juga dia!

Tapi hal itu percuma. Tangannya tidak kuat menahanku, tentu saja. Kakinya dilepit oleh kakiku, ia tak bisa bergerak. Kuambil kedua tangannya dan kutaruh di atas kepalanya dan kucengkram dengan tanganku.

Dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Walau tubuhnya memberontak. Langsung saja, kuciumi bibirnya. Aku bukan bermaksud melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi hatiku menginginkannya. Entah mengapa.

Tak lama, kulepas bibirku. Dasar sial! Kenapa aku malah seperti ini? Aku tidak bermaksud, tapi hatiku mendorongku untuk berbuat hal itu.

Gadis itu tampak menangis,"To-tolong... Jangan... Jangan lakukan ini pa-padaku. Bu-bunuh saja aku," pintanya. Wajahnya memohon padaku. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada kehilangan kegadisannya? Air mata membanjiri pipinya yang pucat. Aku yakin dia tidak makan tadi.

"Kau tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan berguna kan?" tanyaku padanya. Aku tertarik padanya. Dia berusaha mempertahankan kegadisnya bagaimanapun caranya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Tahu akan nasibnya. Kubuka sedikit risleting bajunya. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah luka di atas dada kanannya. Luka itu dibiarkan begitu saja. Luka bekas pukulan.

Kubuka seluruh risleting bajunya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sangat takut. Dan benar saja, mataku menangkap banyak sekali luka di tubuhnya. Aku melepaskan bajunya dan aku segera duduk.

"Duduklah dan balik badanmu!" perintahku. Ia gemetaran, namun melakukan yang kusuruh. Kusibak rambut merahnya. Dan benar saja, banyak luka di tubuhnya akibat benturan. Sama sekali tidak dirawat. Berarti ada sesuatu di balik gadis ini.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku,"Balut tubuhmu dengan selimut!" perintahku lagi. Mana mungkin aku mau bertanya padanya dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dilindungi pakaian dalamnya?

Kukeluarkan alat tulis dan catatan serta kotak P3K. Kudekati dia lagi. Tubuhnya sudah terbungkus selimut. Aku duduk di hadapannya.

"Nona, kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku hanya mau jawaban jujur darimu. Namaku Minato Namikaze dan aku seorang polisi. Dan umurku masih 20 tahun, bukan 30 tahun. Sekarang, aku minta bantuan nona untuk menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," kataku dengan lembut. Supaya ia tidak takut. Ia menatap heran padaku. Mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata safirku. Sesaat aku terpana. Violetnya sangat indah, hanya saja sekarang tampak kusam. Kenapa aku ini? Minato, kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini!

Ia menunduk. Berpikir kurasa. Tidakkah aku cukup gila setelah menciumnya dan membuka bajunya, aku memintanya menjawab pertanyaanku dan mengaku sebagai polisi? Aku cukup gila dalam hal ini.

Ia menatapku lagi. Dan akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Sebutkan nama lengkap, umur dan pekerjaan," perintahku.

"Kushina Uzumaki, 20 tahun, lulusan Konoha University," jawabnya lirih. Aku mencatat jawabannya. Tunggu, dia bilang Uzumaki? Berarti dia...

"Uzumaki? Bukannya seluruh keluarga Uzumaki sudah tewas dalam kebakaran rumah?" tanyaku heran. Aku tahu, karena temanku bekerja di bagian kebakaran.

Setahuku, Uzumaki adalah sebuah grup terkenal dengan perusahaan Uzushio. Tapi, 3 hari yang lalu, seluruh keluarga Uzumaki tewas karena kebakaran rumah.

"Tidak. Itu bukan kebakaran rumah. Keluargaku dibunuh dan rumah kami dibakar," jawabnya lirih. Air mata kembali menggenang di matanya.

"Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," perintahku padanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Keluargaku... Kami semua adalah musuh bebuyutan dari Hebi. Kami tahu semua tindakan Hebi. Karena kami sebenarnya adalah agen mata-mata. Tapi, Orochimaru tahu tentang itu. Dia... Dia membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Hanya aku yang disisakan, karena aku seorang gadis muda yang bisa dijualnya pada pria hidung belang. Kemudian, ia membakar rumah kami," jawabnya. Ia mulai menangis. Ia terlihat lebih rapuh dari yang tadi. Ia menarik nafasnya.

"Dan mereka... mereka menyiksaku... menyuruhku menjadi seorang pekerja seks," lanjutnya. Air matanya mengucur deras.

Aku tergerak. Aku memeluknya erat dan menghapus air mata. Entah mengapa, tubuhku berbuat semaunya seperti ini. Ia menangis lebih keras lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil berusaha lepas dariku. Ia tetap menangis. Dan bukannya melepaskannya, aku malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tenanglah dulu, nona. Aku tidak akan mengambil kegadisanmu. Aku seorang polisi dan aku sedang dalam misi," kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

**Kushina pov~ **

Apa yang dia barusan katakan? Polisi? Misi? Apa-apaan! Tadi dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Dan lagi, menelanjangiku! Apa itu?

"Kalau kau memang polisi, kenapa tadi kau menelanjangiku?" jeritku sambil terus meronta-ronta. Badanku terasa sakit semua. Tentu akibat siksaan mereka. Kepalaku pening. Duniaku terasa seakan berputar dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar hotel. Kurasakan tubuhku terbungkus selimut.

Kulihat ke dalam selimut. Aku hanya memakai pakaian dalamku dan kaos hitam. Apa yang... Dia lakukan padaku?

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku menoleh kepada pemilik suara. Dia... Pemuda itu.

Kalau boleh kubilang dia 'klien' pertamaku. Maksudku, karena aku dipaksa menjadi pekerja seks oleh Orochimaru. Sakit hati ini mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada keluargaku. Membunuh keluargaku dan membakar rumahku. Dan aku semakin hancur saat pemuda itu, setuju memintaku untuk melayaninya.

Masa aku harus melepas kegadisanku dengan cara seperti ini? Aku tidak sudi!

Sebenarnya, pemuda itu lumayan tampan. Rambutnya kuning dan jabrik. Sangat aneh. Dan juga, matanya biru seperti safir. Tapi dia sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku dan menelanjangiku, walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada curiga. Aku tidak bisa langsung percaya dia polisi kan? Tadi aku hanya mengeluarkan isi hatiku dan apa yang terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti aku percaya padanya.

"Kelihatannya aku bohong kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu. Jangan berpikiran negatif," katanya saat mataku menatap curiga padanya.

"Aku hanya mengobati lukamu dan memakaikan kaos itu padamu. Selain itu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu," lanjutnya tenang. Apa dia bisa kupercaya?

"Kau... Apakah benar yang kau katakan?" tanyaku, masih curiga.

"Tentu saja aku serius, nona. Bila memang aku sudah menodaimu, seharusnya sekarang ada bekas darah di seprai. Dan alasan karena aku tidak memakaikan celana, aku tidak berani memakaikannya. Ada di sebelahmu, kau pakai saja sendiri," jawabnya panjang lebar.

Aku memeriksa seprai. Benar katanya, tidak ada bekas darah. Berarti aku masih gadis? Syukurlah.

Kuambil saja celana yang ia katakan. Hitam dan panjang.

"Jangan mengintip," kataku pelan padanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengintip," katanya padaku. Kemudian, ia berbalik supaya tidak melihat ke arahku.

Aku menghela nafasku, berharap pemuda ini dapat kupercaya. Segera kupakai celana itu.

"Aku sudah selesai," kataku pelan. Ia membalik badannya dan berdiri.

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi," katanya. Aku terkejut. Apa maksudnya pergi? Apa ke hadapan Orochimaru lagi?

Dia memandangku sebal,"Ayo, nona. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama di sini," katanya padaku. Aku menurut. Aku mengikutinya keluar dari kamar hotel. Dia menggandeng tanganku. Kurasa supaya aku tidak kabur.

Tangannya kokoh dan kuat. Rasanya hangat. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sekarang ini. Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang, yang jelas jantungku berdetak kencang karenanya.

.

.

.

Kami kembali lagi ke kafe Kyuubi itu. Mungkin tepatnya, kafe milik Orochimaru untuk melakukan bisnisnya itu. Sedangkan dia... Dia tidak bicara sama sekali. Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana, tuan? Apa anda puas?" tanya Orochimaru pada pemuda di sampingku ini. Oh, yang benar saja. Kembali ke kafe itu adalah siksaan bagiku.

"Sangat puas. Benar-benar gadis yang menyenangkan," jawab pemuda di sampingku itu. Apa yang ada di otaknya sebenarnya?

"Bagus sekali. Mendapatkan gadis se'indah' dia bukanlah hal yang mudah," kata Orochimaru lagi. Ya, sangat tidak mudah. Dibayar dengan kematian keluargaku.

"Karena itu, aku tertarik untuk membelinya," kata pemuda di sampingku itu.

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Membeliku? Artinya apa ini?

"Tuan Minato Namikaze, sayang sekali kami tidak tertarik menjualnya pada anda," kata Orochimaru. Benar-benar pria sialan, mau menggunakan tubuhku untuk bisnisnya!

"Sayang sekali. Gadis ini sudah tidak gadis lagi, apa masih ada yang mau? Sebaiknya anda jual saja padaku," tawar orang itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Minato Namikaze, eh?

"Anda memang pandai, tuan. Berapa harga yang akan anda bayar?" tanya Orochimaru dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

"Ditambah dengan yang tadi, total menjadi 25 juta. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Apa maksudnya ha? Membeliku dengan harga seperti itu? Untuk apa pemuda ini membeliku?

"Sangat menarik. Baiklah, aku setuju," jawab Orochimaru. Matanya licik sekali setelah mendengar total harga yang ditawarkan.

"Terima kasih. Akan segera kutransfer. Kami permisi dulu," katanya lagi sambil beranjak berdiri dan memegang tanganku.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" tanyaku protes di dalam mobil.

"Memangnya kau mau jadi pekerja seks? Kau saja tadi sudah ketakutan olehku yang hanya berpura-pura. Aku hanya bermaksud membebaskanmu dari ular tua itu. Tidak mudah mendapat gadis sepertimu, seperti yang dibilang ular tua tadi. Bukan tubuhmu, maksudku. Informasi darimulah yang kami butuhkan," jawabnya dengan santai.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa kupercaya?" tanyaku lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang mudah berbohong," jawabnya lagi. Dia teramat santai.

Aku mendengus sebal. Baru kali ini ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat aneh kepadaku. Bukan apa-apa, biasanya laki-laki tidak ada yang berlaku seperti ini padaku.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau ke mana, Namikaze-san?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

"Ke restoran. Kau belum makan sejak tadi kan?" tanyanya balik. Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku belum makan?

"Dari mana kau tahu aku belum makan?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Mudah saja. Wajahmu tadi pucat bukan hanya takut kepadaku, tapi karena belum makan. Dan lagi, dari luka di tubuhmu, aku menemukan sesuatu tentangmu," jawabnya.

Aku terdiam. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin kau bukan gadis biasa. Luka di tubuhmu adalah luka akibat kau memberontak pada orang-orang itu. Kau terbentur di tembok dan ada bekas serpihan kaca. Dan kalau analisisku benar, lawanmu ada lebih dari 2 pria," lanjutnya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku terkejut. Jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa membuat analisis sejauh ini hanya dari luka. Dan kenapa dia juga tahu aku sempat melawan?

"Kaget? Berarti analisisku benar. Aku ini polisi yang mempunyai daya analisa yang tinggi. Maka dari itu aku bisa mengidentifikasikan luka-lukamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Aku adalah agen mata-mata. Sebagai mata-mata, aku diajari macam-macam teknik bela diri. Dan kau benar, lawanku lebih dari 2. Tepatnya 5. Aku syok dan kau tahu bahwa aku seorang perempuan, sehingga aku tak akan sanggup melawan 5 pria sekaligus," kataku panjang lebar.

Yah, benar sekali. Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, aku dikurung karena tidak mau menurut Dan akhirnya, aku harus berhadapan dengan 5 pria dan akibatnya, seluruh tubuhku penuh dengan luka.

"Hm... Pantas saja. Berarti ini cara kerja mereka dalam mendapatkan gadis muda. Ayo keluar, kita sudah sampai," ajaknya sambil keluar dari mobil.

Aku mengikutinya keluar. Ternyata dia mengajakku ke sebuah foodcourt. Dia mengajakku masuk.

.

.

.

"Na-namikaze-san," panggilku. Dia menengok padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Sejenak, pandangan kami bertemu. Dia memiliki mata safir yang indah. Ukh! Apa-apaan ini?

"Eh i..i-tu... Tolong lepaskan tanganku," pintaku. Sejak tadi, tangannya yang besar dan kokoh menggandeng tanganku. Rasanya hangat. Tapi tetap saja aku malu.

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Darahku mengalir dengan cepat. Wajahku sedikit memerah seperti rambutku. Dia terkejut. Tidak sadar rupanya sudah menggandeng tanganku dari tadi. Lalu dia melepas tanganku.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya. Kulihat ada semburat merah di wajahnya. Tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasku.

.

.

.

"Anda mau pesan apa, tuan, nona?" tanya seorang waiter pada kami. Kami sedang duduk di meja untuk makan.

"Aku pesan miso ramen dan es teh. Bagaimana denganmu, nona?" tanya Namikaze-san padaku.

"A-aku ramen asin ukuran jumbo dan es jeruk," jawabku. Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah keceplosan bilang soal makanan kesukaanku?

Namikaze-san mengernyit,"Baiklah, kami pesan yang tadi," katanya pada waiter itu.

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu sebentar,"kata waiter itu. Kemudian, dia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Begitu waiter tadi pergi, Namikaze-san langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasti gara-gara tadi. Bukan pertama kali aku ditertawakan karena makanan kesukaanku.

"Hei, kenapa tertawa?" tegurku. Dia malah masih asyik tertawa.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut. Itu tadi makanan kesukaanmu?" tanyanya usai menertawakanku.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya? Aneh?" tanyaku balik padanya. Dia malah tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru kali ini mendengar seorang gadis suka makan ramen porsi jumbo. Kau ini polos sekali," katanya.

"Polos? Lalu, kalau aku polos, kenapa kau tadi tidak sekalian menipuku dan mengambil kegadisanku?" tanyaku berusaha memancingnya. Ia terdiam. Matanya menatapku aneh. Seulas senyum getir terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni diriku bila mengambil kegadisan wanita yang bukan istriku. Lagi pula, aku ini masih perjaka dan menghargai kegadisan. Tapi karena itu pula, aku kehilangan seorang gadis," katanya dengan nada pahit.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," kataku meminta maaf. Kurasa aku membangkitkan kenangan buruknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia bukan gadis yang baik untukku. Aku sudah melupakannya. Pasti masih ada yang lebih baik darinya. Nah, ayo makan," katanya.

Benar saja, waiter tadi sudah menghidangkan pesanan kami. Seporsi jumbo ramen terhidang di depanku. Baunya sangat menggugah seleraku.

Aku segera memakan ramenku dengan lahap. Dari tadi pagi aku belum makan apapun. Dia juga makan.

Saat aku tengah memakan ramenku, aku menyadari dia memperhatikanku makan. Ramennya sudah habis dan ia memperhatikanku..

"Kenapa memperhatikanku? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanyaku padanya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Bukan. Hanya saja kau menarik. Tadi saat di hotel, kau seperti gadis dewasa. Tapi sekarang kau seperti anak kecil yang polos," katanya. Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. Dia tertawa lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyaku ketus. Dia semakin tertawa. Menyebalkan sekali, baru sekali bertemu dia sudah sangat menyebalkan.

Dari saat di mobil, dia menertawaiku. Oke, aku memang salah menebak umurnya. Di hotel, seenaknya saja menciumku dan membuka bajuku.

Dan sekarang, menertawaiku hanya karena makanan kesukaanku! Kenapa ada orang seperti dia sih?

Tapi, kurasa dia orang yang baik. Dia tadi menyuruhku membalut tubuhku dengan selimut sebelum bertanya padaku. Mengobati lukaku dan memakaikan baju padaku. Dan membebaskanku dari Orochimaru.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Kau itu sangat lucu. Nah, ayo selesaikan makanmu lalu kita pergi," jawabnya.

Aku melanjutkan makanku.

TBC

Huwaa? MinaKushi lagi? Sebenarnya, ada alasan kenapa pair milik saya always MinaKushi.

Pertama. Karena saya sangat suka pair ini.

Kedua. Karena saya punya sifat yang agak mirip dengan Kushina. Jadi lebih mudah membuatnya. (galaknya mirip, sama suka menghajar anak laki-laki. Tapi kalau pelajaran nggak ya~)

Ketiga. Saya belum punya pikiran untuk cerita pair lainnya. Karena saya harus menyesuaikan sifat tokoh dan ceritanya. Karena karakter author tomboy, jadi agak susah bikin untuk NaruHina dan SaIno. Juga untuk SasuSaku karena susah membuat Sasukenya. Susah anda dibuat! Kalau Itachi, belum ada pikiran mau di-pair sama siapa. Ada usul?

Keempat. REVIEW PLEEEAAASEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2 : Minato's past

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!)**

**Pair : MinaKushi always!**

Chapter 2! Yay!

Di sini, akan terungkap masa lalu Minato. Seperti apa ya? Makasih banyak untuk yang review, say kaget lihat ada 11 review!

Thaks to :** Nana, Namikaze Nara, Namikaze Indra, Syeren, Uzumaki Namikaze Uta, Ms Shalala Bum Bum, Oh-chan is Nanda, Aoi no Shou'no, Nyit-Nyit, Arashi Chika, Fi suki suki**

.

Kalau begitu... Baca saja ya? Happy reading!

**Chapter 2 : Minato's past**

**Normal pov~**

Minato dan Kushina memasuki gedung kantor polisi Konoha. Gedung ini bertingkat 5. Tempat ini adalah tempat kerja Minato.

"Nona, ini kantor polisi Konoha. Harap nona selalu bersamaku di sini dan hati-hati," kata Minato saat mereka masuk dari pintu masuk bersama Kushina.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Yang jelas, berhati-hatilah," jawab Minato.

Mereka berbelok ke arah kanan dan memasuki lift. Di dalam lift, mereka bertemu dengan seorang polisi yang berpakaian rapi dan berambut hitam.

"Reser Minato? Sudah selesai?" tanya polisi itu.

"Ya, Inspektur Fugaku. Sekarang aku akan membawanya kepada Paman Jiraiya. Bagaimana keadaan putra anda?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang datar. Fugaku menatap tajam padanya.

"Dia sangat baik. Sekarang aku permisi dulu," jawab Fugaku. Kemudian dia berhenti di lantai 3. Sementara tujuan Minato dan Kushina adalah lantai 5.

.

.

.

"Nah, sampai. Ayo keluar," ajak Minato begitu lift berhenti di lantai 5. Kushina mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan melewati para polisi yang lain. Beberapa polisi wanita sempat memandang iri pada Kushina. Kushina sangat heran.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Kepala Polisi'. Minato mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk," sahut seseorang di dalam ruangan itu. Minato menyuruh Kushina menunggu di luar, kemudian ia masuk ke ruang tersebut.

"Permisi, Paman Jiraiya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku," lapor Minato pada seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut putih jabrik.

Pria yang dipanggil Jiraiya itu mengernyit,"Kau pikir aku sudah menunggumu berapa lama, Minato? Kenapa kau sangat lama?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya Paman Jiraiya sendiri tahu kenapa aku sangat lama? Kau salah pilih orang untuk ini, Paman Jiraiya," jawab Minato santai. Jiraya mendengus.

"Ini permintaan dari ayahmu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit terparahmu itu," balas Jiraiya.

"Terserahlah. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah sembuh," kata Minato. Jiraiya menatap tajam ke arah Minato dan Minato membalasnya. Kemudian Jiraiya tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Nah, mana gadis yang kaudapatkan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Nona, masuklah," panggil Minato. Kushina pun dengan malu-malu masuk ke ruangan.

Jiraiya memperhatikan Kushina dengan seksama. Sejenak, dia mengamati Kushina dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau sampai tidak tertarik pada gadis seperti ini? Gadis yang sangat langka, kalau kuperhatikan dia lebih cantik daripada 'dia'. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa sembuh?" tanya Jiraiya pada Minato. Dia berdecak.

Minato menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tahu bahwa atasannya itu sangat memperhatikannya, karena notabene Jiraiya adalah pamannya.

Sementara Kushina mengernyit heran. 'Sembuh? Apa Namikaze-san mempunyai penyakit? Kenapa ada hubungannya denganku?' batinnya heran.

"Memang gadis yang langka. Kalau pendapatmu tadi kuakui memang benar. Nah, gadis ini bernama Kushina Uzumaki, umur 20 tahun. Mata-mata," jawab Minato.

Jiraiya terkejut,"Apa maksudmu, Minato? Bukannya seluruh Uzumaki sudah tewas dalam kebakaran?"

Minato menggeleng,"Tidak. Kau jelaskan saja, nona," kata Minato lembut pada Kushina.

Kushina menghela nafasnya. Kemudian, ia bercerita tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya. Jiraiya mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Hm... Berarti satu kunci telah kita dapatkan," kata Jiraiya. Minato mengangguk.

"Yah, Minato, kau keluarlah sebentar. Nona, aku perlu bicara empat mata padamu," ujar Jiraiya. Minato mengangguk, kemudian keluar.

KLAAP!

"Nah, sekarang duduklah, nona," perintah Jiraiya pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan meja Jiraiya. Jiraiya menatapnya seksama.

"Nona, kau pasti dengar apa yang kubicarakan dengan Minato, kan?" tanya Jiraiya. Kushina mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Apa yang dilakukan Minato padamu?" tanya Jiraiya pada Kushina.

"Eh... I-itu..." Kushina menjelaskan semuanya. Dari saat pertama bertemu sampai di food court.

Jiraiya mengernyit. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kushina sampai heran dengan orang di depannya itu.

"Fuh... Kurasa Minato bisa sembuh kalau memang dia seperti yang kau katakan tadi," kata Jiraiya sampil bertopang dagu.

"A-apa maksud anda?" tanya Kushina keheranan.

"Kurasa karena kau akan lama bekerja sama dengannya, kau perlu kuberitahu. Minato memiliki trauma pada perempuan dan menyebabkannya fobia," jawab Jiraiya.

'Fobia? Perempuan?' batin Kushina heran. Ia terdiam.

"Nah, cukup saja. Minato!" teriak Jiraiya. Minato pun masuk.

"Ya?" tanya Minato.

"Mulai hari ini, ada misi baru untukmu. Dan nona Uzumaki ini juga. Mulai hari ini, nona, kau akan kumasukan sebagai polisi di sini dan bekerja sama dengan Minato dalam menuntaskan kasusmu. Kau tinggal bersama Minato. Soal pakaian... Nanti kuminta istriku mengurusnya," terang Jiraiya.

"Eh, a-aku jadi polisi? Kenapa?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Nona, kalau kau benar-benar mata-mata Usuzhio, kau pasti akan berguna bagi kami. Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah tahu bahwa Uzushio adalah agen mata-mata. Dan kau harus tinggal bersama Minato. Kau tak boleh menolaknya, juga Minato," terang Jiraiya lagi.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa harus tinggal di apartemenku?" protes Minato.

"Minato, kau yang membeli gadis ini kan? Supaya Orochimaru tidak curiga, kau perlu membawanya bersamamu. Ya?" tanya Jiraiya pada dua insan di depannya.

"Apa boleh buat. Baiklah, akan kuterima," jawab Minato.

"A-aku..." Kushina masih kebingungan mau menjawab iya atau tidak.

Terang saja, ia mengalami sangat banyak kejadian hari ini. Tapi, ia sangat ingin menuntaskan kasus keluarganya.

"Baiklah, akan kuterima demi keluargaku!" ucap Kushina yakin. Ia sangat yakin.

"Baguslah! Minato, kau antar dia ke tempat Tsunade!" perintah Jiraiya. Minato mengangguk dan membawa Kushina keluar.

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat Tsunade, Kushina memperhatikan Minato terus.

**Kushina pov~**

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Namikaze-san memang tampan. Tapi mengapa dia fobia terhadap perempuan? Kalau tidak fobia dia kan pasti laku di kalangan perempuan.

"Ada apa melihat wajahku terus?" tanya Namikaze-san. Kurasa dia sadar kalau kuperhatikan.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabku terbata. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya.

Dia membawaku ke lantai 2. Kemudian, dia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang bagian depannya bertuliskan 'Dokter Tsunade'. Kenapa bisa ada dokter di sini?

"Bibi Tsunade, aku sudah membawanya. Tolong bibi Tsunade periksa dia," kata Namikaze-san pada seorang wanita di situ. Kami berdiri di ambang pintu.

Wanita itu sedang duduk di kursi. Di ruangan itu ada sebuah ranjang. Ruangannya putih bersih. Ada beberapa peralatan medis di situ.

"Ah, ya, Minato. Nona, silahkan masuk. Minato, kau keluar!" kata wanita yang dipanggil Bibi Tsunade itu. Rambutnya pirang dan dikuncir 2.

"Ya. Aku tunggu di luar," kata Namikaze-san. Ia mendorongku masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum padaku.

"Nona, silahkan duduk," katanya sambil mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Aku menurut.

"Nona Kushina Uzumaki ya? Aku sudah dengar ceritamu dari si bocah Minato. Kau boleh memanggilku sama seperti bocah itu memanggilku," katanya ramah.

Bocah? Orang seperti Namikaze-san dipanggilnya bocah?

"Ya, baiklah, Bibi Tsunade," jawabku. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Nah, sekarang berbaringlah di ranjang," perintahnya.

Aku menurut. Aku segera berjalan ke ranjang dan berbaring di situ. Bibi Tsunade tampak menyiapkan berbagai obat.

"Buka bajumu!" perintahnya sambil duduk di dekat ranjang.

Eh? Buka baju lagi? Astaga! Terpaksa kubuka baju bagian atasku. Dia memeriksa lukaku dengan seksama.

"Astaga! Belum pernah kutemui seorang gadis dengan luka seperti ini! Berarti seperti yang dikatakan Minato, kau memang terluka sangat banyak!" katanya setengah terkejut melihat seluruh lukaku.

Dia segera mengobatiku dan memperban tanganku yang kebetulan memang kena serpihan kaca. Walau serpihan itu sudah dikeluarkan olehku, tetap saja sakit.

"Nah, selesai. Siapa yang mengobati lukamu sebelum aku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Na-namikaze-san," jawabku gugup.

"Minato? Berarti dia melihatmu hanya dengan pakaian dalam?" tanyanya lagi padaku dengan muka heran.

"I-iya," jawabku gugup lagi.

"Berani juga dia. Apa saja yang ia lakukan padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sudah 2 orang menanyakan hal yang sama padaku! Ya ampun! Akhirnya kujawab saja pertanyaannya.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Aku tahu Namikaze-san fobia perempuan, tapi kenapa?

"Hahaha, sepertinya Minato sudah sedikit sembuh dari penyakit anehnya itu," katanya.

"Ngg, anu, sebenarnya, kenapa Namikaze-san fobia perempuan?" tanyaku sedikit memberanikan diri.

Wajahnya berubah sedikit. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Nona, aku tahu cerita mengenai itu karena aku adalah suami dari Jiraiya dan aku berarti bibi dari Minato. Dan suamiku juga sudah memberitahukan padaku bahwa kau akan bekerja sama dengannya," katanya. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Dulu, satu tahun yang lalu, Minato memiliki kekasih. Namanya Mikoto. Dia cantik, jelas. Lembut dan baik. Minato sangat menyayanginya. Tapi dia tahu batasnya. Ia tak pernah meniduri Mikoto sedikitpun. Ia sangat menghargai kegadisan," terangnya.

Aku tertarik dengan ceritanya. "Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Mikoto... Dia menghianati Minato. Suatu hari, ia muntah-muntah. Minato mengajaknya ke dokter, tapi ia menolak. Minato memaksanya ke dokter. Saat periksa, Minato mengalami suatu yang sangat membuatnya syok," terangnya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Mikoto dinyatakan sedang hamil. Minato sangat syok. Ia tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengan Mikoto. Dan ternyata, anak yang dikandung oleh Mikoto adalah anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, atasan Minato," lanjutnya.

Aku terhenyak. Kenapa ada orang yang menyia-nyiakan Namikaze-san?

"Ternyata, Mikoto hanya menyayangi Minato pada awalnya. Namun, ia ternyata lebih mencintai Fugaku dan membohongi Minato. Minato memaafkannya. Ia bilang seharusnya Mikoto bilang padanya lebih awal kalau memang lebih mencintai Fugaku. Tapi, sejak saat itu, ia menganggap semua perempuan seperti Mikoto. Ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan perempuan setelah itu," lanjutnya lagi setelah melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Jadi karena itu..."

"Ya. Nona, kau tahu kenapa aku menceritakan hal ini padamu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

Ia tersenyum,"Karena aku percaya, kau bisa menyembuhkannya. Nah, sekarang kau boleh pulang. Soal pakaianmu... Besok akan kubawakan."

Apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Kenapa dia bilang aku bisa menyembuhkannya? Aku semakin tak mengerti.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak," kataku padanya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Bocah!" panggil bibi Tsunade. Namikaze-san segera masuk ke ruangan.

"Bibi, berhentilah memanggilku bocah! Aku sudah 20 tahun!" protesnya.

"Kau memang masih bocah. Kalau kau memang sudah dewasa, mana buktinya? Pacar saja sekarang kau tak punya," ejek bibi Tsunade.

"Bibi sendiri kan tahu alasanku!" balas Namikaze-san tak mau kalah.

"Minato, kau itu sudah dewasa. Hilangkan penyakitmu itu. Ayahmu ingin melihat cucunya darimu. Kakakmu kan sudah menikah," balas bibi Tsunade berwibawa.

"Ya~ kalau ini memang bisa hilang," jawab Namikaze-san.

"Sudahlah. Bocah! Sekarang kau antar gadis ini pulang ke apartemenmu!" perintah Bibi Tsunade lagi.

"Memang itu tujuanku, bukan mendengar omelan tidak jelas dari bibi," gerutu Namikaze-san.

Dia menyeretku keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

"Namikaze-san..." panggilku.

Kami sedang berada di mobilnya lagi. Kali ini, menuju ke apartemennya.

"Ya? Ada apa, nona?" tanyanya.

"Benarkah Namikaze-san fobia perempuan?" tanyaku. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Pasti paman dan bibi yang memberitahumu. Ya, memang benar. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa Namikaze-san seperti itu?"

"Kau juga pasti sudah mendengarnya dari bibi. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang tidak menghargai kegadisan mereka. Mantanku, bukan hanya karena dia berbohong dan menghianatiku saja, tapi karena ia tidak menjaga dengan baik kegadisannya."

"Kenapa kau sangat menghargai hal seperti itu?"

"Kenapa ya? Karena kakakku mungkin? Kakakku bahkan tega memutuskan pacarnya hanya karena pacarnya mau merebut kegadisannya. Kakakku selalu bilang itu hanya akan diserahkan pada orang yang menjadi suaminya dan hanya mau menyerahkan setelah menikah."

"Tapi anggapanmu salah. Tidak semua perempuan seperti mantanmu. Kalau kau mau merubah sifatmu, pasti banyak perempuan yang ingin menjadi pacarmu."

"Kutolak. Aku hanya mau dengan gadis yang mau menerimaku apa adanya bukan dari segi fisik maupun kekayaan."

Keras kepala sekali dia! Menyebalkan!

"Nah, nona. Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai," ajaknya sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

Kami berada di apartemen yang lumayan mewah untuk ukuran seorang polisi muda sepertinya. Dia mengajakku masuk ke apartemennya, no 107.

"Nah, ini apartemenku. Kau bisa pakai kamar di sana, di dekat kamar mandi," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar di dalam apartemennya.

Apartemennya lumayan luas. Ada 2 kamar yang saling berhadapan. Kami di ruang tamu. Di dekat ruang tamu ada dapur dan meja makan yang bergaya seperti di bar. Tapi...

BERANTAKAN SEKALI APARTEMENNYA! Apa dia tak pernah membereskannya?

"Ya," jawabku singkat sambil menuju ke arah kamar. Kudengar dia tertawa kecil.

Kamar untukku, hem... Lumayan bagus. Paling tidak ada perabotan dan kasur. Mungkin untuk kakaknya kalau menginap di sini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa kalian pergi begitu saja?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja.

"Aku tahu. Aku merindukan kalian semua."

Aku mulai menangis lagi. Kubenamkan kepalaku di bantal. Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Dengan pemuda itu pula? Walau dia baik... Tapi, kenapa harus dia?

Perlahan, aku tertidur.

Minato pov~

Benar-benar gadis yang polos dan menarik. Mulanya seperti gadis dewasa, tetapi setelah itu menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Dia bahkan mampu membuatku tertawa. Kenapa ada gadis seperti dia?

Ah, tapi... Jantungku berdetak kencang terus sejak bersamanya. Apa aku... Kenapa aku harus merasakan hal seperti ini pada gadis itu? Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu?

Ia sangat cantik. Melebihi Mikoto. Walau sifatnya jelas berbeda jauh. Dia seperti musim panas dan Mikoto seperti musin dingin. Bahkan bisa-bisanya ia menentangku soal fobiaku. Pasti bibi yang bercerita kepadanya.

Aku sekarang berada di kasurku yang nyaman. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Apartemenku ya, tapi sekarang penghuninya bertambah dia, Kushina Uzumaki. Aku malah senang ia tinggal di sini, entah kenapa.

Baru kali ini aku senang berada di dekat seorang perempuan lagi, entah kenapa. Biasanya aku selalu menghindari mahkluk bernama perempuan karena aku trauma. Tapi dia... Dia malah membuatku melupakan Mikoto sepenuhnya. Padahal baru pertama kali kami bertemu.

**Flashback**

"Miko-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada seorang gadis di depanku. Gadis yang cantik, rambutnya biru kehitam-hitaman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun. Aku mau ke kamar mandi, permisi," jawabnya sambil menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Gadis itu, ya. Mikoto, pacarku. Semenjak usia 18 tahun, aku bekerja di kepolisian dan berpacaran dengannya. Dia gadis yang baik dan lembut. Aku menyayanginya.

Tapi, belakangan dia seperti menghindariku. Dan entah mengapa, aku curiga dengannya yang belakangan dekat dengan atasanku, Fugaku Uchiha. Ada yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Miko, kau muntah-muntah terus beberapa hari ini. Itu bukan pertanda baik," kataku sekembalinya Mikoto dari kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Minato," jawabnya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membawamu pada Bibi Tsunade untuk diperiksa," kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya pergi. Wajahnya pucat.

.

.

.

"Minato, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu," kata Bibi Tsunade seusai dia memeriksa Mikoto. Mikoto masih duduk di ranjang. Aku duduk di meja depan bibi.

"Apa bibi?" tanyaku heran. Wajah bibi terlihat serius.

"Minato, apa kau pernah berhubungan badan dengan Mikoto?" tanyanya. Aku mengernyit. Aku belum pernah sekalipun dan aku tidak mau melakukannya sebelum menikah.

"Tidak pernah. Memangnya kenapa, bibi?" tanyaku heran. Bibi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Minato. Tolong tenangkan dirimu ya. Mikoto... Dia..." Baasan menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hamil satu bulan," lanjutnya. Aku bagai disambar petir mendengar berita itu. Apa? Oleh siapa?

Mikoto datang menghampiriku dan dia tampak menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa dia menghianatiku? Aku menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Ayah anak itu... Fugaku?" tanyaku. Air matanya berlinangan dan ia mengangguk.

"Ya. Maafkan aku, Minato..." jawabnya lirih. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkhianat?" tanyaku lagi. Aku berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Maafkan aku Minato, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi," jawabnya.

"Kau tega, Mikoto. Bila memang kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Kenapa tak memberitahuku lebih awal? Kenapa kau sakiti aku seperti ini? Bila kau bilang lebih awal, aku tak akan sesakit ini!" bentakku. Hatiku benar-benar hancur. Kalau memang ia tidak mencintaiku, aku akan melepasnya.

"Mi-"

"Cukup. Aku tak mau dengar penjelasanmu lagi. Kita berakhir. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kegadisanmu. Menikah sajalah dengan Fugaku," lanjutku. Setelah itu aku pergi dan menggebrak pintu sampai pintu itu hampir rusak.

Huh, sungguh konyol diriku ini. Aku sampai tidak tahu. Dia bukan perempuan yang baik untukku. Bodoh, aku bahkan tidak sadar.

Sebulan setelah itu, Mikoto menikah dengan Fugaku. Ia tampak lebih bahagia dibanding waktu bersamaku. Mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya. Aku berusaha melupakannya. Aku juga sudah memaafkannya. Tapi, melupakannya adalah hal sulit.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku trauma terhadap perempuan dan menjadikanku fobia perempuan. Aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan perempuan.

**Flashback end**

Ah, sudah jam 9 malam. Sebaiknya aku tidur. Dan bangun pagi-pagi untuk membereskan apartemenku.

Pagi harinya...

Hooaamm~, nyenyak juga tidurku. Hem... Sudah jam 7.

Tunggu... JAM 7? Astaga! Aku bangun kesiangan! Ah, yang benar saja!

Buru-buru aku keluar kamar sambil membawa baju ke kamar mandi tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku.

Kurasa aku harus ke dokter mata. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku terpana melihat apartemenku.

Sejak kapan apartemenku jadi rapi seperti ini? Semuanya sudah bersih, tidak ada sampah dan lantai sudah dipel. Dan bau harum masakan tercium dari dapur.

Oh, aku lupa. Nona Uzumaki itu disuruh tinggal di sini. Tapi untuk apa dia sampai membersihkan rumahku?

"Nona," panggilku. Ia memang sedang memasak. Ia menoleh.

"Ah, Namikaze-san. Maaf, aku tadi mengambil pakaian dari lemari di kamar," katanya. Ia memang kelihatannya memakai pakaian milik nee-chan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu pakaian kakakku yang tidak terpakai. Daripada itu, kenapa kau membereskan apartemenku?" tanyaku. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Tadi aku bangun kepagian. Kupikir apartemen ini berantakan. Jadi kubersihkan saja, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, dan juga aku masak makanan," jawabnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, nona," kataku. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Lagipula rasanya tak enak bila tinggal di apartemen Namikaze-san tanpa bayar," katanya. Ia menganut prinsip balas budi rupanya. Lucu sekali.

"Kau sungguh lucu. Bahkan kau melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa ada yang meminta," kataku.

"Tidak boleh?" tanyanya. Bibirnya maju ke depan, cemberut. Ya ampun, lucu sekali dia.

"Kau tampak lebih lucu bila cemberut seperti itu, nona," godaku. Aku sangat ingin menggodanya.

"Ng, Namikaze-san."

"Ya?"

"Panggil saja aku Kushina. Rasanya aneh bila kau selalu memanggilku nona," katanya.

"Baiklah. Kushi-chan? Ok, itu saja. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Minato saja, aku juga tak enak bila dipanggil Namikaze-san terus."

"Kushi-chan? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama aneh seperti itu, Minato-chan!" serunya dengan nada sebal. Minato-chan katanya?

"Hei! Siapa juga yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku Minato-chan? Aku ini laki-laki tahu!" balasku.

"Huh!" Dia malah berjalan ke arahku.

Tapi dia sial rupanya. Baru sedikit berjalan, dia terpeleset. Dan...

Dia jatuh menimpaku. Dan...

Bibir kami bersentuhan? Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Dan mukaku memerah kurasa...

TBC

Di sini, Minato bukan fobia perempuan dalam artian takut perempuan, tapi tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan perempuan.

Yeaaaah! RnR pleaaseee...

Meiko Namikaze

Balasan review :

**Nana** : Ya, ini saya update lagi kok!

**NaMIKAze Nara** :

Wah, kalau itu saya nggak setuju. Gomen ne, karakternya beda. Minato karakternya kan kalem, Kushina urakan,jadi mereka cocok. Tapi kalau Naruto sama Sakura sama-sama urakan jadi susah. Lagian, ditinjau dari sifat, mereka kurang cocok karena sama-sama berisik.*dihajar sama penggemar NaruSaku. Gomen ya! Tapi kalau bisa, saya bikin banyak pair, tapi pertama nanti SasuFemNaru, rencananya lanjutan dari fic yang ini.

**Namikaze Indra** : Wuoookkkee! Thx buat reviewnya di my teacher my husband juga!


	3. Chapter 3 : Mysterious Murder Case

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!)**

**Pair : MinaKushi always!**

Chapter 3 XD!

Thaks to :** Nana, Namikaze Nara, Namikaze Indra, Syeren, Uzumaki Namikaze Uta, Ms Shalala Bum Bum, Oh-chan is Nanda, Aoi no Shou'no, Nyit-Nyit, Arashi Chika, Fi suki suki, Namikaze Sakura, SoraHinase, Vecalen-20, Vivi Yuuki  
**

Author dengan amat susah payah nyelesain fic ini karena author banyak tugas sekolah. Dan... Nilai UTS author jeblok-jeblok!*digeplak(temen author : jeblok apanya?) Dan lagi... Adik kelas author meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi... Yang penting...

Happy reading!

**Chapter 3 : Mysterious murder case**

Bibir kami... Bersentuhan? Jantungku berdetak kencang tidak karuan. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipiku.

"Waaa! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" teriak Kushina. Bukannya seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu?

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kau duluan yang jatuh menimpaku!" protesku. Dia segera beranjak dari tubuhku.

"Oh iya. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku memang ceroboh sih. Hehe," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aduh, punggungku... Tubuhmu berat sekali sih!" ujarku sambil berdiri.

"Nah itu yang kurasakan saat kemarin kau menindihku," balasnya.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf soal yang kemarin," ujarku. Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok," balasnya dengan senyuman. Manis sekali senyumannya...

"Tunggu, bau gosong apa ini?" tanyaku. Dia mengendus-endus. Kemudian tampak berpikir. Tak lama, dia menepuk kepalanya.

"Waduh! Aku lupa mematikan kompor!" teriaknya sambil berlari dan mematikan kompor. Benar-benar ceroboh...

.

.

.

"Kau itu ceroboh," ujarku. Dia sedang menyiapkan makan. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hehehe, maaf. Untung masakannya tidak gosong," katanya sambil menaruh piring di meja makan. Rupanya dia memasak nasi goreng. Baunya juga harum, walau agak gosong.

"Kau masak ini sendiri?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi maaf kalau tidak enak ya," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Aku mencoba memakannya. Lumayan enak ternyata, dia jago juga memasak. Dia menungguku mencoba masakannya. Dia sendiri juga duduk, tapi belum makan. Dan juga, kopi hangat terhidang di depanku.

Kuhabiskan makananku dengan cepat. Dia tertawa.

"Enak?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Rupanya kau suka cari masalah. Sudah menertawakanku karena makanku cepat, kau sendiri juga sama," katanya lagi.

"Salahmu memasakan makanan terlalu enak," balasku. Dia tertawa. Kemudian, dia memakan bagiannya. Aku menggeleng-geleng melihatnya. Gadis yang sangat lucu. Tawanya sangat lepas dan seperti laki-laki.

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Aku sedang nonton TV, karena hari Minggu dan aku boleh beristirahat. Sementara Kushina sedang berada di kamarnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Dia benar-benar gadis yang sangat menarik. Masakannya juga lebih enak daripada masakan Mikoto saat ia membuatkan untukku pada masa awal-awal kami berpacaran.

Aku segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Kubuka pintunya. Rupanya paman dan bibi. Mereka datang membawa tas besar yang entah apa isinya itu.

"Ada apa, paman , bibi?" tanyaku. Bibi berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah jelas kami mengunjungimu untuk tahu apa kau bertindak aneh selama ada seorang gadis si rumahmu atau tidak?" katanya. Oh, bibi, kau kan sudah tahu penyakitku ini. Untuk apa aku bertindak macam-macam dengannya? Dia itu juga pandai bela diri. Aku tidak mau kena hajarannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bibi. Ayo, masuk," ajakku. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Bibi memandang berkeliling, seperti biasa. Untuk mengamati apartemenku. Sebentar lagi akan berkomentar seperti biasa, pastinya.

"Bocah, tumben apartemenmu bersih? Biasanya apartemenmu selalu kotor," komentar bibi. Sudah kuduga!

"Kushina yang membereskannya," jawabku dengan enteng.

"Kau menyuruhnya membersihkan, bocah?" tanya bibi lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku menyuruhnya? Akan kupanggilkan dia dulu," kataku sambil menyuruh mereka duduk dan datang ke kamar Kushina. Aku bisa mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik, tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"Kushina," panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Ada apa dengannya? Kuketuk dan kupanggil namanya sekali lagi. Dia tetap tidak menjawab.

"Kushina, aku masuk ya," ujarku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya ini adalah kamar kakakku yang sudah menikah. Dulu, kami tinggal di sini. Tapi setelah menikah hanya aku yang tinggal di sini. Jadilah kamar itu terbengkalai. Interiornya berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan kakakku dulu. Kamar itu juga lengkap perabotannya. Tapi, yang kuperhatikan sekarang adalah ranjangnya.

Ada sesosok manusia di ranjang itu. Kepalanya terbenam di bantal. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, merah Dia seperti menangis.

"Kushina?" panggilku. Dia tidak menjawab. Kudengar dia menangis sesenggukan. Aku jadi cemas mendengarnya. Aku mendekatinya. Dia tak sadar kalau kudekati rupanya.

"Kushina?" panggilku lagi. Aku memegang bahunya. Dia menoleh. Aku melihat matanya berlinangan air. Dia mengahpus air matanya.

"Eh, oh, Minato-san. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Dia segera duduk. Bukannya harusnya aku yang bertanya?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lembut.

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa, hanya aku... Aku... Aku merasa bersalah. Seluruh keluargaku sudah meninggal, tapi aku masih hidup. Perkataanmu tadi membuatku teringat pada mereka semua," katanya. Mata violetnya menerawang jauh, teringat masa bersama keluarganya.

"Karena kau masih hidup, bersyukurlah. Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Aku akan membantumu, ya. Anggap aku keluargamu, jangan bersedih," hiburku. Dia menoleh dan menatapku. Mata kami bertemu lagi. Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Kulihat ada semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Dia...

"Hoi! Bocah! Lama!" teriak bibi dari luar. Kami berdua terkejut. Aku segera menjauh. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya," jawabnya lirih.

"Bibi dan paman sudah menunggu di luar. Ayo," ajakku sambil membuka pintu kamar. Dia mengikutiku keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau bocah!" protes bibi. Dia dan paman sudah duduk di sofa. Bibi melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Hahaha. Maaf," ujarku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala kemudian duduk di kiri. Bibi dan paman di tengah. Kushina masih berdiri.

"Kenapa? Ayo duduk juga!" ujarku. Dia malu-malu duduk di sofa kanan. Bibi menghela nafasnya.

"Ya sudah. Tujuan kami ke sini tentu bukan hanya untuk mengunjungimu, bocah. Untuk nona Kushina, aku sudah bawakan baju untukmu. Juga baju untuk bertugas sebagai polisi. Ini," kata bibi sambil memberikan tas besar itu pada Kushina. Rupanya isinya adalah pakaian. Kushina menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata bibi sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang ke pokok perbincangan. Nona, kemarin kau bilang tahu soal Hebi. Apa saja yang kalian ketahui?" tanya paman . Perbincangan langsung berubah menjadi serius. Kushina terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau memberi tahu, tapi..." Ia memotong perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku dan paman bersamaan.

"Ada data tentang Hebi lebih lanjut. Tapi tidak disimpan di rumah. Aku hanya bisa memberi tahu kalian sedikit soal Hebi. Tanpa data itu, sulit untuk tahu tentang Hebi," jawabnya.

"Hebi adalah organisasi dunia hitam. Pemimpinnya, yah seperti yang kalian tahu. Orochimaru. Hebi memiliki banyak sekali jaringan penyebab terorisme. Yang kami tahu, sekarang mereka terdiri dari pembunuh bayaran yang profesional, bisa membunuh tanpa jejak seperti yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Mayat palsuku, mungkin ada?" tanyanya pada kami.

"Sebentar, mayat di tempat kejadian banyak. Tapi kami mengidentifikasi mayat-mayat itu. Ada mayat yang teridentifikasi sebagai dirimu, dari bentuk giginya karena maaf sekali, semuanya hangus dan gosong," jawab paman . Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Begitu... Pasti ada dokter handal di antara mereka yang mampu memanipulasi mayat. Bisnis lainnya adalah penjualan organ dalam secara ilegal. Tentu saja, korban dibakar sehingga tidak ketahuan. Dan yang lainnya... Kalian pasti tahu. Bisnis prostitusi..." katanya tertunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Bila kau memang tidak mau cerita soal itu tidak apa-apa," kataku menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai saat ini sangat banyak korban dalam bisnis prostitusi. Total sudah ratusan lebih. Bila menurut Orochimaru sudah tidak bisa memuaskan, maka akan dibuang. Bila ada yang hamil, kandungannya akan digugurkan secara paksa," lanjutnya.

"Sadis sekali. Untung sekali kau tidak termasuk," ujarku lega. Entah mengapa, aku sangat ingin melindunginya setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakannya. aku lega ia tidak termasuk para perempuan itu.

"Kemudian, nona. Di mana data mengenai Hebi disimpan?" tanya paman . Kushina tampak berpikir.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah di orang yang bernama Takamaru, bawahan langsung dari Tousan. Rumahnya di blok 1 no 5 perumahan Konoha," jawabnya.

Bagus! Berarti ada titik terang dari semua ini! Setelah lama kami semua, polisi mencari tahu tentang hal ini tapi tidak terungkap, sekarang kami menemukan kunci lainnya!

DRRRTT...DRRRTTT... Ponsel paman berbunyi. paman menagmbil ponselnya dan membuka flipnya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Ya? Halo?... Ada apa?... Apa? Ya baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana sekarang. Jangan apa-apakan TKP sebelum aku sampai. Kau tunggulah, aku akan datang bersama Tsunade dan Minato," ujar paman . Ia menutup ponselnya. Wajahnya tampak marah dan ponsel di tangannya hampir remuk karena cengkramannya.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya? Ada pembunuhan?" tanya bibi. Paman menoleh pada bibi, kemudian padaku dan Kushina.

"Ya. Dan sayangnya, korban kali ini adalah... Takamaru, pemilik rumah di blok 1 no 5 perumahan Konoha," jawab paman dengan mata tajam.

"APAAA?"

"Ya. Sayang sekali," kata paman .

"Apa pelakunya mereka?" tanyaku. Paman menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita ke sana saja," jawab paman .

"Kemudian? Bagaimana dengan Kushina?" tanyaku. Masa ia ditinggal sendirian? Gila kalau seorang gadis yang sedang dincar seperti dia ditinggal tanpa ada yang menjaga.

"Dia akan ikut. Sebagai polisi tentunya. Kau bersedia kan, Kushina Uzumaki?" tanya paman pada Kushina. Kami semua menengok ke arah Kushina. Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut," jawabnya pasti sambil mengangguk. Aku tersenyum puas mendengar jawabannya. Tentu aneh, seorang yang menderita fobia perempuan sepertiku senang dia ikut. Memecahkan kasus pun aku tidak mau didampingi perempuan, baru kali ini didampingi perempuan lagi. Dia benar-benar gadis yang memikat.

**Normal pov~**

"Tapi, sebelum berangkat... Kushina, kucek dulu lukamu," ujar Tsunade. Kushina memang sudah diobati, tapi masih perlu perawatan. Kushina mengangguk.

"Dan kalian berdua," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk Jiraiya dan Minato," ganti pakaian dulu. Jiraiya, pakaianmu ada di mobil. Sekalian ambil alat-alatku!"

"Ya~" jawab Jiraiya sambil beranjak berdiri dan menuju ke parkiran mobil apartemen. Tinggal Minato, Kushina dan Tsunade di ruangan itu.

"Nah ya, Kushina, apa menurutmu pembunuhannya ulah Hebi?" tanya Minato dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aku tidak tahu jika belum melihat. Hebi memiliki kumpulan pembunuh yang sangat lihai. Mereka bisa membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun," jawab Kushina. Minato mendesah kecewa. Sudah pemilik data terbunuh, pelakunya belum diketahui pula.

"Begitu... Ya sudah, bocah, cepat ganti baju!" perintah Tsunade pada Minato. Minato menggerutu kemudian ke kamarnya.

JEGLEK! Minato menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Nah, si bocah itu sedang ganti baju dan kini tinggal kau dan aku. Aku mau bertanya lagi, sehubungan dengan si bocah," ujar Tsunade pada Kushina. Kushina hanya memperhatikan Tsunade dengan seksama.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kan, kalau Minato fobia perempuan? Fobianya dilandasi oleh pengalamannya di masa lalu. Hanya 3 perempuan saja yang bisa dekat dengannya. Ibunya, aku dan kakaknya saja. Dia tidak mau dekat dengan perempuan lain. Tapi baru kali ini, setelah sekian lama, Minato bersikap lain. Maka, aku minta tolong bantuanmu, bisa?" tanya Tsunade pada Kushina. Kushina berpikir sebentar. Ia baru 2 hari mengenal Minato, tapi ia sudah dimintai tolong soal Minato.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Kushina setelah berpikir. Tsunade tersenyum puas.

"Bisakah kau membantunya supaya menghilangkan fobianya? Minato sudah sering kali di jodohkan tapi tentu saja ia menolaknya. Orang tuanya sangat berharap Minato segera menikah, tapi Minato saja tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Maka, aku minta tolong padamu, dekatilah Minato ya?" tanya Tsunade.

Seperti ceritanya, Minato selalu menolak perjodohan. Tiap kali dijodohkan, Minato selalu menolak. Orang tuanya sangat ingin Minato menikah, karena kakak Minato juga sudah menikah. Padahal sudah banyak gadis antre menjadi istrinya. Karena wajah Minato yang tampan dan tambahan kekayaannya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang menurutku berbeda. Jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak suka dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang dijodohkan dengan Minato. Termasuk Mikoto. Tapi kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menyukaimu. Aku yakin, kau gadis yang tepat untuk Minato," terang Tsunade. Ia memang sudah tidak suka dengan Mikoto sejak awal dan ternyata pikirannya benar karena Mikoto menghianati Minato.

Wajah Kushina merah padam mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Belum-belum, ia dibilang gadis yang tepat untuk Minato. Tentu saja ia terkejut mendengarnya. Karena ia bukanlah sosok gadis pada umumnya, melainkan tomboy dan seperti anak laki-laki.

"E-eh," Kushina hendak menjawab tapi ia merasa ragu-ragu. Ia belum bisa memastikannya.

Tsunade tersenyum," Tidak usah menjawab sekarang tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba, Minato keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam alias baju yang ia pakai sebagai polisi bagian investigasi. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dipadu dengan jas dan celana abu-abu. Kemejanya dikeluarkan dan jasnya tidak dikancingkan. Bukan penampilan rapi seperti Fugaku.

"Aku sudah selesai, bibi," ujarnya.

"Hoi, Tsunade, aku sudah membawanya," ujar Jiraiya yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menenteng tas. Kemudian, ia memberikan tas itu pada Tsunade.

"Ok. Kushina, ayo ke kamarmu, akan kuperiksa," kata Tsunade. Kushina mengangguk. Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar. Tinggalah Jiraiya dan Minato berdua. Jiraiya sudah mengganti bajunya entah bagaimana.

"Nah, Minato. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," kata Jiraiya pada pemuda di depannya. Minato mengangguk.

"Apa sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Kushina Uzumaki?" tanya Jiraiya. Minato terkejut. Ia terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"Er- Kenapa paman menanyakannya?" tanya Minato balik. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. Jiraiya tergelak.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau terlihat berbeda bersamanya. Biasanya kau tidak mau dekat dengan perempuan. Yah, sudah lama tidak kulihat sejak kau putus dari Mikoto," jawab Jiraiya. Minato menunduk. Kata-kata pamannya benar. Ia memang memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Kushina.

"Entahlah, paman. Aku juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini," jawab Minato. Jiraiya mendengus. Selalu saja, Minato mengelak dengan jawaban seperti itu.

"Ya sudah. Nah, Tsunade dan Kushina juga sudah selesai, ayo berangkat," ujar Jiraiya. Memang benar, Tsunade dan Kushina sudah keluar dari kamar.

Minato terperangah melihat Kushina. Kini, Kushina mengenakan pakaian polisinya. Blus putih dan rok selutut serta jas untuk wanita berwaena abu-abu. Tsunade sengaja membuatnya berpakaian kembar seperti Minato. Rambut Kushina dibiarkan tetap tergerai. Kushina sewot dipandangi oleh Minato.

"Hoi, kalau ngeliatin orang, jangan kaya orang buta baru pertama kali melihat dong!" tegur Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang. Minato tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf. Nah, ayo berangkat," kata Minato. Tsunade dan Jiraiya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Minato. Mereka berangkat. Jiraya dan Tsunade naik mobil mereka sementara Kushina dan Minato naik mobil Minato.

.

.

.

"Korban bernama Takamaru, usia 41 tahun. Ditemukan tewas pukul 7 pagi tadi oleh pembantunya. Penyebab kematian adalah tusukan cukup dalam bagian dadanya. Kemungkinan korban dibunuh dengan cara ditusuk dari belakang," terang seorang polisi berambut seperti nanas.

Mereka semua berada di dalam ruang makan tempat Takamaru ditemukan tewas. Di dekat meja makan, Takamaru tergeletak tak bernyawa. Para polisi sibuk menggarisi TKP dan mencatat serta mencari benda yang mungkin bisa berguna.

"Apa ada alat pembunuh yang ditemukan?" tanya Jiraiya pada polisi itu. Polisi itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Bahkan jejak-jejaknya tidak ada," jawab polisi itu. Jiraiya mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi pelakunya jelas bukan pembunuh bayaran. Bila pelakunya pembunuh bayaran, pasti ada tanda pelakunya. Tapi ia sangat lihai. Ada tanda pada korban, Shikaku?" tanya Minato sambil membungkuk di depan Takamaru. Polisi yang tadi menyahut.

"Hanya ponselnya di genggaman tangannya yang mati. Ada passwordnya dan aku belum memecahkannya," jawab polisi yang dipanggil Shikaku tadi.

"Hm... Korban terbunuh sekitar 12 jam yang lalu, kalau aku benar dalam memperkirakan kematiannya dari kekakuannya," ujar Minato lagi. Ia mengenakan sarung tangannya.

"Mungkin. Nanti kita minta Tsunade untuk mengotopsi lebih lanjut. Sekarang dia sedang di kantor untuk persiapan otopsi," jawab Jiraiya. Minato berdiri dan menghadap pamannya.

"Ah, sial! Padahal dia memegang kunci penting dalam penyelidikan Hebi!" gerutu Minato.

"Kau benar, Minato-san. Paman Takamaru terbunuh sekitar jam 9 malam, 12 jam yang lalu," ujar sesosok perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ruang makan. Semuanya melihat ke sosok itu, Kushina.

Minato menaikkan alisnya,"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Kushina tersenyum misterius.

"Dari ini," jawab Kushina sambil menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan Minato. Minato mengernyit.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minato lagi. Ia menggenggam sebuah ponsel hitam. Ponsel milik Takamaru.

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan, Minato, tombol ponsel ini berlumuran darah. Artinya, paman Takamaru sempat menulis pesan atau menelepon sebelum kematiannya sambil memegangi lukanya," jawab Kushina lagi sambil menunjuk tombol ponsel itu. Memang benar, ada darah di tombol ponsel yang berwarna silver itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa nona ikut? Bukannya orang luar dilarang ikut menyelidiki dan mengutak-atik barang bukti?" tanya Shikaku keheranan.

"Oh, ya. Dia bukan orang luar, Shikaku. Dia orang baru kita yang mulai bekerja hari ini, perkenalkan Kushina Uzumaki," jelas Minato. Shikaku mengernyit.

"Bukannya seluruh Uzumaki sudah tewas? Bahkan kalau tidak salah, ada jenasah Kushina Uzumaki?" tanya Shikaku.

"Pasti manipulasi. Yang jelas dia masih hidup dan sekarang dia akan membantu kita," terang Minato lagi. Ia malas menjelaskan lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Nah, nona, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa membuka password ponsel ini?" tanya Shikaku. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menebak password lebih cepat dibandingnya.

Setiap polisi memiliki kemampuan masing-masing. Minato, disebut Kiiroi Senkou karena ia memiliki kemampuan analisis yang tinggi dan bisa memecahkan kasus dengan cepat, dan setiap misi yang diberikan diselesaikan dengan cepat dibandingkan polisi lain. Ia juga seorang sniper dan penembak cepat, walau tidak pernah sampai membunuh.

Shikaku memiliki IQ yang tinggi, seperti Minato. Hanya, kemampuannya di bagian kode atau sandi rahasia. Ia juga seorang hacker yang ditugaskan membobol data milik musuh.

Jiraiya tidak diragukan lagi, ia adalah polisi hebat di masa mudanya. Dulu, ia seorang penyelidik yang hebat, ia adalah seorang senior di kepolisian.

"Karena... Setiap agen mata-mata Uzushio punya password yang hampir sama. Aku misalnya, dulu 1412 karena bila di baca adalah _**KID**_yang artinya anak-anak karena aku masih junior. Sekarang sudah lain lagi. Tapi untuk orang seperti paman Takamaru yang bawahan langsung, passwordnya adalah 5314, yang jelas untuk senior," jawab Kushina panjang lebar. Minato mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti... Sekarang, apa menurutmu ini perbuatan Hebi?" tanya Minato. Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak, bukan. Paman tidak langsung mati setelah ditusuk. Biasanya Hebi akan langsung menyerang bagian yang dapat langsung membuat mati, tepat di jantung, sementara yang ini tidak. Hebi juga akan menghilangkan korban," jawab Kushina. Minato mendesah pelan.

"Seandainya kita punya petunjuk lain..." Minato menggeleng-geleng.

"Itu dia, ponsel ini petunjuknya. Aku sudah mengecek riwayat teleponnya, dan paman menelepon sekitar jam 9, mungkin sebelum benar-benar tewas dan paman sedang dalam kondisi sekarat," ujar Kushina. Ketiga polisi di depannya memandangnya heran.

"Apa telepon terakhirnya, Kushina?" tanya Minato lagi menekan nekan tombol ponsel itu.

"Kau cek saja sendiri," jawab Kushina. Minato mengernyit heran. Kemudian ia seperti membaca layar ponsel itu.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit pucat. Ia menengok ke arah Kushina, seakan bertanya. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minato heran.

"Pesan kematian," jawab Kushina.

"Apa ada sandi atau kode semacam ini di Uzushio?" tanya Minato lagi, mengharap jawaban yang bagus. Sayangnya, Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kalaupun ada, pasti sudah aku temukan," jawab Kushina lagi. Minato meremas rambutnya, gemas.

Ia kembali menekuni ponsel itu,"Tidak ada petunjuk lain selain ini, sial," katanya kemudian.

"Apa telepon terakhirnya, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya keheranan melihat Minato yang biasanya akan menemukan sesuatu dari pesan kematian.

"Kombinasi yang aneh, paman. Aku tidak bisa memecahkannya dengan cepat," jawab Minato. Jiraiya dan Shikaku menaikkan alis mereka, heran.

"Apa?" tanya mereka serempak.

Minato menatap Kushina dan Kushina balas menatap Minato. Mereka saling mengangguk.

"Kombinasi yang sulit," ujar Minato.

"Dan aneh," sambung Kushina mengangguk setuju.

"Apa?" tanya Jiraiya dan Shikaku.

"**312162946382**," jawab Minato dan Kushina serempak.

TBC

Kelar juga chapter ini. Susah banget mikirnya, lagi banyak masalah author. Tapi nggak papa, author juga udah mikirin bikin lanjutan ma endingnya. Cerita ini bakal panjang seperti My Teacher My Husband. Tapi nggak nyampe 20 chapter. Mungkin 10? Ya, liat aja nanti author maunya gimana.(author bego yang seenak jidatnya sendiri)

Ok! Sekarang, author mau tanya ke readers.

kakaknya Minato, readers silahkan pilih Tsume Inuzuka atau Karura(maaf kalo salah), ibunya Gaara? Ini author acak.

readers, ini mau dibikin rate T atau M untuk lebih lanjutnya?

tebak pembunuh Takamaru. Author udah nyiapain pembunuh, triknya juga. Petunjuknya, angka di atas berhubungan dengan SMS. Silahkan tebak.

!

Balasan Review

Namikaze Sakura : Arigatou!

Namikaze Nara : Ya, nanti kalau fic ini selesai, karena itu merupakan lanjutannya.

vivi Yuuki : Arigatou! Ya, nanti nggak tau ratenya diganti enggak.

BALASAN Review yang lain lewat PM


	4. Chapter 4 : A letter and clues for Kushi

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!), Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always!**

Chapter 4! Thanks buat readers yang udah mau nebak pelakunya. Pelakunya akan saya ungkap di sini. Penasaran?

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**Chapter 4 : A letter and clues for Kushina**

"**312162946382**?" tanya Jiraiya heran. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya. Shikaku, apa ada kode kepolisian yang seperti ini?" tanya Minato pada Shikaku. Shikaku memegangi dagunya, tampak berpikir keras dan mengingat-ingat.

"Tidak ada," jawab Shikaku pada akhirnya. Minato mendesah kecewa.

"Benar-benar jalan buntu. Bukan kode kepolisian maupun kode Uzushio yang merupakan mata-mata. Apa kalian terlibat organisasi seperti CIA?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Tidak. Kami berdiri sendiri, tidak masuk organisasi seperti FBI maupun CIA. Maksudmu, mungkin kode ini kode organisasi seperti tiu?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Sudah ya, aku pergi sebentar," ujar Minato sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Jiraiya dan melepas sarung tangannya kemudian pergi dengan tangan dimasukkan di sakunya. Jiraiya hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya. Kushina terheran-heran.

"Ada apa dengan Minato-san?" tanya Kushina heran dengan perilaku Minato.

"Kalau dia sudah seperti itu, artinya kasus akan segera selesai. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Tapi dalam kasus ini, tidak ada tersangka maupun petunjuk lain selain kode pesan kematian tadi. Tersangkanya tidak bisa diperkirakan karena ia benar-benar lihai tidak meninggalkan jejak," jawab Jiraiya panjang lebar. Kushina hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hah, merepotkan," ujar Shikaku dengan nada kecewa.

"Yang penting, sekarang Tsunade harus segera bergegas kemari supaya otopsi bisa dilakukan," balas Jiraiya dengan nada yang sama. Kushina melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

'312162946382... Apa itu? Seharusnya dying message tidak sesulit itu... Mana ada orang yang membuat kode sesulit itu sebelum tewas? Seharusnya ada hubungannya dengan hobi Takamaru atau apalah. Aaarrrggghhh!' batin Minato sambil meremas rambutnya dengan gemas, kesal karena tidak bisa memecahkan.

Minato sedang berada di atap rumah Takamaru. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Tapi rupanya Minato sedang kesulitan berpikir mengenai kode yang ditinggalkan Takamaru. Ia sudah menebak-nebak, tapi belum ketemu juga.

'Tapi orang dekat Takamaru hanyalah Kushina yang tersisa. Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan saja?' pikir Minato lagi. Ia sudah frustasi.

"Mi-minato-san." Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Minato menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?" tanya Minato pada orang itu. Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kupikir Minato-san sedang kebingungan," jawab orang itu. Ternyata Kushina.

"Begitu? Ya, jujur saja aku bukan hanya bingung, tapi juga frustasi. Kode ini teramat sulit untuk dipecahkan. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana," ujar Minato sambil memasukkan tangannya dengan santai di sakunya.

"Ini, minumlah dulu, Minato-san," ujar Kushina sambil menyerahkan segelas teh mint kepada Minato. Minato menerimanya kemudian meminumnya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa kemari tanpa ada hawa kehadiranmu sama sekali?" tanya Minato sembari menyeruput tehnya. Kushina tersenyum.

"Entahlah... Munagkin karena aku mata-mata? Atau karena kau yang sedang frustasi sehingga tidak bisa menyadari hawa kehadiranku?" Kushina memandang ke arah langit.

"Mungkin karena kau mata-mata." Minato menyetujui ucapan Kushina barusan.

"Omong-omong, aku menemukan sesuatu," ujar Kushina sambil merogoh sakunya. Minato menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Kushina menyerahkan plastik kecil pada Minato. Jika diamati, plastik kecil itu kosong. Namun, sebenarnya ada sehelai rambut hitam legam di dalam plastik kecil itu. Minato menyadarinya.

"Rambut... Di mana kau temukan rambut ini?" tanya Minato sambil mengamati rambut itu baik-baik.

"Mungkin hampir tidak ketahuan, aku menemukannya di leher paman Takamaru. Mungkin rambut pelaku, jadi kuambil," jawab Kushina. Minato tersenyum misterius.

"Satu kunci lagi tentang pelaku. Kita bisa mengecek DNAnya."

"Itu cara yang bagus juga. Tapi masalahnya bibi Tsunade tidak datang juga karena ada masalah dengan ruang otopsi."

"Masalah?" Minato mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, sebagian besar alatnya rusak entah oleh siapa."

"Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menyusup semudah itu ke dalam ruang otopsi. Kecuali memang mata-mata," kata Minato menatap tajam pada Kushina.

"Kau mencurigaiku? Sejak semalam aku di apartemenmu, di kamar terus kok," balas Kushina yang merasa dicurigai Minato.

"Bukan itu... Apa ada organisasi mata-mata lagi?" tanya Minato. Kushina berpikir.

"Ah ya, ada. Ne," jawab Kushina sekian beberapa lama.

"Ne?" Minato baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu. Tidak ada nama perusahaan seperti itu.

"Ya. Tapi berbeda dengan kami, Ne juga melenyapkan organisasi yang berbahaya bagi mereka," jawab Kushina.

"Oh ya, aku jadi kepikiran. Bagaimana cara mata-mata saling menghubungi?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Ah, hampir sama dengan cara di film-film kok. Kamera rahasia yang disamarkan dengan bros, earphone dan handphone dengan cara sms," jawab Kushina santai. Minato mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sms?"

"Ya, kalau telepon kan akan terdengar dan mungkin disadap," jawab Kushina santai tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Minato yang berubah.

Minato berpikir... 'SMS? Apa mungkin... Ah ya.' Raut wajahnya berubah. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Kushina menatapnya heran.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Tadi seperti frustasi sekarang tersenyum seakan tahu jawabannya,' batin Kushina. Ia memandangi pemuda di depannya dengan seksama. Minato memiliki perawakan yang tinggi dan tubuhnya tegap. Wajahnya memang tampan. Terlebih dengan warna matanya yang unik, berwarna biru seperti safir dan rambut kuning jabriknya yang berantakan.

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi terpana?' batin Kushina sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari ia menatap Minato sekian lama.

"Kushina, apa Takamaru sering SMS untuk berhubungan sesama mata-mata?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Ah, i-iya. Paman sering SMS untuk menghubungi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina balik pada pemuda di hadapannya. Minato menyeringai.

"I see... Bodoh sekali, kode semudah ini tak bisa kupecahkan dengan cepat. Padahal sering digunakan," kata Minato sambil menekan tombol ponselnya. Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran.

"Me-memangnya apa jawabannya, Minato-san?" tanya Kushina terbata.

"Akan kuberitahukan nanti. Ayo ke ruang makan lagi, akan kujelaskan di sana," jawab Minato. Kushina mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengikuti Minato turun.

.

.

.

"Kamar apa ini?" tanya Minato saat ia dan Kushina turun. Ada sebuah kamar di samping ruang makan. Kamar itu terbuka. Kushina mengernyit.

"Kamar tidur lah! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" tanya Kushina sewot. Jelas-jelas kamar itu kamar tidur, ada sebuah ranjang dan meja untuk pekerjaan dan lemari di kamar itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku... Tidakkah kau berpikir kamar ini terlalu sempit?" tanya Minato sambil memasuki kamar itu. Kushina mengikutinya tanpa disuruh.

Minato mengamati kamar itu sejenal. Dindingnya dicat putih. Beberapa foto tergantung di kamar itu. Minato mengamati foto-foto itu satu persatu.

"Ini semua... Uzumaki?" tanya Minato sembari menoleh pada Kushina. Kushina mengangguk. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Minato yang menyadarinya menghampirinya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada keluargamu," ujar Minato. Kushina mendongak.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya belum terlalu bisa menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku sendirian sekarang," ujar Kushina sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Siapa bilang kau sendirian? Sudah kubilang kan, kau bisa menganggapku keluargamu. Kau tidak sendirian, Kushina," ujar Minato dengan lembut. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gadis di depannya. Kushina tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Nah, menurutku, kamar ini sempit untuk sebuah kamar mata-mata. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Minato sambil menyentuh dinding kamar.

"Iya juga." Kushina menyetujui perkataan Minato. Kamar itu memang sempit untuk ukuran seorang mata-mata.

"Mungkin ada ruang rahasia di sini. Eh?" Tiba-tiba dinding kamar yang sedang disentuh Minato bergerak.

"Dindingnya bergerak? Apa mungkin ini ruang rahasianya tempat paman menyembunyikan semuanya?" Kushina bergerak mendekati Minato. Minato masih menyentuh dinding kamar itu.

"Mungkin, coba kudorong." Minato mendorong dinding itu.

KRRIIIIEEEETTT...

"Ruang rahasia. Sudah kuduga," ujar Minato begitu pintu rahasia alias dinding tadi terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang memiliki peralatan CCTV alias kamar untuk mengamati tindak tanduk seperti ruang pengawas. Ruangan itu gelap. Beberapa lemari terlatak di dalam ruangan itu.

"Mungkin. Di mana paman menyembunyikan data tentang Hebi?" tanya Kushina sambil menelusuri ruangan itu. Ia membuka semua lemari yang ada di situ, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ng?" Pandangan Minato tertuju pada sebuah meja. Meja kerja sepertinya. Minato menuju ke meja itu. Sebuah surat terletak di meja itu.

'Surat?' batin menyobek amplop surat itu dan membaca tulisan di sehelai kertas. Matanya tertegun membaca surat itu. Tangannya gemetaran.

"Ng? Minato? Ada apa?" tanya Kushina yang heran dengan Minato. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu di lemari. Rahang Minato mengeras.

"Kushina, kemarilah," ujarnya. Kushina setengah heran menghampiri Minato. Ia mendapati Minato memegang sebuah surat.

"Ada apa? Surat apa itu?" tanya Kushina. Minato menghela nafasnya.

"Kau bacalah sendiri," jawab Minato sambil menyerahkan surat itu. Kushina menerimanya dan membacanya. Surat itu memang ditujukan padanya.

_To Kushina Uzumaki_

_Kushina, paman tahu ini sangat aneh dan mendesak. Tapi paman harus menyampaikannya padamu. Hanya padamu. Paman hanya bisa mempercayakan ini padamu, Kushina. Semoga kau bisa membaca surat ini._

_Kasus pembakaran rumahmu, paman tahu itu perbuatan Orochimaru. Tapi paman belum bisa bertindak apa-apa. Karena sepertinya polisi sama sekali belum mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pembakaran rumah dan pembunuhan. Kenapa paman menulis kepadamu yang sudah ditemukan jenasahnya?_

_Paman tahu, itu bukan dirimu. Selihai apapun Hebi dan Orochimaru, pastinya ada kesalahan. Paman langsung tahu itu bukanlah mayatmu dari pertama melihatnya. Memang mayat itu memang sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi kejanggalannya tetap ada. Jadi paman pastikan itu bukan dirimu. Karena mayat itu tidak memakai jepit rambut sepertimu. _

_Tapi kau di mana? Setelah kasus itu, kau hilang tidak ada rimbanya. Paman pikir kau pasti sudah dibawa Orochimaru untuk bisnis prostitusinya mengingat kau adalah seorang gadis yang masih muda dan masih gadis. Paman ingin membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh sebenarnya._

_Tapi kenyataannya, paman sulit menerimanya ketika paman bertanya pada Orochimaru dengan menyamar menanyakan gadis muda berambut merah. Katanya sudah dibawa orang lain. Paman menghawatirkanmu, apa kehormatanmu masih terjaga atau tidak? Walau paman tahu jawabannya tidak karena pastilah kau sudah diterjukan ke bisnis kotornya itu. _

_Paman menghawatirkanmu karena paman menganggapmu anak paman sendiri. Paman harap kau bisa membaca surat ini. Karena banyak sekali yang ingin paman beritahu kepadamu. Semoga kau lolos dari ular tua itu. _

_Pertama, jika paman meninggal, tidak ada yang akan memegang data rahasia tentang Hebi. Maka paman akan memberitahukannya kepadamu. Data itu paman simpan di brankas kamar rahasia dengan sebuah kode. Kode itu harus kau pecahkan sendiri. Sherlock Holmes._

_Kedua, paman menyimpan album foto keluargamu di kamar rahasia juga. kalau kau kangen dengan keluargamu, buka saja._

_Ketiga, waspadalah terhadap NE, mereka sudah mulai bertindak bersama Hebi. Hati-hatilah._

_Paman dan ayahmu sudah menyelidiki lebih lanjut soal Hebi. Tapi kelihatannya paman tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Nasib Uzushio ada di tanganmu, Kushina. Kau Uzumaki terakhir. Bila paman meninggal, kau harus membuat keputusan tentang Uzushio. _

_Jika kau memang lolos dari Orochimaru, beri tahu pada polisi masalah sebenarnya dan ajukan dirimu sebagai polisi supaya bisa meluruskan masalah ini. Tolong, Kushina, supaya kematian seluruh Uzumaki kecuali dirimu tidak sia-sia. Keadaan seudah gawat._

_Orochimaru sekarang berniat membuat teror di dunia internasional. Kasus pembunuhan pejabat yang waktu itu juga perbuatan Orochimaru. Mereka sekarang sangat berbahaya. Kau harus menyelesaikan tentang hal ini. Cari kesempatan tangkap Orochimaru bersama polisi._

_Soal polisi... Paman mempunyai kenalan yang anaknya polisi. Kau bisa menghubunginya. Kenalan paman itu bernama Namikaze. Mungkin ia bisa menolongmu karena adiknya adalah kepala polisi di Konoha. Minatalah perlindungan saksi. Sebenarnya paman juga sudah menyarankan pada ayahmu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak Namikaze-san, tapi Namikaze-san menolakmu dengan alasan anaknya fobia perempuan. _

_Itu bukan hal penting sebenarnya. Yang penting kau harus bergabung dengan kepolisian dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Markas utama Hebi, paman sedang menyelidikinya tapi kelihatannya paman belum menemukan titik terangnya. Markasnya bukan kantor Hebi, tapi markasnya tersembunyi._

_Soal Ne, mereka sudah mulai bergerak bersama Hebi. Waspadai juga, Kushina. Paman harap kau membaca surat ini._

_Paman menyayangimu,_

_Takamaru _

"Surat terakhir. Surat wasiat untukmu," ujar Minato setelah Kushina selesai membaca surat. Tangan Kushina gemetaran, tubuhnya juga ikut gemetaran. Air matanya menetes kembali membanjiri pipinya.

"Paman...," gumam Kushina. Ia tidak menyangka, Takamaru yang selalu dipanggilnya paman dan dianggapnya sebagai orang dekatnya sangat menghawatirkannya, bahkan menulis surat padanya sebelum meninggal.

"Kemungkinan surat ini ditulis sebelum ia tewas. Tapi kenapa Takamaru kenal dengan tousan?" tanya Minato. Ya, Namikaze yang disebut dalam surat itu adalah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kushina sambil terus menangis sedih. Ia sangat sedih kehilangan Takamaru, namun ditutupinya.

"Tapi kurasa ada hal yang salah di surat Takamaru. Kau masih gadis sekarang," ujar Minato. Kushina terisak mendengarnya. Takamaru sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan Takamaru sampai mencarinya mengambil resiko bertemu Orochimaru. Ia bersyukur meski Takamaru gagal mengambilnya, namun ia malah bertemu Minato.

"Ya. Sekarang aku bisa bersyukur bahwa kau yang mengambilku. Berkat itu, kehormatanku masih terjaga, bahkan aku juga masuk polisi," kata Kushina. Ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Minato tersenyum melihatnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Nah, ayo cari brankasnya," ujar Minato lagi.

.

.

.

"Ini dia!" seru Kushina dengan sebuah kotak hitam di tangannya. Ia dan Minato sudah sangat lama mencari kotak itu.

"Nah sekarang tinggal kodenya lagi. Kotak brankasnya berkode 4 angka ya?" tanya Minato. Kushina meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja. Ia dan Minato mengamati kotak itu.

"Kurasa. Tapi apa kodenya? Shherlock Holmes? Itu kan nama tokoh Detektif fiktif," ujar Kushina mengerutkan dahinya melihat surat Takamaru lagi. Memastikan kodenya.

"Ya, tapi itu kode yang gampang. Kodenya **4869**," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina menatap Minato.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kushina heran pada polisi di hadapannya.

"Mudah saja. Nama Sherlock Holmes bila diangkakan adalah 4869. Jadi aku langsung tahu. Nah, ayo kita coba," jawab Minato. Ia memutar angka tadi di brankas.

Kushina berharap tebakan Minato benar karena ia sangat ingin menumpas Orochimaru dan Hebi. Minato juga, karena ia seorang polisi, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menyelesaikannya demi Kushina juga.

Dan benarlah, brankas itu terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah flashdisk berwarna hitam dan keping CD. Kushina segera mengambil kedua benda tersebut.

"Mungkin ini... Data tentang Hebi...," ujar Kushina.

"Ya. Semoga ada isinya," tambah Minato.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya ketika Minato dan Kushina kembali ke ruang makan. Minato berjalan santai ke arah pamannya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kushina mengikutinya.

"Ya, begitulah, paman. Aku sudah tahu," jawab Minato ringan tapi membuat semua yang ada di situ terperanjat, kecuali Kushina. Walaupun Kushina juga belum diberi tahu oleh Minato.

"Jadi, kau sudah memecahkan kode itu, Minato?" tanya Shikaku. Ia sedang memutar otaknya untuk memecahkan kode saat Minato datang dan memberi tahu sudah menemukan pelakunya.

"Tentu saja, Shikaku. Ini hal yang sangat mudah. Kode itu sangat mudah. Berhubungan dengan kehidupan sehari-hari, tapi kita tidak menyadarinya," jawab Minato.

"Aku juga menemukan ini," ujar Kushina sambil mengeluarkan plastik yang berisi rambut hitam tadi. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Mungkin kita bisa minta tolong Tsunade tentang DNA rambut ini," ujar Jiraiya lagi sambil menyerahkan rambut itu pada petugas forensik yang ada di dekatnya. Petugas itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Dan ini." Kushina mengeluarkan kepingan CD dan flashdisk yang ditemukannya tadi di kamar rahasia Takamaru.

Jiraiya menaikkan alisnya,"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Data Hebi yang disembunyikan. Kami menemukannya di kamar rahasia di kamar Takamaru," jawab Minato. Jiraiya mengelus dagunya.

"Jadi dari tadi kalian bersama terus?" tanya Jiraiya dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Minato santai. Kemudian dia menyadari ucapannya dan menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah, begitu juga dengan gadis di sebelahnya. Kushina meninju bahu Minato.

"Aduduh," rintih Minato memegangi bahunya. 'Ternyata tinjunya memang keras,' batin Minato sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Ha-habisnya tadi itu kebiasaanku kalau ada laki-laki yang mengaku-ngaku pacarku." Kushina meminta maaf. Ia memang punya kebiasaan seperti itu bila ada yang mengaku pacarnya atau jalan bersamanya di depan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kushina yang menurutnya sangat menarik baginya.

"Nah, Minato, jelaskan kode yang tadi dulu padaku," ujar Jiraiya dengan sedikit berdeham. Jelas sekali dia sangat senang dengan perkataan Minato tadi. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia juga ingin tahu pelakunya.

"Huh, ya. Pelakunya orang yang lumayan terkenal. Karenanya, maukah paman mendengar rencanaku?" tanya Minato dengan seringai misteriusnya.

"Baiklah. Katakan saja," perintah Jiraiya. Minato mendekati Jiraiya dan membisikinya.

"Oh... Begitu... Ya, aku mengerti. Jadi pelakunya... Apa? Dia? Hah, sungguh tak disangka, banyak sekali hal seperti ini... Baiklah, katakan... Begitu? Ya, ide yang bagus..."

Suara Jiraiya terdengar jelas di telinga Kushina dan Shikaku. Mereka bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh Minato dan Jiraiya. Tak lama, Jiraiya dan Minato selesai berbicara.

"Jadi, menurutmu kapan harus dilaksanakan?" tanya Jiraiya pada Minato.

"Malam ini juga. Tidak ada waktu lagi," jawab Minato disertai anggukan Jiraiya.

"Minato, apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Shikaku mendekati Minato. Kushina mengikuti.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Ini tentang pelaku. Mohon kerja samanya," ujar Minato.

.

.

.

Malam hari, di sebuah ruangan kerja. Seorang pria berambut hitam duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Sesekali ia menghisap rokoknya. Salah satu matanya diperban. Pria itu seperti sedang menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas. Kemudian dia tersenyum ganjil.

Ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang itu bernuansa kelam. Ukurannya luas, hanya dengan sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi untuk empunya ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam, Danzou-sama."

Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri, terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya barusan,"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang dikabarkan tewas dalam kebakaran. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku atas kematian Takamaru," jawab suara itu. Suara seorang perempuan. Pria yang dipanggil Danzou itu bergidik.

"Tunjukkan dirimu. Jangan bersembunyi!" bentak Danzou berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya. Walau ia adalah pemimpin Ne, tapi ia takut perbuatannya ketahuan.

BRAAAKK! Pintu ruangan itu didobrak kencang. Beberapa orang memakai pakaian serba hitam masuk. Masing-masing membawa pistol.

"Rupanya kau lupa denganku, heh, pemimpin Ne," ujar salah satu dari mereka yang tidak menggenggam pistol.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Danzou dengan geram sambil mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Pistol juga.

BREEETT! Orang itu membuka topengnya. Tampaklah sebuah wajah.

"Kau! Bukannya kau sudah dimasukkan oleh Orochimaru sebagai salah satu pekerja seks mereka?" tanya Danzou dengan geram. Orang itu tertawa.

"Ya, memang benar. Sayang yang mengambilku adalah seorang polisi," jawab orang itu atau layaknya perempuan itu.

"Apa maumu kemari?" tanya Danzou lagi.

Salah seorang yang memegang pistol dengan posisi di sebelah perempuan itu menjawab,"Hanya meminta alibimu semalam pukul 9 malam."

"Siapa kalian semua? Jawab!" bentak Danzou. Orang itu tertawa terbahak bahak. Kemudian ia melepaskan topengnya.

"Minato Namikaze, polisi," jawab orang itu. Tampaklah sepasang mata safir yang sedang menatap tajam pada Danzou.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Danzou lagi.

"Memintamu menyerah pada kami atas perbuatanmu membunuh Takamaru semalam. Kau tidak bisa mengelak, ada banyak bukti pada kami," ujar Minato. Danzou mengangkat pistolnya.

"Bukti? Apa?" tanya Danzou.

"Kau lupa bahwa kau meninggalkan sehelai rambutmu. Bahkan Takamaru juga menulis pesan kematian melalui ponselnya," jawab Minato ringan. Mata Danzou terbelalak.

Minato tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai," 312162946382. Awalnya kukira tidak ada kode seperti itu. Ternyata sangat mudah. Kuncinya adalah SMS. Angka 3 di handphone bila ditekan 1 kali akan berbunyi 'D' di huruf ABC. Jadi, 31 adalah 'D', 21 adalah 'A', 62 adalah 'N', 94 adalah 'Z', 63 adalah 'O' dan 82 adalah 'U'. Bila diurutkan makan akan berbunyi DANZOU, namamu."

"Huh, ya. Aku memang yang membunuhnya. Dia memegang data terakhir tentang Hebi dan Ne. Tapi, apa kalian bisa menangkapku semudah itu?" tanya Danzou. Matanya berubah menjadi licik.

"Anak buahmu sudah kami amankan semua. Kau tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa," ujar Minato lagi. Danzou menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau perempuan di sampingmu kutembak mati?" tanya Danzou.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kushina, belakangku," perintah Minato pada perempuan di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu mengangguk dan bersembunyi di belakang Minato.

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa kabur," ujar Danzou lagi.

DOR!

Timah hitam menembus kepala Danzou. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Siapa yang menembak?" tanya Minato. Ia segera menghampiri Danzou. Di periksanya denyut nadi Danzou. 'Sudah tewas, sial,' gerutu Minato dalam hati.

"Tidak ada yang menembak, Minato. Dia bunuh diri dengan pistolnya sendiri," ujar Shikaku sambil menurunkan pistolnya, diikuti polisi lain.

"Apa boleh buat, kita tak bisa mengorek data darinya. Petunjuknya hanya data yang ditinggalkan Takamaru." Minato menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik menghadap semua polisi di sana.

TehBehCeh, salah Teh Becak Becek, salah tuberculosis, salah lagi.

TO BE CONTINUE.

Huft, maaf kalo author baru sempet apdet karena author nggak boleh tiap hari internetan, cuma hari Sabtu Minggu. Jelekkah cerita chapter 4nya? Maaf, soalnya author juga lagi capek, mau ada lomba drumband, mana pelajaran tambahan lagi.

Ok, dari hasil yang kemarin hanya satu yang bisa menebak kode dari author.

Sudah author putuskan, kakaknya Minato adalah Karura alias sang istri dari Kazekage 4.

Untuk rate... Author tetap bikin yang rate T karena belum bisa bikin rate M. Tapi kalau misalnya readers mau, nanti author bikin sekuelnya yang rate M.

Akhir kata...

REVIEEEWWW PLEEEAAASSSEEE!

Meiko Namikaze


	5. Chapter 5 : Pistol

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!), Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always!**

Chapter 5! Berdasar perkiraan saya, ini akan menjadi 10 chapter(kelihatannya). Saya senang dengan review anda sekalian. Maaf kalo chapter kemarin lupa balasan review(author cape!). Maksud 4869 itu adalah... Nama Sherlock Holmes yang dijadikan angka hasilnya 4869. Ini author ambil dari Detective Conan(author suka banget sama Detektif Conan, ada ide pairing ga? Saya kepikirannya YusaYuki).

Untuk para pereview, maaf kalo ini apdetnya lama karena author capek buat lomba drumband. Sayang, hasilnya juara 2, meski sukses balas dendam pada musuh utama. Takamaru itu OC.

Onyx : Nggak ada lemon, oke? Author nggak bisa bikin lemon. Soalnya jadinya malah hot banget sama Minatonya jadi OOC(Ketauan pernah bikin, padahal Cuma Utau yang tau saya pernah bikin, 2 lagi!)

Enjoy please!

O ya, umur karakter saya ubah-ubah, seperti Jiraiya dkk., Kabuto, Haku dll.

**Chapter 5 : Pistol**

"Jadi, kalian gagal menangkap Danzou hidup-hidup?" tanya Jiraiya di ruangannya. Beberapa polisi di sana masih memakai baju serba hitam berdiri di depannya. Minato menatap ke arah pamannya.

"Ya, maafkan kami. Kami gagal karena ia bunuh diri saat hendak kami tangkap," jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Jiraiya menghempaskan dirinya di kursinya. "Hah, sayang sekali. Ya sudah, karena sudah malam, kalian semua pulang. Minato,Kushina kalian selidiki data tentang Hebi dan Ne di rumah."

"Baik!" jawab semua polisi lalu berbalik dan pulang. Tak terkecuali Minato dan Kushina.

.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa dia malah bunuh diri sih!" Minato sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri di apartemennya.

"Sudahlah, jangan merutuk terus. Aku sampai bosan mendengar kau merutuk sepanjang perjalanan pulang," ujar Kushina dengan santainya.

"Memang sudah berapa kali?" Minato berbalik menghadap Kushina. Kushina menghitung dengan jarinya. Kemudian dia menunjukan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Kau menggerutu soal itu 10 kali dari perjalanan ke kentor polisi sampai di apartemenmu," jawab Kushina. Minato berdecak.

"Oh. Ya sudah, ayo ke kamarku dan selidiki tentang lanjut soal Hebi," ujar Minato. Kushina masih diam di tempat. Minato berdecak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Minato jengkel pada perempuan yang satu ini.

"Hei, masa aku harus masuk kamarmu?" Kushina bertanya balik dengan sebalnya.

"Ya. Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Minato lagi. Kushina memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, tapi awas kalau kau macam-macam padaku," ancam Kushina.

"Oh, jadi karena itu? Kau lupa kalau aku fobia? Dan yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku berbuat yang macam-macam padamu?" tanya Minato balik. Kushina mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kalah," ujar Kushina. Minato tertawa.

"Oh, sudahlah, ayo kita cek saja. Yang jelas besok pagi kita sudah harus menyerahkan laporan soal file itu," ujar Minato.

.

.

.

"Let's we start now," ujar Minato. Ia dan Kushina berada di dalam kamar Minato. Kamarnya dicat berwarna biru muda. Sebuah bed king size terletak di tengah ruangan. Juga lemari yang cukup besar untuk orang yang tinggal sendirian. Tambahan rak penuh buku yang kurang lebih berisi tentang misteri.

Kini mereka berada di depan sebuah meja di kamar tersebut. Mereka berdua duduk di lantai karena meja itu bermodel pendek. Sebuah laptop hitam terletak di atas meja itu.

Minato menyalakan laptopnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, tampilan layar muncul di laptop tersebut. Minato tampak sedang mengetik sesuatu.

"Oh, sial. Ada passwordnya," gerutu Minato.

"Password? Di data yang mana?" tanya Kushina. Ia duduk di sebelah Minato.

"Semuanya. Apa ya?" Minato menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan data itu. Aku hanya tahu paman yang menyimpan, selebihnya aku tidak tahu," jawab Kushina sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa ada di surat Takamaru tadi ya?" Minato bertanya, namun sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah."

"Coba lihat suratnya. Kau membawanya kan?" tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan surat itu pada Minato.

Minato mengamati surat itu dengan seksama. Saat ia membacanya di depan cahaya dari laptopnya, ada seperti tulisan yang timbul.

'Tulisan timbul? Jangan-jangan...' batin Minato sambil menarik kertas itu. Kushina terheran-heran melihatnya. Minato mengarahkan kertas tersebut ke arah cahaya lampu kamarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Shelling Ford," ujarnya. Kushina mengernyit.

"Shelling Ford?" tanyanya. Minato tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sama seperti saat telah memecahkan kode Takamaru.

"Ya, Sehlling Ford. Nama detektif percobaan Conan Doyle sebelum Sherlock Holmes. Kurasa pamanmu sangat menyukai Sherlock Holmes ya?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Ya, darimana kau tahu? Kau kan tak kenal?" Minato terkekeh pelan.

"Dari semua kode yang dibuatnya, menjurus ke Sherlock Holmes. Lagipula, di rumahnya banyak buku misteri, jadi kuterka dia suka Sherlock Holmes. Sama sepertiku," jawab Minato dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

DEG!

Hati Kushina berdebar kencang saat Minato nyengir padanya. Mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya.

'Ah, apa-apaan aku ini. Aku kan baru mengenalnya dua hari!' batin Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Minato heran dengan gadis yang satu ini.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai saja." Minato menggerakkan mousenya. Tampilan layar berubah lagi menjadi sebuah file-file berupa tulisan.

**HEBI**

**ORGANISASI DUNIA HITAM YANG BERTUJUAN UNTUK MENGUASAI JEPANG. ORGANISASI INI SEHARUSNYA TERMASUK ORGANISASI YANG PALING DIBURU, TAPI BANYAK YANG BELUM MENYADARINYA.**

**HEBI BERSEMBUNYI DI KEDOK PERUSAHAAN MILITER UNTUK NEGARA. DI LUAR ITU, BANYAK SENJATA YANG DIJUAL KE LUAR NEGERI ATAU ISTILAH LAINNYA DISELUNDUPKAN.**

**PROFIL ANGGOTA**

**OROCHIMARU**

**JABATAN : PEMIMPIN**

**UMUR : 43**

**OROCHIMARU ADALAH PEMIMPIN HEBI. DIA YANG MENGARTUR SEGALA SESUATU YANG DILAKSANAKAN HEBI. DALAM BINSIS PROSTITUSI, DIA BIASANYA TERLIBAT LANGSUNG DENGAN PEMESANNYA. TERUTAMA BILA GADIS YANG DIJUALNYA ADALAH GADIS KHUSUS. DALAM HAL INI, SETELAH DISELIDIKI LEBIH LANJUT, SELALU DI KAFE KYUUBI**

"Jadi karena ini Orochimaru yang menampakan dirinya saaat menjualmu?" tanya Minato.

"Mungkin," jawab Kushina asal.

"Hm... Yah, karena jujur saja, kau pasti salah satu gadis yang menjadi aset berharganya karena tubuhmu," ujar Minato yang langsung diberi hadiah oleh Kushina berupa pukulan di bahu kirinya.

"Atau mencurigaiku? Itu lebih masuk akal, baka!" ujar Kushina dengan nada naik. Minato tertawa.

"Tidak juga, kurasa keduanya betul. Jangan pukul lagi, aku hanya bicara soal kenyataan," ujar Minato. Kushina memandangnya sebal karena pendapat Minato yang pertama.

"Lanjut deh!" ujar Kushina sambil mendengus dan melipat tangan di depan dada tanda sebal.

Minato dan Kushina kembali menekuni layar laptop. Beberapa nama sudah di tangan mereka.

**KABUTO YAKUSHI**

**JABATAN : DOKTER BEDAH ORGAN TUBUH**

**UMUR : 30**

**KABUTO YAKUSHI ADALAH DOKTER BEDAH DI RS KONOHA. TAPI, SETELAH DISELIDIKI, KABUTO MERANGKAP SEBAGAI DOKTER BEDAH YANG BERTUGAS MENGAMBIL ORGAN TUBUH UNTUK PENJUALAN ORGAN DALAM SECARA ILEGAL. KORBAN DALAM HAL INI SUDAH BANYAK.**

"Kabuto Yakushi? Dia salah satu dokter bedah andalan di RS Konoha!" Minato terkejut dengan data yang baru saja ia baca.

"Mungkin itu hanya topeng. Dari semua nama tadi saja ada aktor terkenal seperti Haku yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran," ujar Kushina santai.

"Yang penting kita sudah dapat banyak nama. Sekarang ayo kita lihat isi Cdnya," ujar Minato. Kemudian ia membuka file yang ada di dalam CD itu.

Semua file itu berbentuk video. Minato mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Kemudian dia membuka salah satu video itu.

"KYAAAA! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Jeritan-jeritan terdengar. Suara perempuan menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. Suara laki-laki yang menikmati semua itu. Video berisi adegan ranjang itu memang aneh.

"A-apa ini?" Minato dan Kushina membulatkan matanya. Para gadis muda yang dipaksa melayani laki-laki hidung belang hingga terenggut kehormatan dan kesuciannya. Ternyata isi video itu adalah bukti pemaksaan Orochimaru pada gadis-gadis muda.

Tubuh Kushina gemetar ketakutan. Keadaannya waktu itu juga hampir sama. Gadis yang ketakutan, gemetaran, menangis, menjerit dan meronta sementara lelaki hidung belang menikmati tubuh sang gadis yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Minato langsung mematikan video itu setelah melihat reaksi Kushina. Ia sangat geram melihat semua hal itu, sebagai seorang yang dididik untuk menghargai kehormatan seorang perempuan.

"Sssttt... Calm down, okay? Aku tak akan membukanya lagi," ujar Minato menenangkan Kushina. Ia mengelus punggung Kushina, berusaha menenangkan gadis di sisinya. Ia sudah lama tak berhadapan dengan gadis, jadi agak bingung.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan para gadis itu. Aku tak bisa memaafkan Orochimaru yang berbuat seperti ini," ujar Kushina dengan sorot mata tajam dan berapi-api.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tak bisa memaafkannya yang berbuat kejahatan," ujar Minato. 'Dan membuatmu menangis,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Mereka melanjutkan melihat file-file yang lain. Jam semakin larut. Mereka tidak sadar menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam untuk memeriksa data-data.

PLUUK!

Minato merasakan ada beban di bahunya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya ke bahunya. Kepala Kushina bersandar di bahunya. Matanya terpejam. Kushina tertidur. Sontak muka Minato memerah. Kushina bersandar dengan nyaman di bahunya. Walau pasti Kushina tidak sadar. Wajahnya manis.

'Manis sekali wajahnya,' batin Minato dalam hati. Dia menaruh perasaan khusus pada Kushina yang baru 2 hari dikenalnya, namun membangkitkan suatu kenangan yang hampir hilang di kepala Minato. Namun Minato tidak pernah mengingatnya. Tak pernah berhasil mengingat bahwa ia pernah mengalami seperti ini sebelumnya.

Minato pun perlahan bangkit, mencoba tak membangunkan Kushina. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tubuh Kushina perlahan. Sekarang, Kushina berada di dalam gendongannya. Minato tak mau pusing-pusing, ia meletakkan Kushina di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya. Minato membungkuk perlahan.

"Oyasumi, maigᾶru(selamat tidur, gadisku)," ucapnya pelan. Kemudian ia mencium kening Kushina. Ia tahu perbuatannya memang aneh, tapi ia juga merasa ingin melakukannya. Mungkin karena kasihan, ingin menenangkan sang gadis atau perasaannya?

'Malam ini aku tidur di sofa saja,' batin Minato sambil berlalu dari kamarnya yang sekarang sedang dipakai tidur oleh seorang gadis. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengangkat gadis itu sampai di kamarnya. Ia pun berbaring di sofa.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekarang keadaan semakin memburuk. Aneh, sejak gadis itu datang aku merasa semakin ingin menuntaskan kasus ini. Apa mungkin aku...' Minato memegangi dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang setelah menidurkan Kushina. Ia masih teringat bagaimana rasanya saat Kushina tertidur di bahunya dan harumnya.

Minato menggeleng. 'Tidak... Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Hal seperti itu bisa dipikirkan lain kali. Sekarang tidur saja,' batinnya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan terlelap di sofa.

.

.

.

Sang mentari menunjukkan rupanya pagi itu. Burung-burung berkicau pelan. Seorang gadis tergolek di atas ranjang. Ia masih memakain pakaian serba hitam lengkap. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka menunjukkan matanya yang indah.

"Ngghhh..." erangnya sambil menggeliat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia masih memakai pakaian serba hitamnya.

"Ng? Lho? Di mana aku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengamati keadaannya. Dia berselimut. Dia ada di kamar asing. Jangan-jangan...

"KYAAAAA!" teriaknya. Seorang pemuda muncul di kamar yang ditempati gadis itu. rambut kuningnya bernatakan dan ia menguap, pertanda masih mengantuk. Pakaiannya sama, serba hitam.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Ini kamarmu kan?" tanya sang gadis. Sang pemuda hanya tertawa kecil sambil mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang pemuda. Sang gadis mau tak mau malu saat didekati. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Apa ya? Semalam..." Sang pemuda tampak menggoda dengan lirikan penuh arti.

"Apa? Kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh kan?" tanya sang gadis dengan muka sewot.

"Kalau iya bagaimana?" Sebuah bantal telak mengenai wajah sang pemuda.

"Jawab yang benar!" bentak si gadis.

"Oke, oke. Kau tak ingat semalam kita menyelidiki data dan kau sendiri yang tertidur di bahuku?" tanya balik sang pemuda.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi? Kemudian?" tanya sang gadis lagi. Matanya menatap mata safir pemuda itu dengan penasaran.

"Aku menidurkanmu di sini. Kurasa kau capek setelah seharian. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain itu, sungguh," ujar si pemuda.'Hanya mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mencium keningmu.'

"Benarkah?" tanya si gadis dengan muka was-was. Bagi pemuda di depannya, wajahnya saat itu lucu.

"Ya. Nah, sekarang mandilah dulu karena 1 jam lagi kita harus berada di kepolisian, Kushina," ujar si pemuda. Gadis yang dipanggilnya Kushina itu bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Sang pemuda juga ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah, Minato-san."

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Jiraiya pada Minato dan Kushina.

"Kau sendiri akan terkejut, paman. Ini flashdisknya. Cdnya tidak perlu kuserahkan bila tak perlu mengingat paman itu mesum," jawab Minato. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang dipadu jas hitam.

"Kurasa itu bukan video yang patut dilihat oleh wanita," tambah Kushina. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna ungu muda. Ia masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana para gadis dalam video tersebut.

"Hah. Ya sudah. Mumpung hari ini belum ada kasus dan kuharap tidak ada, Minato latihlah dia memegang senjata!" perintah Jiraiya.

"Eh? Paman, jangan," bantah Minato. Kushina mengernyitnya dahinya. Jiraiya menatap Minato dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu dia harus dibekali dengan senjata kan?" tanya Jiraiya tanpa bergerak sesenti pun dari kursinya.

"Aku tahu, paman. Tapi dia perempuan. Bukan berarti dia harus dibekali pistol. Cukup aku yang memegang senjata di sampingnya," jawab Minato. Jiraiya menghela nafasnya.

"Tetap harus, Minato. ini perintah, jangan dilanggar," ujar Jiraiya dengan tajam. Mau tak mau Minato harus mematuhinya.

"Baiklah, akan kulatih."

.

.

.

"Oke. Ini ruangan latihan tembak."

Minato dan Kushina berada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan dinding berwarna putih. Beberapa senjata tergantung di dinding, dari pstol kecil sampai senapan. Ada beberapa polisi sedang berlatih menembak sasaran di semacam bilik berlapis kaca tembus pandang. Di bilik itu, terdapat sebuah pembatas antara penembak dan sasarannya. Kira-kira ada 20 bilik semacam itu di sana. Di dinding sebelah kanan jauh dari pintu masuk, ada loker berisi pakaian ganti untuk berlatih.

Minato berjalan ke arah sebuah loker bernomor 125. Ia mengambil kaos hitam dari sana. Kushina yang kebingungan hanya mengikutinya. Minato berbalik.

"Kenapa kau, seperti orang bingung saja? Ambil pakaianmu dan ganti," ujar Minato.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana lokerku." Minato menepuk dahinya, lupa kalau ia belum memberikan nomor loker pada Kushina.

"Ah ya. Lokermu nomor 107. Kodenya 25. Nah, sekarang aku pergi ganti baju dulu," terang Minato sambil pergi ke ruang ganti di samping ruangan itu.

Kushina mendesah pelan. Kemudian, ia mengambil kaos hitam dari lakornya yang terpaut 18 loker dari milik Minato dan pergi ke ruang ganti khusus perempuan.

Setelah beberapa lama berganti baju, Minato kembali ke ruangan itu dan menunggu di depan loker. Ia berdiri memunggungi loker dan menyilangkan salah satu kakinya ke depan.

"Maaf, aku kelamaan ya?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati Minato. Minato kembali berdiri tegap.

"Tidak kok. Sekarang ambil pistol seperti ini dari lokermu," ujar Minato sambil menunjukan pistol hitam di tangannya. Kushina mengangguk dan berjalan ke lokernya. Tak lama, ia mengambil sebuah pistol yang sama dengan milik Minato. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Kau siap? Ayo ke sana. Kau pakai bilik di sebelahku," ujar Minato sambil berjalan ke arah bilik bernomor 8. Kushina memakai nomor 9.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato saat melihat Kushina gemetaran memegang benda di tangannya.

"Apa aku harus memegang ini?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap ke arah Minato. Minato tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak harus. Ingatlah, benda ini bukan untuk membunuh orang, namun untuk melindungi dirimu. Jangan pernah mengggunakan ini untuk membunuh orang," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku tahu keluargamu dibunuh menggunakan senjata ini kan? Kau takut memegang ini, aku tahu. Makanya tadi aku sempat menolak. Kau tahu apa rasanya saat kau menarik pelatuk?" tanya Minato menatap Kushina dalam-dalam. Kushina menggeleng.

"Rasanya mengerikan." Jawaban Minato membuat Kushina terkejut.

"Ma-maksud Minato-san?" tanya Kushina tak percaya pada pemuda. Tak pernah bahwa Minato pernah menggunakan pistol untuk melukai orang lain.

"Aku pernah menembak orang dengan ini. Walau bukan membunuh, tapi rasanya mengerikan saat kau tahu kau membuat orang itu terluka karenamu. Karena itu, polisi harus membunuh perasaannya saat menarik pelatuk ini. Itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu," jawab Minato getir. Ia masih ingat, rasanya saat ia menembakan selongsong peluru timah panas dari pistolnya pada lengan seorang penjahat yang hendak melarikan diri.

"Kalau begitu jangan ajari aku," ujar Kushina. Minato menggeleng.

"Sebagai polisi kau harus bisa menggunakan ini. Bukan untuk membunuh, tapi untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Tembakan tidak harus membunuh, cukup untuk melukai." Minato mengangkat pistolnya.

DOR!DOR!DOR!

Minato menembak ke arah sasaran sebanyak 3 kali dan semuanya tepat di sasaran. Kushina tercengang.

"Hanya seperti itu kok. Jangan takut bahwa kau akan melukai orang. Sebab, bila ada orang yang menyakitimu, akulah yang akan menarik pelatuk," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya diberikannya pada Kushina.

"Maksud Minato-san?" tanya Kushina terheran-heran.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu." Jawaban dari Minato membuat pipi Kushina merona.

"Sebagai latihan saja kok. Kau harus belajar menembak supaya saat kau menembak, kau tak salah sasaran. Ayo cobalah," ujar Minato. Ia meletakkan pistolnya di tempat khusu meletakkan pisau di biliknya dan ia berjalan menuju bilik Kushina. Ia berdiri di belakang Kushina.

"Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya," ujar Kushina sedikit putus asa.

"Kau pasti bisa. Cobalah. Peluru itu tidak akan menembus. Ruangan inimemiliki dinding tebal dan kacanya anti peluru," ujar Minato menyemangati Kushina. Kushina menghela nafasnya.

DOR!

Kushina menurunkan kembali pistolnya. "Berat. "

"Memang berat untuk perempuan ya. Tapi kau lumayan juga, bidikanmu hampir tepat sasaran," ujar Minato. Memang benar, bidikan Kushina berada di lingkar ke 3 dari tengah sasaran.

"Mungkin. Ku coba lagi," ujar Kushina sambil menaikkan pistolnya. Minato membenarkan posisinya dalam memegang pistol.

"Jangan kaku. Rileks saja. Jangan gemetar," ujar Minato.

DOR!

Peluru kembali ditembakkan. Kali ini tepat sasaran.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Mungkin kau akan menjadi snipper yang hebat," puji Minato.

Kushina tersipu malu. Ia tak menyangka tembakannya akan mengenai sasaran.

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan."

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu, Minato dan Kushina berlatih menembak. Atau tepatnya Kushina yang berlatih sementara Minato menonton dan membenarkan posisinya.

"Ah, sudah siang. Ayo turun dan makan siang," ujar Minato sambil melihat ke arah jam memang benar, jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Kushina menurunkan pistolnya. Ia terengah-engah, kecapaian akibat berlatih menembak. Badannya sedikit limbung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato memegangi Kushina yang hampir jatuh.

"Tidak... Hanya sedikit capai," jawab Kushina.

"Seharusnya bilang kalau kau capek. Karena kalau kau pingsan aku malas menggendongmu," ujar Minato.

"A-pa ka-ta-mu?" tanya Kushina dengan sedikit aura seram di belakangnya.

"Badanmu berat," jawab Minato. Kushina cemberut, membuat Minato tertawa.

"Bercanda. Nah, ayo ganti baju, kemudian turun untuk makan."

.

.

.

Kantin kepolisian

"Eh?"

Minato dan Kushina yang baru saja datang ke kantin dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. Seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang sedang menggendong bayi yang masih kecil berada di depan mereka. Di sebelahnya ada Fugaku. Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Oh, Inspektur," ujar Minato sambil mengangguk memberi hormat.

"Hn." 1 kata yang meluncur dari mulut sang inspektur sudah cukup.

Kushina yang bingung hanya mengangguk memberi hormat juga.

"Jadi dia orang baru kepolisian. Bukannya dia orang yang berhasil kau dapat dari misimu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Minato singkat.

"Tapi menurutku keputusan Jiraiya-san kurang baik. Seorang gadis disuruh masuk kepolisian itu bukanlah hal yang baik bagi kepolisian," ujar Fugaku. Minato menatap tajam padanya.

"Hanya kau yang berpendapat demikian, inspektur. Kalau dia tidak ada, kasus pembunuhan Takamaru kemarin tak akan selesai," balas Minato.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Itachi mau nangis," ujar wanita di samping Fugaku. Dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha, istri Fugaku Uchiha dan mantan kekasih Minato.

"Hn."

"Jadi itu anakmu, Mikoto?" tanya Minato.

'Mikoto? Yang mantannya Minato-san itu?' batin Kushina.

"Ya. Namanya Itachi. Wah, pacarmu ya, Minato?" tanya Mikoto.

"Siapa?" tanya semua serentak kecuali Itachi.

"Itu, yang di sebelahmu," jawab Mikoto sambil menunjuk Kushina.

"Bukan!" jawab Minato dan Kushina serempak.

"Eh? Kupikir dia pacarmu. Salah ya. Padahal kalian cocok kalau dilihat," ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan. Kurasa seharusnya kau ingat aku fobia perempuan," ujar Minato.

"Oh, maaf. Siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto pada Kushina.

"Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki," jawab Kushina pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit cemburu melihat keakraban Minato dengan Mikoto.

"Oh."

"Nah, sudah. Ayo, Mikoto," ujar Fugaku.

"Oh ya. Sampai jumpa, Minato, Kushina," ujar Mikoto. Kemudian ia berlalu bersama Fugaku.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa, Kushina?" tanya Minato melihat Kushina.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Yang tadi mantanmu yang itu ya? Cantik sekali," ujar Kushina.

"Ya, kau benar. Nah, ayo makan saja," jawab Minato.'Tapi lebih cantik dirimu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

TBC

Author minta maaf karna apdet lama. Gara-gara waktu mo ngetik, eh, ada cicak lompat ke author. Padahal author fobia cicak(buka aib). Nggak jadi deh.

Author punya rencana nerbitin fic MinaKushi multichapter baru lagi. Diambil dari manhwa(komik korea) 'Goong'(itu lho, yang asal dari Princess Ours). Gimana menurut readers? Tapi ratenya direncanakan M. Atau readers maunya rate T? Tolong dijawab ok?

Sama bahasa Jepangnya Putra Mahkota sama Pangeran apa ya?(untuk sebutan, Permaisuri, Ibu Suri n Raja. Tolong ya!)

Untuk pair yang lain, author lagi nggarap NaruHina, sekuel dari Arigatou.(fic paling nggak laku entak kenapa). SasuFemNaru setelah fic ini selesai karena author rencanain itu lanjutan(bukan sekuel ya) dari fic ini. Seperti apa? Nunggu aja deh.

O ya, author mau tanya.

Bashing chara tu apa ya? (author ga mutu, asal bikin tanpa tau istilah.)

AU tuh apa ya?

Tolong di jawab n...

Review pleaasssee *kitty eyes no jutsu*

Huuooo! Pidato anda keren, Gaara! Salut banget!(Naruto chapter 516)

Maaf, kalau author jadi gaje. Ini karakter asli author yang jarang author liatin di depan banyak orang. Tapi kalau bikin cerita author serius. Kecuali yang Akatsuki Story : Hidan. Baca juga ya!

Meiko Namikaze


	6. Chapter 6 : Gift

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!), Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always!**

Hi there! Meiko Namikaze back!

Gak kerasa ya, crime ma misterynya? Oke! Meiko bakal konsen ke romance dulu, chapter ini, untuk berikutnya ke crime and mistery.

Oh ya, pendapat Meiko soal keperawanan harus dijaga. Meiko emang kadang suka baca rate M, tapi Meiko tetap pada prinsip. Walau kayaknya di Arigatou enggak ya? Bagi yang ga setuju, silahkan flame sesuka anda, tapi saya ga akan peduli. Trus, Meiko suka misteri dan penyelesaian pembunuhan, jadi Meiko bikin.

Akhir kata

Read and enjoy it, guys!

**Chapter 6 : Gift**

"Minato-san, temani aku ya," pinta Kushina saat ia dan Minato hendak pulang kerja. Mereka berada di parkiran mobil. Minato menengok ke arah Kushina.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato sambil membuka pintu mobil. Kushina masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu yang satunya.

"Hari ini kan gaji pertamaku, jadi aku mau beli sesuatu untuk Minato-san. Aku traktir makan-makan deh!" jawab Kushina sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu. Kushina sudah tinggal di apartemen Minato selama 1 bulan dan bekerja sebagai polisi selama 1 bulan juga. Hubungannya dengan Minato semakin dekat.

Dan Minato tampaknya sudah sedikit bisa dekat dengan perempuan, dan bekerja sama dengan perempuan. Walaupun satu-satunya yang akrab dengannya hanyalah Kushina dan membuat para polisi wanita tidak suka dengannya yang bisa dekat dengan Minato semudah itu. Yah, Minato populer karena ia memang tampan dan kemampuannya yang hebat.

"Besok saja ya," ujar Minato ngeles. Hari itu mereka baru menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan seorang nyonya rumah yang ternyata pelakunya adalah suaminya sendiri. Walau mereka bisa pulang lebih awal, sekitar jam 4 sore.

"Nggak. Aku maunya hari ini," ujar Kushina dengan memajukan bibirnya. Kalau sudah ada maunya pasti jadi manja. Minato tentu tidak bisa menolak kalau Kushina sudah menjadi lucu di matanya. Bagi Minato, ekspresi Kushina yang seperti itu lucu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kau mau ke mana dulu?" tanya Minato sambil tertawa kecil. ia segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Konoha Mall?" tanya Kushina.

"Dengan baju seperti ini?" tanya Minato sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia dan Kushina masih memakai seragam polisi mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau dulu tidak pernah kencan dengan Mikoto dengan baju seperti ini?" tanya Kushina. Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak pernah. Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi, dia hanya masa lalu bagiku. Tapi, sekarang kita pulang dulu untuk mengganti baju baru jalan-jalan. Aku tidak mau jalan-jalan dengan baju ini, kau juga nanti ketahuan pihak Hebi," jawab Minato sambil menjalankan mobilnya ke arah apartemennya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bilang saja kau mau mandi dulu karena badanmu bau," ujar Kushina. Minato mendelik padanya.

"Bau kau bilang? Enak saja!" bantah Minato.

"Memang kok! Masa kau jadi laki-laki tidak pernah pakai parfum sedikit saja?" tanya balik Kushina.

"Tidak mau! Kau juga tidak pakai kok aku harus pakai?" bantah Minato lagi.

"Aku pakai!" bantah Kushina.

"Mana coba?" Tiba-tiba Minato menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kushina. Minato bergerak mendekatinya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya di leher Kushina.

"Kau pakai parfum apa?" tanya Minato. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan wangi Kushina.

"Ah, hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kushina bingung. Ia agak risih dengan Minato.

"Diamlah sebentar," ujar Minato. Ia memegang tengkuk leher Kushina, supanya Kushina tetap diam.

"Lepaskan, hei!" pinta Kushina. Wajahnya? Jangan ditanya lagi, sudah memerah semerah tomat.

"Wangi. Kau pakai parfum apa?" tanya Minato. Kepalanya berada di bahu Kushina.

"Ah, kenapa?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya. Ijinkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja," ujar Minato. Ia membenamkan kepalanya.

Kushina tertegun. Ia tidak pernah mengira Minato bisa seperti ini. 'Dia... Seperti anak kecil yang manja. Ah, dia memang sudah lama tidak pernah menghirup bau perempuan ya. Apa kubiarkan saja? Aku sudah berjanji pada bibi Tsunade,' batin Kushina. Ia membiarkan Minato. Sampai...

TOK TOK TOK! Ada yang menggedor jendela mobil. Minato tersentak. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari Kushina.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan, saya harap anda ikut saya karena anda melanggar peraturan soal bermesraan di jalan," ujar orang yang menggedor jendela. Rupanya polisi lalu lintas. Minato membuka kaca jendela.

"Maaf, tadi bukan seperti yang tuan kira. Lagipula saya tidak mau kembali ke kantor polisi," ujar Minato santai.

"Tuan, siapapun tuan, harus menurut pada polisi," ujar polisi itu lagi. Minato menghela nafas. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya.

"Aku juga polisi, bagaimana? Tadi itu tidak seperti yang tuan kira," ujar Minato sambil menunjukan tanda pengenalnya sebagai polisi.

"Maaf. tapi saya harap ini tidak terulang lagi karena mengganggu kenyamanan kendaraan yang lewat," ujar polisi itu lagi.

"Baiklah," ujar Minato, lalu ia segera mengendarai mobilnya lagi. Wajah Kushina merah padam tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau jalan-jalanlah sesuka hatimu dulu," ujar Minato saat mereka berada di Konoha mall. Minato memakai kaos biru tua lengan panjang dipadu dengan hoddie putih. Ia memakai celana jeans biru tua sebagai bawahan dan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Penampilannya tak jauh dari seorang anak muda.

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina. Ia memakai kaos ungu muda lengan panjang dipadu cardigan warna putih. Ia memakai rok putih selutut juga sebagai bawahannya, ditambah sepatu fantofel.

Minato tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di foodcourt jam 6," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah jam. Masih jam 16.30.

"Oke!" jawab Kushina dengan cengiran lebar.

.

.

.

"Hm... Sebaiknya aku beli apa untuk Minato-san ya?" tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di lantai 3 Konoha mall.

"Eh? Kushina?" panggil sebuah suara.

Kushina melengok ke asal suara. Rupanya Mikoto bersama Itachi. Tanpa Fugaku.

"Mi-mikoto-san?" Kushina hanya pernah bertemu dengan Mikoto 2 kali, jadi ia bingung.

"Oh, rupanya memang kau. Sedang apa?" tanya Mikoto. Itachi berada dalam gendongannya.

"Oh, aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja," jawab Kushina.

"Bukannya ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Minato?" tanya Mikoto.

DEG! Kushina terkejut. 'Kok ketahuan sih?'

"Ayo bilang saja. Tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sebenarnya hari ini aku mendapat gaji pertama, jadi aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Minato-san yang sudah membantuku selama ini," ujar Kushina akhirnya mengakui.

"Oh. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Mikoto-san. Panggil saja Mikoto. Tidak usah formal hanya karena aku mantan pacar Minato," ujar Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

"Ba-baiklah, Mikoto," ujar Kushina terbata. Jujur saja, ia memang merasa sedikti cemburu dan tidak suka karena Mikoto mantan pacar Minato.

"Kalau kau mau membeli hadiah untuk laki-laki, lebih baik cari yang berhubungan dengan kesukaan atau pekerjaan laki-laki itu," ujar Mikoto memberi usul.

"Be-begitu? Terima kasih atas sarannya," ujar Kushina. Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hal yang biasa," ujar Mikoto.

"Tidak. Bahkan aku tidak tahu. Kurasa Inspektur Fugaku beruntung bisa memilikimu. Minato-san juga beruntung pernah memiliki pacar seperti anda," ujar Kushina.

"Tidak kok. Kurasa justru kau yang cocok dengan Minato."

"Eh? Ma-maksud anda?" tanya Kushina. Ini kedua kalinya Mikoto bicara seperti itu.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Jujur saja, selama aku berpacaran dengannya, ia tak pernah tertawa lepas seperti waktu kau bersamanya waktu pertama kulihat. Sudah ya, berjuanglah," ujar Mikoto sambil menepuk bahu Kushina.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Suasana kafe berlantai 2 berinterior kayu nampak sepi. Beberapa anak muda, tepatnya pasangan muda duduk di meja dan kursi yang telah disediakan. Musik mengalun dengan lembut. Beberapa waiter dan waitress berkeliling menanyakan pesanan. Suasana kafe yang hangat ini nampak menyenangkan.

2 orang memasuki pintu masuk. Satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan satunya lagi gadis berambut merah. Masing-masing membawa tas yang entah apa isinya. Seorang waiter menghampiri mereka.

"Mau duduk di mana?" tanya waiter itu sopan.

"Bisa tempat yang sepi dan tempat bisa melihat pemandangan ?" tanya si gadis, tak lain adalah Kushina. Waiter itu mengangguk .

"Ah, ya. Silahkan," ujar waiter sambil membawa mereka berdua ke tempat duduk.

Mereka berdua duduk di tempat yang ditunjukan waiter. Pemandangan kota tampak dari kafe bertingkat dua tersebut. Mereka berdua duduk di tempat dekat jendela dan di lantai 2.

"Bagus sekali kan, di sini?" tanya Kushina. Pemuda di depannya mengangguk.

"Kau benar," jawab pemuda itu. Tak lama, waiter tadi kembali datang membawa daftar menu.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan, nona?" tanya waiter tersebut.

"Sirloin steak 2, dan fruit punch 2," ujar Kushina tanpa menanyakan dulu pada pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah." Kemudian waiter itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau pesan tanpa tanya padaku?" protes sang pemuda.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Minato-san, jangan khawatir," ujar Kushina. Pemuda yang dipanggil Minato itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Terserahlah," ujar Minato. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tak lama, waiter tadi datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Lumayan," kata Minato setelah ia selesai makan. Kushina tersenyum, lalu mengambil bungkusan besar.

"Kubilang juga apa. Ini hadiah untukmu, Minato-san," kata Kushina sambil memberikan Minato bungkusan besar itu. Minato mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia membuka bungkusan itu.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak suka, aku memang tidak pandai untuk memilihkan hadiah seperti ini," ujar Kushina.

Hadiah darinya ternyata adalah sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru kotak-kotak hitam. Tambahan sebuah parfum utnuk laki-laki. Minato tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mengambil bungkusan kecil.

"Aku menyukainya kok. Terima kasih. Ini untukmu," ujar Minato sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Kushina.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kushina. Bungkusan itu dihias dengan kertas kado ungu dan pita putih. Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Hadiah untukmu yang sudah bekerja di kepolisian selama 1 bulan dan membantuku," jawab Minato. Kushina mengernyit, lalu membuka bungkusan itu.

Ternyata isi dari bungkusan itu adalah sebuah ponsel flip berwarna putih mutiara. Kushina langsung kembali menyodorkan itu pada Minato.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato heran.

"Minato-san tidak perlu memberiku ponsel," jawab Kushina.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Minato lagi. Ada sebersit nada kecewa di ucapannya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku menyukainya, tapi rasanya terlalu mahal untuk kupakai dan aku malah merepotkan Minato-san. Minato-san kan tidak perlu keluar uang banyak untukku," jawab Kushina. Minato tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak merepotkan kok, justru kau yang merepotkan bila tak punya ponsel karena akan susah menghubungimu. Ambil saja, itu tidak seberapa," kata Minato. Kushina memang gadis yang polos dan lugu, padahal biasanya perempuan suka diberi hadiah seperti itu, apalagi perempuan matre.

"Baiklah. Tapi ponsel ini memang terlalu mahal, kalau tidak salah 4 juta?" tanya Kushina. Minato tertawa.

"Tidak untukku. Aku punya saham di Namikaze Corp.," jawab Minato.

"Hah? Jadi... Tapi kenapa kau malah jadi polisi?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku punya cita-cita masuk Badan Intelejen dan mencari keadilan dan menumpas kejahatan. Itu keinginanku dari kecil. Lagipula aku juga masih punya adik laki-laki, jadi tidak masalah untukku kalau masuk kepolisian. Lagipula ada paman," jawab Minato yang membuat Kushina melongo.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

**Kushina pov~**

"Nggghhh..."

Pagi itu aku kembali terbangun. Tentu saja di apartemen Minato-san. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurku. Sudah 1 bulan aku tinggal di sini. 1 bulan kulalui sebagai polisi. Sudah 1 bulan sejak kejadian buruk yag menimpaku.

Aku segera mandi. Kalau dipikir, aku heran kenapa Minato-san bisa bersikap baik padaku. Sampai ponsel pun dbelikan. Dia itu mikir tidak sih, ponsel itu 4 juta! Dan masih dibilang tidak seberapa?

Tapi anehnya, dia sudah mulai bisa berteman dengan perempuan. Memang sih, tapi tidak ada yang sedekat sepertiku. Sebaliknya, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan. Tiap kali aku mendekat, mereka menjauh. Salah apa sih, denganku ini?

Apa karena kedekatanku dengan Minato atau karena aku orang baru? Entahlah. Tapi harus kuakui, aku punya perasaan khusus pada Minato-san. Perasaan ang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Senang dan bahagia di sisinya. Jantung berdetak kencang bila dia dekat denganku. Apa aku jatuh cinta?

"Ohayou," sapa Minato-san dari ruang makan begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Hari ini hari Minggu, tapi Minato-san memakai kemeja lengan pendek hitam dan celana jeans. Sangat sempurna. Dan sangat tampan.

"Ohayou," balasku.

"Hari ini, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Bersiaplah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ke mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Rahasia. Ikut saja, kau tak boleh menolak, Kushu-chan!" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Hentikan memanggilku Kushu-chan! Norak tau!" seruku. Ia tak pernah kapok memanggilku Kushu-chan, padahal dia sudah sering kuhajar karenanya. Tapi dasar sial, dia menghindar terus.

"Aku suka kok, lucu," jawabnya sambil tertawa. Puas dia, menggodaku terus sampai pipiku merah. Aku menggerutu. Kenapa sih, aku harus mempunyai perasaan pada pemuda aneh yang sukanya menjahili dan menggodaku sih?

"Terserah kaulah!" seruku kemudain. Dia masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oke, oke. Jangan marah dulu, ayo berangkat," ujarnya lagi.

Hei! Aku belum sarapan! Dan itulah yang aku katakan padanya.

"Aku juga belum. Nanti saja, di jalan kita beli makan." Santai sekali orang ini!

.

.

.

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana sih?" tanyaku lagi di dalam mobil.

"Ke tempat yang seharusnya kau kunjungi," jawabnya dengan santai. Tapi di nadanya aku tahu, tersirat sedikit penyesalan.

"Di mana?" tanyaku. Apa ada tempat yang harusnya kukunjungi?

"Kuberitahu nanti. Sebentar," ujarnya sambil keluar dari mobil. Aku ditinggalnya. Rupanya dia berhenti di toko bunga.

Saat ia masuk lagi, dia membeli banyak buket bunga. Untuk apa coba? Masa dia mau kencan dengan perempuan sebanyak itu? Dia fobia kan?

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawaban singkat. Ada apa sih? Kenapa pakai rahasia-rahasiaan coba?

Aku menghela nafas. "Ya, baiklah."

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terdiam. Dia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Paling-paling hanya belok kiri atau belok kanan. Ada apa dengannya yang biasanya pasti mencari masalah denganku? Seperti kemarin...

Hei! Aku mikir apaan sih? Kemarin kan dia seenaknya sendiri di mobil sampai ditegur polisi! Tapi kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan hal yang kemarin ya? Dia seperti anak kecil yang ingin dipeluk. Walau penampilan luarnya tetap seorang pemuda, tapi aku tidak tahu, apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Sampai. Ayo turun," ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh i-iya," sahutku. Ia membawa seluruh buket bunga itu. Total ada 5. Aku tak tahu untuk apa.

Tunggu, ini kan pemakaman? Kenapa dia membawaku ke situ? Tapi lebih baik aku diam saja, tak banyak bertanya padanya.

Ia berjalan terus. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia dan aku sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah komplek makam. Ada 5 nisan yang kurasa masih baru di sana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Makam ini...

"Maafkan aku karena baru membawamu ke sini sekarang. Ini makam keluargamu," ujar Minato-san. Tubuhku mendadak lemas. Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa Minato-san tidak berbicara sedikitpun dan bernada menyesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawamu ke sini lebih awal. Seharusnya aku membawamu ke sini lebih awal." Ia berbicara kembali melihatku terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu dalam bahaya karena ke sini. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak ingin kau di bawa pergi lagi oleh ular tua itu," jawabnya dengan nada yang menyesal. Kemudian dia menyerahkan 5 buket bunga itu padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku paham alasannya.

"Kaasan... Tousan..." Aku mendekat pada makam kedua orang tuaku, kemudia kuletakkan bunga di atasnya.

"Nii-san... Paman... Bibi..." Aku meletakkan buket bunga lagi di makam kakakku, kemudian paman dan bibiku. Aku tahu Minato-san di belakangku.

"Maaf. Maaf, aku baru datang ke sini setelah 1 bulan. Maaf, kaasan, tousan, nii-san, paman, bibi."

Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian aku berlutut di depan makam orang tuaku.

"Tousan... Tousan masih ingat janjiku? Bahwa aku akan membelikan alat pancing baru untuk tousan kalau aku dapat gaji pertama? Maaf, tousan, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Apa tousan masih ingat janji tousan akan mendampingiku kalau aku menikah nanti?" tanyaku. Konyol, tentu saja. Aku bicara pada nisan. Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Sudah 1 bulan, tapi aku belum bisa melupakan kalian semua.

"Kaasan,"panggilku," Apa kaasan masih ingat janji kaasan bahwa akan melihatku menikah nantinya? Apa kaasan masih ingat kalau kaasan akan menggendong anakku kalau aku punya anak?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang jatuh.

Sekarang aku beralih ke makam kakakku. "Nii-san... Nii-san, maaf aku tidak bisa membelikan nii-san apa-apa untuk gaji pertamaku. Nii-san, kenapa nii-san yang waktu itu harus tertembak pertama? Aku masih ingin bersama nii-san. Nii-san janji nanti membelikanku hadiah saat aku menikah. Tapi kenapa nii-san pergi sebelum semua tercapai?" tanyaku. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras saja. Waktu itu, kakaklah yang meninggal duluan karena dia mencoba melindungi semuanya.

Kurasakan ada sesuatu menepuk bahuku. Tangan Minato-san pastinya.

"Calm down okay? They will sad when you're crying like this," ujarnya menghiburku. Ia memegangi bahuku, membantuku berdiri. Aku pun perlahan berdiri. Aku hampir saja jatuh bila dia tak memegangiku. Dia membalikkan badanku menghadapnya.

"Apa aku tak boleh menangis?" tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku yang mengalir deras. Dia tersenyum lembut.

Tangannya meraih tubuhku yang mungil. Dan menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Untuk sekarang ini boleh, menangislah sepuasmu. Keluarkan semuanya, jangan ada yang ditahan." Dia memelukku semakin erat. Kenapa? Aku tak tahu jawabannya.

Yang aku tahu, kepalaku berada di dada bidangnya yang dapat kurasakan. Aku merasa tubuhku mungil. Tangannya melingkari tubuhku. Seperti waktu itu. Waktu pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Dia juga memelukku seperti ini. Tapi yang ini berbeda, aku tidak meronta. Dan aku merasa hangat.

Aku mulai menangis keras. Semua air mata yang kutahan selama ini tumpah. Dia memelukku semakin erat dan mengelus punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku juga.

Beberapa lama kami terus dalam posisi seperti itu. Sepertinya dia juga tidak mau melepasku sampai aku berhenti menangis. Setelah puas, kuakhiri tangisanku.

"Sudah?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Dia melepaskanku. Tapi jemarinya menyentuh wajahku, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku. Seperti waktu itu juga. Secara lembut juga.

"Lain kali, jika kau menangis seperti ini, tak kuijinkan kau menangis," ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, gadis yang biasanya ceria dan membuatku tertawa, sekarang menangis," jawabnya. Pipiku merona. Dia bilang aku seperti itu? Dia orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Aku janji," janjiku. Dia tersenyum.

"Begitu baru namanya Kushu-chan." Rupanya dia memang suka memanggilku seperti itu. Biarlah, tapi hanya dia yang boleh.

Aku berbalik lagi menghadap makam. "Kaasan, tousan, nii-san, paman, bibi... Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kematian kalian. Aku akan membuat Orochimaru mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Aku janji," ucapku dengan mantap.

Minato-san hanya tersenyum ketika aku berbalik. "Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan ada bila kau butuhkan. Di ponselmu, cukup tekan angka 1 sekali dan langsung ke ponselku. Aku akan datang bila kau telepon," janjinya. Uuhh, jantungku seakan lepas saat mendengar kata itu. Di tambah cengiran khasnya.

.

.

.

Kami pulang ke apartemen Minato-san setelahnya. Dan Minato-san mulai menggodaku lagi. Benar-benar deh. Apa dia tak pernah puas menggodaku? Tapi karenanya, kondisi hatiku membaik. Aku beruntung punya teman sepertinya. Yah walau

"Terima kasih," ucapku saat kami hendak masuk apartemen.

"Atas?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum saat menatapnya.

"Semuanya," jawabku. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia memutar kenop pintu.

Saat Minato-san hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba, ada seorang perempuan datang ke arah kami. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Minato-san.

"Minato!" Perempuan itu langsung saja memeluk leher Minato-san. Minato-san tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam di tempat.

Aku merasakan darahku mendidih. Siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa ia memeluk Minato-san seperti itu? Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku tidak suka ini. Aku marah. Hatiku sakit melihat hal ini. Dadaku terasa perih

Apa ini yang di sebut cemburu?

TBC

Hyahahahaha! Siapakah perempuan itu? Silahkan tebak!

Maaf, kalau fic Meiko memang jelek dan tidak berkenan di hati anda. Kalau mau flame silahkan saja, Meiko juga nggak bakal peduli karena Meiko udah kebal.

Yang pasti, saya tahu banyak sekali flamer di sini. Kalau mau flame di sini, tunjukkan identitas anda dan buktikan anda bisa lebih BAIK dibanding saya. Maaf untuk yang saya flame karena saya ga suka dan ga stuju, jadi jangan flame saya balik karena alasan itu.

Mohon review kekurangan atau kelebihan saya. *digeplak. Saya butuh untuk menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik dan lebih bagus. Bocoran : Chapter depan ada pembunuhan yang saya angkat dari cerita bikinan saya sendiri.

**Review anda akan membuat saya senang, flame anda akan membuat saya marah sampai mencakar, tapi saya terima karena sudah biasa menjadi korban bully di sekolah. **

**Meiko Namikaze**


	7. Chapter 7 : Karura and the party

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!), Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always! **

Heeei all! Back with Meiko! Meiko bener-bener seneng bergelut di bidang ini, karena dari sini, Meiko bisa temuin diri Meiko yang bener-bener nggak diketahui orang lain. Temen sekolahnya Meiko aja nggak ada yang baca fic Meiko. Meiko suka dunia tulis menulis dan musik. Dari situ, Meiko bisa jadi orang biasa, nggak ada gangguan dan bisa menuang ide sebebas mungkin.

Tapi bila memang cerita Meiko tidak menarik dan tidak berkenan, Meiko minta maaf, karena Meiko juga manusia biasa yang punya kelemahan.(contoh, bego banged kalo olahraga, bisanya main catur aja, itupun nggak jago-jago banget) Jadi mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai karena Meiko pingin jadi penulis novel.

Dari sini, Meiko akan munculin tokoh yang Meiko bilang dulu dan OC.

Meito Namikaze : Adik laki-laki Minato. Rambut lurus agak panjang, coklat, mata coklat. Ambil dari Meito Sakine dari Vocaloid(pasangannya Meiko Sakine, tahu kan?)

Kazuto Namikaze : Rambut kuning jabrik, matanya coklat. Ayah Namikaze, bersaudara.(nama ngambil dari Kamichama Karin Chu, prof Kujo, bukan Kazuto Winter in Tokyo). Kakak Tsunade.

Misaki Namikaze : Rambut coklat panjang, mata biru. Ibu Namikaze bersaudara.

Yugato Namikaze : Ayah Kazuto Namikaze. Tidak perlu penjelasan karena dia kakek.

Yang lain ada. Dan untuk beberapa tokoh, saya ambil dari anime lain.

Balasan review untuk semuanya : Cewek itu dijelaskan di sini. Ternyata saya berhasil bikin penasaran.

So, sekarang...

Happy reading!

**Chapter 7 : Karura and party **

Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa setelah Minato-san memelukku, sekarang dia dipeluk perempuan lain? Rasanya sakit di hati ini.

"Oi, oi, lepaskan aku." Kudengar samar-samar Minato-san minta dilepaskan. Tapi perempuan itu tidak melepasnya.

"Kenapa sih? Kan udah lama nggak ketemu," ujar perempuan itu. Malahan, dia mencium pipi Minato. Perempuan itu cantik, memang. Rambutnya pirang muda, matanya juga biru. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Minato-san. Tunggu, hampir mirip?

"Kubilang lepaskan, nee-chan! Ada orang di sini!" Kudengar Minato-san berkata seperti itu?

Eh? Nee-chan? Berarti... Perempuan ini... Kakak Minato-san?

"Kenapa sih? Kan nee-chan kangen!" sahut perempuan yang kelihatannya kakak Minato-san. Ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Ya, tapi kan, tapi-" Kurasa Minato-san hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa dia sendiri dia tidak melanjutkannya.

"Oh, nee-chan tahu," ujar perempuan itu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Mana Yoze nii-san?(Yoze bukan OC, tapi kazekage 4. Waktu di The Lost Queen and Prince memang Yonka, tapi berhubung Yonka itu bisa Yondaime Kage, jadi Meiko ubah dari Yondaime KaZEkage)" tanya Minato-san, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah berjalan mendekati perempuan itu. Wajahnya stoic, hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"Yah, masuk saja," ujar Minato-san sambil membuka pintu. Kedua orang itu masuk, diikuti Minato-san. Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di luar. Minato-san menengok ke arahku.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo masuk," ujarnya. Akhirnya aku masuk mengikutinya.

"Tumben apartemenmu bersih, Minato. Setelah aku pergi biasanya kotor dan berantakan," komentar perempuan itu. Tentu saja bersih, karena aku sering memaksa Minato-san untuk membersihkan apartemennya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak ada perempuan yang marah-marah," jawab Minato-san santai. Uh, apa maksudnya itu?

"Oh ya, aku sudah dengar dari paman dan bibi. Jadi dia ya, orangnya," ujar perempuan itu sambil mendekatiku. Ia tampak menilaiku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku jadi risih.

"Wah, kau cantik ya. Namaku Karura Sabaku. Aslinya Karura Namikaze, kakak dari laki-laki pemalas yang satu ini," katanya memperkenalkan diri. Oh, jadi dia kakak Minato-san ya.

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki," balasku malu. Aku salah paham sih. Hehehe...

"Dan ini suamiku, Yoze Sabaku. Kami baru saja datang dari Suna," katanya lagi sambil bergelayut di lengan laki-laki itu.

"Jadi, apa mau nee-chan datang kemari?" tanya Minato-san yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Jangan galak-galak Minato, nee-chan mau mengunjungimu dan ada pesan dari tousan. Sambil duduk saja ya."

**Minato pov~**

Kenapa sih, nee-chan pakai kemari dan peluk-peluk juga! Malu maluin! Dilihat Kushina pula. Aku tidak suka bila Kushina melihatku seperti itu? Eh? Kenapa ya?

"Hm... Sebenarnya, nee-chan dengar kabar kamu sudah sembuh dari fobiamu ya?" tanya nee-chan. Sejak kapan aku sembuh?

Kami duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kushina duduk di sebelahku dan nee-chan serta nii-san di depanku. aku juga sudah menghidangkan minuman, kalau tidak diomeli Kushina tidak sopan. Aku nggak keberatan sebenarnya kalau disuruh-suruh olehnya.

"Belum sepenuhnya, nee-chan. Kemudian, apa lagi?" tanyaku. Kushina duduk malu-malu di sampingku.

"Berita buruknya, tousan akan kembali menjodohkanmu mendengar hal ini. Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, hanya bila saat besok pesta ulang tahun Namikaze Corp. kau tak membawa pasangan, tousan akan menjodohkanmu. Walau pasti aku tahu kau akan menentang, Minato," terang nee-chan.

Aku sudah muak dengan perjodohan. Aku hanya ingin memilih gadisku sendiri dan sekarang sudah ada. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Jujur saja, pilihan tousan bukan tipeku. Gadis yang suka berdandanlah, mengincar kekayaan lah.

Berbeda dengan Kushina yang tidak peduli dengan cara dandanannya. Apalagi ia juga sempat menolak ponsel pemberianku. Polos dan lugu. Terang saja, aku punya perasaan khusus padanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Sampaikan itu pada tousan. Aku ingin mencari pasangan sendiri," ujarku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Aku juga tahu. Tapi bawa pasangan saja ya. Itu, dengan Kushina saja. Kalian kan cocok," ujar nee-chan lagi. Hei! Pipiku jadi mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Terserah nee-chan saja. Yang penting aku tidak mau dijodohkan," ujarku. Nee-chan malah tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Kushina, kau mau kan, kalau misalnya datang ke pesta ulang tahun Namikaze Corp. bersama Minato?" tanya nee-chan pada Kushina. Kulirik Kushina. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Ia hanya menatapku, bertanya bagaimana. Aku mengangguk, menyuruhnya menyetujui ini. Ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar jawabannya. Rasanya puas sekali dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

**Normal pov~**

Seminggu setelahnya...

Apartemen Minato sekarang sedang sibuk penghuninya. Sekarang, ada 2 tamu di apartemen itu. Tak lain lagi Karura dan Yoze. Alasannya mudah, menjemput Minato dan Kushina. Tetapi tentunya mereka punya alasan lain kenapa melakukan hal seperti ini. Hanya Karura yang tahu.

"Ah, kenapa sih, kalau perempuan dandan itu lama sekali!" gerutu Minato sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemennya. Yoze hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan adik iparnya yang seperti orang bingung itu.

"Namanya juga perempuan. Dewasalah sedikit, Minato. Mereka ingin tampil cantik. Bukankah kau juga suka kalau si nona Uzumaki itu tampil cantik?" tanya Yoze sambil menyesap kopinya. Akhirnya Minato duduk di sofa yang berhadapan di depan Yoze.

"I don't know about it. Maybe yes? Tapi mereka itu sudah 1 jam ber make up ria!" kata Minato. Yoze hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Minato hari ini memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Kemejanya berwarna biru tua dengan rompi putih dan dasi kupu-kupu biru muda. Sepatunya sepatu hitam.

Sementara Yoze memakai setelan jas coklat dengan kemeja putih, rompi coklat muda dan dasi coklat tua.

"Tunggu saja, oke? Kau tahu, nee-chanmu itu bermake up bisa habis waktu lama," ujar Yoze.

"Tahu, tentu saja. Tapi kan nee-chan sudah bermake up, tapi kenapa dia memake up Kushina lama sekali?" gerutu Minato. Biasanya Kushina tidak lama-lama bila bermake up, bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

"Entahlah," jawab Yoze sambil mengangkat bahu.

Klek, pintu kamar Kushina terbuka. Karura muncul dari dalam. Ia memakai dress panjang berlengan pendek berwarna coklat, selaras dengan suaminya. Rambutnya dihiasi jepit rambut mutiara yang berbentuk bunga.

"Maaf, kalian sudah menunggu ya?" tanyanya tanpa keluar kamar. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sangat lama. 1 jam nee-chan ngapain sih?" tanya Minato tak sabaran sambil berdiri menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ahaha, maaf, tapi kau akan menyukainya Minato. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta," goda Karura sambil mengedip misterius.

"Nee-chan... Jangan ngomong seperti itu ah!" Minato memalingkan mukanya karena tidak ingin kakaknya melihat mukanya yang memerah. Karura hanya tertawa.

"Ayo, Kushina-chan, keluarlah! Pasanganmu tidak sabar melihatmu!" panggil Karura sambil menoleh ke dalam kamar. Minato hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku malu!" Terdengar suara Kushina dari dalam kamar. Minato kebingungan. Yoze hanya berdiri di samping pintu, menunggu istrinya keluar.

"Ayolah, kau cantik kok, tidak perlu malu." Sekarang gantian suara Karura yang terdengar. Minato yang penasaran segera mendekati pintu.

"Tapi aku malu!" protes Kushina dari dalam kamar.

"Ayolah," bujuk Karura.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka sepenuhnya dan Kushina di dorong keluar oleh Karura. Dan yang terjadi adalah, Kushina terhenti tepat di depan Minato.

"Nah, benar kan? Pasanganmu sudah menunggu di luar?" tanya Karura sambil keluar kamar dan berdiri di samping sang suami.

"E-eh." Kushina tergagap. Ia baru sadar Minato tepat di depannya.

Minato sangat terpana melihat Kushina. Gadis yang kesehariannya tidak pernah bermake up itu, kini tampil cantik di depannya. Eye shadow biru tua menghiasi matanya. Rambutnya yang biasa digerai kini dikepang dan digelung cantik.

Kushina memakai dress selutut. Dressnya berlengan lekton dengan model seperti renda. Bagian dada sampai pinggulnya berwarna biru tua dan roknya tumpuk berwarna hitam seling biru tua. Apalagi dengan high heels biru yang menghiasi kakinya dengan hak setinggi 5 cm.

"A- " Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Di matanya, Kushina bagai gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Karura hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adiknya.

Minato dan Kushina bertatapan. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kushina yang sadar dipandangi memecahkannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti orang buta baru pertama melihat heh?" tanya Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang. Minato tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, kau saja yang seperti itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa yang cantik," ujar Minato tanpa sadar. Karura yang mengerti segera menyingkir sambil menggandeng Yoze ke ruang tamu.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Kushina. Minato tampak berpikir.

"Tidak jadi," jawabnya. Kushina mendengus.

"Aku memalukan kan, pakai seperti ini?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk dirinya. Minato tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Kau cantik," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Be-begitu?" tanya Kushina. Minato mengangguk kecil.

"Hei! Cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat!" seru Karura dari arah ruang tamu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30, artinya 30 menit sebelum pesta dimulai.

"Baiklah," jawab Minato dan Kushina serempak.

.

.

.

Hotel Konoha

"Ok. Sudah sampai. Ayo turun," ujar Minato di tempat parkir. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kushina.

"Ayo, nona. Sampai kapan kau masih mau di mobil?" tanya Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu, Kushina menerima uluran tangan Minato.

"Apa harus seperti ini?" tanya Kushina sambil keluar dari mobil

"Ng? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato sambil menatap Kushina.

"Aku... Aku hanya takut keluargamu terancam bahaya karena kehadiranku. Mungkin saja Hebi di sini," jawab Kushina sambil menunduk dan melepaskan tangan Minato.

"Tidak usah takut. Kan tidak ada yang mengenalmu sebagai polisi. Lagipula dulu aku yang membelimu. Jadi wajar kalau kau bersamaku. Tidak usah takut, oke? Pegang tanganku," ujar Minato.

"Eh?" Kushina kebingungan atas perintah Minato. Biasanya Minato yang menarik paksa tangannya.

"Kubilang, pegang tanganku." Minato menegaskan ucapannya. Dia mengulurkan lagi tangannya. Kushina akhirnya maju dan memegangi salah tangan Minato dengan keuda tangannya.

"Be-begini?" tanya Kushina. Jelas sekali dia belum pernah ke pesta seperti ini.

"Ya, terserahlah. Yang penting pegang dan jangan lepas dariku," jawab Minato. Kushina tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Kushina terbata.

"Hei, Minato, Kushina-chan! Ayo cepat!" panggil Karura yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Yoze di sampingnya, memeluk pingganggnya.

"Ya," jawab Minato. Sementara Kushina hanya malu-malu saja mengkuti Minato berjalan.

Kemudian, mereka berempat pun pergi ke ruang pesta, yaitu ballroom hotel Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, sudah banyak orang bekumpul di sana. Ada beberapa pengusaha terkenal dan artis-artis di sana. Memang, karena Namikaze Corp. adalah perusahaan besar di Konoha.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada Hebi di sini," bisik Minato pada Kushina melihat Kushina yang bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kushina. Minato tersenyum.

"Ya. Ayo, temui orang tuaku," ajak Minato. Kushina mau tak mau ikut dengan Minato karena Minato pasangannya dalam pesta ini.

.

.

.

"Tousan, kaasan," panggil Minato. Sekarang ia dan Kushina berada di dekat panggung. Dua orang menoleh pada Minato. Yang satu adalah pria berusia 40an berambut sama dengan Minato dan matanya berwarna coklat dan mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Dia adalah Kazuto Namikaze, ayah Minato.

Sementara yang satu adalah waita paruh baya berambut coklat dan bermata biru seperti Minato. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hitam. Misaki Namikaze, ibu Minato.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya, Minato. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Misaki.

"Baik, kaasan. Bagaimana dengan kaasan dan tousan?" tanya Minato balik. Sementara Kushina masih malu-malu memegang tangan Minato.

"Kami semua baik, Minato. Kata Karura, kau tak mau dijodohkan?" tanya Kazuto.

"Tentu saja tidak mau," jawab Minato singkat. Kazuto berdecak.

"1 tahun lagi, Minato. Kau harus sudah menikah. Lupakan soal Mikoto," ujar Kazuto. Minato menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kalau aku membawa pasangan ke pesta artinya tousan tidak perlu menjodohkanku?" tanya Minato sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Padahal tousan mau menjodohkanmu dengan gadis baik-baik, kau tahu Sakine Corp. kan? Mereka punya anak seorang gadis. Dan ia gadis baik-baik. Mana pasanganmu?" tanya Kazuto. Memang susah menentang putra pertamanya itu.

"Ini. Namanya Kushina," ujar Minato sambil menarik Kushina maju.

"E-eh, se-selamat malam," sapa Kushina yang masih malu. Tapi, ia mencengkram tangan Minato keras-keras sampai Minato meringis. 'Awas kau nanti!'

"Wah, kau tidak bilang, Minato. Kaasan pikir kau masih fobia. Ternyata sekarang kau punya pacar," komentar Misaki sambil tersenyum dan melihat Kushina dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Kushina risih.

"Nii-san bawa perempuan cantik tidak ajak-ajak aku. Buat aku saja, ya, nii-san." Mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari belakang Kushina. Mereka semua menoleh.

"Aku tidak perlu memberi tahumu, Meito. Dan hei! Tidak boleh untukmu!" ujar Minato pada sosok di belakang Kushina. Ia seorang remaja berambut coklat dan mata coklat dan tuxedonya berwarna merah. Ia adalah Meito Namikaze, adik Minato yang masih berusia 16 tahun.

"Ah, nii-san curang. Masa tidak boleh?" balas Meito sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tidak boleh, ya. Kau itu masih kecil. Masih 16 tahun pula! Jangan pacaran sebelum dulu sebelum lulus SMA!" balas Minato kesal. Kushina terkikik pelan. Belum pernah ia melihat Minato gelagapan.

"Cih! Jii-san! Nii-san curang!" ujar Meito. Ternyata ada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Hohoho, kenapa, Meito?" tanya orang tersebut, seorang kakek-kakek yang juga memakai tuxedo pesta. Yugato Namikaze, pemilik dari Namikaze Corp. sekaligus ayah dari Kazuto.

"Nii-san curang tuh! Nggak mau ngenalin pacarnya!" jawab Meito. Wajah Minato dan Kushina merah padam karenanya.

"Hohoho, benarkah, kau sudah punya pacar Minato? Mana, jii-san mau lihat," ujar sang kakek sambil tertawa. Minato terpaksa berusaha bersikap normal.

"Bukan pacar, jii-san. Tapi rekan kerja yang dekat," terang Minato. Entah kenapa, Kushina merasa kecewa hanya dianggap rekan kerja oleh Minato. Dan Minato juga menyesali perkataannya barusan.

"Tapi kalian seperti berpacaran saja. Kapan mau menikah dan memberi jii-san cucu buyut?" tanya Yugato sambil tersenyum, tepatnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Jii-san!" protes Minato pada kakeknya yang iseng.

"Sudahlah, Minato. Kau sendiri kelihatannya memang menyukainya," potong Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping ayah mertuanya itu. Mukanya juga sudah menjadi muka mesum.

"Paman..." Minato mendeathglare pamannya yang sama isengnya. Jiraiya mengenakan setelah tuxedo hijau dan bersama dengan Tsunade yang memakai dress dengan warna senada.

"Kapan kau datang, Jiraiya, Tsunade? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Yugato pada mereka.

"Ah, ya tousan. Baru saja kok, kami tidak ketinggalan apa-apa kan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak. Acara juga baru mau mulai," jawab Yugato.

"Baguslah. Aku pinjam pasangan ini sebentar," ujar Jiraiya sambil menatap Kushina dan Minato.

"Kami?" tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Penting," ujar Jiraiya. Minato dan Kushina mengangGuk. Mereka mengikuti Jiraiya dan meninggalkan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian semua mengerti?" tanya Jiraiya. Ia berhadapan dengan Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Shikaku. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, paman?" tanya Minato dengan geram. Jiraiya menatapnya.

"Kalau kau tahu, mungkin kau akan mengamuk, Minato. Tousan yang memintaku merahasiakannya," jawab Jiraiya. Minato berdecak. Mereka kini ada di luar ruangan.

"Jadi, sejak kapan ancaman itu ada, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Fugaku berusaha menengahi.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Aku curiga ini perbuatan Hebi. Aku sudah tempatkan beberapa polisi lain di ruangan ini, tapi kalian yang paling mungkin dekat dengan Tousan. Ingat, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, tetaplah waspada terhadap semua kemungkinan," ujar Jiraiya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut paman? Apa Hebi mungkin melakukan hal ini? Kalau ada anggota mereka, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada kita," ujar Minato. 'Lebih tepatnya, aku khawatir pada Kushina.'

"Kau benar, Minato. Maka dari itu, semuanya harap waspada, jangan sampai ketahuan. Terutama kalian, Minato, Kushina, jangan sampai ketahuan. Kalian yang lebih harus waspada karena tidak boleh diketahui kalian polisi oleh Orochimaru," tambah Jiraiya sambil menatap pada Kushina dan Minato. Mereka mengangguk.

"Bubar!" seru Jiraiya membubarkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," kata Minato. Saat itu, pesta tengah berlangsung. Bersulang wine atau champagne pun sudah dilakukan. Walau Kushina tidak minum karena tidak kuat minum seperti itu.

"Kenapa, Minato-san?" tanya Kushina. Ia dan Minato sedang bersandar di dinding ruangan.

"Kenapa ada yang mengincar jii-san? Aku harap jii-san tidak apa-apa," kata Minato lagi. Ia mengingat perkataan Jiraiya.

FLASHBACK

"Nah, sudah lengkap. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Shikaku dan maaf, Mikoto, walau kau sedang bersama Itachi dan sudah keluar dari kepolisian kuikutkan," ujar Jiraiya. Ia membawa Minato dan Kushina keluar ruangan. Di sana sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi yang digendong Mikoto dan Shikaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiraiya-san. Aku mau kok membantu tugas Fugaku," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, ada apa, paman?" tanya Minato sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kushina sudah tidak memegangi tangannya.

"Begini, Yugato Namikaze, ayah mertuaku, yah bagi Minato kakek, diancam." Jawaban dari Jiraiya membuat Minato terkejut.

"Dia sudah dikirimi surat ancaman sampai 4 kali. Aku kurang mengerti maksudnya. Ini suratnya," lanjut Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Minato segera merebut benda itu. Sebuah kertas yang ditulis dengan rapi.

"Pada saat seorang bayi lahir kembali, kehausan akan darah bangkit dan meninggalkan korban," baca Minato.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kushina. Minato berpikir.

'Bayi lahir kembali... Darah dan korban... Jangan-jangan...' batin Minato. Bola matanya membulat.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya melihat ekspresi Minato.

"Ya... Ini buruk sekali. Bayi lahir kembali... Artinya saat ulang tahun. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Jii-san dan Namikaze Corp. Kehausan darah akan bangkit artinya akan ada pembunuhan hari ini. Dan... Akan ada korban tewas. Bila disambung, artinya ini berisi ancaman pembunuhan jii-san," jawab Minato.

"Apa?"

Flashback end

"Hadirin sekalian, sambutlah Yugato Namikaze, pendiri Namikaze Corp yang kebetulan berulang tahun ke 70 hari ini!" panggil sang pembawa acara, seorang artis bernama Sakon. Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Selamat datang, semuanya. Di hari ini, Namikaze Corp genap berusia 40 tahun. Kesuksesan ini bukanlah tanpa arti, tapi juga melalui perjuangan yang keras. Terima kasih saya haturkan pada saudara-saudara sekalian yang hadir di sini, terutama untuk keluarga saya. Selamat menikmati hidangan dan mulailah berdansa," sambut Yugato di atas panggung.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Setelahnya, Yugato turun dan acara makan-makan serta dansa dimulai. Beberapa pasangan sudah mulai berdansa, termasuk orang tua Minato, Karura dan Yoze juga.

"Lady, may i dance with you?" tanya Minato sambil berlutut di depan Kushina dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kushina tertawa.

"I'm sorry, i can't dance," jawabnya tersipu malu

"Don't worry, i'll teach you. So, may i?" tanya Minato dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Yes," jawab Kushina akhirnya. Minato tersenyum lebar.

"Pegang bahuku," ujar Minato sambil beridiri dan menggenggam tangan Kushina. Tangannya yang satu melingkar di pinggang Kushina. Kushina mengangguk, kemudian memegang bahu Minato.

"Ikuti aku," ujar Minato sambil memulai dansa mereka. Seperti kata Kushina, ia tidak bisa berdansa. Minato sampai mengajarinya lebih dari 10 menit barulah Kushina menguasai sedikit. Itupun dengan kaki Minato jadi korban injakannya.

Musik mengalun dengan lembut. Kushina mulai menikmatinya. Lama-lama, ia terbawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Minato.

"Kau menikmatinya ya?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum melihat Kushina bersandar di bahunya.

"Hmm..." jawab Kushina tanpa arti.

"Sampai kau bersandar seperti ini artinya kau suka ,Kushu-chan," ujar Minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Kenapa kau suka memanggilku Kushu-chan?" tanya Kushina. Mereka terus berdansa.

"Aku hanya suka saja. Janjilah padaku, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu," ujar Minato.

"Ya," jawab Kushina pelan. Mereka menikmati dansa itu.

"Kau suka sekali ya, bersandar di bahuku," ujar Minato setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam dengan nada yang menggoda lagi.

"Enak saja! Kan baru 2 kali!" protes Kushina sambil memalingkan wajah menghadap Minato.

"Oh, ya? Kau itu sudah berkali-kali, Kushu-chan. Waktu kasus kemarin, saking lelahnya, waktu kau tertidur juga sering sekali," jawab Minato sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak merasa tuh!" ujar Kushina sambil memajukan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Oh ya? Jangan bohong, Kushu-chan. Sering kok, tapi kaunya yang ketiduran," bantah Minato sambil tertawa melihat wajah Kushina.

"Uh..." Kushina akhirnya menyerah. Minato hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau suatu saat aku yang bersandar di bahumu boleh?" tanya Minato. Kushina menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kushina ganti.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Minato tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

PRAAANNG!

"Eh?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Para tamu mulai panik. Memang hanya sebuah gelas pecah, tapi... Yang menjatuhkannya adalah Yugato Namikaze. Ia memegang lehernya seperti tercekik.

"Ukkhhh..." Ia memegangi lehernya terus. Darah merah keluar dari mulutnya dan ia pun jatuh ke lantai dengan tangan masih memegangi lehernya...

To bi kontinu

Hyah! Meiko sebel waktu nyelesain chapter ini. Sama mamanya Meiko, Meiko suruh berhenti main netbook, tapi Meiko ga berhenti. Eh, taunya sama adik Meiko diaduin trus terpaksa Meiko matiin padahal tinggal sedikit lagi selesai!

Thanks buat yang udah review. Rata-rata berhasil menebak siapa perempuan itu alias Karura.

Minato : Meiko lama-lama suka bikin orang penasaran.

Meiko : Biarin.

Kushina : Kenapa panggilan gue jadi Kushu-chan? Harusnya Shina-chan!

Meiko : Kan Meiko kreasi, biar nggak sama kayak yang lain. Lagian lebih lucu itu!

Kushina : Dari apaan tuh?

Meiko : KUSHina Uzumaki. Gitu... Nii-san juga suka kok!

Kushina : Oh, getoo...

Minato : Bagus kan, Kushu-chan?

Kushina : Minato! Masa kamu juga suka sih?

Minato : Lucu sih... Hehehe...

Kushina : Lucu ya... *hawa membunuh

Minato : Hi... GYAAAA!

Dan Minato pun dihajar oleh Kushina.

Review please...

Meiko Namikaze


	8. Chapter 8 : Big Boys Do Cry

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!), Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always! **

Nyahahaha! Hello all! Back wih Meiko. Akakakak.

Banyak banget yang protes gara-gara chapter 6 kependekan. Jadi, ini panjang kok. mulai chapter ini, romancenya sedikit. Ga ding, tapi ga sebanyak chapter 6. Yang jelas, mulai chapter depan bakal terjadi bencana satu persatu. Hyahahaha*evil laugh*

Maaf kalau apdet lama banget, Meiko juga masih kelas 9, jadi harus belajar buat tes, biar nilai bagus2*temen2 author : Sumpeh lo? Kalo agama, b. Ing, matematika lo kan ga belajar! Meiko : Emang ga perlu.*

NB : Julukan Meiko di sekolah emang otak komputer entah kenapa. Padahal kalau tes ngerjain pusing banget. Tapi entahlah hasilnya.

O ya, Meiko mohon maaf bila memang cerita ini kepanjangan, meleset dari perkiraan. Kemungkinan 15 chapter.

Akhir kata, read and enjoy it, guys! Hope you like it!

Chapter 8 : Big boys do cry

"Jii-san!" Minato berteriak sambil menghampiri kakeknya. Kushina mengikutinya dari belakang.

Minato memegang leher kakeknya. Diperiksanya denyut nadinya. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya menjadi tegang.

"Jii-san... Jii-san..."

"Kenapa Minato?" tanya Kazuto yang segera datang menghampiri. Misaki berdiri di sebelahnya seperti ketakutan.

"Jii-san..." Minato memotong kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas,"meninggal," lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

Semua tamu histeris. Pembunuhan sang tokoh utama pesta berada di depan mata mereka sendiri. Beberapa polisi yang sudah dipanggil berusaha mengamankan tempat pesta supaya tidak ada orang yang keluar. Jiraiya memanggil tim forensik. Suasana pesta menjadi kacau balau.

Karura sudah menangis di pelukan sang suami. Begitu pula Misaki. Sementara Meito dan Minato masih berdiri tegak. Namun siapa tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka. Kushina berdiri di samping Minato.

"Dari bau asam yang tercium dari mulut jii-san, kemungkinannya adalah kalium sianida," ujar Minato entah ke siapa. Mungkin karena syok.

"Minato-san..." Kushina memandangi pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Sosok yang biasanya tegar dan suka nyengir dan tersenyum itu tampak berbeda. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya berubah menjadi lebih kelam. Bukan biru seperti safir lagi, melainkan kelam. Bukan Minato yang Kushina kenal.

"Minato, Kushina, kemarilah," panggil Jiraiya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina. Minato masih diam di tempat. Seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kushina menatapnya sebentar. akhirnya, ia memutuskan menarik lengan Minato.

"Minato-san, paman Jiraiya memanggil kita," ujar Kushina. Kedua tangannya melingkar di lengan bawah Minato. Minato seperti kaget, kemudian memandang ke arah Kushina.

"Oh, ya," jawabnya. Nadanya datar. Tatapannya kosong. Kushina sampai harus menyeretnya supaya beranjak.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kali ini, pembunuhan yang sangat terang-terangan. Akan susah bila menyelidikinya karena banyaknya tamu undangan. Kita tidak mungkin memeriksa mereka satu persatu. Ada usul?" tanya Jiraiya. Semua polisi bagian investigasi yang ada hanya diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak dengan Minato. Sama, ia masih berpandangan kosong. Seperti orang melamun.

"Kelihatannya kita harus menyelidiki lewat kamera pengawas siapa saja yang di dekat korban selagi korban memegang minumannya. Mungkin sebaiknya para tamu dipindah ke tempat lain," usul Fugaku. Semua hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Usul yang bagus. Apa kau ada usul, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ng? Apa?" tanya Minato balik. Ia tidak konsentrasi.

"Apa kau ada usul, Minato?" Jiraiya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Aku... Aku tidak punya," jawab Minato dengan nada putus asa.

"Kalau begitu, sementara kita pakai usul Fugaku," ujar Jiraiya mengambil keputusan melihat keponakannya kehabisan akal.

"Jiraiya-san. Tolong untuk sementara lebih baik anda tidak menugaskan Minato," ujar Fugaku.

"Fuga-" Mikoto hendak menyampaikan protesnya. Ia memang diizinkan ikut dalam hal ini.

"Seperti yang kita bisa lihat, kelihatannya Minato tidak dalam keadaan baik. Lebih baik jangan ditugaskan dulu sebelum keadaannya membaik," potong Fugaku. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Minato, kali ini kau tidak perlu ikut sampai kau bisa menenangkan pikiranmu dulu," ujar Jiraiya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus ikut," bantah Minato.

"Menurutlah, Minato," ujar Jiraiya. Nadanya menjadi tajam.

"Terserah paman," balas Minato sambil pergi meninggalkan sang paman. Ia pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Minato-san!" panggil Kushina.

"Kushina, hentikan saja. Biarkan dia," ujar Jiraiya. Kushina menoleh ke arah Jiraiya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyusulnya," balas Kushina. Sekarang ia menatap tajam ke arah Jiraiya.

"Kushina, ingat tugasmu sebagai polisi. Kau juga tidak bisa keluar hanya demi kepentingan pribadi," tegas Jiraiya.

"Paman, aku tahu perasaan Minato-san. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya. Paman tidak bisa melarangku," tegas Kushina. Tanpa diijinkan Jiraiya, ia berlari menyusul Minato.

"Biarkan saja, Jiraiya-san. Mungkin Kushina bisa menghibur Minato," ujar Mikoto.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Jiraiya. Mikoto tersenyum kecil.

"Ada kalanya seorang pria perlu menangis dan dihibur. Dan seseorang yang ia percayai harus bersamanya untuk menghiburnya," jawab Mikoto. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja," ujar Jiraiya pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Minato-san, tunggu!" seru Kushina. Ia mengejar Minato. Rupanya Minato tidak kira-kira. Ia berlari sampai di tempat parkir, di dekat mobilnya. Di sana, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi dengan jii-san! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencegah pelakunya!" Minato berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya goyah. Ia bersandar di pintu mobil.

"Minato-san..." Kushina yang mendekatinya terhenti. Ia terpekur melihat sosok Minato yang sekarang. Sosok yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya dan menghiburnya.

Kushina berjalan perlahan. Ia mendekati Minato."Minato-san..."

Minato bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia sangat syok. Kushina mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipi Minato.

"Minato-san..."

"Lepaskan," ujar Minato sambil menepis tangan Kushu-channya. Kushina sangat kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Minato akan seperti ini.

"Maaf... Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Aku akan pergi kalau kau tidak mau," ujar Kushina sambil beranjak pergi. Hatinya sakit akan penolakan Minato.

GREP!

"Eh?"

Tangan Minato menariknya dan ia jatuh dalam pelukan Minato. Tangan kekar Minato melingkari tubuhnya, namun Minato masih dalam posisi goyah.

"Maaf. Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini dulu," ujar Minato. Kushina merasakan air jatuh ke bahunya.

"Kau... Menangis?" tanya Kushina. Di lihatnya ke arah atas. Minato seperti menangis tertahan.

"Jii-san... Jii-san melarangku menangis. Jii-san bilang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Jii-san-" ucapan Minato terpotong. Kushina sekarang sedang memeluk lehernya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kushina.

"Minato-san... Kau boleh pinjam bahuku. Siapa bilang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Menangislah, aku tahu Minato-san. Tidak akan ada yang melihat," ujar Kushina lembut. Minato pun menumpahkan air matanya. Ia sekarang bukanlah sosok penghibur, namun perlu dihibur. Ia menangis keras.

Kushina memakluminya. Ia membiarkan Minato menangis di bahunya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan semuanya. Ia mengelus kepala Minato berusaha menghiburnya.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa ada yang melihatnya. Setelah tangis Minato betul-betul berhenti, Kushina melonggarkan perlukannya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku menangis," ujar Minato sambil menghapus air matanya. Kushina tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau sudah siap?" tanya Kushina. Minato terdiam beberapa saat, sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kushina dari rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Ya, aku siap. Akan kucari pelakunya. Terima kasih, Kushu-chan," ujar Minato. Kushina langsung cemberut.

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih memanggilku seperti ini terus!" seru Kushina. Lupa akan perkataannya tadi.

"Aku hanya senang memanggilmu seperti itu karena kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak," ujar Minaato lalu menyeret Kushina pergi. Kushina tentu masih cemberut.

"Memang kau punya dugaan?" tanya Kushina. Minato berjalan terus tanpa melepas tangan Kushina.

"Sedikit. Ada beberapa orang yang pernah terlibat kasus dengan jii-san. Kau tahu Tayuya?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia penyanyi yang sekarang mengisi acara di pesta ini kan?" tanya Kushina. Sekarang ia berjalan di samping Minato. Minato mengangguk.

"Tepat. Dan Sakon?" tanya Minato lagi. Kushina berpikir sebentar.

"MC?" tanya Kushina. Minato mengangguk lagi.

"Ya. Kalau kau mau tahu, jii-san tahu perselingkuhan mereka. Dan kau tahu kasus tuduhan korupsi Yamanaka Corp.?" tanya Minato lagi. Kushina mengangguk.

"Ah ya. Yang melaporkan jii-sanmu kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Dan kemungkinan salah satu dari merekalah yang membunuh jii-san," ujar Minato. Kushina terkejut. Ia heran kenapa Minato tahu banyak hal soal ini? Padahal dia sendiri sama sekali tidak ikut rapat strategi tadi. Kushina juga sih.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Kushina.

"Hanya terkaan," jawab Minato.

.

.

.

"Jadi, paman sudah menyeleksinya?" tanya Minato sekembalinya ia dan Kushina ke ruang pesta. Ruang pesta sudah kosong, hanya ada beberapa polisi dan tim forensik yang dipimpin oleh wakil Tsunade karena ia bersama yang lain karena ia syok dan sangat sedih.

"Ya. Tersangkanya 3 yang paling mencurigakan dalam hal ini. Sakon si MC acara ini, Tayuya si penyanyi dan Inoichi Yamanaka dari Yamanaka Corp," jawab Jiraiya.

"Inoichi? Di mana dia?" tanya Minato lagi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bersama Shikaku. Dia temanmu kan?" tanya Jiraiya balik.

"Ya. Tapi kurasa dia bukan pelakunya. Yang bermasalah adalah ayahnya, bukan Inoichi," jawab Minato.

"Kita tidak tahu hal itu. Yang penting, kita harus menemukan pembunuhnya. Mereka sedang digeledah," ujar Jiraiya. Minato menghela nafas.

"Aku minta lihat videonya, paman," pinta Minato. Jiraiya menatapnya.

"Ya bolehlah. Sana," ujar Jiraiya. Minato pun pergi dari tempat itu. Kushina menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Minato-san kelihatannya sudah bersemangat lagi," komentar Kushina.

"Mungkin saja. Tidak mungkin tidak, karena ia sangat sayang pada kakeknya. Kau tidak tahu, dulu kakeknyalah yang membelikannya buku misteri karena dilarang oleh orang tuanya. Nii-san memang keras, ia berharap Minato menjadi penerusnya, tapi Minato malah ingin jadi polisi. Kakeknya yang menyetujuinya membantu Minato menjadi polisi. Karenanya, Minato sangat kehilangan sekarang, mungkin lebih dari waktu Mikoto," jawab Jiraiya.

'Begitu... Pantas saja Minato-san sangat sedih tadi," batin Kushina.

"Makanya, sekarang ada tugas untukmu. Awasi Minato baik-baik. Jangan sampai ia bertindak gegabah karena ini," perintah Jiraiya. Kushina mengangguk kemudian pergi menyusul Minato.

.

.

.

"Minato-san, kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kushina. Ia dan Minato sekarang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan perngawas. Mereka memutar ulang video pesta tadi.

"Belum," jawab Minato. Ia mengamati dengan serius layar di depannya.

"Aah, dingin sekali sih, suhu ruangannya berapa sih? Kok dingin?" gerutu Kushina sambil memegangi kedua lengannya.

PLUK!

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Minato. Ia melepas jasnya kemudian memakaikannya di Kushina.

"I-iya," jawab Kushina terbata. Ia merapatkan jas Minato di tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Hm... Bagaimana ya? Ketiganya mencurigakan," ujar Minato.

"Bagaimana? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Lihat, Inoichi mengobrol cukup lama dan gelasnya hampir tertukar. Sakon tidak sengaja mengetukkan micnya di gelas. Dan Tayuya juga menawari jii-san menyanyi saat jii-san memegang gelasnya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kita cek minumannya?" tanya Minato. Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Nanti kalau aku mabuk seperti dulu gimana?" tanya Kushina.

Sedikit cerita, dulu saat selesai sebuah kasus, Shikaku mengajak minum-minum. Mereka yang sudah capai, akhirnya memilih bar dekat sana. Eh, tak disangka, saat itu Kushina minum terlalu banyak sampai mabuk. Bisa dibayangkan perilaku orang mabuk.

Kushina menjadi agak centil setelahnya. Ia menggoda Minato dan menempel manja padanya. Minato sendiri yang tidak mabuk karena tahan, menjadi agak risih. Akhirnya ia membawa pulang Kushina, Saat di rumah, Kushina minta ditemani tidur dan eh, malah Kushina memuntahi Minato. Saat ia sadar, ia merasa malu padahal Minato bilang tidak apa-apa. BtS.

"Oh, yang waktu itu. Kau masih ingat rupanya? Apa kau ingat cara menggodamu?" tanya Minato setengah mengejek. Kushina blushing.

"Aku tidak mau ingat. Lanjutin aja," jawab Kushina.

"Oh ya? Kau bilangnya aku tampan," goda Minato.

"Ih! Namanya juga mabuk!" balas Kushina kesal.

"Ya sudah. Sebentar, temani aku mengecek alat di panggung," ajak Minato sambil menyeret tangan Kushina.

.

.

.

"Hm... Ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang di video tadi kan?" tanya Minato pada Kushina sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kushina sambil mengamati benda itu.

"Ya. Sedikit berbeda. Hanya warnanya saja yang sama, tapi merknya berbeda," kata Minato.

"Kemudian, apa hubungannya?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Tentu ada. Hal sepele sekalipun bisa menjadi petunjuk menyelesaikan kasus. Kau tidak tahu hal itu? Makanya aku selalu teliti. Tapi aku belum menemukan pembunuh maupun caranya," jawab Minato sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Mungkin kalau kau bisa tenang sendiri kau bisa melakukannya. Aku percaya kepadamu dan aku akan mendukungmu," ujar Kushina menyemangati.

"Kalu mau cium di sini dulu," kata Minato sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"Eh? Nggak mau!" protes Kushina sambil meninju bahu Minato.

"Katanya mau mendukung dan menyemangati. Ayo," kata Minato.

"Dasar ero." Dengan cepat, Kushina mengecup pipi Minato. Wajahnya memerah.

"Puas? Nah, sekarang lakukan tugasmu!" ujar Kushina sambil mengelap bibirnya. Wajahnya merah merona. Minato nyengir.

"Ok, Kushu-chan. Terima kasih hadiahnya," goda Minato sambil berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Kushina. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang mengambil gambar Kushina mencium pipi Minato.

"Awas kau lain kali," gerutu Kushina.

"Ya ya ya baiklah lain kali gantian. Nah sekarang, menurutmu, apa ada hubungan aneh antara Sakon dan Tayuya? Tayuya itu sudah menikah dengan Kidoumaru, seorang aktor kan? Apa menurutmu ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan ini?" tanya Minato.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak suka bergosip tentang artis. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi temanku karena keberadaanku sudah dianggap tidak ada lagi," jawab Kushina sambil mengangkat bahu. Minato mendecak.

"Ah, kalau saja ada, aku bisa tahu," ujar Minato sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi begitu. Sialan," kata Minato kemudian. Tangannya mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras. Dan wajahnya tampak marah.

"Kenapa Minato-san?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Aku sudah tahu pembunuh jii-san," jawab Minato,"dan juga cara si pembunuh sialan itu membunuh jii-san."

Sekarang Minato tampak seperti seorang macan yang kelaparan ingin menerkam mangsanya. Kushina sedikit takut menghadapi Minato yang seperti ini. Lebih mengerikan daripada saat mereka bertemu pertama. Minato yang sekarang seperti dikuasai rasa dendam dan benci.

'Minato-san, jangan bertindak gegabah, tolong,' seru Kushina dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar takut Minato akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Minato-san... Jangan bertindak gegabah," kata Kushina.

"Aku janji tidak akan, oke? Sekarang bantu aku, akan kuceritakan tentang semuanya. Bantu aku menjebaknya," balas Minato. Tapi, sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan ia tidak akan bertindak tidak gegabah. Ia pasti akan bertindak sesuatu yang gegabah.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau sudah tahu, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya terkejut. Mereka sekarang ada di luar ruang evakuasi, kata lainnya ruangan besar lainnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, paman. Akan kuceritakan," kata Minato.

Jiraiya, Shikaku, Fugaku dan polisi lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama dan penuh perhatian terhadap penjelasan Minato. Mereka semua terkejut dengan perkataan Minato.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Jiraiya setelah Minato selesai.

"Aku akan menjebaknya bersama Kushina. Jangan ada yang ikut. Jangan beri tahu Meito," jawab Minato. Ia tahu bagaimana sikap adiknya bila mengetahui hal ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami akan berjaga di seluruh bagian hotel. Kau jangan gegabah, Minato," nasihat Jiraiya. Minato mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik tembok. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya. Meito Namikaze.

"Nah, ayo mulai, Kushina," ajak Minato. Ia dan Kushina pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Apa Jiraiya-san percaya dia tak akan bertindak gegabah?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Aku percaya, Kushina akan menghentikan apapun hal gegabah yang dilakukan oleh Minato," jawab Jiraiya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanya Kushina. Mereka berada di depan ruang tunggu para tersangka.

"Aku yakin. Percaya padaku. Jangan khawatir. Pelakunya akan tertangkap dan kau kujamin akan baik-baik saja," jawab Minato sambil menepuk kepala Kushina pelan. Pipi Kushina merona.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya kepadamu," kata Kushina. Kemudian, ia memasuki ruang runggu tersangka.

"Permisi. Saya polisi," kata Kushina sambil masuk ke ruangan para tersangka. Dari kanan, Sakon, Tayuya dan Inoichi. Kushina mengamati mereka baik-baik.

"Ada apa? kami sudah malas diinterogasi lagi," jawab Sakon.

"Tidak. Kami tak perlu menginterograsi lagi. Pelakunya sudah ditemukan. Namun, untuk mengecek, tolong nona Tayuya dan tuan Inoichi keluar. Di luar ada rekan saya yang akan membawa anda ke ruang lain untuk dicek," kata Kushina. Yang dipanggil mengangguk dan keluar ruangan.

"Jadi, tuan Sakon. Kami mencurigai anda sebagai pelaku utama dalam hal ini. Apa benar?" tanya Kushina memancing. Sakon tertawa.

"Oh ya? Apa buktinya?" tanya Sakon balik.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku buktinya," jawab Kushina pasti. Sakon menyeringai.

"Kalu begitu, sayang nona polisi yang cantik. akulah yang harus menghapus bukti," kata Sakon. Ia memukul Kushina dari belakang sampai pingsan kemudian membawanya pergi.

Tak lama, Minato masuk ruangan tersebutdan mendapati rencananya gagal. Di luar rencana. Ia pun segera pergi lari dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Tempat yang sempurna bukan untuk menghilangkan bukti?" tanya Sakon. Mereka ada di parkiran. Kushina yang sudah sadar berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Kushina sambil memberontak dari cengkraman tangan Sakon.

"Wah. Jangan seperti itu, nona. Sayang sekali kalau bukti dihilangkan tanpa berbuat sesuatu yang mengasyikan. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakon dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Sebentar lagi, akan ada orang yang datang," jawab Kushina.

"Heh, yakin sekali. Bagaikana kalau kau ditemukan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, sudah diperkosa dan dibunuh dengan cara mengerikan saat ditemukan?" tanya Sakon.

"Jangan harap kau bisa. Aku tahu semuanya," jawab Kushina.

"Cih!" Sakon mendesak Kushina ke dinding parkiran. Kushina bergidik takut.

"Permpuan manapun tidak ada yang bisa menolak seperti ini kan?" tanya Sakon yakin.

"Minato-san."

"Cukup, Sakon," kata seseorang yang tiba dan menodongkan pistol.

"Cih! Polisi lagi." Sakon membuka jasnya. Di balik jahitan jasnya, ia mengeluarkan pisau dan menodongkannya ke Kushina.

"Begini?" tanya Sakon.

"Kau!" Orang tersebut langsung marah. Api kemarahan di dalam dirinya menyala.

"Minato-san, jangan!" teriak Kushina sambil mencoba menendang Sakon.

"Ukkhh." Pisau Sakon terlepas dan ia sendiri jatuh karena tendangan Kushina tadi karena ia tak menghimpit Kushina. Namun, karena Kushina kurang perhitungan, pisau tadi sedikit menggores atas dadanya. Hanya luka kecil, tapi cukup panjang. Dan ia sendiri terjatuh.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato menghampiri Kushina yang memegangi lukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil," jawab Kushina. Minato kembali memakaikan jasnya di Kushina, meski tadi sudah dikembalikan Kushina saat mau menjalankan rencana.

Sekarang, mereka berhadapan dengan Sakon yang bediri di pilar penyangga. Minato masih memegang revolvernya.

"Kau sudah membunuh jii-san dengan cara meracuninya dengan kalium sianida. Kau menaruh kalium sianida di spon micmu. Kemudian, saat kau bertemu jii-san, kau sengaja mengetukkan mic di bibir gelas jii-san. Dengan cara seperti itu kau membunuh jii-san. Spon yang kau gunakan ini bukan?" tanya Minato sambil menunjukkan sebuah spons di tangannya yang sudah terbungkus plastik. Sakon terkejut.

"Ka-kau..."

"Kau sudah mem bunuh jii-san dengan alasan apa? Kenapa?" tanya Minato. Suaranya bergetar.

Sakon tidak bisa menjawab. Orang di depannya sudah terkuasai kemarahan. Matanya biru kelam, mata orang yang sangat marah dan mendendam.

"JAWAB!" bentak Minato. "Kau bahkan sudah melukai Kushina!"

"Karena, dia telah mengetahui perselingkuhanku dengan Tayuya. Aku membunuhnya supaya Tayuya tetap bisa menjadi bintang. Apa kau tahu rasanya bila orang yang kaucintai terancam!" kata Sakon dengan amarah.

"Tahu! Dan kau membunuhnya tanpa bicara baik-baik?" tanya Minato dengan penuh amarah.

Kushina melihat aura Minato berubah. Sebelum Sakon sempat menjawab, Minato hendak menarik pelatuk revolver di tangannya. Kushina bertindak cepat. ia menubruk Minato dari samping.

DOR! PRAANG!

Timah hitam menembus dinding di dekat kepala Sakon. Hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi. sakon bisa mati bila sungguh-sungguh terkena. Ia terduduk lemas.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Minato. Revolvernya terbanting ke samping. Sekarang, tangan Kushina melingkari tubuhnya erat. Kushina semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Minato-san, jangan membunuh," balas Kushina terisak. Ia takut bahwa pria di depannya menjadi pembunuh.

"Dia sudah membunuh jii-san!"

"Minato-san, bukannya Minato-san yang bilang padaku? Pistol bukanlah senjata untuk membunuh? Minato-san bilang tidak mau menjadikan pistol alat untuk membunuh tapi untuk melindungi? Tolong, Minato-san, aku tidak mau Minato-san menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku tahu perasaan Minato-san, tapi dendam akan melahirkan dendam baru. Aku tidak mau Minato-san menjadi seperti itu," kata Kushina terisak sambil terus memeluk Minato.

Minato diam terpekur memikirkan perkataan Kushina. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu? Bukannya ia yang bilang pistol bukan alat pembunuh? Bukannya ia tidak mau membunuh?

"Maaf, maafkan aku Kushu-chan. Maaf, aku menjadi seperti itu. Terima kasih sudah menghentikanku," kata Minato sambil mengelus rambut Kushina. Kushina menatap ke atas.

Minato menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut Kushina. Mereka bertatapan. Mata Minato kembali ke warna asalnya, biru safir terang. Minato menarik wajah Kushina mendekat ke wajahnya. Mereka memejamkan mata.

20 cm...

10 cm...

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

0...

"Siapa yang menembak?" Jiraiya tiba-tiba muncul dari arah gedung. Minato dan Kushina terkejut, lalu saling melepaskan diri. Wajah Kushina memerah.

"Ha-hanya tembakan peringatan kok," jawab Minato terbata sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apakah kalian-"

"Tidak! Kami tidak berciuman kok!" potong Minato dan Kushina serempak. Jiraiya heran melihat mereka.

Seorang perempuan datang ke situ. Kemudian, ia memeluk Sakon dan membantunya berdiri. Tayuya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah membunuhnya?" tanya Tayuya berurai air mata.

"Aku-"

PLAAK! Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Sakon.

"Bodoh! Beliau mau membantuku! Kau tahu apa alasanku menikahi Kidoumaru? Semua demi kamu! Dia mengancamku bila aku tidak menikah denganmu, kariermua akan dihancurkan! Dia akan menjebakmu dengan obat-obatan! Presdir Yugato tahu! Beliau mau membantuku supaya masalah ini selesai! Aku juga tidak mau hidup dengan Kidoumaru lagi! Presdir Yugato akan melaporkan Kidoumaru ke polisi! Tapi kamu... Kamu malah membunuh beliau dan membuatmu masuk penjara! Bodoh! Aku tak mau! Tapi kenapa?" tanya Tayuya. Air mata membanjiri pipinya. Sakon bergetar.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Sakon. Tayuya mengangguk. Sakon terduduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" tanya Sakon.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberitahumu."

"Ha...Ha... ARRRGGGHHH!" Sakon berteriak. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Semua yang menyaksikan hanya bisa diam di tempat. Kisah pasangan yang berakhir tragis karena kesalah pahaman. Malahan, sang pria harus dipenjara. Sungguh kisah yang tragis.

Selanjutnya, Sakon menyerahkan diri diiringi isakan Tayuya. Kasus berakhir dengan kisah tragis. Namun, kasus ini hanyalah awal. Awal dari semua bencana.

TBC

Maaf kalo endnya jelek, copas dari notesnya Stella D. Lantern.(bedanya apa coba?) Dipersingkat sih... Kan MinaKushi belom jadian, ga kaya RunaTaka di notes. Hehehe... Maafkan kebodohan Meiko yang copas dari catatan Stella D. Lantern(fb). O ya, Meiko juga publish cerita baru, 'I'm a Princess', MinaKushi, rate T sesuai permintaan Oh-Chan is Nanda(sekuelnya rate M, janji). Janagn lupa baca dan review ya!

Balasan review anymous :

hanyainginriview : Thanks buat review nya ya! Hahaha, itu saya ambil dari berbagai misteri. Sudah saya apdet XD

pudtranamimaki : Berchapter-chapter ke depan. *dihajar MinaKushi

O ya, sekalian tanya, typo tu apa ya?

Review please! Flame, kritik dan saran diterima. Saya menghargai flame juga kok... Tapi login ya, jangan ngumpet, Meiko ga suka main petak umpet(apa hubungannya coba)

Byee!

Meiko Namikaze


	9. Chapter 9 : Nightmare Become True

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime(saya demen ama crime!), Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always! **

Maafkan Meiko yang telat apdet ini dan malah bikin fic yang lain. Nyehehehe!

Fic lain yang Meiko garap selain ini ada Palace Story dan. Itu yang multichapter. Yang satunya One Night, fic rate M dan lime MinaKushi. Bukan fic rate M romance pertama memang, karena hari itu ada 2 fic rate M MinaKushi yang dipublish. Tapi limenya pertama. Kyahahaha.

Review dong, kritik juga ga apa-apa. Flame juga ga apa-apa.

Enjoy it!

Don't like, don't read

Chapter 9 : Nightmare become true

Ia berlari ke depan. Ia tak tahu ke mana arah tujuan. Hanya berlari dan berlari. Sebuah mobil melintas di depannya. Ia tak menyadarinya. Sesosok manusia di belakangnya segera menubruknya.

Ia terjatuh. Namun ia selamat, tak tertabrak. Hanya saja, orang itu, orang yang menyelamatkannya jatuh bersimbah darah tertabrak oleh mobil itu. Dan mobil itu terus saja melaju tanpa memedulikan orang itu.

"Minato-san!"

Kushina menjerit keras. Ia terbangun dan segera duduk. Keringat dingin mengalir deras. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya seperti orang baru melihat hantu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Ada apa menjerti-jerit, Kushu-chan?"

Sesosok manusia memasuki kamarnya yang tak terkunci. Sosok itu mendekati Kushina yang masih berpandangan kosong dan duduk di ranjangnya. Kushina menatap ke sosok itu.

"Aku... Aku..." Kushina bingung harus berkata apa. Ia takut mimpi buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan. Sosok itu menepuk kepalanya.

"Ceritakan saja kenapa tadi kau menjerit. Mimpi buruk?" tanya sosok itu sambil mengelus kepala Kushina dengan lembut.

"Minato-san... Aku... Aku mimpi Minato-san tertabrak," jawab Kushina setengah takut.

Minato tersenyum lembut padanya."Itu hanya mimpi. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Tapi aku takut. Aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Minato-san. Sekarang orang yang bisa kupercaya dan tempat aku bergantung hanya Minato-san," kata Kushina.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Aku janji akan tetap di sampingmu kapan pun kau membutuhkanku," kata Minato.

Ia menyentuh wajah Kushina dengan jemarinya dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Wajah Kushina merona merah. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Ini tanda janjiku. Aku akan melindungimu," kata Minato lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, ia beranjak pergi, tapi tangan Kushina mencengkal menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Kushina yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Temani aku tidur," pinta Kushina. Minato tersenyum geli. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang Kushina lagi.

"Ya Kushu-hime. Nah, sekarang berbaring dan tidurlah," kata Minato sambil membaringkan Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum kecil. Ia memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia kembali tertidur. Minato tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengelus rambut merah Kushina. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Kushina. Bibir mungilnya kini tengah dilumat bibir Minato. Setelah beberapa saat, Minato melepaskan bibirnya. Kushina masih tidur. Ia tak tahu bahwa ciumannya direbut lagi oleh Minato.

"Aku janji. Aku akan di sampingmu dan salalu melindungimu, Kushu-chan. Karena aku mencintaimu," kata Minato.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan menelusuri wajah Kushina dan dibelainya lembut. Ia yakin, ia mencintai gadis ini. Ia menyayanginya. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia tetap mencintai Kushina. Walau ia harus mati demi itu.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Yugato Namikaze dilangsungkan 3 hari setelah kematiannya. Banyak orang menangisi kepergian sosok kakek yang baik hati itu. Bahkan, sang pembunuh juga ikut ke pemakamannya dan menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

Pemakaman dilaksanakan pada siang hari. Orang-orang berbaju hitam mengelilingi sebuah lubang yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi sang Presiden Direktur Namikaze. Sebuah peti dijunjung dan diletakkan di mulut lubang. Pemakaman ini diikuti juga oleh para polisi mengingat Yugato adalah ayah mertua dari kepala kepolisian.

Para keluarga berdiri di dekat peti. Hampir semuanya menangis. Mereka kehilangan sosok ayah dan kakek mereka. Sosok yang mereka hormati selama ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berdiri tegak di depan peti. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam untuk pemakaman. Matanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedih. Ia memberi hormat ala polisi kemudian pergi menunggu bersama keluarganya.

'Jii-san... Kepergian jii-san begitu cepat dan mendadak. Padahal jii-san janji akan melihatku menikah. Padahal aku janji akan memberi jii-san cucu buyut sebelum jii-san meninggal. Sebelum semua janjiku tercapai, malah jii-san sudah pergi duluan. Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Kushina.

'Jii-san terima kasih atas semuanya. Berkat jii-san, aku menjadi seorang polisi. Karena jii-san, aku bisa mencapai cita-citaku dari kecil. Rasanya aku tak akan sanggup membalas apa yang telah jii-san lakukan padaku. Mungkin kalau bukan karena jii-san, aku juga tak akan bertemu dengan Kushina Uzumaki. Aku bertemu dengannya karena ku menjadi polisi.

'Jii-san, ini permintaan terakhirku. Jii-san boleh menjawabnya boleh tidak. Aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa belum bisa kukatakan pada kaa-san dan tou-san serta nee-chan. Jii-san, bila aku mencintai seorang wanita sekarang ini, apa jii-san akan mengjinkanku menikah dengannya? Karena aku mencintai Kushina Uzumaki.' Minato berkata dalam hati. Ia tak mampu bicara langsung karena takut perasaannya akan diketahui.

Setelah semua keluarga memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka, peti jenasah diturunkan. Dengan iringan isak tangis, Yugato Namikaze sampai di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tsunade, Misaki dan Karura menangis terisak-isak di pelukan suami mereka. Minato menenangkan sang adik yang menangis.

"Meito," kata Minato," jangan menangis terus. Bukannya jii-san bilang kita tak boleh menangis?"

"Aku menyesal nii-san! Bahkan jii-san belum melihatku lulus dari SMA!" kata Meito. Minato menepuk pundaknya.

"Berarti kau harus menepati janjimu pada jii-san bila tidak ingin menyesal. Bukannya kau berjanji pada jii-san akan meneruskan Namikaze group? Kau janji akan sukses setelah nii-san menjadi polisi. Kau harus tepati yang itu," hibur Minato. Sebenarnya ia sendiri menyesal.

Bisa dibayangkan, ketiga kakak beradik itu belum menepati janji mereka. Karura belum memberikan keturunan, Minato belum menikah dan Meito belum lulus SMA. Bagi mereka itulah penyesalan mereka. Namun, mereka akan menepati janji mereka semua. Minato ingin menepati janjinya menjadi seorang anggota Interpol, Meito ingin menepati janjinya melanjutkan Namikaze group.

Begitu upacara pemakaman selesai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal. Keluarga Namikaze dan beberapa polisi masih di sana. Sementara yang lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Beberapa polisi bercakap-cakap dengan Minato dan Jiraiya. Termasuk Fugaku serta Mikoto. Mikoto ngotot ingin pergi karena ia mengenal dengan baik kakek Minato.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian kakekmu, Minato," kata Mikoto menyalami Minato.

"Ya, terima kasih," balas Minato. Mikoto terdiam sejenak.

"Aku mengenalnya dengan baik saat aku masih berpacaran denganmu. Aku masih ingat kakekmu senang mendengar ketika kau punya pacar. Beliau benar-benar orang yang baik. Sayang beliau tewas dengan cara seperti ini," kata Mikoto kemudian.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku bahkan belum menepati janjiku," balas Minato.

"Janjimua akan menikah saat berusia 21 tahun kan? Aku tahu itu. Beliau pernah memberi tahuku," kata Mikoto. Minato terdiam sejenak mengingat masa lalunya.

Ya, ia pernah memperkenalkan Mikoto pada kakeknya. Yugato sangat senang ketika itu. Bahkan ia meminta Minato berjanji akan menikah saat usia 21. Dan Minato berjanji.

"Ya. Aku ingin menepatinya," kata Minato."Tapi mungkin tidak bisa," lanjutnya sambil melirik pada Kushina yang sedang menghibur Karura. Karura sudah menganggap Kushina adiknya sendiri dan sebaliknya.

"Kenapa? Kau ragu akan perasaanmu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Minato.

"Kau meragukan perasaanmu pada Kushina?" Minato tercekat mendengarnya. Ya, memang benar. Ia ragu tentang perasaan Kushina padanya.

"Aku tahu dari caramu menatapnya. Lebih dari saat aku menjadi pacarmu. Aku iri sebenarnya, kau bahkan tertawa bersamanya. Apa yang kau ragukan? Ceritakan saja padaku," kata Mikoto lagi karena Minato hanya diam saja.

"Aku hanya ragu tentangnya. Tentang perasaannya. Dan aku takut melukainya. Semalam dia mimpi buruk. Aku takut akan ada sesuatu yang menimpanya," jawab Minato dengan nada serius.

Diakuinya, semalam ia memang merasa cemas pada Kushina. Meskipun Minato menungguinya tidur sampai pagi, perasaan cemas itu tetap ada. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina. Kushina sudah cukup menderita, haruskah ia menderita lagi?

"Kau meragukannya, Minato? Jelas-jelas saat kau kemarin frustasi dia sampai membantah Jiraiya-san demi kau," kata Mikoto.

"Aku sudah dengar. Tapi aku merasa ia melakukannya karena menganggapku telah menolongnya dulu," balas Minato.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Pernakah kau merasakan penolakannya kepadamu? Saat kau berbuat sesuatu padanya?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Minato berpikir. Perkataan Mikoto benar. Ia sama sekali tak mendapat penolakan dari Kushina apa pun yang ia lakukan. Sewaktu di mobil, sewaktu Minato memeluknya dan hampir menciumnya, Kushina tidak berontak dan menolak.

"Tidak pernah. Ia tidak pernah seperti itu," jawab Minato pada akhirnya.

"Artinya dia mencintaimu juga, baka. Kapan sih, kau menjadi pintar dalam hal seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal pada pemuda di depannya yang selalu saja bersikap bodoh tentang hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Aku bukan paman Jiraiya. Lagi pula, ada sesuatu yang belum kuceritakan padanya. Aku takut ia akan membenciku setelah dia tahu," jawab Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin mendukungmu dan membuatmu bahagia untuk menebus kesalahanku dulu, Minato. Aku ingin kau bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang benar-benar kau cintai. Untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu dulu," kata Mikoto.

Dari kejauhan, Kushina yang sedang menghibur Karura menatap mereka berdua. Sepasang mata violetnya memandang cemburu pada mereka. Ia tidak suka melihat Minato berdekatan dengan perempuan lain. Walau mengingat Minato itu fobia, tapi ia tetap berbincang akrab dengan Mikoto. Kushina merasa cemburu karenanya.

"Kau kenapa, Kushina?" tanya Karura sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina berbohong.

Karura menatap seksama calon 'adik ipar'nya. Dia memang berniat menjodohkan Minato dan Kushina setelah mendengar cerita dari pamannya. Ia bahkan sangat setuju bila mereka menikah. Melihat Minato yang menatap Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang, Karura yakin adiknya mencintai Kushina. Lagi pula, baginya Kushina adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Karura sangat ingin punya adik perempuan, makanya ia menanggap Kushina adiknya sendiri.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Karura.

"E-eh, apa maksudnya?" tanya Kushina kebingungan.

"Kau cemburu melihat adikku dengan perempuan lain?" tanya Kaura.

Wajah Kushina memerah."Ti-tidak kok."

"Oh, begitu," balas Karura, meski ia tahu apa perasaan Kushina.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum memberi tahunya?"

Minato tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Jiraiya. Mereka masih ada di pemakaman. Minato memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dasinya sudah tidak rapi lagi.

"Belum," jawab Minato.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia harus tentang hal ini. Kau mengerti, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya. Minato tertunduk, tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin ia tambah menyesal mendengar hal ini. Aku tidak mau ia membenciku karena hal ini. Aku tidak mau dia menangis karena ini juga. aku tahu perasaannya. Aku tidak mau melukainya dengan hal ini," jawab Minato.

"Minato, kau harus bersikap dewasa. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus mengetahuinya juga," kata Jiraiya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam.

Minato menghela nafas melihat sorotan tajam dari pamannya. "Baiklah. Akan kuberi tahu dia dalam waktu seminggu ini."

"Bagus. Hati-hatilah bila bicara padanya. Dia mudah emosi," kata Jiraiya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan bicara hati-hati padanya tentang hal ini," balas Minato sambil menangguk. Matanya menyorotkan sesuatu yang aneh dan ganjil.

"Atau aku saja yang memberi tahu?" tanya Jiraiya melihat wajah Minato yang berubah menjadi ganjil. Minato menggeleng.

"Biar aku saja. Selama ini, yang di dekatnya adalah aku," tegas Minato.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi aku tak yakin ia bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini." Minato menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia tahu hal ini berat sekali.

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan yakin dia tidak akan memaafkanku setelah ini dan akan membenciku." Dengan nada sedih Minato mengatakannya. Suaranya parau, tenggorokannya serasa kering.

"Ya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu," balas Jiraiya.

"Aku juga tahu perasaannya. Aku tidak akan marah bila ia berbuat sesuatu padaku," kata Minato.

"Kau itu terlalu baik, Minato," ujar Jiraiya. Minato yang dikenalnya memang seperti ini. Selalu bertindak baik.

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aku juga merasa tubuhku menjadi lemas mendengar hal ini. Apalagi dia."

"Makanya kau yang kupercaya untuk mengatakan ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku harus menyampaikan padanya. Aku harus menyampaikan dalang di balik pembunuhan keluarganya. Bahwa yang menyebabkan keluarganya terbunuh adalah Takamaru," kata Minato dengan nada yang sedih.

"Ya, mungkin kalau bukan karena kau yang menyadarinya, hal ini tidak akan terungkap." Jiraiya memandang keponakannya yang sudah lama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya seperti ini.

"Maka dari itu. Aku sangat heran kenapa Takamaru tidak dibunuh. Bila ia memang orang dekat ayah Kushina, seharusnya ia tahu dan berada di sana. Dan kata-kata di suratnya aneh. Dia mengecek keberadaan Kushina. Seharusnya, bila ia perhatian, ia akan dapat Kushina lebih cepat dariku. Aku bertemu Kushina sekitar pukul 1 siang. Dan setelah kutanyakan pada tousan, memang Takamaru punya masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakannya.

"Di surat, ia menulis ia bertanya pada tousan menjodohkanku dengan Kushina dan tousan menolak. Tidak mungkin tousan menolaknya. Paman sendiri juga tahu kan. Lalu, sangat aneh bila Takamaru bisa tahu banyak sekali tentang Hebi yang sangat sulit disusupi mata-mata. Karena itu, aku menduganya agen ganda dan ternyata benar.

"Kemudian, malam itu Danzou membunuhnya. Mungkin Orochimaru tahu tentang Takamaru yang merupakan agen ganda. Kurasa Takamaru berniat meminta maaf pada Kushina sehingga ia menulis surat itu dan membocorkan tempat persembunyian data Hebi dan Ne," kata Minato panjang lebar.

Jiraiya menangguk-angguk."Ya, benar sekali. Maka dari itu, kita menyelidiki diam-diam dan menemukan kenyataan ini."

"Ya. Dan kurasa, aku akan membuat Kushina syok dan membenciku," kata Minato pahit.

Diam-diam, Kushina bersembunyi dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hatinya sakit mengetahui Minato menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Ia percaya pada Minato, tapi Minato tidak memberi tahunya. Apalagi karena Takamaru adalah agen ganda dan menyebabkan keluarganya dibunuh.

Kushina segera berlari ke arah mobil Minato. Ia berusaha berskap biasa saja. Ia menunggu sampai Minato datang untuk menanyakannya. Ia merasa sakit hati karena Minato menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Padahal seharusnya Minato tahu perasaannya.

"Maa, Kushu-chan, aku lama ya?" tanya Minato yang datang mendekati Kushina. Rupanya ia telah selesai bercakap-cakap dengan Jiraiya.

PLAAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Minato. Minato terjatuh dan memegangi pipinya. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau berbohong padaku!" bentak Kushina. Air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Minato sambil berdiri dan mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah.

'Jangan-jangan... Tadi ia dengar pembicaraanku dengan paman,' batin Minato dengan rasa was-was.

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku kan? Kau menyembunyikan dariku tentang Takamaru kan?" tanya Kushina.

Minato tidak merespon. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia akan mendapat respon seperti ini dari Kushina. Ia tahu bahwa Kushina akan sakit hati dan membencinya karena ini.

"Pukul aku sepuasmu," kata Minato tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kushina."Pukul dan tampar aku sepuasmu bila itu membuatmu lega."

PLAK!

Kushina kembai menampar Minato dengan keras. Minato diam dan tidak menolaknya.

"Kenapa... Padahal aku mempercayaimu... Kau menyembunyikan ini dariku. Apa aku tidak bisa kau percayai sampai kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Kushina. Tangannya merah karena menampar Minato.

"Aku bisa jelaskan hal ini padamu. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi-"

"Tapi apa? Selama ini aku mempercayaimu. Aku menanggapmu sebagai keluargaku. Tapi kenapa kau sia-siakan kepercayaanku padamu? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku soal Takamaru?" tanya Kushina dengan sedikit membentak. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

Bukannya ia benci pada Minato. Ia sedih kenapa Minato tidak memberi tahunya. Bila Minato memberi tahunya dari awal ia tak akan sesedih ini. Apa lagi, baginya sekarang Minato adalah satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya. Hanya Minato yang bisa menghiburnya, tapi sekarang Minato berbohong padanya.

"Kushina tolong, tolong dengarkan aku dulu," kata Minato. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat tamparan Kushina yang keras. hanya saja, hatinya sangat sakit.

Minato mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kushina yang dibanjiri air mata. Namun, reaksi Kushina sungguh keras. Ia menepis tangan Minato.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Jangan sentuh aku," ujar Kushina dengan suara parau.

Kushina sendiri terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau menolak Minato. Ia ingin Minato menjelaskan dan menghiburnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar sakit hati. Jelas Minato akan membencinya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Kushina terkejut dengan perkataan Minato. Minato tidak marah sama sekali. Nadanya malah sedih. Ia tidak marah tangannya ditepis oleh Kushina. Bagi Minato, ia memang salah dan patut dibenci Kushina.

"Aku bisa jelaskan padamu, tapi kumohon, jangan membenciku setelah ini," kata Minato lagi.

"Jelaskan," ujar Kushina.

Minato terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkannya pada gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ini memang salahku. Aku seharusnya memberi tahumu dari awal. Tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku jika kuberi tahu. Dan aku yakin kau pasti membenciku.

"Kemarin, saat aku membaca surat Takamaru, aku menyadari banyak yang aneh. Dan semua hubungan Uzushio dan Takamaru menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya. Setelah kutanyakan pada tousanku pun, Takamaru punya banyak masalah. Dan tousanku tak pernah mendengar soal dirimu.

"Setelah kuselidiki lagi, rupanya data Hebi yang ada pada Takamaru banyak yang dipalsukan. Hanya sedikit yang benar. Maka dari itu, aku mencurigainya. Dan benar, Takamaru adalah agen ganda. Alasannya karena kasus yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu saat aku baru masuk polisi ada kasus penculikan seorang ibu dan anaknya. Dan mereka adalah anak dan istri Takamaru. Ia diancam oleh Orochimaru. Makanya, ia terpaksa menjadi agen ganda.

"Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Takamaru adalah orang yang membobol sistem pertahanan di rumahmu sehingga Hebi bisa masuk dengan mudah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, yang jelas setelah itu kurasa ia merasa bersalah sehingga menulis surat padamu," terang Minato.

Kushina sekarang benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Takamaru yang dikenalnya ternyata adalah penyebab keluarganya terbunuh. Dan Minato juga sama sekali tidak menceritakan hal ini padanya. Betapa hancurnya hati Kushina karena orang yang ia sayangi membohonginya.

Kushina merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh tangan Minato yang kuat dan kekar. Dan ia jatuh di pelukan Minato. Tangan Minato sekarang benar-benar menjepit tubuhnya dengan kuat dan rasanya tidak mau melepasnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Kushina. Maafkan aku tidak memberi tahu padamu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka dan membenciku," ujar Minato.

Ia yakin, Kushina sekarang sungguh-sungguh membencinya. Ia memang salah, dan sekarang ia memeluk Kushina. Minato yakin Kushina sangat marah padanya dan ia tidak akan dimaafkan.

"Lepaskan aku," pinta Kushina sambil meronta-ronta.

Sekarang barulah ia menyadari, bagaimana perasaan Minato. Tapi ia tetap saja merasa ialah yang patut disalahkan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda yang ia tampar sekarang memeluknya dan meminta maaf? Kushina menanggap ia tidak pantas dimaafkan oleh Minato.

Kushina meronta-ronta semakin keras. Namun, Minato memeluknya semakin erat. Sekarang baru Kushina tahu bahwa Minato memang kuat dalam bela diri. Genggamannya kuat sekali. Namun, perlahan-lahan, tangan Minato tidak memeluknya lagi.

"Maafkan aku sekali ini saja. Kumohon," pinta Minato dengan sungguh-sungguh. Matanya dan mata violet Kushina bertemu. Namun matanya menyiratkan permohonan maaf yang dalam.

"Aku... Maaf, seharusnya aku pergi saja dan tak perlu bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku sudah menyakitimu dan membuatmu seperti ini," ujar Kushina.

Kushina berlari sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia berlari keluar dari kompleks pemakaman dengan kencang. Tak dihiraukannya suara Minato yang berteriak-teriak mengejarnya.

"Kushina! Tunggu!" teriak Minato sambil mengejar Kushina.

Namun, teriakannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Kushina. Kushina sudah berlalu semakin cepat.

'Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan olehmu. Maafkan aku, Minato-san. Aku menamparmu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya karena kau tak menceritakan hal ini padaku. Padahal, bila kau jujur aku lebih bisa menerima kenyataan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak tahu kau takut dibenci olehku. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu memikirkanku sampai kau tidak tega menyampaikan kenyataan ini padaku,' ucap Kushina lirih dalam hatinya.

Ia tidak tahu, ucapannya benar atau tidak. Ia masih ingin bersama Minato. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu menyusahkan Minato. Ia tidak ingin Minato sampai menderita karena dirinya. Ia tidak mau Minato menderita beban karena dirinya.

"Kushina! Tunggu!"

Minato masih berteriak-teriak mengejar Kushina sampai di jalan raya. ia tak peduli dibilang gila oleh orang-orang. Ia hanya ingin mengejar gadis yang ia cintai dan berkata bahwa gadisnya tidak bersalah.

Ia tidak menghiraukan apa pun. Yang ia kejar hanya Kushina. Ia mengejar gadis yang semakin menjauh darinya tanpa memedulikan apa pun.

Tapi, sang gadis tidak mendengar teriakannya. Ia terus saja berlari semakin kencang menghindarinya. Air matanya menetes terus membasahi jalan yang ia lalui. Ia tahu ia bodoh sampai tidak menghiraukan Minato. Tapi ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Minato. Ia tidak mau Minato membencinya. Padahal, Minato tidak membencinya.

"Nona! Awas!"

Sebuah mobil melintas jalan raya dengan kencang. Minato melihat bahwa mobil itu sedang mengincar Kushina. Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya untuk menolong Kushina.

'Bila aku yang harus tertabrak demi Kushina, aku tidak peduli. Kumohon tetaplah selamat, Kushina,' pikirnya sambil menerjang ke depan.

"Kushina! Awas!" teriak Minato sambil menubruk Kushina yang sedang diincar mobil itu. Pengendara mobil itu menyeringai lebar melihat mangsanya. Dan ia terus memajukan mobilnya.

BRAAKKKHHH!

Kushina merasakan ia ditubruk seseorang dari belakang. Ia jatuh ke jalanan dan tubuhny lecet. Ia menoleh pada orang yang menubruknya. Orang itu memegangi tubuhnya erat.

Ia sadar, ia baru saja hampir ditabrak oleh mobil. Dan mobil itu sekarang melaju kencang tanpa memedulikan apa yang ditabraknya. Walau orang-orang mencegat mobil itu, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat.

Kushina merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir. Ia melihat baik-baik orang yang menolongnya. Orang itu mengadahkan wajahny dan tersenyum melihat Kushina.

"Ku-kushu-chan, syukurlah kau sela...mat." Orang itu pingsan setelah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Kushina terkesiap melihat orang yang menolongnya. Rambut kuning jabrik yang sangat ia kenal. Tapi, ada warna darah membaur bersama warna kuningya. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari kepala orang itu.

'Tidak... Tidak mungkin ini kenyataan. Tidak mungkin mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan. TIDAK!' teriak Kushina dalam hati.

"Minato-san!" jeritnya keras.

Ya, orang yang baru saja menabraknya dan menyelamatkannya adalah Minato. Sekarang, Minato bersimbah darah. Kushina menjerit-jerit memangil namanya. Air matanya mengalir lagi dengan deras. Tapi sang pemuda tidak menyahut sedikitpun.

Mimpi buruk Kushina menjadi kenyataan yang sangat jelas...

**OWARI**

Maaf kalo endingannya jelek banget dan fic berakhir mengenaskan. Maaf kalau jelek... Tapi review please...

Meiko Namikaze

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoi! Siapa yang nulis OWARI? Masa ficnya selesai begini?

Maaf, Meiko ralat.

**TO BE CONTINUE **

Ah... Maaf apdet yang ini telat banget! Meiko habis retret, trus jadi author di web gerejanya Meiko, banyak kerjaan! .

Maaf kalo endingannya jelek dan ceritanya jelek. Meiko lagi susah bikin kalimat yang bagus! Silahkan flame!

Balasan review(dikit banget sih yang review!-plak-)

**SoraHinase : Memang Meiko ambil dari situ. Meiko suka banget yang itu! Meiko suka yang cerita MatsuMiwa. (pair favorit di DC)**

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki : Nunggu bercahpter-chapter ke depan yang full romance lagi. Thanks!**

**Violet-Rukia : Arigatou! Ini udah Meiko apdet!**

**Akira Tsukiyomi : Yo i. Ada di DC no 37. Meiko suka adegan yang itu, jadi Meiko ambil deh! Maaf kalo apdetnya kelamaan.**

**Fi : Yups! Memang benar! Nanti Meiko jelasin di chapter 12 mungkin. Tapi nggak tau nanti.**

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum : Ini sudah Meiko bikin lagi XD! Baguslah kalau ficnya ngehibur XP**

**ShaRa Namikaze : Thanks! JANGAN PANGGIL SENPAI! Tapi emang Meiko kejam kalau bikin fic XD. Meiko ingin ngelihatin sisi rapuhnya Minato. Wah, jangan sampai her tuh. Omong2, itu kan nggak ciuman, itu BATAL CIUMAN. *dihajar Minato. Itungan cm itu jarak wajah dan bibir mereka. Kalau ciuman pake menit.**

**Oh-chan is Nanda : Meiko juga ga tega, tapi ngelihat si Minato nangis waktu Kushina bilang mau ngorbanin dirinya... Kepikiran deh... Kalau yang Sakon, Meiko ambil dari novel apa gitu yang pembunuhnya mbunuh tapi merkosa dulu.**

**Ex-sErvant. : Maaf ga ditulis lengkap namanya, Meiko males. Oh, bau almond ya? Meiko baca di Conan bau asam sih! No 5 kalau nggak salah. Adegan nyaris ciuman itu TakaMiwa di no 37**

**Syeren : Haha ==", itu copas fic lain soalnya*dihajar Stella. Ohh... Iya ya, Minato tetep keren gimana pun .. Seperti yang di atas, Meiko memang sengaja nunjukin sisi rapuh Minato sebagai seorang manusia yang punya perasaan. **

**Hikaru : Latarnya beda kok... Kisahnya juga beda... Cuma adegannya yang sama... **

**Ratri : Ok!**

**Yuki-chan : Arigatou gozaimashita! Nggak apa baru review. Besok review terus ya?**

**Nana Naa : Nggak kisising, cuma hampir... Ini udah terbit XD**

Udah deh! Segitu aja! Meiko capek!

For the end,

REVIEW PLEASE! Kalo ga sampe 100, ga Meiko apdet!

Meiko Namikaze


	10. Chapter 10 : I don't remember you

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always! **

Yeah! Inilah chapter 10! Meleset dari perkiraan awal yang hanya 10 chapter!

Karna nggak mau bicara panjang lebar lagi, langsung saja!

Enjoy it and happy reading, guys!

Chapter 10 : I don't remember you

Sudah 3 hari lamanya Kushina menunggui pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu. Selama itulah, sang pemuda masih belum bangun. Pemuda itu terbaring seperti orang mati. Infus menancap dilengannya, transfusi darah juga masih diperlukan pemuda itu.

Rambut kuning pemuda itu tetap jabrik, namun lemas. Matanya terkatup rapat. Perban melilit di kepalanya. Sudah 3 hari lamanya pemuda itu terbaring di atas kasur tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan bangun sedikitpun.

"Minato-san, kenapa waktu itu kau malah membiarkan dirimu ditabrak? Seharusnya biar aku saja yang mati tertabrak. Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu hanya diam tak bergerak seperti ini?" tanya Kushina.

Percuma ia bertanya, pemuda itu tidak akan bangun semudah itu. Pemuda itu masih dibantu hidup dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kushina menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu ini hal bodoh. Ia menggenggam tangan Minato. Tangannya yang satu perlahan mengusap wajah Minato yang tampak tenang. Tangannya perlahan beralih ke rambut pemuda itu.

"Bodoh, jawab aku. Kau sudah 3 hari seperti in, tidakkah kau menyadari kau membuat semua orang khawatir padamu? Aku rindu padamu, Minato-san. Rasanya aneh. Aku melihatmu terus, tapi aku masih merindukanmu. Aku merindukan tawamu dan cengiran di wajahmu. Rasanya aku sangat sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Aneh kan?"

Kushina tanpa sadar mengelus kembali wajah pemuda itu. Di tatapnya dalam-dalam wajah pemuda yang telah menolongnya. Wajah polisi muda yang pernah hampir menakutinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Rasanya aneh, aku tidak mendengar suaramu. Aku rindu semuanya tentangmu, Minato-san. Salahkah bila aku bersikap seperti ini? Kau tahu, saat menolakmu waktu itu, aku merasa sangat menyesal. Aku ingin kau menghiburku dan aku ingin merasakan kehangatan yang selalu kau berikan bila aku sedih.

"Aku merasa bersalah telah menamparmu, Minato-san. Aku tidak mau kau celaka karena aku. Tapi aku takut dan kesepian tanpamu. Aneh kan? Padahal aku baru mengenalmu selama hampir 1 bulan lebih ini, tapi aku merasa seperti talh mengenalmu lama.

"Aneh bukan? Aku merasa marah ketika kau dekat dengan Mikoto. Aku merasa tidak suka karenanya. Kini aku tahu dengan jelas kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu. Jawabannya hanya ada satu. Ijinkan aku mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Minato-san," kata Kushina.

Tak ada sahutan dari Minato, tentu saja. Kushina menitikkan air matanya di atas tangan Minato. Tangan Minato tak terasa hangat saat menggenggam tangan Kushina.

Klek!

"Kushina, istirahatlah dulu. Kau sudah berjaga hampir 3 hari penuh sampai tidak tidur." Karura memasuki ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat. Ruangan tempat Minato dirawat bukan ruangan untuk merawat orang biasa, melainkan ruang VIP. Keberadaannya dirahasiakan dan sejumlah polisi menjaga Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa menunggunya," bantah Kushina. Tampangnya acak-acakan, pertanda dia kurang tidur. Ia memakai pakaian bebas karena ia dibebas tugaskan oleh Jiraiya.

"Kushina, bagaimana kalau Minato sampai tahu kau menjaganya sampai tidak tidur 2 malam? Istirahatlah, kau sudah terlalu capai. Aku bawakan makanan untukmu," kata Karura sambil menunjukkan bento yang dia bawa.

Kushina tersenyum kecil,"Terima kasih. Tapi aku ingin menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu, kau duduk saja di sofa dan makan. Biar aku yang di sampingnya. Yoze juga sedang ada urusan bisnis," kata Karura sambil menepuk pundak Kushina. Kushina menangguk. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Karura.

Kushina berjalan ke sofa dan membuka bentonya dan mulai makan dengan pelan-pelan. Karura memandangnya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus, Kushina. Kecelakan ini bukan salahmu," hibur Karura.

"Ini salahku. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak berlari meninggalkannya, mungkin dia tidak mengalami nasib seperti ini. Salahku, seharusnya aku yang tertabrak, bukan Minato-san. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkannya saja," kata Kushina. Bulir-bulir air matanya menetes.

"Hanya kaasan yang menganggapmu begitu. Lagipula, seandainya kau yang tertabrak dan sampai meninggal, mungkin Minato malah akan bunuh diri. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu," kata Karura berjalan mendekati Kushina.

"Tapi semuanya menganggapku yang salah. Semua teman polisi Minato-san, bahkan yang perempuan," bantah Kushina.

"Mereka hanya iri padamu. Mereka iri karena kau dekat dengan Minato. Seandainya Minato sadar, ia tidak akan menyalahkanmu juga. Aku sangat mengenalnya dan tahu tentang sifatnya. Makanya aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu. Mereka menyalahkanmu sebagai pelampiasan saja," hibur Karura sambil duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seandainya Minato-san tidak bertemu denganku hari itu, mungkin Minato-san masih hidup dengan keadaan sehat," kata Kushina.

"Memang, tapi dia masih fobia perempuan. Bukankah kau yang berhasil menyembuhkan fobianya itu? Bagiku, Minato bertemu denganmu adalah suatu keberuntungan."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bila diurutkan secara logis, penyebab semua ini adalah organisasi yang sedang diselidiki oleh kepolisian kan? Minato memang selalu menantang bahaya," potong Karura.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku memang menjadi pemuas nafsu pria hidung belang daripada Minato-san menjadi seperti ini," bantah Kushina.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Bagi Minato, dirimu adalah orang yang penting!" bantah Karura dengan suara keras.

Kushina sampai heran melihat sosok yang biasanya lembut sekarang marah."Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu. Dari cara Minato memperlakukanmu dan menatapmu, aku tahu perasaannya. Dia tak pernah memandang perempuan lain dengan cara yang sama seperti saat memandangmu. Caranya menatapmu, penuh kasih sayang dan lembut. Bahkan dari pertama aku melihatmu, aku sudah tahu bahwa Minato memang menyimpan perasaan khusus padamu!" jawab Karura.

"A-apa maksud perasaan khusus itu?" tanya Kushina heran. Karura menghela nafas.

"Dia mencintaimu," jawabnya pelan.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kushina dengan perasaan terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, dia mencintaimu. Apa kau tak pernah menyadarinya? Aku tahu semuanya. Minato juga menceritakannya padaku," jawab Karura.

Kushina termenung mendengar jawaban dari Karura. Kalau ia pikirkan, Minato memeluknya ketika ia sedih. Minato selalu membuatnya tertawa. Dan kemarin saat di parkiran hotel... Minato hampir saja menciumnya. Dan waktu ia tidak bisa tidur karena ketakutan, Minato menungguinya sampai tidur. Yah, walau Kushina sendiri tidak menyadari Minato menciumnya waktu itu.

"Aku..." Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia bahagia karena Minato juga mencintainya. Bingung, kenapa bisa. Dan sedih karena ia baru tahu sekarang setelah Minato terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, sekarang berharap saja demi kesembuhan Minato, ya?" tanya Karura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," jawab Kushina. Matanya menerawang, mengingat ke kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ku-kushu-chan, syukurlah kau sela...mat." Minato pingsan bersimbah darah setelah mengatakannya.

"Minato-san! Minato-san!" jerit Kushina saat ia menyadari Minatolah yang tertabrak. Ia memeluk Minato dan mendekap kepalanya di dadanya.

"Minato-san! Tolong!" jerit Kushina berlinang air mata.

Dalam waktu cepat, orang-orang berdatangan. Ada yang memanggil ambulan, ada juga yang memanggil polisi. Beberapa orang mencaci maki orang yang menabrak dan langsung lari begitu saja.

Tak lama, ambulan datang. Jiraiya dan yang lainnya langsung bergerak ke lokasi kejadian. Misaki dan Karura berteriak histeris melihat Minato. Setelah ambulan datang, Minato langsung diangkut ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kushina mengikutinya, karena kebetulan ia juga menderita luka lecet.

Minato langsung dimasukkan ke dalam ruang operasi karena luka di kepalanya cukup parah.

"Maaf, dokter, kita kekurangan golongan darah B untuk pasien," kata seorang perawat ketika operasi akan berjalan.

"Aku saja. Ambil darahku sebanyak yang ia butuhkan." Kushina menawarkan dirinya untuk menyumbangkan darahnya yang kebetulan bergolongan sama dengan Minato.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau anakku menerima donor darah dari orang yang mencelakakan anakku!" teriak Misaki. Semua orang menoleh terkejut padanya.

"Kaa-san!" tegur Karura.

"Kau... Karena kau Minato jadi seperti ini! Kau pikir aku mau anakku menerima darah dari perempuan sepertimu? Aku tahu bagaimana kau dan Minato bertemu! Kau itu perempuan rendahan!" bentak Misaki. Kazuto terpaksa menariknya sebelum Misaki benar-benar mencaci maki Kushina.

"Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuperbuat untuk menebus kebaikan Minato-san! Darahku diambil sampai aku mati kekurangan darah tak masalah!" bantah Kushina. Hatinya kini terasa sakit mendengar perkataan dari Misaki.

"Seandainya kau tak perlu bertemu dengan Minato, Minato tak akan mendapat celaka seperti ini! Aku tak mau mengampunimu membuat putraku seperti ini karena melindungimu!" seru Misaki lagi dengan berlinang air mata.

"Misaki! Jangan berkata seperti itu terus!" kata Kazuto sambil menenangkan istrinya.

""Kita baru saja kehilangan tousan, kenapa sekarang Minato harus seperti ini! Ini gara-gara kau!" teriak Misaki sambil menunjuk Kushina.

Kushina sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi ia segera menangis dan jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Ia tak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang melihatnya. Karena bajunya juga berlumuran darah Minato.

Dia terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia menyesal kenapa harus Minato yang tertabrak. Ia sedih karena ia tidak boleh menolong Minato yang kekurangan darah. Dan terlebih, ia sakit dengan perkataan Misaki yang mengatainya. Apa salahnya bila ia dan Minato bertemu dengan cara seperti itu?

"Kushina, dokter memanggilmu," panggil Karura sambil masuk ke kamar mandi. Kushina sedang menangis terisak di bawah wastafel. Karura miris melihat Kushina menjadi seperti ini.

"Kushina, dokter memanggilmu. Dia butuh darahmu," kata Karura sambil mendekati Kushina. Kushina tetap saja menangis tanpa menghiraukan Karura.

"Kushina Uzumaki, dokter memanggilmu. Dia butuh darah darimu untuk Minato," ulang Karura. Kushina mengadah, melihat Karura.

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon, Kushina. Kaasan, aku dan Meito golongan darahnya berbeda dengan Minato. Sedangkan tousan menderita diabetes melitus sehingga tidak bisa mendonorkan darahnya," pinta Karura memelas.

Karura sendiri sangat sedih adiknya mendapat bencana seperti ini. Awalnya ia ingin menyalahkan Kushina, tapi ia rasa itu hanya pelampiasan. Bukan Kushina kan, yang menabrak? Minato menolong Kushina dan itu keputusannya sendiri. Yang salah adalah orang yang menabrak Minato.

"Tapi, nonya Namikaze tidak mau kalau darahku mengalir di pembuluh darah Minato-san, kan?" tanya Kushina. Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada kaasan. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," hibur Karura.

Akhirnya Kushina mengangguk dan mengikuti Karura keluar. Setelah diperiksa, darah Kushina memang cocok dengan darah Minato. Kushina menyumbangkan banyak darah demi pemuda itu. Ia tak takut mati kehabisan darah demi Minato.

Misaki hanya diam saja melihat Kushina. Ia bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ia membenci Kushina yang membuat putra kesayangannya tertimpa bencana seperti ini. Kazuto sudah berulang kali bicara dengannya, tapi Misaki tetap saja tidak mau memaafkan Kushina.

"Apa operasinya masih lama?" tanya Kazuto saat seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Belum. Pasien masih kekurangan banyak darah dan luka di kepalanya cukup parah. Kemungkinan besar ia gegar otak," jawab perawat itu.

Kazuto menghela nafasnya dan mendesah kecewa. Ia bisa tabah menerima cobaan seperti ini. Walaupun sangat berat, karena ia kehilangan ayahnya dan kemudian anaknya kecelakaan atau tepatnya ditabrak lari.

Jiraiya mondar-mandir. Beberapa polisi suruhannya sudah ditempatkan di lokasi kejadian untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Tsunade masuk ruang operasi, ia menganalisis luka Minato. Tak lama, ponsel Jiraiya berdering. Jiraiya mengangkat benda tersebut dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"Halo? Jiraiya di sini? Apa?... Begitu... Jadi begitu... Teruskan penyelidikan dan kirim beberapa polisi ke rumah sakit," kata Jiraiya dalam teleponnya. Kemudian, ia menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya?" tanya Kazuto.

"Ini buruk sekali. Kita tidak bisa menemukan pelakunya. Pelakunya lari setelah menabrak dan mobilnya kini ditemukan terbakar di pinggir sungai," jawab Jiraiya.

"Jadi, tidak ada harapan untuk menemukan pelaku penabrakan ini?" tanya Kazuto.

Jiraiya menggeleng."Tidak. Masih ada sedikit harapan dan kurasa aku tahu siapa..."

"Siapa?" tanya Kazuto mendesak.

"Maaf, nii-san, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Ini benar-benar bahaya bila kau tahu. Aku mau menengok nona Uzumaki itu dulu," jawab Jiraiya sambil beranjak pergi.

Jiraiya pun pergi ke ruang perawatan. Di sana, Kushina terbaring lemas dan Karura duduk di sampingnya. Yoze pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan dan bisnisnya.

"Paman," panggil Karura. Tentu saja ia mencemaskan adiknya.

"Masih belum selesai. Bagaimana dengan Kushina?" tanya Jiraiya.

Karura menoleh ke samping. Kushina tertidur dengan wajah yang tidak tenang. Wajahnya pucat. Bajunya yang berlumuran darah sudah diganti. Desah nafasnya terdengar sangat pelan.

"Setelah darahnya diambil cukup banyak, Kushina pingsan. Paman bisa lihat sendiri kan? Dia merasa dialah yang salah dalam hal ini. Kalau dokter tak mencegahnya, ia sudah mati menjadi mumi yang tidak memiliki darah," jawab Karura.

"Memangnya berapa banyak darah yang didonorkan Kushina?" tanya Jiraiya. Perkataan Karura barusan bukan hanya sekedar main-main. Artinya, Kushina hampir menyumbangkan seluruh darahnya.

"Hampir 600cc," jawab Karura,"Dan semuanya untuk Minato."

Jiraiya bisa melihatnya. Pipi Kushina yang biasanya merona kini pucat. Sekarang dia benar-benar lemas. Tak ada semangat seperti biasanya. Namun perlahan, mata gadis itu terbuka.

"Ngghh..." Kushina mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Tentu saja karena kekurangan darah.

"Kau sudah sadar, rupanya." Karura mencoba membantu Kushina untuk duduk. Bibir Kushina masih pucat dan tatapannya kosong. Tidak ada binar-binar keceriaan seperti biasanya. Mata violetnya tampak kusam.

"Minato-san... Bagaimana dengan Minato-san?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja." Karura menghibur Kushina. Ia sendiri masih mencemaskan keadaan Minato, tetapi sekarang Kushina keadaannya sudah parah.

"Lebih baik kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri saja. Lihat dirimu sekarang. Hampir saja kau jadi mumi yang kehabisan darah," kata Jiraiya sambil mendekati si gadis berambut merah itu.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Kushina terpotong.

"Tapi apa? Kau pikir Minato akan senang bila kau mati menyumbangkan seluruh darahmu untuknya?" tandas Jiraiya. Ucapannya sukses membuat Kushina terdiam.

Perkataan Jiraiya memang benar. Kushina menghela nafas. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan membiarkan darahnya mengalir dulu. Ia tak bisa berpikir bila darah di otaknya kurang."Tapi salahku. Salahku Minato-san sampai seperti ini."

Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua perempuan yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam pada perempuan berambut merah panjang. Perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlainan.

"Kau pikir Minato juga akan menyalahkanmu? Jangan mencoba bunuh diri. Kalau kau bunuh diri, percuma Minato sampai menyelamatkanmu dua kali. Berpikirlah dewasa!" bentak Jiraiya. Kushina menunduk. Air matanya menetes perlahan membasahi tangan pucatnya.

"Aku tahu! Tapi bila Minato-san sampai mati? Aku tidak mau Minato-san mati hanya demi seorang gadis tak berguna sepertiku!" Kushina membantah ucapan Jiraiya dengan argumennya,"Semuanya menganggapku pengganggu kan? Biar aku saja yang lenyap."

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Sulit untuk menandingi kekeras kepalaan gadis yang satu ini. Ia sampai heran bagaimana keponakannya bisa mengatasinya. Akhirnya, ia memilih menceritakan semuanya terlebih dulu supanya Kushina tidak membantah, "Karura, keluarlah. Ada hal pribadi yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Tanpa bertanya sedikitpun, Karura segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia mengerti hal ini benar-benar penting dan menyangkut nyawa adiknya. Terlebih, pasti ini rahasia polisi yang benar-benar harus dirahasiakan darinya.

Jiraiya mengecek apakah Karura sudah keluar dan tidak ada yang mendengar. Setelah yakin tidak ada telinga yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia berdiri di depan Kushina. Ia berdehem sedikit.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sengaja mengusir Karura keluar?" Kushina menggeleng. Ia masih memikirkan Minato. Tak mempedulikan orang di depannya. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang mengincarmu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

Kushina menggleng lagi. Ia tak punya jawaban yang pasti tentang itu. Ia merasa frustasi tentang semua ini."Aku tidak tahu."

Jiraiya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar kepada Kushina."Kau tahu ini apa?"

Kushina menggeleng, tak tahu tentang apa gambar di depannya. Gambar yang ditunjukan Jiraiya adalah foto sebuah mobil hitam yang terbakar.

"Ini foto mobil yang telah menabrak Minato. Ditemukan terbakar sampai hangus di tepi sungai," kata Jiraiya.

Mata Kushina membulat. Sekarang, otaknya telah bekerja dengan benar lagi. Darahnya terasa panas. Ia tahu jawabannya.

"Hebi..."

Jiraiya menanggukkan kepalanya. Gadis di depannya melotot. Di matanya bersinar api kemarahan. "Benar. Kemungkinan besar pelakunya Hebi. Mengingat mereka menghilangkan barang bukti. Pertanyaan terbesar, kenapa mereka mengincar dirimu? Seharusnya yang mereka tahu kau dibeli Minato. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah tahu identitas asli Minato?"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka mau menangkapku tanpa alasan yang jelas?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Nanti saja kita bicarakan. Ada yang datang," kata Jiraiya. Kushina kembali berbaring dan pura-pura tidur.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Kushina kaget. Pintu itu seperti tidak dibuka, tapi didobrak. Karura muncul dari arah pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya sedikit memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Operasinya berhasil. Minato sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP." Berita dari Karura membuat senyum terpancar dari wajah Kushina. Pipinya kembali merona mendengar kabar itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jiraiya dan Kushina hampir bersamaan. Karura mengangguk.

"Ya. Tapi..." Karura menggantung kalimatnya. Nada sedih terselip di kalimatnya barusan.

"Tapi apa?" Kushina mendesak Karura. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pemuda rambut kuning tersebut.

Karura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan dengan nada yang kecewa,"Minato belum sadar. Minato masih koma. Ia mengalami gegar otak."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Minato-san..." Kushina kini ikut dengan keluarga Minato mengeliligi sang pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Kepalanya diperban dan selang infus menancap di lengannya yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan. Ia juga masih memerlukan transfusi darah. Kini darah Kushina sedang dialirkan ke dalam pembuluh darah Minato.

"Kapan kira-kira dia sadar?" tanya Jiraiya pada sang istri. Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Menurut dokter, kira-kira beberapa hari lagi," jawab Tsunade.

"Syukurlah kondisinya tidak sekritis yang kita kira." Kazuto bernafas lega mendengar putranya akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, putranya adalah orang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Aku minta dengan sangat pada kalian, Misaki, Kazuto, Karura, dan Meito. Jangan sering mengunjungi Minato di sini." Ucapan Jiraiya membuat orang-orang tersebut terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Misaki.

"Minato sekarang sedang diincar olah organisasi berbahaya. Lebih baik kalian jangan terlalu sering ke sini karena akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dan kalian akan terincar juga. Minato juga tidak mau kalian sampai terancam bahaya," jawab Jiraiya. Nadanya benar-benar serius.

Misaki menunjukkan muka tak setuju dan menunjuk Kushina. "Lalu dia?"

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Sulit untuk berbicara dengan ipar istrinya tersebut."Dia akan menemani Minato sampai Minato sadar di sini."

"Kenapa dia boleh kami tidak?" tanya Misaki tak terima. Ia tak bisa menerima bahwa orang yang menyebabkan putra kesayangannya celaka yang diperbolehkan menemani putranya. Kushina menunduk. Hatinya masih sakit karena perkataan Misaki yang bagai pedang. "Dia itu yang membuat Minato seperti ini!"

"Kaasan!" Karura menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Bukankah sudah paman bilang, sekarang Minato terancam! Kenapa kaasan masih menghawatirkan hal seperti itu?"

"Cukup semua. Dengarkan aku dulu. Ada organisasi berbahaya yang mengincar Kushina Uzumaki. Kami, para polisi sudah terlibat jauh dalam hal ini. Kecelakaan, bukan, tabrak lari ini disengaja untuk membunuhnya. Minato yang menyelamatkannya otomatis akan masuk daftar buruan mereka," terang Jiraiya.

"Tapi-"

"Misaki, cukup. Apa kau tak percaya pada Minato?" Kazuto memotong perkataan Misaki. Ia sudah menahan kesabarannya menghadapi kemarahan istrinya. " Kau tak percaya pada Minatokah sampai kau seperti ini? Apa kau tak mengenal putramu sendiri?"

Misaki terdiam. Kazuto menepuk bahunya. "Dia lahir dari rahimmu. Seharusnya kau tahu seperti apa sifatnya. Kau tahu sifatnya yang selalu menantang bahaya dan melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya."

"Tapi bila bukan karena dia." Misaki menunjuk ke arah Kushina lagi. "Minato tidak akan terancam."

"Ada aku atau tidak, Minato-san akan tetap terancam."

Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara. Kushina yang sedari tadi diam memutuskan membuka mulutnya. "Organisasi berbahaya itu memang sudah mengincar polisi. Sekarang polisi sudah tahu banyak tentang organisai itu. Polisi akan menjadi incaran mereka juga. Dan apakah kalian semua tahu, bahwa Mnato-san pasti tidak akan senang bila keluarganya ikut terancam."

Kazuto mengangguk. Perkataan gadis di depannya memang benar. Ia tidak bisa menentangnya. Jiraiya menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Mengertilah. Aku juga akan berjaga di sini, walau tidak setiap waktu. Kalian percayalah pada Kushina Uzumaki. Dia bukan gadis sembarangan. Minato akan tetap aman bersamanya. Selain itu, lebih menguntungkan bagi kami untuk mengawasi dua orang di tempat yang sama," kata Jiraiya.

Misaki menghela nafas. Ia memang tak rela bila putranya dijaga oleh orang yang tak terlalu ia kenal. Namun, suami dan putrinya menyetujuinya. Ia tahu, ini pilhan yang sulit baginya. Putranya tidak dijaga olehnya tapi seluruh keluarganya selamat, atau ia menjaga putranya namun keluarganya terancam. Kazuto memegang bahunya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Akhirnya Misaki mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah. Aku menurut."

_**Flashback end**_

**Kushina pov~**

Aku masih mengingat tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk menerima perlakuan ibu Minato-san terhadapku. Aku memang salah. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak menolak Minato-san yang memelukku, mungkin Minato-san tidak perlu berbaring di rumah sakit.

Aku rindu tentangnya. Tawanya, senyumnya, dan gaya bicaranya yang membuatku selalu terhibur. Tapi, sekarang kelopak matanya belum terbuka sama sekali. Tidak ada satupun gerakan dari tubuhnya yang menandakan ia sudah bangun.

Bunyi detak jantung tanda kehidupannya pun masih ada, bahkan normal. Bunyi tarikan nafasnya pun masih terdengar. Tapi ia tak kunjung sadar. Matanya belum terbuka sedikitpun. Aku takut bila mata birunya tak pernah kulihat lagi.

Darahku kini bercampur dengan darahnya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku senang bila darahku mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya juga. Di lenganku ada bekas suntikan. Itu bukan bekas suntikan biasa. Tapi bekas ketika dokter mengambil darahku untuk Minato-san. Tiap hari aku mendonorkan darahku 200cc karena stok darah untuk golongan darah Minato-san sudah habis.

Aku baru menyadari perasaanku padanya saat aku tahu dialah yang menyelamatkanku. Sakit bila orang yang kucintai terluka karena aku. bahkan aku disalahkan terus. Adilkah?

Aku tengah menyantap suapan terakhir makananku ketika Karura nee, kakak Minato-san memanggilku.

"Kushina, kemarilah," panggilnya. Aku segera menghampirinya. Mudah-mudahan ia sudah sadar.

Dugaanku tepat. Kelopak mata miliknya terbuka perlahan-lahan saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya. Karura nee menggenggam tangan Minato-san. Aku tidak cemburu, tentu saja.

Akhirnya, bola mata biru seperti safir itu terlihat sepenuhnya. Tatapannya masih kosong, tapi aku tahu ia sudah sadar. Tangannya sedikit bergerak dan desah nafasnya terdengar di telingaku.

"Di mana... Aku?" Aku mendengar suaranya. Suara yang tidak kudengar selama tiga hari ini. Aneh memang, tapi aku rindu suaranya.

"Minato? Kau sudah sadar?" Karura nee sedikit menitikkan air matanya. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah reaksi Minato-san.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" tanya Minato-san sambil mencoba bangun dan duduk di ranjanganya dengan bantuan Karura nee. Aku sekarang benar-benar senang. Akhirnya Minato-san telah sadar. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan.

"Kau tertabrak, Minato. Apa kau tidak ingat? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Karura nee bertubi-tubi. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan bicara sedikitpun.

"Aneh," jawab Minato-san. Tentu saja aneh. Begitu sadar langsung ada di ranjang rumah sakit bukankah membingungkan?

"Minato-san, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucapku pada akhirnya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dan merasa senang melihatnya sudah sadar. Namun, jawabannya membuatku terkejut.

"Siapa...kau?" tanyanya. Aku terkejut. Jantungku terasa lepas mendengar perkataannya.

Bukankah seharusnya ia mengenaliku? Ada apa dengannya? Jangan-jangan...

"Minato, dia Kushina. Apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya Karura nee dengan cemas. Aku tahu Minato-san pasti tahu Karura nee. Tapi kenapa...

"Minato-san, ini aku, Kushu-chan. Masa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanyaku dengan cemas. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan ganjil, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengingatmu..."

Hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dia... Sama sekali tidak mengingatku? Bahkan tatapannya bukanlah tatapan lembut padaku, tapi aneh. Seperti orang baru melihat hantu. Air mataku perlahan meleleh.

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalaku. "Aku tidak mengingatmu..."

Inikah nasib dan mimpi buruk yang harus kujalani? Kini satu-satunya pria yang mengisi hatiku dan kuanggap sebagai orang berharga melupakanku...

TBC

Nih! Udah panjang kan? capeknya...

**ShaRa Namikaze : Nunggu sampe kasusnya kelar semua, ada epilouge khusus kok...**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi : Maaf, lama apdet karna harus nyelesaiin fic lain.**

**Sora Hinase : Minato ga papa kan? Ga mati yang penting...**

**Hikaru : Hahaha, Meiko Cuma 1x bikin sad ending.**

**Syeren : Udah kejawab kan? tentang kegiatan sekolah Meiko kok...**

**Vecalen-20 : Kan Meiko sukanya bikin penasaran sama iseng...**

**Nana Naa : Minato hidup kok... **

**Miyu69 'Zzz : Kalo dibikin meninggal, kasusnya Hebi nggak kelar dong? **

**Violet-Yukko : 100% happy ending. **

**Yuki-chan : Hahaha... Ini emang Meiko lagi kepikiran ide iseng, jadi sama Meiko ditulis OWARI buat iseng2 aja...**

**Yu : Memang Meiko orang iseng *nyengir lebar* happy ending kok... Nanti ada sekuel juga**

**Namikaze Indra : Khekhekhekhe... *Hiruma mode on***

**Abreuw : Makasih ^^**

**Fi suki suki : Gomen... Masih lama, ditunggu aja**

**ChaZaHana-chan : Owh... Wah, kok sampai – 5 gitu? Meiko aja nggak minus sama sekali. Biasa, nasib Minato selalu sial **

**Oh-chan is Nanda : Coba dibayangkan sebagai Kushina. Kalau dibohongi oleh orang yang dicintai rasanya pasti gitu. Takamaru intinya menghianati Uzumaki. **

**Aoi Shou'no : Osh! Nasibnya Minato emang gitu. Yang ngatur Meiko sih, jadi sadis2 semua. **

**Khahita Hiroyuki : Kejawab kan? **

**Arashi Chika : Nggak papa kok... Minato emang nakal ya? hahaha**

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum : Tak apalah...Coba kamu bayangin di posisi Kushina? Pasti sakit hati kan? Meiko juga naksir berat sama Minato, tapi sayang ga ada cowo gitu. **

**Akira yui uchiha : Nunggu ya, masih lama**

**Shaneeta Chornichels : AYOOO KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG GEMILANG!**

**Detective : Wew. Apa anda sudah membaca chapter selanjutnya baru anda review? Meiko sudah tutup kuis itu karena udah Meiko kasih tahu rumusnya. Jadi Meiko nggak tahu anda bener atau nggak. Soal khusus untuk anda : 1412 adalah KID. Kalau ini dibaca apa? 1\141^+0. Jawablah... Ini sangat mudah. Yang lain boleh jawab. **

Akhirnya...

Review please!

Meiko Namikaze


	11. Chapter 11 : The Truth

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery**

**Pair : MinaKushi always! **

Berhubung banyak yang protes dengan status saya yang hiatus... Baiklah, akan saya lanjutkan. Tapi maaf bila update lama, Meiko juga kelas 9 SMP...

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

Chapter 11 : The Truth

**Normal pov~**

"Minato, apa kau... Hilang ingatan?" tanya Karura.

Sekarang keadaan di ruangan itu sangat tegang. Kushina terduduk lemas di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Karura. Karura berdiri di dekat Kushina, di samping sang adik yang baru sadar dari komanya. Minato duduk selonjor. Ia memegangi kepalanya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Karura mendapat jawaban ketika Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Kushina sangat syok. Seperti disambar petir di siang hari. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana perkataan pemuda itu ketika menyelamatkannya. Tapi, sekarang pemuda itu bilang tidak mengingatnya.

"Aku...Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa dia dan mengapa aku di sini?" Minato melontarkan pertanyaan secara beruntun. Tentu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini, dialah yang paling bingung.

Karura menatap cemas pada Minato yang seperti orang bingung, bagai anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Walaupun bukan kali pertama...

"Nanti aku jelaskan satu-persatu. Pertama, kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang gadis ini?" tanya Karura.

Minato menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat."

Diam-diam, Kushina meneteskan air matanya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan takdirnya akan seberat dan sesulit ini. Semua mimpi buruknya tidak berakhir dengan mimpi indah, malahan disusul mimpi buruk lainnya.

"Minato, tidak ingatkah kau apa yang terjadi? Kau kecelakaan, kau tidak ingat?" tanya Karura lagi.

"Kece...lakaan? Aaarrrggghhh!" Minato memegangi kepalanya. Ia tampak kesakitan, mata safirnya terpejam menahan rasa sakit tak tertahankan di kepalanya. Mata Karura membelalak lebar melihat sang adik yang kesakitan.

"Kushina, panggil dokter dan perawat, cepat!" perintah Karura sementara ia memegangi adiknya yang kehilangan kontrol.

Kushina segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan setengah berlari. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya. Ia segera ke ruang dokter yang menangani Minato, Biwako Sarutobi. Ia tak memedulikan bagaimana orang di sekitarnya memandangnya.

Sampai di depan ruangan Biwako, ia tidak mengetuk pintu.

"Dokter Sarutobi, pasien-"

Kushina terkesiap. Ia terhenti di depan pintu. Ia terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di ruangan Biwako. Ia bersembunyi di dinding di balik pintu. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, keringat mengalir deras di dahinya. Gadis itu memajamkan penglihatannya.

Di hadapan Biwako, ada sosok yang ditakuti oleh Kushina.

Kabuto Yakushi, dokter bedah di RS Konoha(A/N : Minato tidak dirawat di RS Konoha, tapi RS kecil) yang merupakan anggota Hebi.

'Gawat... Apa dia melihatku tadi? Sial! Harusnya aku lebih hati-hati!" gerutu Kushina dalam hatinya.

Seorang perawat lewat di depan Kushina. Ia menatapnya heran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya perawat itu. Kushina tersentak.

"Oh, i-iya. Pasien yang ada di kamar VIP II sudah sadar, tapi ia kehilangan kontrol," jawab Kushina.

"Begitu, akan saya sampaikan segera," ujar perawat itu, lalu ia masuk ke ruangan Biwako.

Kushina pun pergi lagi ke ruangan tempat Minato dirawat dengan tergesa-gesa. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah ia harus bersembunyi di tempat aman sebelum Kabuto menghancurkan semuanya.

"Kushina-chan?"

Kushina menengok ke asal suara. Mikoto Uchiha sedang berdiri dan menenteng sekeranjang buah. Ia tidak membawa Itachi, anaknya. Ia datang dengan maksud menjenguk Minato.

"Mikoto?"

"Ah, syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku bingung di mana ruangan tempat Minato dirawat. Resepsionis bilang tidak ada pasien bernama Minato Namikaze dan suamiku tidak menjawab ketika kutanya," ujar Mikoto dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Begitu..." Kushina hanya bisa balas tersenyum, namun Mikoto tahu, senyum Kushina adalah senyum yang penuh paksaan.

"Apa... Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Minato?" tanya Mikoto menyadari raut wajah Kushina yang tampak sedih.

"Tidak juga. Ia sudah sadar," jawab Kushina.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan?" tanya Mikoto. Ia sangat curiga pada tindak tanduk Kushina yang aneh saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Matanya tampak aneh ketika menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto, seperti menerawang dan tidak berani menatap Mikoto.

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya... Hanya hilang ingatan," jawab Kushina dengan nada yang sedih.

Mikoto terkesiap mendengar jawaban Kushina. Ia tak menyangkaini akan terjadi lagi. Mikoto mengenal Minato sejak kecil. Dan ini bukanlah kali pertama Minato mendapat kecelakaan.

"Terjadi lagi?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada terkejut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang sangat heran.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya atau tidak, tapi kulihat kau memiliki hubungan yang dalam dengan Minato, lebih dari sekedar teman. Ikut aku, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Bukannya menjawab, Mikoto malah meminta Kushina ikut dengannya.

Kushina terpaksa mengikuti Mikoto. Mikoto tidak bicara apa-apa di perjalanan. Ia hanya sedikit bergumam dan menelepon orang. Kelihatannya menelepon pengasuh Itachi karena ia menanyakan tentang keadaan Itachi.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di kantin Rumah Sakit. Mikoto memesan minum kemudian mengajak Kushina duduk di tempat duduk yang terletak di pojokan dan sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku ingin menceritakan tentang kisah hidupku padamu. Ini berhubungan dengan Minato," ujar Mikoto.

"Ya," jawab Kushina. Ia tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi selain mengiyakan permintaan Mikoto.

Mikoto menyeruput minumnya dan menghela nafas. Ia mulai bercerita.

"Aku dan Minato berteman sejak kami masih kecil, di TK. Begitu juga sampai kami bersekolah di SD. Kami juga berteman dengan Fugaku. Dia kami anggap sebagai kakak waktu itu. Walau ada Karura nee juga." Mikoto tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya. Ia tertawa pelan, sementara Kushina hanya memperhatikannya.

"Waktu SD, aku mulai menyukai Fugaku. Rasanya lucu sekali, karena waktu itu aku baru kelas 2 SD, tapi aku sudah mulai menyukai Fugaku. Dia memang dingin, tapi hatinya baik dan ia sangat baik padaku. Dan sejak dia bercita-cita menjadi polisi, entah mengapa Minato juga bersemangat, dan aku tidak mau kalah. Hanya Karura nee yang tidak mau karena fisiknya sedikit lemah. Kalau Minato memang wajar, karena sejak kecil dia suka cerita misteri dan detektif." Mikoto tersipu malu saat menceritakan tentang Fugaku yang kini berstatus suaminya.

"Waktu itu memang menyenangkan, tapi karena suatu kejadian, kami berempat jadi renggang," ujar Mikoto dengan serius.

Kushina menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku dan Fugaku adalah teman Minato, tapi kami tidak tahu menahu tentang Minato. Kami tidak tahu Minato tertekan oleh keluarganya yang mengharapkannya menjadi penerus Namikaze Group. Dia memang anak laki-laki sulung, jadi memang dia diharapkan oleh ibunya. Karura nee juga tidak menceirtakannya pada kami. Mungkin karena merasa tak tahan, akhirnya terjadilah sebuah insiden. Oh ya, maaf kalau menyinggung perasaanmu, apa ibu Minato membencimu?" tanya Mikoto.

Kushina tertunduk, ia memainkan jarinya di bawah meja. "Ya."

Mikoto menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga. 10 tahun yang lalu, Minato lari dari rumahnya karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang dihadapinya. Para pengawal Namikaze Group mencarinya, tapi ia tak ditemukan. Saat ia ditemukan, Minato lari dan tertabrak mobil.

"Minato kehilangan ingatan saat itu. Ia tidak ingat mulai dari ia kabur dari rumahnya. Dan sampai sekarang pun, aku yakin ia tidak ingat. Ibunya menyalahkan aku dan Fugaku. Kami disalahkan mengajari Minato bertingkah jadi nakal. Padahal Karura nee sudah berusaha menjelaskannya, tapi ibunya tak mau mendengarkannya. Sejak saat itu, persahabatan kami mulai renggang."

Kushina terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Mikoto. Ternyata bukan kali pertama Minato hilang ingatan. Ia merasa sangat cemas dalam hatinya. Apa Minato dapat mengingatnya kembali?

"Kau pasti terkejut. Yang dilupakan Minato kali ini apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Bagaimana ia mengalami kecelakaan dan... Aku..." Kushina menjawab dengan berat hati dan nada yang sedih.

"Begitu... Aku yakin kau sangat mencemaskan apa ia akan ingat lagi padamu, kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya," jawab Kushina. Ia minum minumannya untuk melegakan hatinya.

"Aku harap ia segera ingat padamu. Kalau tidak ingat, fobianya akan kambuh lagi. Sebenarnya tentang fobia itu juga kesalahanku yang tidak mengatakannya pada Minato. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin dia tidak akan berubah. Semua rekan wanitanya di kantor dijauhinya dan ia tidak mau mengenal perempuan lain walau dijodohkan." Mikoto mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah tahu tentang perasaan Minato pada Kushina.

"Mungkin kau sudah mendengar tentang ceritaku dari Minato. Sebenarnya, cerita itu tidak lengkap. Maukah kau mendengarku?"

Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kalau kau mau mendengarkanku. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku menyukai Fugaku. Sampai aku dewasa pun, aku menyukainya. Dia juga menjadi seorang polisi yang hebat.

"Dia sangat hebat, walau tidak sehebat Minato dalam hal analisis. Beberapa penjahat berhasil ditangkapnya sendiri. Aku melihatnya sendiri ketika aku menjadi polisi muda. Ternyata kemampuanku pas-pasan menjadi polisi, jadi aku hanya bisa berpangku tangan." Mikoto tersenyum kecil mengingat masanya menjadi polisi.

"Kami tak seakrab dulu. Aku dekat dengan Minato waktu itu. Minato benar-benar keras kepala ingin jadi polisi. Keluarganya tidak mau dia jadi polisi, hanya kakeknya dan Karura nee yang mengijinkannya. Tapi akhirnya Minato diijinkan karena ia masih punya adik untuk menggantikannya mewarisi Namikaze Group. Fugaku waktu itu sebenarnya juga senang, walau tak ditampakkannya.

"Namun, hubungan Minato dan Fugaku menjadi renggang karena suatu kasus," ujar Mikoto dengan nada ganjil.

"Kasus apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

Mikoto tersenyum pahit. "Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa Minato pernah menembak orang sampai orang itu hampir tewas?"

"Tidak..." Kushina terkejut dengan perkataan Mikoto. Memang Minato pernah bercerita bahwa dia pernah menembak orang. Tapi ia tak menceritakan bahwa orang yang ditmbaknya hampir tewas.

Mikoto tersenyum kecut. "Bukan salah Minato sepenuhnya, ini juga kesalahan Fugaku. Waktu itu, kami sedang mengejar pelaku perampokan bank. Dia sangat lihai, dia juga memegang senjata api. Waktu itu hanya Minato yang membawa revolver.

"Minato mendapat nila tertinggi saat latihan menembak. Fugaku tahu itu dan ia menyuruh Minato menembak perampok itu. Awalnya Minato menolak. Ia tidak pernah menembak orang sebelumnya. Tapi Fugaku memaksanya menembak karena perampok itu hampir kabur."

Mikoto tampaknya ada saat peristiwa itu terjadi, matanya tampak menunjukkan bagaimana mengerikannya saat itu. Di bibirnya terukir senyum pahit.

"Aku masih ingat wajah Minato waktu itu, ia sangat takut. Tangannya gemetaran saat memegang revolvernya. Tapi keadaan memaksanya. Fugaku menyuruh Minato menarik pelatuknya, namun Minato tak menariknya juga. Akhirnya, Fugaku hendak mereut revolver itu, namun pelatuknya tertekan oleh Minato.

"Perampok itu tertembak hampir di dekat jantungnya, ia hampir tewas. Minato sangat frustasi waktu itu. Ia tidak mau membunuh orang. Walau ia keras kepala, hatinya lembut. Dia tak akan tega mencabut nyawa manusia. Minato sampai mengurung diri di kamarnya selama tiga hari."

Mata Mikoto menerawang jauh. "Fugaku merasa menyesal telah membuat Minato seperti itu. Tapi, hubungan mereka menjadi renggang setelahnya. Tidak seakrab dulu lagi.

"Sepertinya keadaan itu berpengaruh padaku. Fugaku tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin dekat dengannya, tapi ia dingin. Aku merasa perasaanku tak akan terbalas padanya. Dan saat itu aku mencoba melupakannya.

"Dan waktu itu, Minato mengajakku berpacaran. Aku tidak menyangkanya juga. Akhirnya aku menerimanya karena perasaanku tidak terbalas oleh Fugaku, aku ingin mencoba melupakannya, menggantikannya dengan Minato."

Mata Mikoto tampak terluka saat menceritakannya. Tentu saja, karena di satu sisi ia tak ingin mengecewakan Minato yang berteman akrab dengannya. Kushina bisa memahaminya, ia juga seorang perempuan.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Minato tidak pernah bisa menggantikannya. Tapi, sikap Fugaku juga sedikit berubah saat itu, ia tampak aneh. Terkadang tak serius dan sering melamun.

"Aku mengetahuinya setelah malam itu. Malam yang tidak bisa kulupakan seumur hidup."

"Apa... yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

Sesaat, Mikoto tampak ragu. Pipinya bersemu merah, tapi matanya ganjil. Ia menunduk.

"Waktu itu, setelah menyelesaikan kasus, kami pergi ke bar untuk merayakannya. Minato tak ikut, ia sedang libur. Waktu itu Fugaku mabuk. Aku mengantarnya sampai rumah. Kebetulan aku sedikit mabuk waktu itu.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Aku menyangka dia bercanda, tapi tidak. Dan malam itu, kami melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak kami lakukan. Aku bahagia, sungguh, karena Fugaku mencintaiku. Tapi karena kami juga mabuk, akhirnya kami melakukan hal terlarang itu.

"Aku terkejut, paginya aku bangun di kamarnya tanpa mengenakan apapun. Dia juga, sama terkejutnya denganku. Tapi dia janji akan bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Dan ia menepati janjinya.

"Yang sulit adalah harus memberi tahu Minato. Aku tak menyangka Minato akan tahu dengan cara seperti itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka aku hamil. Sebulan setelah peristiwa yang menghancurkan Minato itu, aku menikah dengan Fugaku."

Mikoto mengakhiri ceirtanya. Ia meminum lagi minumannya. Maklum, ia bercerita panjang lebar, jadi tentunya ia kehausan.

"Begitu..." Kushina rasa ia dapat memahami perasaan Mikoto. Mereka tak lebih dari perempuan. Terlebih lagi, pilihan Mikoto sangat berat.

"Jadi, aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku. Aku yang menyebabkan Minato menjadi fobia. Dan aku juga menyebabkannya dia mempunyai pandangan yang salah tentang perempuan. Pada akhirnya, kau yang kesulitan karena tinggal bersama Minato dan harus mengatasi fobianya," ujar Mikoto dengan nada menyesal.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku paham perasaanmu. Minato-san juga pasti akan memaafkanmu bila tahu," balas Kushina dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi jangan beritahukan Minato tentang ini. Sekarang aku bahagia. Minato juga telah menemukan perempuan yang ia cintai, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Mikoto tersenyum simpul.

Wajah Kushina bersemu merah. Ia tahu maksud Mikoto adalah dirinya. Jantungnya beredegup kencang, tapi semuanya lenyap ketika ia ingat keadaan Minato.

"Aku harus ke ruangan Minato."

.

.

.

Suasana di ruangan VIP II tampak tegang. Minato tergolek di kasur, sementara Biwako memeriksanya. Karura, Kushina dan Mikoto menunggunya dengan sabar. Dari antara mereka bertiga, wajah Kushina-lah yang paling terlihat cemas.

Selang beberapa menit, Biwako selesai memeriksa keadaan Minato. Minato tampak berbaring di kasur. Maklum, ia habis diberi obat penenang karena ia kehilangan kontrol. Tatapannya kosong dan pandangan matanya tidak jelas ke arah mana. Ia tentu sangat bingung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karura sambil mendekati Biwako.

Biwako menghela nafas. "Ini aneh. Ingatan seseorang bisa hilang karena syok atau kepalanya terbentur. Tapi ini sungguh aneh. Aku bisa mengerti dia amnesia karena gegar otak dan syok akibat kecelakannya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah mengapa dia bisa melupakan seseorang dan hanya orang itu."

Biwako menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak pernah ia menemui kasus seperti ini. Orang menderita amnesia dan hilang ingatan tentang semuanya itu hal biasa, tapi bila lupa hanya tentang seseorang dan bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat, itu sangat aneh dan langka.

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kenapa?" tanya Karura.

Biwako menggeleng. "Kemungkinan syok atas sesuatu yang terjadi padanya dan nona Uzumaki sebelum ia kecelakaan. Itu belum bisa dibuktikan."

Kushina mendesah kecewa. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Kemungkinan paling buruk pun dipikirkannya dan itu membuatnya gelisah dan cemas.

"Salahku...," gumam Kushina pelan sampai tidak ada yang mendengar.

Ia masih ingat, memang ada kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Minato. Ia menampar pipi pemuda itu sampai berdarah. Ia bahkan berlaku sangat kasar pada Minato. Padahal selama ini Minato selalu baik padanya. Tidak pernah Minato marah padanya, tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda berambut kuning itu berbuat jahat padanya, walau saat mereka bertemu pertama Kushina menganggapnya seorang pedofilia.

Oh, coret dari daftar bahwa Minato mengambil ciuman pertama Kushina dan hampir menelanjanginya secara penuh serta melihat bentuk tubuh Kushina.

"Apa ada kemungkinan ingatannya akan pulih?" Akhirnya Kushina membuka mulutnya. Biwako memandangnya.

"Ada. Tapi, mengingat tuan Namikaze pernah amnesia sebelumnya dan pada akhirnya ia tidak ingat kembali, kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi," kata Biwako.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ujar Karura sambil membungkuk, diikuti Kushina.

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa lagi, panggil saya," kata Biwako, kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama para perawat.

"Nee-chan...," panggil Minato lirih.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Karura sambil mendekati adik pertamanya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?" tanya Minato sambil berusaha duduk.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Minato. Kau baru sadar. Berbaringlah lagi," pinta Karura. Minato menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jelaskan saja dulu," ujar Minato. Mata safirnya menatap tajam pada Karura. Karura menghela nafas.

"Nee-chan tanyakan dulu sesuatu padamu, Minato. Apa kau fobia perempuan?" tanya Karura.

Minato mengernyit heran pada kakaknya. "Nee-chan ini bagaimana sih? Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Karura mendesah kecewa mendengarnya. "Begitu. Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya, siapa tahu fobiamu sudah hilang."

Tapi memang sudah hilang, hanya karena yang dilupakan Minato adalah Kushina, jadi Minato tidak ingat dia sudah tidak fobia. Kushina adalah orang yang membuat Minato sembuh dari fobia, jadi tak heran bila fobianya kembali.

'Ada yang aneh,' batin Minato heran. Tak mungkin kakaknya bertanya seperti itu bila tidak ada alasan yang jelas.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ada perempuan di sini?" tanya Minato.

Karura tersenyum lembut pada sang adik. "Dia orang yang membuatmu sembuh dari fobia, jadi ingatlah segera, ya?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke arah Kushina, tak lupa mengacak rambut sang adik.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, nee-chan!" Minato protes. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang kakak. Kushina diam-diam tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Minato.

"Baka ototou... Kau membuat kami semua cemas. Sekarang nee-chan jelaskan semuanya, tapi..." Karura memotong perkataannya dan menatap lembut pada Kushina. "Kushina, bisakah kau beritahu yang lain Minato sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

Kushina yang sadar akan situasi mengangguk. Ia tahu sebaiknya ia tak berada di ruangan itu saat Karura bercerita, hanya akan menyakitkan hatinya dan membuka kenangan buruknya. Untuk itulah, Karura 'mengusir' Kushina secara halus. Kushina pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai bicara serius. Siapa wanita di sebelahku?" tanya Karura dengan nada serius.

"Mikoto... Uchiha..." jawab Minato.

"Baguslah kau masih ingat dia sekarang sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Artinya ingatanmu hanya sedikit yang hilang." Karura menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah denganku. Apa ingatanku yang hilang sangat penting?" tanya Minato heran.

"Sangat penting, bodoh. Apa aku harus menceritakan secara runtut tentang siapa gadis yang tadi di sini?" tanya Mikoto. Tentu ia juga sangat mengerti tentang keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Sebaiknya begitu saja. Pertama, kau di sini karena kecelakaan. Kau tertabrak karena melindungi gadis yang baru saja pergi," jelas Karura.

Minato mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia memang seakan mengenali gadis berambut merah yang dilihatnya tadi, tapi bukan dalam bentuk seperti itu.

"Mungkin kau bingung. Mikoto, kau lebih tahu banyak tentang Kushina, kan? Bisa kau ceritakan awalnya?" tanya Karura pada Mikoto. Karura termasuk teman bermain Mikoto sewaktu kecil, jadi ia akrab.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu detailnya, tapi Kushina tidak mungkin menceritakannya. Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik, Minato, jangan memotong di tengah atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dari kami," ujar Mikoto.

Minato mengangguk pelan. Walau dia memang tidak bisa mengingat, tapi ia ingin tahu. Entah apa yang aneh pada dirinya, saat kehilangan ingatan 10 tahun yang lalu, Minato juga tak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Masih ingat misi tentang menyelidiki organisasi melalui gadis yang dijadikan gadis panggilan?" tanya Mikoto. Tentu saja dia tahu karena diceritakan Fugaku.

Minato tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa dan apa yang terjadi."

Karura menghela nafas pelan. Ini akan menjadi sangat sulit. Tidak akan menjadi hal yang mudah untuk memberitahu Minato karena Kushina benar-benar menghilang dalam ingatannya.

"Dia gadis yang tadi, Kushina Uzumaki." Mikoto mencoba mengingatkan Minato.

"Bukannya seluruh Uzumaki sudah tewas?" tanya Minato. Rupanya ingatannya hanya sampai situ tentang Uzumaki.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa tidak semua Uzumaki tewas. Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan disela," jawab Mikoto.

"Ya."

'Kenapa dari tadi aku harus cerita terus sih? Memangnya aku apa?' batin Mikoto sedikit kesal.

"Kushina Uzumaki, kau sendiri yang mengatakan identitasnya. Kau bertemu karena misimu itu dan dia tinggal di apartemenmu selama 1 bulan ini. Sulit dijelaskan mengapa dan jangan tanya kenapa kau menerimanya di apartemenmu, aku tidak tahu alasannya," kata Mikoto tajam saat Minato hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya dan protes.

"Apa hubunganku dengannya?" tanya Minato setelah mencoba memilih pertanyaan yang pas.

Mikoto dan Karura berpandangan dan saling mengangguk sebelum menjawab dengan serempak, "Kami tidak tahu. Kau sendiri yang harusnya tahu."

Minato heran mendengarnya. Ada yang aneh tentang dirinya dan gadis itu. Dan entah mengapa, tidak ada yang mau menceritakannya padanya.

Minato merasa sakit hati dan aneh saat melihat Kushina. Dadanya terasa sakit dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada sesuatu yang menghunus jantungnya saat melihat gadis berambut merah itu. Sangat sakit, sampai ia hampir tak bisa menahannya.

Tanpa Minato sadari, ia memegang dadanya yang sakit. Karura sudah pasti tahu tentang itu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana rupa adiknya yang berubah menjadi aneh.

"Ada apa, Minato? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Karura.

Minato menggeleng pelan. Ia tak mau kakaknya tahu tentang ini. Ia tak mau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat melihat gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu diketahui.

"Syukurlah. Saat kecelakaan kau kehabisan darah, kupikir ada yang aneh dengan jantungmu." Karura menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Minato berbohong pada sang kakak.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu, nanti Itachi mencariku," pamit Mikoto sambil melihat jam, kemudian dia pergi.

Minato merasa ada yang aneh. Ia yakin ada yang aneh, karena ia tidak sakit melihat Mikoto seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Sebuah serpihan hatinya. Bukan karena Mikoto. Mikoto sudah lenyap dari dirinya.

Sesuatu yang aneh. Hilang begitu saja ketika ia sadar. Hatinya tak penuh. Ia kehilangan separuh hatinya. Separuh dirinya hilang, lenyap begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Namun, semakin memikirkannya, kepala Minato semakin berdengung. Jantungnya semakin terasa sakit ketika hal itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dia mulai kesakitan dan merasakan akan kehilangan kontrol lagi.

"Akkhhh..." Minato memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit. Tubuhnya semakin tak karuan rasanya.

"Minato! Tahanlah sedikit, kontrol dirimu!" Karura memegangi adiknya yang hampir hilang kontrol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nee-chan," ujar Minato setelah berhasil mengembalikan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri,

"Syukurlah. Oh ya, aku harus pulang. Aku tidak bisa di sini terus menerus. Nanti Kushina yang akan menjagamu untuk seterusnya. Bersikaplah baik padanya, jangan bertindak buruk walau kau tidak mengingatnya."

'Inikah takdirku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi aku semakin merasa sakit ketika di dekatnya. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana supaya tidak kehilangan kontrol dan bisa bersikap baik padanya?' tanya Minato dalam hati. Keadaan akan semakin sulit...

TBC

Yay! Akhirnya...

Bagi anak baik, jangan mencontoh Meiko yang bukannya belajar untuk TUC, malah bikin fic. Malah publish 3 fic...

Baca juga 'My Lady My Fiance' ya! *promosi

Maaf kalau tidak bisa membalas review, tapi Meiko janji bakal selesaiin fic ini dan status tidak HIATUS lagi. Meiko senang kok, kalau kalian suka dengan cerita ini.

Bagi yang bilang Misaki kejam, jangan dianggap Meiko membashing. Misaki tidak jahat, hanya paranoid tentang anaknya. Kalau kalian di posisi Misaki, dibayangkan sendiri bagimana rasanya.

Bagi yang bilang Meiko kejam... Kalau tidak seperti ini ceritanya, tidak menarik kan?

Ini cerita belum berakhir. Sudah saya tekankan, ini happy ending karena bakal ada sekuelnya dengan pair kesukaan Meiko.

Terakhir

REVIEW PLEASE!

Meiko Namikaze


	12. Chapter 12: I Love You

My Virgin Girl

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi always**

A/N : Maaf buat yang udah nunggu fic ini kalo lama banget diupdatenya...

Meiko capek habis tes daftar SMA. Lagipula, banyak fic yang masing belum selese seperti MVG ini...

So, now, don't like don't read

Enjoy!

Warn : Sedikit drugs di sini.

* * *

Chapter 12 : I love you

Minato's pov~

Bingung.

Ya, aku sangat bingung. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang ini. Nalarku tak dapat diajak bekerja sama lagi sekarang. Entah apa itu, yang jelas aku sudah tak tahan.

Gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu sekarang selalu saja berada di sampingku. Aku tak mengerti siapa dia dan apa hubungannya denganku. Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit melihatnya. Dan mungkin, aku terhujam pisau karena melihat senyumnya. Yang aku tak mengerti adalah senyumannya.

Senyum miris dan penuh kepedihan.

Sesuatu yang tak dapat aku mengerti adalah mengapa ia sangat... peduli kepadaku yang bahkan tak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali?

Hari-hari selama aku di rumah sakit sialan ini, ia selalu ada. 24 jam menjaga dan merawatku. Menyuapiku ketika aku makan sewaktu aku belum bisa bergerak sempurna. Menemaniku berjalan-jalan dan mendorong kursi rodaku ketika aku masih belum bisa berjalan.

Ia bukan perawat rumah sakit. Tak mungkin perawat rumah sakit mengenakan pakaian bebas sepertinya. Tapi ia selalu ada. Memenuhi apa yang menjadi keinginanku dan merawatku dengan sabar.

Keluhan tak pernah kudengar dari bibirnya. Mulutnya tak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku ingat padanya. Aku selalu merepotkannya, tapi ia tidak kenal rasa capai. Ia selalu memperhatikan kondisi tubuhku.

Mungkin, seperti istri yang melayani suaminya?

Aku tak tahu dengan jelas. Semakin aku memikirkannya, aku tenggelam dalam rasa pusing dan merasa sakit, menghantam kepalaku sampai rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah. Aku tak dapat menahannya.

Apa hubungannya denganku? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Mengapa ia bisa bersama denganku? Dan... Aku tak bisa menolak kehadirannya walau ingin?

"Minato-san, jangan di sini terus, nanti Minato-san masuk angin."

Lagi, ia menegurku. Aku tengah duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit. Aku tak betah terus menerus berada di dalam ruangan putih yang didominasi bau obat-obatan itu. Aku perlu udara segar untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bosan di dalam," jawabku.

Kushina, gadis berambut merah cantik itu... Tunggu, apa aku mengatakan dia cantik?

Baiklah, dia memang cantik. Matanya berwarna violet, indah sekali. Tapi, matanya selalu memandang ke arah lain bila bertemu dengan mataku. Seakan-akan tak mau melihatku. Jenuh, tapi ia pasti berharap aku mengingatnya.

Aku telah menelusuri seluruh memoriku untuk mencarinya, bagai mencari dalam sebuah labirin raksasa yang tak ada jalan keluarnya. Tapi, tak ada hasil. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu kuambilkan jaketmu."

Nalarku mengatakan ada yang aneh. Bila ia hanya seorang teman, mengapa ia sampai seperti itu? Begitu memperhatikanku dan memenuhi kebutuhanku. Tak perlu seperti ini...

"Tidak usah. Aku saja yang masuk." Aku memegang tangannya sebelum ia sempat pergi. Aku tak ingin ia repot.

Hening.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tangannya begitu hangat. Mungil dalam genggaman tanganku, namun sesak dalam dadaku ketika aku melihat wajahnya. Sedikit bersemu merah, tapi aneh dan terlihat menyesal.

Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk," katanya. Ia segera berjalan ke belakangku dan mendorong kursi roda yang kupakai. Aku memang sudah tidak terlalu lemah, tapi aku masih harus istirahat banyak.

Ia mendorong kursi rodaku sampai aku sampai di kamar. Aku yakin ia lelah harus sering melakukannya, tapi ia tidak terlihat keberatan melakukannya. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Minato-san, ayo makan dulu. Sudah siang," tegurnya.

Rumah sakit ini memang selalu menyediakan makanan. Aku tak terlalu suka, berbeda rasanya dengan yang biasa kumakan. Ada suatu rasa makanan yang kurindukan, tapi aku tak ingat siapa yang membuat. Bukan kaa-san, nee-chan maupun Mikoto. Siapa?

.

.

.

"Kushina," panggilku setelah aku menghabiskan makanku. Ia menoleh, ia baru saja makan makanan yang ia beli di rumah sakit.

"Ada apa, Minato-san?" tanyanya sambil mendekatiku.

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika ia mendekat. Sakit, sangat sakit. Tapi aku harus menahannya. Nalarku tak dapat membantuku sama sekali dalam mencari tahu tentang caraku bertemu dengannya, siapa dia maupun mengapa ia tinggal bersamaku.

"Biasanya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?" tanyaku. Mungkin ini adalah usaha yang baik untuk mulai mengingatnya.

Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Wajahnya tampak murung, mungkin aku membuatnya sakit hati. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini sampai membuat seorang gadis seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya tidak apa-apa."

"Kushu-chan."

Aku terhenyak. Kutatap mata violetnya lekat. Ia tampak memegangi lengannya dan wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia seperti itu.

Kushu-chan?

Nama yang aneh. Tapi benarkah aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Sebenarnya nama itu lucu dan menarik. Mungkin singkatan dari Kushina Uzumaki yang kubuat. Tapi aku tak ingat.

Kau benar-benar payah, Minato.

"Kushu-chan?" tanyaku lagi. Aku penasaran.

Bagai ke masa lampau. Rasa ini pernah kurasakan, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan dan di mana aku merasakannya. Bagai ilusi yang muncul silih berganti dalam otakku.

"Ya, kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu. Aku awalnya tidak mau, tapi kau tetap saja memanggilku seperti itu." Wajahnya merona merah. Ia sangat manis.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu lagi?" tanyaku. Siapa tahu ingatanku bisa kembali.

"Eh? Oh, boleh." Ia tampak bingung dan terdiam sejenak. Apa aku menyakiti perasaannya? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, entah mengapa.

"Ah, sudah waktunya minum obat. Sebaiknya kau minum obat dulu, Minato-san."

Hal paling menyebalkan darinya adalah ia selalu mengingatkanku untuk minum obat. Aku malas meminum obat. Tapi ia selalu memaksaku. Herannya, aku tak pernah bisa tetap menurutinya, seakan logika yang mengatakan tak baik aku menuruti perempuan pun lumpuh.

Ia mengambil obat dan menyuruhku meminumnya. Aku bisa saja meminum semua obat itu sekali minum, tapi ia tak mengijinkanku. Katanya aku bisa tersedak.

Aku akhirnya minum obat itu satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Ia mengawasiku minum, seolah-olah aku itu anak kecil. Benar-benar gadis yang aneh.

TRAAAK

Aku menjatuhkan gelas yang kupakai. Ia terkejut, mendekatiku dengan hati-hati.

Panas.

Rasanya tubuhku terbakar rasa panas. Gejolak aneh dalam tubuhku menguasai akal sehatku, logika maupun nalarku. Sesuatu menyengat dalam tubuhku, membuatku bingung dan merasa berada di dimensi lain.

Dan aku tak tahan tentang rasa aneh ini. Dan aku ingin menyerang gadis di depanku. Aku ingin menyerangnya dengan segera, hasrat ini tak bisa terbendung, tapi ingin kuhentikan.

"Jangan... Jangan dekati aku... Aarrgghhh..." Aku berusaha menahan segala gejolak dalam tubuhku ini. Aku memang agresif dalam percintaan, tapi bukan seperti ini!

Dan...

Aku hilang kendali atas tubuhku dan hasratku yang meluap-luap untuk menyerang obyek manis di depanku.

Normal pov~

"Mi-minato-san, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

Minato tampak memegangi kepalanya. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, menurut persepsi Kushina. Minato tak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Aarrrggghh! Hnngghhh! Jangan dekati aku! Aaakkhhh!" Minato kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Obat yang diminumnya bereaksi dengan sempurna. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa sebuah obat terlarang disusupkan.

"Mi-minato-san!" Kushina berusaha menahan Minato.

Tangannya yang kecil digunakannya untuk mengunci Minato. Ia berusaha memegangi Minato dan mencoba untuk melumpuhkannya dengan mengunci tubuh Minato.

Tapi...

Ia tak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk mengendalikan Minato yang kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menggeram terus seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan ingin mencari mangsa. Dan mangsanya ada di depannya.

"Minato-san! Tahanlah sedikit!"

Kushina berusaha menghentikan Minato. Ia memegangi tubuh pemuda berambut kuning itu. Mata violetnya tampak cemas. Ada suatu rasa aneh dalam dirinya. Dia dalam bahaya.

Tangan Minato yang semula memegangi kepalanya turun. Kushina menghela nafas lega, mengira sudah berakhir. Tapi ia salah. Yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Minato benar-benar sudah hilang kendali.

Kedua tangan Kushina dicengkramnya dengan tangannya. Kushina heran, tapi ia tak bisa meloloskan tangannya, Minato mencengkram tangannya dengan keras dan geramannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Terlambat bagi Kushina untuk menghindar dari serangan Minato. Ia tak bisa menghentikan pemuda yang bekerja sebagai polisi itu.

"Minato-san, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Terlambat. Minato tidak menjawab, ia mendorong Kushina dan menghimpitnya di dinding putih yang ada di depannya. Kushina merasa takut. Ia tak bisa berkutik lagi. kedua tangannya dicengkram di sebelah kepalanya dan kakinya gemetar.

Nalurinya mengatakan Minato yang sekarang bukanlah Minato yang biasanya. Mata safirnya menggelap, seperti langit malam yang kelam. Dan Minato tampak terengah-engah dan...

Lapar.

Bukan lapar karena belum makan, tapi lapar akan dirinya. Akan Kushina.

Mata violet Kushina membelalak lebar. Hantaman yang keras mengenai tubuhnya. Jantungnya seakan lepas dari tempatnya. Dan ia tak bisa melawannya.

Bibir Minato menyerangnya. Dengan sebuah kuluman ganas, pemuda itu menyerang bibir Kushina. Bukan hanya kontak bibir, perlahan mulai berubah menjadi kontak mulut. Dan semuanya didominasi oleh Minato.

Kushina tak dapat mencegahnya. Ia terlalu syok. Ia tak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak dapat melawan. Ia terlalu lemah untuk itu, syok menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"Mi-mina...mmmpphh...He-hen...ngghh...tikan...mmmpphh.. A-apa yang...hhnnnghh.. kau lakuka-kan...mmmpphh!" Kushina berusaha menolak perlakuan Minato. Di sela-sela serangan Minato, ia berusaha bicara. Minato tak mnghiraukannya.

Tak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Kushina. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menghindari Minato. Tak sedikitpun ia bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Nafasnya telah habis karena pemuda itu menginvansi seluruh bagian mulutnya, meluluh lantakkan seluruh isi mulutnya.

Sakit.

Hati Kushina serasa dihujam ribuan pisau. Perih tak tertahankan menghantam nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia tak bisa melawan, tak bisa lolos dari jeratan Minato yang menyiksanya ini.

Air mata menetes dari matanya. Menangis. Tak bisa ia hentikan air mata yang meleleh terus menuruni pipinya yang pucat. Mencintai Minato bukan berarti ia terima dengan perlakuan Minato yang dipengaruhi sesuatu ini.

Minato tak menghentikannya. Walau gadis di hadapannya kehabisan nafas, ia tak berhenti. Entah apa yang meracuni akal sehatnya sehingga melakukannya. Melampiaskan hasratnya sampai ia tak peduli bagaimana bagaimana keadaan Kushina.

Semakin lama, Kushina tak kuat. Ia menangis. Takut, bila Minato memang akan memperkosanya sungguhan. Takut, Minato bukanlah Minato yang dulu. Takut kehilangan keperawannya. Ia tahu Minato tak main-main.

"Kushina!"

Karura menjerit histeris melihat keadaan dalam kamar adiknya. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa Minato tega melakukannya pada Kushina. Ia bisa melihat air mata Kushina yang berlinangan.

Jiraiya menerobos masuk. Reaksinya sama dengan Karura. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat apa yang dilakukan Minato. Ia tak pernah menyangka keponakannya bisa seperti ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang meracuni keponakannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jiraiya menarik Minato dan memiting lengannya. Tak ada perlawanan dari Minato, seperti berharap ada yang menghentikannya. Jiraiya memegangi Minato kuat-kuat supaya tak lolos dan menyerang Kushina lagi.

Karura segera menghampiri Kushina yang terduduk lemas di lantai dan menangis terisak-isak. Kushina tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia lelah menunggu. Menunggu Minato ingat pada dirinya. Dan kini dibalas dengan perlakuan paksa?

"Minato! Kendalikan dirimu!" perintah Jiraiya. Ia tak bisa menahan Minato lebih lama lagi. Pemuda itu benar-benar kehilangan kendali tubuhnya. Ia masih menggeram dan berontak ingin lolos, berbeda dengan kepatuhannya tadi. Ia sudah tidak menahan diri lagi.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa aku harus melakukan ini. Karura, jangan ceritakan pada ibumu."

Duk

Jiraiya memukul tengkuk Minato supaya pemuda itu pingsan. Dan benarlah, detik berikutnya Minato jatuh ke lantai dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Jiraiya merasa bersalah, tapi ini cara yang baik untuk menghentikannya sebelum dokter datang.

"Kushina, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

Kushina hanya mengangguk. Seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Menyisakan memori buruk di dalam kepalanya. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Tenanglah dulu, baru kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami."

Kushina akhirnya menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi dengan suara bergetar. Ia harus memberitahu ini pada mereka. Tak ingin menyalahkan Minato, tapi ia tahu bahwa ada yang aneh kali ini.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya Minato seperti itu. Ada sesuatu dalam obat yang diminumnya." Jiraiya memijit keningnya, setelah meletakkan Minato di ranjang. Minato masih pingsan.

"Mungkin. Nanti coba kutanyakan pada perawat yang bertugas," ujar Kushina. Ia sudah lebih tenang daripada yang tadi.

"Kau tunggulah, aku dan paman pergi sebentar," ucap Karura, disertai anggukan Kushina.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sadar, jangan menipuku." Seusai Karura dan Jiraiya pergi, Kushina langsung mendekati Minato.

Mata safir Minato perlahan membuka. Ia menoleh ke arah Kushina. Memang, saat Kushina berbicara, ia sudah sadar. Dan sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Penyesalan tersimpan dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku... Sungguh, aku tak berniat." Ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir Minato. Jelas, ia sangat menyesal. Ia tahu ia kehilangan kendali.

"Kau pikir kata maaf itu cukup?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang dingin.

Perih. Ia tak tega berkata sekejam itu pada Minato. Tapi ia sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama dari ini. Sudah tak bisa mengendalikan rasio kesabarannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku... Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang kualami," ujar Minato dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan perkataanmu? Tahukah kau bagaimana rasa di sini?" Kushina memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu Minato kembali.

"Kushina..."

"Kau pikir berapa lama aku menunggumu? Berapa lama waktu yang kubuang hanya untukmu? Sebesar apa harapanku padamu, Minato-san?"

Diam.

Minato terdiam. Ia merasa amat bersalah. Gadis ini sudah menunggunya lama, ia tahu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun demi Kushina. Malah menghancurkannya dengan perbuatannya.

"Kau lupa, tak ingat sama sekali padaku. Aku sudah menunggu seminggu, Minato-san. Aku berharap kau ingat padaku. Aku rela melakukan apa pun demi kembalinya ingatanmu, Minato-san."

Helaan nafas Kushina terdengar. Emosinya menguasai dirinya sekarang. Tak bisa menghentikan semua kata-kata yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Kondisinya sudah semakin parah. Semua hal dalam otaknya kacau.

Hanya karena seorang pemuda. Penghinaan terbesar pada Uzumaki terakhir. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia berpikir tentang laki-laki. Tapi semua pertahannya runtuh hanya karena pemuda yang baru sebulan ia kenal.

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Kau menyerangku seperti itu. Aku salah menunggumu sampai rasanya tubuhku tidak berdaya untuk bergerak. Kau benar-benar membodohiku."

Diam.

Keheningan di antara mereka berlangsung beberapa menit. Antara cinta dan benci, pilihan yang harus diambil Kushina. Antara kata maaf dan tak mengerti, mengacaukan Minato. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Keputusan mereka akan berpengaruh. Terhadap masa depan mereka, terhadap kehidupan mereka. Antara bersama dan berpisah. Pilihan yang mendesak nalar dan logika mereka.

"Kushina, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud-"

"Diam! Kau pikir aku tahan menghadapi semuanya? Aku manusia biasa! Aku punya batas terhadap hatiku! Sakit... Aku hampir mati menahan semua rasa sakit di sini!" Kushina memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Kepedihan yang tak pernah berakhir merasuki hatinya, membuatnya rapuh.

Minato memperhatikan Kushina. Air di pelupuk mata Kushina membuat hatinya tak enak. Ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu, ia tak mau gadis itu menangis. Tapi ia tak punya daya.

"Aku hanya seorang gadis yang rapuh karena kehilangan keluargaku. Kau datang dalam hidupku begitu saja. Kau tahu apa rasanya? Hati gadis sepertiku mudah goyah. Aku tahu itu.

"Kau bilang aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Aku selalu nyaman bersamamu. Bahagia, Minato-san. Aku merasa punya keluarga. Tidak merasa sebatang kara seperti dulu."

Air mata mengalir di pipi pucat gadis berambut merah itu. Entah terdorong oleh rasa apa, Minato mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba mengusap air yang mengalir dari mata violet itu.

"Tidak usah menyentuhku. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu." Kushina menepis tangan Minato.

Minato terdiam. Tak pernah ia sangka, gadis sepertinya bisa bersikap dingin. Walau ia tahu dengan pasti, seperti apa hati gadis itu sekarang. Remuk dan hancur berantakan bagai puing-puing bangunan.

"Sejak kau kecelakaan. Sejak kau hilang ingatan, aku merasa sendiri lagi. Aku tak punya orang yang menyayangiku dan dekat denganku. Hanya kau yang tahu tentang diriku. Orang hidup yang ada di hatiku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya dari awal kau tak perlu bertemu denganku. Lebih baik aku menjadi pemuas nafsu deripada aku hancur seperti ini karenamu. Lebih baik aku mati."

Hening tercipta kembali. Minato menunduk. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa gadis itu sangat menderita karena dirinya.

Betapa egoisnya dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu tentang perasaan Kushina.

"Kushina-"

"Tapi... Aku tak mau mengingkari bahwa aku bahagia bersamamu, bagai punya keluarga. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku menginginkanmu melebihi dari sekedar keluarga yang saling menyayangi."

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Janganlah terlambat untuk sesuatu. Diam seperti gunung tak akan ada gunanya. Mengejar cinta secepat angin. Dan itu harus dilakukan.

Kushina tahu. Ia akan terlambat bila tidak mengucapkannya sekarang. Sudah terlambat untuk segalanya, tapi untuk ini ia tak mau terlambat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Minato membelalak lebar mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis itu mendekatinya, tanpa sepatah kata pun meluncur dari bibirnya yang basah karena menangis.

"Dan aku tak mau terlambat untuk mengucapkannya. Aku akan pergi. Walau aku tahu ini tak akan terbalas, betapa sakit hati ini menunggumu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Diam.

Tak bisa berkata-kata sedikitpun. Hanya ada gerakan tangan sang gadis yang meraih kepala pemuda berambut itu. Tak ada gerakan menghindar dari sang pemuda. Dan... Gadis itu membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir sang pemuda.

Mata safir Minato membelalak. Antara sadar dan tidak, ia merasakan bibir basah menyentuhnya. Air mengenai wajahnya dan turun perlahan. Ia tahu, itu air mata Kushina.

Sekelebat ingatan muncul di otaknya. Bagaikan film yang silih berganti, memorinya memutarkan ingatan yang hilang dalam dirinya. Gadis berambut merah, tawa dan senyumnya, tangisnya, pelukan hangatnya...

Minato ingat. Siapa gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu dan apa hubungannya dengannya.

Pembalasan ia mulai. Menumpahkan segala rasa yang dipendamnya terhadap sang gadis. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mendekap gadis yang ia cintai. Ia ingin merengkuh gadis itu kembali padanya. Tapi...

Terputus.

Kushina memutuskan kontak mereka dengan paksa. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras. Ia mengusap bibirnya. Bukan salah Minato, Kushina sendiri yang memulainya. Tapi baginya, ia salah.

"Selamat tinggal."

Selesai.

Kushina pergi meninggalkan Minato dengan berlari dan membuka pintu kamar itu, sebelum Minato sempat mengejarnya.

"Kushina! Tunggu!" Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Minato turun dari ranjangnya dan berusaha mengejar Kushina. Tapi terlambat, gadis itu sudah menghilang. Hanya ada rasa sesal dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Minato-san... Aku mencintaimu, tapi lebih baik aku pergi supaya kau tak ada dalam masalah lagi."

Kushina terus saja berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia tak mempedulikan pandangan orang sekitarnya padanya. Tangisan terus menerus keluar dari dirinya. Tak peduli seberapa air mata yang ia keluarkan.

Lari dari kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Yang diinginkan Kushina sekarang adalah lari dari Minato, dari kenyataan tentang pemuda itu, menganggapnya hanyalah ilusi masa lalunya.

Pengecut.

Kushina ingin tertawa. Ia menjadi pengecut sekarang. Hatinya remuk, tak mau ia gapai cintanya. Gadis rapuh yang berusaha lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Ia seorang pengecut yang tak mau menghadapi dan meraih mimpi dan cintanya.

Lari tanpa arah. Ia hanya mau pergi. Tak peduli ke mana, asal tak bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Hendak menghilangkan eksistensinya di dunia ini. Menjadi orang lain.

Seseorang menangkapnya dari belakang. Kushina berontak, ia tak ingin ditangkap. Namun, ia tak bisa mencari pertolongan. Jalanan sepi yang ia lewati sunyi, tak ada orang lain yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. Orang itu membekap mulutnya dengan kuat, mengunci lengannya.

Sapu tangan hitam kini melekat di mulut Kushina. Kushina meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Mmmppphh!"

Terlambat. Ia lemas, tak berdaya dan tak berkutik lagi. Perlahan, kepalanya jatuh tertunduk dan mata violetnya terkatup akibat obat bius yang ada di sapu tangan.

Orang berpakaian hitam yang membiusnya menyeringai licik. Ia menjatuhkan Kushina sampai gadis itu jatuh di jalanan, kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Target berhasil ditangkap."

.

.

.

Minato pov~

Bodoh.

Aku sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku tak menyadari tentang dirinya sama sekali? Kenapa aku sangat terlambat?

Aku ingat dengab jelas siapa gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu!

Ia gadis yang kutolong dari Orochimaru dan Hebi, polisi muda yang menjadi bawahanku. Yang tinggal di apartemenku dan menemaniku.

Gadis yang memasakan makanan untukku, mengajakku merapikan apartemen yang sangat berantakan. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum ceria, tertawa dan cemberut ketika kupanggil 'Kushu-chan'.

Betapa bodohnya aku sampai lupa mengenai Kushina. Mengapa waktu kecelakaan itu aku bermaksud seperti itu? Bermaksud melindunginya tapi melupakannya juga, menyegelnya dalam memori.

Aku meremas rambutku. Aku ingin menertawakan kebodohanku. Laki-laki macam apa aku?

Tak bisa mengejarnya ketika ia pergi. Kakiku lemas, seluruh tubuhku kaku tak bisa bergerak satu senti pun. Aku tak bisa bergerak mendekatinya, meraihnya dan merengkuhnya.

Bodoh...

"Minato, apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina?"

Oh, pasti nee-chan dan paman yang kemari. Aku bisa melihat raut cemas nee-chan, tentu saja ia sudah menganggap Kushina adiknya sendiri. Aku sebenarnya ingin mewujudkannya.

"Pergi," jawabku singkat, datar tanpa nada.

Nee-chan terkesiap mendengarnya. Aku bisa menduga bahwa ia sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Aku adik yang bodoh untuknya.

"Pergi? Mengapa? Kenapa? Apa karena tadi?" Nee-chan benar-benar mencemaskan Kushina.

"Salahku, nee-chan... Aku harus bagaimana?" Aku frustasi. Aku ingin menggapainya, tapi aku tak bisa. Bagai burung yang patah sayapnya.

"Minato, tenanglah dulu. Sebentar... Artinya kau sudah ingat padanya?" tanya nee-chan.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. "Ya, aku ingat, nee-chan. Aku ingat semua tentang Kushina. Apa hubungannya denganku dan yang lainnya."

"Tapi... Mengapa Kushina pergi? Apa dia tahu kau sudah ingat?" tanya paman. Akhirnya ia akan mula kecerewetannya tentang wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tidak tahu."

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, Minato. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe pria romantis, tapi kau sangat bodoh dalam percintaan. Sampai kau tidak bisa apa-apa ketika gadis yang kau cintai."

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang perasaanku pada orang lain, kecuali Mikoto yang tahu dengan sendirinya. Tapi kenapa paman...

"Bagaimana paman bisa tahu?" tanyaku heran.

"Dasar bodoh! Tahu tidak, tiap kau bekerja kau selalu memperhatikannya, melamun sendiri? Tentu aku tahu!"

Aku tertawa getir. Paman memang ahli dalam percintaan, aku sampai lupa. Apa aku sudah tua?

"Kau harus mencarinya, Minato. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan wanita yang kau cintai. Kau harus bahagia, Minato. Dia wanita yang sudah mengambil hatimu," kata nee-chan bijaksana. Aku punya kakak sebaik dia, bagaimana tidak beruntung?

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Kemudian, setelah kuselidiki, obat tadi memang bukan obat asli."

Paman memecah suasana. Aku menatapnya baik-baik. Aku ingin tahu tentang obat sialan yang membuatku kehilangan kendali sampai menyerang Kushina.

"Kemudian?" tanyaku.

"Obat perangsang. Kemungkinan Hebi yang menaruhnya, kemarin Kushina melihat Kabuto di sini. Memang mungkin saja bukan, tapi kemungkinan besar Hebi hendak membereskan kalian berdua," jawab paman. Ia serius.

Hebi... Memecah kami berdua? Tunggu, artinya...

"Kushina... Apa mungkin..."

"Ya, mungkin saja, Minato. Ia sudah di tangan Hebi."

Tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku tak menyadarinya dari awal. Kenapa aku terlambat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lebih cepat dari organisasi yang membuat Kushina menderita?

Mereka tak akan kuampuni!

"Ah, aku cari makan dulu, sudah hampir malam." Nee-chan pergi dari kamarku. Mungkin nee-chan tahu aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Dia memang kakak yang baik. Bahkan, ia membela Kushina ketika ia disalahkan kaa-san. Kushina memang tidak salah.

"Ah, dan aku pergi dulu juga. Kurasa Tsunade sudah menungguku. Ia akan marah bila aku terlambat dan meninggalkan pekerjaan." Paman juga pergi dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

Padahal situasi ini begitu genting. Aku tahu paman ingin menghiburku. Dia salah satu orang yang perhatian padaku. Mungkin saja paman memang tidak ke rumah, tapi ke kantor polisi untuk melacak Kushina.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku harus menemukan Kushina, apa pun resikonya, aku harus menemukannya. Tidak peduli nyawa taruhannya, ratusan senjata, tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan langkahku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku mengingat kembali semua kenangan tentang Kushina. Aku benar-benar tak bisa membohongi bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Nalar dan logikaku tak dapat menemukan rasa ini, tapi hati dan naluriku tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Tunggu...

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

Ini... Bukan suara jam... Jangan-jangan...

Nalarku langsung bekerja cepat. Aku tahu bunyi apa ini! Sial, aku harus segera pergi dan memperingatkan yang lainnya.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu dan mencoba berlari. Tidak bisa, aku belum mau mati sebelum bertemu dengan Kushina!

Tapi...

BLAARRRR

Normal pov~

Suara yang bagaikan gemuruh itu menggambarkan ledakan. Ledakan dahsyat yang terjadi di rumah sakit kecil. Api menyala di mana-mana dan meluluh lantakkan segalanya.

"Minato!"

TBC

* * *

A/N :

OK! Chapter 12 selesai!

Kalau perkiraan Meiko tidak meleset, ini akan menjadi 4 chapter terakhir, jadi total ada 15 chapter

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menjadi silent reader, Meiko tahu kalian membaca tanpa meninggalkan review. Buktinya para penagih fic di facebook selalu menagih fic ini. Meiko senang fic ini benar-benar disukai banyak orang.

Untuk yang mengira ini seperti Winter In Tokyo, ini tidak sama dengan Kazuto yang hilang ingatan. Kalau Kazuto, alurnya dia masuk rumah sakit, ketemu Keiko beberapa lama kemudian. Tapi kalau lupa ingatan tentang kejadian sebulan, itu karena syok dan memang mirip, tapi nggak mirip banget alurnya.

At last

Mind to review?

Semakin banyak review dari anda, saya akan semakin semangat mengerjakan.

Meiko Namikaze


	13. Chapter 13: He Passed Away

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto HARUS HIDUP**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi always, someonexKushi**

**Warning: gaje, OOC, OC, AU**

A/N: Chapter 13 muncul! Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, author sibuk persiapan menjelang ujian. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, mari mulai! Kayaknya banyak yang udah ga sabar nih?

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 13: He passed away

**Kushina's pov~**

Di mana... ini?

Mengapa...

Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?

Gelap... Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Dalam kebutaan. Panca indraku mati. Tak bisa melihat, meraba, mendengar. Mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Merasakan apa pun tak bisa...

Siapa pun...tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari sini. Aku takut. _Kaa-san_..._Tou-san_..._Nii-san_... Siapa pun... Tolong, keluarkan aku dari kebutaan ini. Yang merasukiku sampai aku hampir gila.

"Kushu-_chan_..."

Suara itu... Sayup-sayup, sangat kukenal. Mengacaukan rasio, nalar. Melumpuhkan seluruh pertahanan dalam hatiku.

Perlahan, kubuka kelopak mataku. Mencari sosok yang memanggilku, melepaskan diriku dari kebutaan dan mati rasa yang menyiksa ini. Jiwaku seolah terpanggil olehnya.

Sosok itu...Figur itu... Aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Jiwaku seakan hendak lepas. Hatiku bergemuruh, gemuruh perasaan yang menyiksa dan menyakitkan ini seakan membuatku gila.

Hanya dengan melihat dirinya. Sosok seorang polisi yang telah menolongku. Membebaskanku dari jeratan kotor. Membuat sebuah takdir baru untukku. Menciptakan sebuah ikatan baru. Memberikan seuntai rasa baru dalam diriku.

Mata safir biru berkilat yang hangat, berkharisma, lembut dan tajam itu... Rambut kuning jabrik yang selalu berantakan, kulit tan muda yang selalu menyentuhku dengan lembut. Bibir yang selalu mengulum sebuah senyum untukku...

"Minato-_san_..."

Bukan. Aku tidak boleh begini. Aku harus pergi dari kehidupannya. Aku yang sudah memutuskannya. Aku harus menghilang darinya. Hanya menjadi bagian hidupnya untuk sementara. Karena ia juga tak ingat padaku.

"Kushu-_chan_... Aku mengingatmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hatiku terenyuh melihat senyumannya. Merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Dadaku terasa sesak, menahan perasaan yang sangat menyiksa ini. Benarkah ia ingat padaku? Sungguhkah ia ingat?

"Minato-_san_..." Kedua tanganku mengatup, menutupi mulutku. Air mata mulai menetes, membasahi pipiku. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia. Ia ingat. Ia mengingatku. Memorinya telah terbuka.

Tapi...

Perlahan ia berbalik. Melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Aku tersentak. Mengapa ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya padaku? Pakaiannya serba putih? Mengapa seperti itu?

Perlahan... Ia menghilang. Menjauh dariku. Menuju ke tempat lain. Mengapa? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kakiku tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa mengejarnya. Membiarkannya lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

"Minato-_san_...Minato-_san_..."

Kegelapan kembali padaku. Menghantamku dengan keras. Tapi, aku tak boleh kalah. Aku harus. Aku harus melawan semua ini. Kukerahkan seluruh kekuatanku. Untuk melawan ini. Aku harus bertemu lagi dengan Minato-_san_!

"Mmmmppphh!(Minato-_san_!)"

"Khukhukhu... Kau sudah bangun, nona?"

Suara itu...

Orochimaru.

Kubuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku. Kembali ke alam yang sesungguhnya. Mata violetku mencoba beradaptasi. Mencari di mana cahaya berada. Remang-remang, aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Perlahan, mataku bereaksi terhadap keadaaan. Rambut hitam panjang bagai wanita itu...Mata yang bagaikan ular licik dan bengis itu, serta lidah yang panjang seperti lidah ular atau _ant eater_ itu...

Mataku membelalak lebar. Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana mungkin aku ada di hadapan Orochimaru? Bagaimana tua bangka sialan itu ada di depanku? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Wah...Wah... Tak perlu sekaget itu, nona Kushina Uzumaki."

"Mmppphhh! Mmpphhh!"

Sialan! Mulutku diikat dengan secarik kain hitam. Kurasa bukan hanya itu. Tubuhku diikat dengan erat. Pergelangan kakiku dijerat oleh tali tambang. Sempurna sudah. Aku tak bisa apa-apa.

Kupandangi sekelilingku. Tempat ini gelap, lembab dan suram. Hanya sebuah lampu yang menyinari. Aku terikat di sebuah kursi. Kurasa ini gudang. Benar-benar tempat yang kotor.

"Lepaskan kainnya," ucap Orochimaru pada seseorang pria. Pria itu mengangguk, kemudian mendekatiku dan melepas ikatan kain di mulutku dengan kasar.

""Puah! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" teriakku segera. Kutatap dia dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Dia tertawa sarkatis. Tak menghiraukan pandangan sinis yang penuh kebencian dariku. Ia mendekatiku. Aku tak boleh takut. Aku harus berani terhadapnya. Harus berani melawannya.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan yang tak tahu bersyukur. Aku sudah mau berbaik hati membiarkanmu hidup sampai sekarang. Wajah apa itu? Kau mau menangis? Khukhukhu..." Orochimaru memegang rahangku dengan tangan putih yang seperti mayat itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari wajahku!" seruku.

"Khukhukhu... Benar-benar wanita yang berani. Aku suka wanita sepertimu."

Apa?

"Kau ular tua menjijikan. Apanya yang harus berterima kasih? Karena kau aku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku! Kehilangan rumah! Dan sekarang, apa yang kau mau dariku?"

Ya... Aku kehilangan semuanya.

**Flashback**

"_Nii-san_!"

Suasana masih ramai seperti biasa. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ bercengkrama di sofa sambil berbincang-bincang. Rumah masih seperti biasa, bersih dan tertata rapi. Kakakku, Arashii Uzumaki baru saja pulang dari misinya.

"'Shina-_chan_."

Aku langsung menghambur dalam pelukan _nii-san. Nii-san_ balas memelukku dan tertawa. Dia memang seorang kakak yang baik. Hampir mirip denganku. Hanya rambutnya jabrik dan ia laki-laki.

"'Shina-_chan_, aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau kau memelukku seperti itu. Kau ini, seperti tidak bertemu setahun. Baru saja seminggu," kata _nii-san_ sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Uh! Ya sudah, kalau _nii-san_ tidak rindu padaku. Dasar menyebalkan," gerutuku sambil melepaskan _nii-san_.

"Hahahaha... Kau benar-benar adik yang manja, bodoh." _Nii-san_ semakin mengacak-acak rambutku, membuat rambutku makin berantakan.

"Ah! _Nii-san_! Aku baru saja menyisirnya! Sekarang berantakan lagi!" gerutuku sambil berusaha merapikan rambut merahku dengan jemari-jemariku yang lentik. _Nii-san _semakin tertawa melihatku.

"Sudahlah, Arashii, bagaimana misimu?" tanya _tou-san_ pada _nii-san_.

Nii-san membungkuk memberi hormat pada _tou-san_. Bagaimana pun, _tou-san_ adalah atasan kami. Jendral organisasi mata-mata kami. Pemimpin kami yang mengatur organisasi mata-mata ini.

"Baik. Kasusnya sudah selesai. Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu, boleh, _tou-san_? Terutama _imotou_ku yang sangat manja ini akan menghajarku bila aku mau melaksanakan misi lagi." _Nii-san _menyeringai padaku. Aku memasang mimik wajah cemeberut.

"Hahahaha. Boleh," jawab _tou-san_ sambil tertawa melihatku yang mulai memukuli _nii-san_ dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Ah, ya, _tou-san_, bagaimana dengan _Hebi_?" tanya _nii-san_ yang langsung berubah ke mode serius. Aku ikut serius, mendengarkan _tou-san_.

"Ah, itu... Kita harus waspada sekarang. Sepertinya _Hebi_ sudah tahu bahwa kita menyelidiki mereka. Polisi juga sudah mulai mencari tahu tentang organisasi itu. Mungkin, sebaiknya kita membantu mereka," jawab _tou-san_.

Aku diam saja. Aku tahu, masalah tentang organisasi dunia gelap itu. Mengapa ada organisasi sekejam itu? Penjualan organ dalam, transaksi senjata gelap, obat-obatan terlarang... Bahkan, menjual gadis-gadis untuk pria hidung belang.

Aku tak dapat membayangkan diriku menjadi pemuas seperti itu.

"Ah, 'Shina-_chan_, mengapa wajahmu jadi begitu?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. _Nii-san_ menyeringai jahil di depanku dan mencubit pipiku.

"Aduh! _Nii-san_, sakit!" gerutuku.

_Nii-san_ tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajahku yang semakin cemberut. _Kaa-san _dan _tou-san_ juga ikut tertawa melihatku dan _nii-san_.

Setidaknya aku bahagia. Walau aku terlahir di keluarga yang mempunyai profesi mata-mata.

Keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga dengan profesi mata-mata. Profesinya tersembunyi di balik Uzumaki Company, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi. Kami semua dididik menjadi mata-mata sejak kecil dan menguasai banyak bela diri.

Tapi kami tetap keluarga. Yang berdiri atas dasar cinta kasih. Keluarga yang bahagia. Selalu bersama.

Sampai...

"Khukhukhu... Jadi di sinilah tempat persembunyian kalian, para pecundang yang berdiam diri dan bersiap menyerang..."

BRAAAKKK

Pintu ruang keluarga dibuka paksa. Paman dan bibi yang sedari tadi berada di kamar mereka keluar. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun hawa yang mengerikan terasa di sekitarku.

Aura yang mengerikan itu berasal dari seorang pria(atau malah wanita?) berambut hitam panjang. Matanya seperti mata ular, dibingkai _eye shadow_ berwarna ungu. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Ia tersenyum bagaikan iblis yang siap mencabut nyawa orang.

"Kau! Mengapa kau ada di sini?" _Nii-san_ tiba-tiba berubah menjadi garang. Aura di sekeliling _nii-san_ menjadi semakin mencekam. Entah mengapa, _kaa-san_ merespon kehadiran pria itu dengan memelukku. _Tou-san_ berdiri, memunggungiku dan _kaa-san_. Melindungi kami berdua.

"Khukhukhu... Kalian para tikus kecil, kalian pikir bisa lolos dari ular berbisa? Tak akan bisa menang..." Lidahnya yang panjang menjulur keluar.

Aku takut. Aku merasa akan kehilangan semuanya. _Kaa-san_ juga memelukku dengan posisi protektif. Tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa _kaa-san_ juga ketakutan. Hawa benar-benar berubah, tidak seperti tadi.

Kulihat, paman dan bibi juga terlihat ketakutan. Paman berusaha melindungi bibi. Sementara _nii-san_ tetap berada di posisi siaga, posisi terdepan. _Nii-san_ terlalu nekat. Jangan, tolong jangan, _nii-san_...

"Orochimaru! Kami pasti menang! Kebenaran selalu menang dari kejahatan!"

_Nii-san_ tetap bersikukuh melindungi kami semua. Ia sudah terlalu emosi. Amarah menguasai seluruh rasionya. Membutakan nalar dan logika. Terbuang dengan percuma.

Tunggu...

Orochimaru? Dia...

Orang itu? Pemimpin organisasi gelap itu?

Mengapa ia ada di rumah kami sekarang? Apa yang hendak ia lakukan pada kami?

"Khukhukhu... Semuanya tak ada gunanya. Hukum mana pun tak akan ada gunanya bagiku, Orochimaru ini. Tutup mulutmu sebelum benar-benar kubungkam." Ia tersenyum licik.

Aku takut...

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kami. Firasat buruk menghantam kepalaku. Begitu kuat, sampai seluruh tubuhku gemetaran. Aku tak dapat mengenyahkan rasa ini. Begitu kuat, menggetarkan hati dan jiwaku. Tempo detak jantungku menjadi tak teratur, kehilangan irama musik yang mengaturnya.

"Kau! Jangan kira dengan orang-orang di belakangmu kau bisa menang dari kami semua- AAARRRGGGHHH!"

DOORR!

Terjadi begitu cepat di mataku. Suara letusan senjata tajam itu menghantam gendang telingaku. Membuatku semakin takut. Detik berikutnya, kulihat _nii-san_ tersungkur, jatuh ke bawah. Terlentang, salah satu tangannya memegangi dadanya. Raut wajahnya begitu kesakitan, baru pertama kali kulihat.

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Sebuah rasa sakit menghujam diriku. _Nii-san_ tertembak. Sebuah timah hitam bersarang di dadanya sekarang. Cairan merah pekat berbau anyir itu mendominasi. Pakaiannya berlumuran darah merah.

"_Nii-san_!" pekikku melengking tinggi. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

"Arashii!" jerit ibuku, tak kalah dariku. Wajah _kaa-san_ sangat takut. Matanya membulat. Melihat putranya tertembak...

"Arashii!" _Tou-san_ terlihat kaget.

Aku tahu. Seorang _snipper_ di belakang orang bernama Orochimaru itu yang melakukannya. Menembak _nii-san_ dengan sebuah _revolver_ di tangannya. Sementara Orochimaru tertawa puas melihat wajah _nii-san_ yang tampak menderita dan kesakitan.

"Itu untuk tikus-tikus yang berusaha menggigiti kami diam-diam... Khukhukhu... _Hebi_ tak akan segan-segan untuk menutup mulut kalian..." tawanya dengan sarkatis dan kejam.

"Ggghh...Kalian...tak akan kubiarkan..." _Nii-san _tampak berusaha bangkit. Matanya menyulutkan kobaran api amarah yang sangat besar. Tak bisa dipadamkan dengan mudah.

Hatiku terasa sangat perih melihat _nii-san_ menjadi seperti ini. _Nii-san_ yang biasanya selalu gagah, selalu menggodaku...menjadi seperti ini. Menahan segala perih dan kesakitan di bagian dadanya.

Air mata mulai menetes. Aku memeluk _kaa-san_ semakin erat. Aku ingin, berlari dan menolong _nii-san_, tapi mata _nii-san_ melarangku. Tatapan mata itu...melarangku mendekat dan menolongnya. Menyuruhku tetap diam.

"Khukhukhu...Kau tak akan bisa..."

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan kembali dihadiahkan pada _nii-san_. Kali ini tepat di areal jantungnya. _Nii-san_ berteriak, namun selesai. Kepalanya tergolek ke samping. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan takut, mengerikan.

_Nii-san_... Benar-benar...

"TIDAAAKKKK!" jeritku histeris.

Runtuh. Semua ketegaranku runtuh begitu melihat _nii-san_ yang diam tak bergerak lagi. Aku mulai menangis, meraung-raung. _Kaa-san_ terisak-isak, mendekapku semakin erat, berusaha melindungiku.

"Tikus kedua..."

DOR!

_Tou-san_ tersungkur ke bawah. Menjadi sama dengan _nii-san_. Hatiku mulai terasa sangat sakit. _Tou-san_ dan _nii-san..._ pergi...

_Kaa-san _ mendekapku semakin erat dan menangis keras. Aku menangis, dua orang yang paling kusayangi, dua pria yang begitu kukagumi pergi. Tiada lagi falam kehidupanku. Direnggut oleh Orochimaru.

"Ketiga... Keempat..."

DOR!DOR!

Seeakan dikomando, timah hitam berbentuh lonjong dengan ujung yang runcing itu kembali terbang. Menuju ke arah paman dan bibi. Tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali dari paman dan bibi.

Dua orang itu tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir deras.

Hanya tersisa aku dan _kaa-san_... Wanita. Kami tak akan cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka. Empat orang sudah menjadi korban _revolver_. Dan kini tinggal kami berdua...

"Dua lagi..." Orochimaru menyeringai licik, seolah-olah dia sudah ada di ambang kemenangan.

Kedua _snipper_ di belakangnya tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan _revolver_ pada kami. Dua peluru meluncur, berdesing di udara. _Kaa-san_ refleks memelukku. Melindungiku dari terjangan peluru yang haus darah.

"_Kaa-san_!" jeritku. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku semakin ketakutan. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, perih tak tertahankan. Aku menangis, histeris melihat _kaa-san_ limbung, jatuh ke bawah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Dua peluru menembus tubuhnya karena melindungiku.

"Benar-benar ibu yang baik dan bodoh. Membuang nyawa hanya untuk melindungi anaknya."

Mataku terasa panas mendengar komentar tak berperi kemanusiaan itu. Aku bergerak, dengan air yang terus mengalir dan api dendam yang membara dalam diriku.

Kucabut _katana_ milik keluargaku dari dinding. Kedua tanganku memegangnya erat, bersiap untuk melampiaskan dendamku. Aku benci mereka. Membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Merenggut orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari dahiku. Hawa orang ini...terlalu menakutkan. Kami semua, mata-mata pun tak bisa menahan hawa mengerikan ini. Aku tak bisa bergerak, diam seperti patung.

"Perlu ditembak?" tanya salah satu _snipper_ itu pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tertawa seperti iblis. Ia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh rekannya menurunkan _revolver_nya. "Tidak perlu. Dia bisa digunakan untuk bisnis yang lain. Kau mengerti?"

Bisnis yang lain? Jangan-jangan...

"Kau...Orochimaru... BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH SELURUH KELUARGAKU!" Tanpa sadar, kuayunkan _katana_ku dan bergerak maju. Mataku terasa panas, perih melihat seluruh keluargaku tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"_Nii-san...Kaa-san...Tou-san..._Akan kubalas kematian kalian..."

Aku jatuh. Kegelapan menghantamku. Jiwaku terlalu lemah untuk menerima ini. Aku tak kuat menahan segala rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku terjatuh dengan sebuah _katana_ di tanganku.

Apakah aku mati?

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka gadis seperti ini juga keras kepala."

"Sudah kubilang, mereka bukan keluarga biasa. Jadi anak gadis pun pasti terlatih. Walau mereka semua tak punya daya di depan Orochimaru-_sama_."

"Tapi sepertinya Orochimaru-_sama_ benar. Tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku lapar. Aku jadi ingin menyantapnya."

"Hahaha. Siapa pun juga ingin. Lihat saja lekuknya juga bentuk tubuhnya."

Siapa...

Aku di mana?

Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?

Suara siapa itu?

Pertanyaan itu menggema di otakku. Perlahan, kubuka kedua mataku. Mengedarkan pandangan kedua violetku ke segala arah. Mencari sosok yang kukenal. Tapi nihil. Aku tidak menemukan siapa pun yang kukenal. Sebaliknya, ada lima pria berpakaian hitam dan bertubuh besar ada di sini.

Aku masih hidup?

Kedua tangan dan kakiku terikat. Aku terikat di sebuah kursi tua. Mengapa...Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa aku terikat tak berdaya seperti ini?

"Wah...Coba lihat, dia sudah sadar. Panggil Orochimaru_-sama _," kata salah satu pria itu pada pria lainnya.

"Di mana...aku?" tanyaku tak jelas. Mengapa hanya ada aku?

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya diam, namun menyeringai. Aku merasakan firasat buruk dari mereka.

Mataku semakin membelalak lebar ketika seorang pria yang kukenal masuk dalam ruangan pengap ini. Tempo detak jantungku berubah menjadi sangat cepat. Amarah langsung merasuki diriku, berapi-api dalam jiwaku. Hatiku terasa amat sakit, perih.

Orochimaru.

Aku ingat. Dia yang membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Semua kejadian itu masih ada dalam memoriku, berputar bagaikan sebuah film yang menyiksa diriku sendiri. Membuat jiwaku, diriku penuh dengan rasa dendam dan benci. Membutakan seluruh logika dan nalar. Rasio pun lumpuh, aku tak dapat berpikir baik.

"Khukhukhu...Inilah Uzumaki yang tersisa, Kushina Uzumaki, eh?" tawanya menggelegar. Mata ularnya menatapku.

"Kau...Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" desisku.

"Khukhukhu...Kau masih gadis?" tanya Orochimaru dengan tampang tak berdosa seperti ular.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawaku singkat.

Bila ada yang mau melepaskan untaian tali yang menjeratku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Aku sangat ingin menghajar dan membunuh Orochimaru sekarang. Dengan tanganku sendiri, aku sangat ingin membunuhnya. Biar pun aku harus jadi pembunuh, asal demi keluargaku, aku tak keberatan. Tanganku menjadi berdarah, bukan sebuah soal.

Demi keluargaku...

"Khukhukhu... Anak baik... Kau harus jadi alat untukku."

"Alat?"

"Benar. Jadilah seorang pemuas nafsu, mengerti?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum bagai ular yang siap memangsa mangsanya.

Nafasku tersendat. Aku tercekat. Tak bisa berkata-kata. Kedua mataku membelalak lebar. Tak dapat kubayangkan, sungguh. Aku...Aku masih seorang gadis, aku hanya ingin memberikan kehormatanku pada orang yang menjadi suamiku. Tak bisa, aku tak mau!

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" jeritku.

"Kau. Harus. Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih kau kubiarkan hidup sementara keluargamu mati?"

Mati... Sungguhkan? Semuanya...

"Di mana keluargaku! Kembalikan aku ke rumahku!" jeritku, berusaha meronta dan lepas dari jeratan.

"Rumahmu sudah kubakar habis beserta keluargamu. Khukhukhu..."

Aku tercekat. Air mata mulai meleleh dari mataku. Hatiku remuk seketika. Hilang sudah rasa dalam hatiku. Hanya tinggal puing-puing kenangan bersama keluargaku di rumahku.

"Ti-tidak... DASAR KAU WANITA TUA! ULAR! PEDOFIL! MAYAT HIDUP!" teriakku keras.

"Wa-wanita?" Ular itu bagai disambar petir. Memangnya kenapa? Dia wanita kan? Rambutnya saja panjang.

"O-orochimaru _-sama_!"

"Khukhukhu...Benar-benar gadis bodoh. Begini ya, kusangka kau pintar, tapi ternyata bodoh juga. Aku pria." Ular tua itu tertawa dengan kejamnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan ularnya.

Pria? Mahkluk seperti dia pria?

Tapi tetap saja, aku tak mau digunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu. Aku bukan gadis murahan yang sudi memberikan tubuhku untuk pria hidung belang. Tak peduli wanita atau pria, aku akan menyeretnya ke penjara.

"Kau harus menjadi budak seks, tak boleh tidak. Kalian, paksa dia. Boleh pakai kekerasan, asal jangan sentuh dia. Dia akan kujual karena masih bersegel. Selamat tinggl, nona. Khukhukhu..." dengan tawanya yang menggelegar dia meninggalkan tempat pengap ini.

Seseorang bergerak di belakangku dan melepaskan taliku. Aku yang merasa ikatannya sudah longgar segera melepasnya dengan kasar dan berdiri. Tanganku mengepal. Aku tidak mau.

Satu... Ada lima orang pria yang harus kuhadapi. Dengan cara apa pun, aku tidak mau aku dijadikan pemuas nafsu dan murahan. Dengan air mata yang terus berleleran di pipiku, aku bersiap. Walau dengan hati remuk dan hancur, aku harus bisa bertahan. Berdiri dan tetap melawan.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa lagi... Aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

Seluruh tubuhku terluka. Serpihan kaca mengiris permukaan kulitku dengan tajam. Membuat perih di tanganku. Goresan luka terletak di mana-mana. Kulitku seakan teriris pisau tajam.

Namun mereka...

Hanya tertawa melihatku seperti ini. Tak bisa, aku hanya bisa melukai mereka sedikit. Mengapa aku seperti ini? _Nii-san_...

Maaf, aku tak kuat lagi.

_Kaa-san_... Maaf, aku bisa kehilangan kegadisanku. Maafkan putrimu yang bodoh ini.

"Aku...menyerah..."

Pengecut.

Aku seorang pengecut. Tak kuat lagi dengan segala derita yang mendera diriku. Hanya bisa pasrah dan berserah pada takdirku. Aku hanya bisa lari. Meninggalkan keluargaku. Demi hidupku sendiri.

Tak peduli dengan diriku lagi. Hanya ada balas dendam. Aku tak mau dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus, demi kehidupanku. Demi membalaskan dendam keluargaku yang dibunuh secara tragis.

Walau kehilangan kegadisan... Ukuran mutlak bagi seorang gadis baik...

Walau jatuh dalam jalan kotor. Berlaku seperti binatang. Walau hidup dengan pekerjaaan kotor dan nista ini...

Aku harus tetap bertahan, demi benci dan dendam yang meluap-luap dalam diriku.

Kelima pria itu tertawa melihatku. Melihat kelemahan dan keterpurukanku. Suatu saat, aku akan membalas kalian.

Walau bayarannya sangat besar.

.

.

.

Aku tahu. Ini salah. Aku tak mau kehilangan kehormatanku, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus menyusup, menyelidiki dan menyerahkan Orochimaru pada kepolisian.

Kegadisanku...Kehormatanku menjadi taruhannya. Walau menjadi seorang wanita penghibur, gadis murahan yang memberikan tubuh untuk memuaskan nafsu pria sialan...

Tapi...

Aku tak kuat. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Dalam penantian panjang ini, aku ingin mati. Meninggalkan raga ini. Benar, bahkan aku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Tiap malam, aku harus mendengarnya. Jeritan memilukan para gadis yang bernasib sama sepertiku.

Aku takut harus menjadi seperti mereka.

Tolong... _Kami-sama_... Lindungi kegadisanku.

Konyol.

"Heh, Uzumaki, keluar. Klien pertamamu sudah menantimu."

Tanpa peduli dengan parasku yang berantakan, aku melangkah. Tanpa memedulikan mata sembab akibat tangisan, aku berjalan. Diapit dengan dua pria menuju ke bangku tempat ular itu menyiapkan klien yang harus kulayani.

Dengan gemetaran, aku melihatnya. Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik. Memakain kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Kulitnya tan muda, menggoda. Dia...dia yang akan mengambilnya dariku?

Pria ini yang akan mengambil kehormatanku?

**Flashback end**

"Aku mau kau bekerja lagi untukku," jawabnya dengan wajah ularnya yang sepucat mayat.

"Aku tak mau!"

Benar... Aku masih hak Minato-_san_. Minato-_san_ yang membeliku. Ia yang memiliku, walau tak resmi. Walau ia tak pernah menyentuhku, tak mengambil kehormatanku, ia tetap tuanku.

"Aku sudah milik Minato-_san_! Dia majikanku yang sekarang! Aku hanya melayaninya! Bukankah ia sudah membeliku daripadamu?" jeritku.

Sangat naif. Aku seperti murahan sekarang. Seolah-olah aku memang melayani dan memuaskan nafsunya. Padahal bukan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku rela, hidup hancur deminya.

"Khukhukhu...Kesepakatan itu sudah tak berlaku lagi bila majikanmu sudah meninggal," jawabnya sambil tertawa sarkatis. Mata ularnya menatapku dengan keji. Tak ada belas kasihan.

"Dia masih hidup! Mengapa kalian menangkapku lagi tanpa alasan?" jeritku makin gila.

Minato-_san_ tidak mungkin mati. Aku yakin. Sudah tak ada ancaman di sekitarnya. Aku pergi untuk melindunginya. Minato-_san _ adalah orang yang hebat. Dia kuat, melebihiku.

Pria-pria yang merupakan _bodyguard_ Orochimaru tertawa keras, mengiringi tawa Orochimaru yang menggelegar dan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Suara tawa penuh kekejian dan kekejaman itu mendominasi suara di ruangan ini.

"Masih hidup? Kau mau bukti?" Orochimaru berbalik. Ia mengambil sesuatu seperti _remote_ dan menghidupkan televisi. _Bodyguard_nya hanya tertawa licik. Mengapa, ada apa?

Mataku menatap ke arah layar televisi yang berwarna. Mataku membelalak lebar. Rasa terkejut menyerangku, menghantam kepalaku begitu melihat apa yang disiarkan oleh televisi.

Rumah sakit yang terbakar...Orang-orang yang berhamburan lari ke luar. Jeritan memilukan. Pemadam kebakaran yang berusaha memadamkan kebakaran besar dan mengerikan itu...

Rumah sakit ini...

Tempat Minato-_san_ dirawat! Minato-_san_... Bagaimana? Apakah masih hidup?

"...Kemarin, sebuah rumah sakit kecil di Tokyo terbakar. Kebakaran kemungkinan disebabkan oleh ledakan di kamar VIP II..."

VIP II... Tempat Minato-_san_ dirawat...

Tidak mungkin...

"...Puluhan orang terluka bakar dan belum ada kepastian tentang korban jiwa akibat bencana ini. Namun, seseorang dinyatakan hilang sejak kemarin, sejak kebakaran terjadi..."

Tidak mungkin..

Apakah orang itu Minato-_san_? Nalarku berfungsi dengan cepat. memperkirakan. Namun, aku ingin mengenyahkan kemungkinan terburuk ini. Aku tak ingin berpikir seperti itu.

"...Nama korban hilang adalah Minato Namikaze. Putra pertama dari Namikaze group yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua minggu yang lalu. Bila ada yang melihatnya, hubungi redaksi kami..."

Sebuah foto muncul di layar. Mata safir biru yang berkliat indah, kulit tan muda yang menggoda, wajah ramah dan rambut kuning jabrik yang berantakan itu sangat kukenal.

Minato-_san_!

Tidak...

"Khukhukhu...Bagaimana? Percaya? Kau pikir _Hebi_ sebodoh itu tidak tahu bahwa profesinya adalah polisi? Dan dia sedang berada dalam misi menyelidiki _Hebi_ dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak ada identitasnya..."

Aku menatap penuh kebencian pada Orochimaru. Kutahan air mata yang hendak mengalir deras di mataku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Minato-_san_ belum pasti mati. Aku yakin.

"Sejak kapan..."

"Sejak pesta ulang tahun Namikaze group. Kalian pikir tidak ada anggota _Hebi_? Tayuya adalah anggota kami. Dia yang pertama tahu dan mengabariku tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya," jawabnya dengan seringai ular di wajahnya.

"Ja-jadi... Semua kejadian ini.."

Jangan-jangan... Semuanya sudah direncanakan oleh mereka. Kehadiran Kabuta di rumah sakit... Minato-_san_ yang mendadak seperti teracuni obat... Kebakaran ini...

"Khukhukhu... Gadis pintar. Bukan, kau yang bodoh. Dengan mudahnya terjebak dalam rencana kami. Dan dia juga bodoh. Kecelakaan itu, kamilah yang membuatnya. Seharusnya kau mati saat itu. Namun dia yang menghalangi."

Sial! Jadi, kecelakaan itu juga...

Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya?

"Kabuto berhasil menemukan keberadaan kalian, bukan? Tak disangka, susah payah mencari di rumah sakit besar, ternyata kalian ada di rumah sakit kecil. Tapi itu memudahkan kami..."

Minato-_san..._

Jadi...

"...Ah, kau pasti menjadi korban serangannya akibat obat perangsang yang ditukarkan dengan obatnya, bukan?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menyeringai sinis terhadapku.

"Obat itu! Kalian yang melakukannya!" Benar... Aku terjebak karena sakit hati yang mendalam akibat Minato-_san_ kehilangan ingatan dan menyerangku. Perih masih tersisa dalam hati ini karenanya.

"Dan kau terjebak dalam permainan kami. Kau lari dari kenyataan, menjadi seorang pengecut. Tertangkap dan dibawa oleh anak buahku. Dan satu lagi, memang aku yang meletakkan sebuah bom di kamar VIP II," jelasnya. Suara tawa keji itu menggema lagi di ruangan.

"Kau! Tak akan pernah kumaafkan!" teriakku histeris.

Mengapa?

Aku sebodoh ini sampai tidak menyadarinya. Aku ingin Minato-_san_ selamat, ingin dia tetap hidup. Tapi, nalar dan logikaku tak berfungsi baik. Aku terjebak. Membuat Minato-_san_ tak diketahui. Mengapa bom itu... harus menghancurkan orang yang kucintai.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Hatiku teriris tajam. Tersayat dan tercabik oleh perasaanku sendiri. Hancur, runtuh, menjadi puing-puing penyesalan. Sakit, aku sangat kesakitan dan menderita.

"Aku punya tawaran bagus untukmu. Jadi orang _Hebi_ dan memberikan informasi yang kau tahu tentang kepolisian, atau... Kau sudah tahu risiko bila menolak ini, bukan?" tanyanya dengan seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya.

Mati.

Risiko terakhir.

Aku sudah hidup terlunta-lunta. Sebatang kara. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan derita yang amat menyiksaku. Yang sudah meracuni seluruh tubuh dan pikiranku dengan sengatan rasa sakit dan perih.

Minato-_san_...

Aku terdiam. Tak menjawab. Hanya tertunduk dan menggigit bibirku, menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir dari mataku. Hanya merasakan rasa menyiksa di hatiku yang dihujami pisau rasa bersalah dan sedih.

"Tak menjawab? Kuberi waktu seminggu untuk berpikir. Kalian, berlima awasi dia," katanya pada anak buahnya.

"Baik!"

Ia meninggalkan ruangan pengap ini, tempat aku disekap dulu, dengan tawa menggelegar. Dengan mata ularnya yang menatapku penuh ancaman dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang berkibar seperti api hitam.

Sementara...layar televisi masih menayangkan berita-berita. Tak dimatikan, nyala, warna itu masuk ke dalam mataku dan menangkap sosok yang kukenal. Ya, paman Jiraiya.

"...Dengan berat hati, kami, keluarga Minato Namikaze menyatakan pencarian Minato Namikaze dihentikan. Minato Namikaze kami nyatakan meninggal karena ledakan. Kemungkinan, jasadnya sudah menjadi abu karena begitu dekatnya asal ledakan..."

Jangan katakan itu... Katakan... Minato-_san_ masih hidup...

Sungguh, kumohon, paman Jiraiya. Bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan! Dadaku terasa semakin sesak mendengarnya. Tangisku siap meledak kapan saja. Hatiku sudah hampir hancur.

"...Kami dari kepolisian juga akan menghentikan pencarian dan akan menyelidiki penyebab kebakaran. Keluarga sudah merelakan kepergian Minato Namikaze. Kami hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa pewaris keluarga Namikaze ini sudah meninggal. Terima kasih."

Kata-kata itu menghantamku. Menghancurkan pendirianku tentang Minato_-san_. Bahkan paman Jiraiya menyatakan Minato-_san_ sudah tewas. Kata-kata itu sudah meluluh lantakkan hati dan perasaanku.

Hancur, tak berbekas lagi. Semua hatiku hilang. Pergi bersama kematian Minato-_san_. Kematian. Mengambil kembali satu-satunya orang yang kucintai dalam hidupku. Mengambil nyawa orang yang paling berharga untukku.

"Minato_-san..._Minato-_san_...MINATO-_SAN_!"

Jeritanku menggema. Tangisku meledak-ledak. Tak dapat kuhentikan dan kukontrol. Air mata terus berleleran dari mataku. Mengapa? Harus aku yang menerima ini semua. Hatiku sudah rapuh, rusak. Dan kini hilang.

Kata-kata Minato _-san_ terngiang dalam kepalaku.

"_Kushu-chan...Aku mengingatmu._"

Begitukah? Caramu menyampaikan salam terakhir padaku? Bukan sudah mengingatku tetapi mengingatku? Karena kau pergi, meninggalkanku? Memberikan firasat bahwa kau sudah meninggal? Memberikan salam padaku, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Eksistensinya sudah tak ada lagi di sini. Sembari terus menangis, aku menyesali semuanya. Mengenang semua tentang Minato-_san _. Senyumnya, tawanya, hangat tubuhnya... Ciumannya... Kebaikannya...

Karena aku...

Dia meninggal.

Minato-_san_ sudah meninggal...

TBC

* * *

A/N: ok! Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate dalam waktu yang lama karena author mau ujian. Author nangis bikin chapter ini, sambil mendengarkan lagu "Sarang Ha Myeon An Doe Ni" yang dinyanyiian aktor faveku! Untuk balasan review, kuserahkan pada Mikoto dan Karura!

Viero D. Eclipse

Mikoto: Aku juga ikut nangis nih... Moodnya author serem kalau udah angsty... Tenkyu untuk ajaran bikin kiss roughnya, walau ini angsty.

Karura: Terima kasih!

Sora Hinase

Mikoto: Korban tangisan lagi yang dibikin author. Chapter ini juga bikin nangis kan?

hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki

Karura: Baru nyadar kalau author sadis? Ini udah sangat menderita... My _otoutou_... #cry Knapa aku harus bales review sementara adikku meninggal? T.T Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Hikaru

Mikoto: ==" Untung dulu engga. Iya, author lagi _pervert_, jadinya ya... gitu... _Arigatou_ untuk reviewnya!

Oh-chan is Nanda

Karura: Ini updatenya keong... Minato... Hiks...

Shaneeta

Mikoto: Mumpung author lagi bebas dari belajar, jadi bikin dulu.

Karura: Jitak aja! Udah bikin adikku tercinta meninggal!

Auhtor: Betul! Buat refreshing! #peluk Shaaneta

Shakura Noi

Mikoto: I-ya. Kena bom...

Karura: Aku udah keluar cari makan, paman pulang ke rumah. Arigatou untuk reviewnya!

Nana-chan Kuchisaki

Mikoto: Iya nih... Authornya memang lagi stres.

Minato: Author! Mengapa aku harus mati lagi di fic ini? #OOC

Author: Suka-sukaku..

Karura: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Aoi Shou'no

Mikoto: Fic ini tidak perfect kok. Masih ada kesalahan. Ya, memang pasangan amat tragis.

Indra Namikaze

Karura: Bagus! Tapi aku mau kabur dulu! #ngibrit

Author: JANGAN PANGGIL SENPAI! #bawa_katana_

Hakuya Rinovi

Mikoto: _Arigatou_!

Rethy iquister

Karura: #kembali Terima kasih! Memang hobi authornya bikin penasaran!

Kanzuka-Kyoruki

Mikoto: Makasih! Ini sudah datang chapter 13nya!

Draquill

Karura: Selamat datang! Terima kasih sudah review!

Mikoto: Memang benar, hanya untuk scene yang itu saja ambil dari DC. Genrenya memang misteri. Nah, Minato selamat atau tidak sudah diketahui kan?

Karura: Ya... #hawamembunuhkeAuthor Terima kasih!

Hyuga's

Mikoto: _Arigatou_!

Candra Rez'Alv

Karura: Author berhasil bikin penasaran! Ini sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi selesai, tapi ngga tahu kalau author banjir ide dan molor.

Grevika

Mikoto: Silahkan! Ini chapter 13 yang sudah ditunggu!

Kushina-Uzumaki

Karura: Oke... Tapi selanjutnya lama karena author sibuk mau UN

Delalice

Mikoto: _Yeah_... Entahlah dengan endingnya. Masih rahasia.

l-Bisma-l

Karura: Udah jadi hobi author.

Author: #evilsmile Kalau ga review lagi, awas lho, Rai..

Kim Kyunghye

Mikoto: Terima kasih ya!

Karura: Ok! Sudah yang terakhir! Memang bikin penasaran!

Author: Terima kasih semua! For last...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14: Worst

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi always, someonexKushi**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU**

* * *

A/N: Maaf. Sepertinya fic ini akan menjadi lebih dari 15 chapter. Mungkin bisa sampai 20.

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 14: Worst

**Normal pov~**

Pemakaman Konoha

Kembali lagi.

Keluarga Namikaze harus kembali berhadapan dengan pemakaman. Tak lama setelah pemakaman sang Presiden Direktur, mereka harus rela kehilangan anggota keluarga lagi.

Minato Namikaze.

Tanpa jasad. Hanyalah sebuah peti kosong yang diletakkan dalam liang kubur. Sungguh mengenaskan. Mati terbakar sampai hangus. Lenyap, tinggal abunya saja. Dan kini, keluarganya menangisi kepergian polisi muda itu.

"Mengapa... setelah _Jii-san_, kini harus _Nii-san_?" Sungguh sebuah pukulan sesal. Sang Namikaze bungsu tampak berdiri di depan makam sang kakak dengan hati yang penuh penyesalan. Derai air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Bukan hanya Meito Namikaze. Seluruh keluarga Namikaze, rekan polisi Minato, dan tentu saja Mikoto turut menyesali kejadian ini. Dalam usia yang masih sangat muda, ia harus pergi dari dunia ini dengan kejam.

"Minato..." Jiraiya tampak menyesali kepergian keponakan kesayangannya tersebut. Ia lalai. Bom luput dari pengawasannya. Sampai Minato harus tewas dalam ledakan bom.

Padahal...

Pemuda itu baru saja mengingat kembali semua yang telah terjadi.

Juga tentang Kushina Uzumaki.

Misaki tak berkata apa-apa. Wanita itu menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Minato adalah kebanggaannya. Putra kesayangannya. Tatkala diberitahu kematian Minato, wanita itu jatuh pingsam.

Ia tak dapat menahan tekanan batinnya lebih lanjut. Putranya baru saja selamat dari kecelakaan. Baru saja dinyatakan sembuh. Tapi mengapa, dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu, putranya harus pergi?

Tak sedikit wanita dan gadis yang menangisi kepergian Minato. Tentu saja, jika Minato meninggal, mereka kehilangan harapan atas pemuda itu. Hanya dapat melihat foto Minato yang terletak di depan makamnya.

Wajah Minato yang berseri-seri dan sedang tersenyum.

Tak terkecuali Mikoto. Mantan kekasih Minato itu kehilangan sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Di samping suaminya. Ia berurai air mata. Namun ia tahu, garis takdir tak dapat di tentang.

Namun...

Misaki adalah satu-satunya wanita yang terlihat tegar. Ia paling terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Belum sempat melihat wajah adiknya dengan jelas. Ia bertemu adiknya paling terakhir bersama pamannya.

Wanita itu menangis dalam hatinya. Air matanya kering. Ia sudah tak bisa menangis. Hanya meratap dan menangis dalam hati. Menjerit memohon kembalinya sang adik padanya.

"Karura..." Yoze menatap istrinya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tahu, bagaimana perasaan Karura saat ini. Walau Karura hanya diam tak berkata, ia tahu apa yang derita yang dirasakan Karura saat ini.

"Yoze, aku..." Tubuh wanita itu gemetaran. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Kepergian Minato sangat mengguncang dirinya.

"Tak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu. Kematian Minato bukan salahmu," hibur Yoze sambil mendekap tubuh istrinya. Dalam hati terdalam Karura, wanita itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Semuanya berlanjut. Peti perlahan diturunkan ke dalam liang lahat. Tepat di sebelah makam sang kakek. Semua mulai menjerit. Seperti koor pada siang hari. Namun jeritan pilu, penuh dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan.

Mengantar sang Namikaze ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Suara tanah yang ditimbun mulai terdengar. Ratapan dan jerit tangis menggema, bagai gemuruh hujan petir. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Ketika peti itu sudah tertutup tanah.

Dan hanya tinggalah sebuah nisan bertuliskan namanya.

Minato Namikaze.

Selesai.

Tak lama, semua orang pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Acara pemakaman dilaksanakan begitu cepat. Bagaikan angin yang datang dan pergi begitu cepat. Semua tangis telah berhenti.

Yang tersisa hanyalah keluarga dan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Mengapa... Mengapa Minato yang harus mati seperti ini?" Misaki berkata dengan suara yang parau.

"Misaki, sudahlah," tegur Kazuto. Pria itu bukannya tidak sayang pada Minato. Salah, pria itu sangat terpukul. Minato adalah putra kebanggaannya. Namun, ia mencoba tegar menghadapi segala cobaan ini.

"Ini pasti karena gadis Uzumaki itu... Di mana dia sekarang? Aku mau menyeretnya di depan makam Minato. Dia yang membuat putraku menjadi seperti ini!" Emosi Misaki sudah tak terkendali. Ia masih menganggap Kushina adalah penyebab semua masalah ini.

"Misaki, cukup. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan menyalahkan gadis itu. Minato pasti akan sedih kalau kau menyalahkannya, Misaki," ujar Kazuto sambil menenangkan istrinya.

"_Nii-san_ benar. Minato akan sangat sedih bila kau terus menyalahkannya seperti itu, _Nee-san_. Apakah _Nee-san_ tidak tahu perasaan Minato padanya?" tanya Jiraiya.

Walau Kepala Polisi itu nampak tegar, sebenarnya tidak. Ia lalai menjaga keponakannya dengan baik.

"Minato mencintai gadis itu, _Kaa-san_. Penyebab semua ini bukan Kushina Uzumaki. Bukan Kushina yang meletakkan bom. Dan Kushina juga mencintai Minato. Aku sangat yakin itu. Mungkin justru Kushina yang paling terpukul saat ini," tambah Karura. Ya, karena ia juga seorang wanita.

"Tapi, di mana Kushina sebenarnya? Aku belum melihatnya," kata Mikoto. Bekas air mata tampak menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang sedang muram. Bagaimana pun, Minato adalah mantan kekasihnya, dan juga sahabat kecilnya.

"Hilang. Sejak kejadian itu, Karura. Dan aku menebak ini karena organisasi itu. Yang mengganti obat perangsang dengan obat yang harus diminum Minato dan bom itu... Semua sudah direncanakan. Dan sialnya, Kushina kemungkinan besar diculik kembali," jawab Jiraiya.

"Tu-tunggu, apa katamu? Obat perangsang?" tanya Misaki terkejut. Syok menghantam dirinya dengan keras.

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Ya. Dan membuat Minato hilang kendali serta menyerang gadis Uzumaki itu. Dan kurasa, gadis itu menjadi sangat sakit hati sehingga pergi. Sejak itu, aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya. Jadi kuambil kesimpulan seperti itu."

Kazuto juga tampak terkejut. Ia sangat mengenal putranya. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia sangat dendam pada orang yang membuat putranya menemui musibah hingga berujung pada kematian.

"Yang penting, sekarang kepolisian harus secepatnya menuntaskan. Sebab... aku yakin, Minato ingin kita semua menyelamatkan Kushina Uzumaki," timpal Fugaku. Sorot mata onyxnya sangat tajam.

"Ta-tapi..."

"_Kaa-san_, ini supaya Minato bisa tenang. Tolong, _Kaa-san_. Ya?" pinta Karura. Walaupun adiknya sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini, ia masih memikirkan Minato. Perasaannya sebagai kakak sangat tulus.

Misaki akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membuat putraku tenang dalam beristirahat. Aku sebaiknya pulang."

Misaki tak ingin terlalu jatuh. Ia tak sanggup lagi bila harus di makam Minato terus menerus. Kebencian sudah merasuki tulang rusuknya. Terhadap gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu.

Kazuto akhirnya memilih menemani istrinya. "Minato, maaf, _Tou-san_ tidak bisa menungguimu. Ibumu sangat terpukul. Kau pasti ingin aku mendampinginya, 'kan? _Tou-san_ menyayangimu."

"Minato... Aku janji akan membantu menyelamatkan gadis yang kau cintai. Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku akan sering datang mengunjungimu." Karura mendekati nisan adiknya. Dengan air yang berleleran dari matanya, ia mencium nisan Minato dan memeluknya. Hatinya sangat sakit. Perih, karena adiknya meninggal dengan cara yang tak layak.

"Karura..." Yoze menghampiri istrinya dan membantunya berdiri. Membiarkan wanita itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Yoze... Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih memilikimu. Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi, demi Minato juga," ujar Karura sambil tersenyum perih. Lalu, ia dan Yoze pergi dari makam Minato.

"Tsunade, kau sebaiknya istirahat di mobil. Kau terlalu banyak menangis," ujar Jiraiya pada istrinya yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Mereka tak mempunyai anak, maka mereka menganggap Minato anak mereka sendiri.

"Mikoto, kau juga. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah. Istirahatlah, Itachi juga masih harus kau urus," ujar Fugaku pada Mikoto. Mikoto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Minato, aku pergi dulu. Maafkan kesalahanku selama ini," ucap Mikoto. "Maaf aku menghianati dan menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya darimu." Wanita itu pun hanya membungkuk dan berlalu, menuju mobil milik suaminya.

"Minato... Kenapa kau meninggal seperti ini, hah? Dasar bodoh. Padahal... kau sudah sembuh 'kan? Kau sudah menemukan cintamu lagi, 'kan? Dasar bocah bodoh! Kenapa kau malah pergi seperti Dan?" Tsunade tentu amat terpukul. Mantan kekasihnya dulunya meninggal dalam tugas juga. Dan sekarang Minato, orang yang sudah ia anggap putranya sendiri. Tentu hatinya terasa teriris.

"Tsunade, sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja di mobil. Kami masih mau bicara pada Minato," ucap Jiraiya sambil menenangkan istrinya. Akhirnya Tsunade hanya menurut padanya dan berlalu dari makam Minato.

"Nah, sekarang..."

"Keluar saja. Kami tahu kau ada di sana."

Mendadak, suasana berubah. Aura tegang mulai menyelimuti di depan makam Minato. Kedua polisi yang masih berdiri tegak di sisi makam Minato tampak menunggu seseorang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ketahuan, ya? Aku sudah datang sesuai permintaan kalian. Hebat juga, tahu bahwa aku tidak mati dalam kebakaran besar itu." Suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari balik pohon di belakang makam. Sesosok manusia keluar dari balik pohon. Ia memakai jaket berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tak tampak, terselubungi tudung jaket yang menutupinya. Sebuah kacamata hitam melekat menutupi matanya. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Tentu saja tahu. Kau mau meremehkan polisi?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak. Padahal kupikir triknya sudah sempurna. Ternyata masih terbaca juga, walau hanya oleh dua orang," gumam sosok itu.

"Bisa kau lepaskan kacamatamu itu? Supaya kontak matanya tidak terganggu," ujar Fugaku dingin. Sorot matanya mengarah tajam pada sosok itu.

"Ah, ini... Kupikir berguna untuk penyamaran." Sosok pemuda itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Matanya yang tersembunyi mulai tampak. Bola mata berwarna crimson darah. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

"Begitu lebih baik." Fugaku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Nanti Tsunade dan Mikoto curiga. Sekarang, kau sudah terima laporan tentang tugas yang harus kau laksanakan, bukan?" tanya Jiraiya dengan serius. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda tak dikenal itu.

"Tentu sudah. Kemudian? Kapan aku bisa memulainya?" tanya pemuda bermata crimson itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat, seakan haus akan darah.

"Hari ini juga. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Semua harus selesai dalam waktu seminggu," jawab Jiraiya tegas. Pria itu sangat tegas dalam mengatur segala sesuatunya. Serius.

"Aku akan menyusul beberapa hari lagi. Juga beberapa polisi lainnya," tambah Fugaku dingin. Seperti itulah Uchiha.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, aku harus pakai nama apa? Seluruh dunia tahu aku sudah mati. Tidak mungkin aku muncul dengan nama asliku, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan seringai sinis di wajahnya.

"Benar sekali. Tidak mungkin pakai nama asli. Walau tak sopan membicarakan hal ini di depan makam." Jiraiya membenarkan pemuda itu. Pria itu mengangguk setuju terhadap usul pemuda itu.

"Benar..."

Fugaku dan Jiraiya tampak berpikir. Kedua tangan mereka bersila di depan dada. Hening tercipta untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mengalir. Seluruh nalar dan logika mereka mencoba untuk berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya tersenyum. Ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah nama samaran. Sebuah nama yang berbeda dengan nama asli pemuda yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Lalu...

"Mulai hari ini, dalam misi tingkat S, yaitu penyusupan ke Hebi dan penyelamatan Kushina Uzumaki, namamu adalah..."

**Kushina's pov~**

Minato-_san_...

Mengapa...

Kau meninggalkanku lebih dulu?

Jauh...

Mengapa kau tak membawaku besertamu, Minato-_san_? Bawa aku bersamamu, supaya aku bisa lepas dari derita yang berlarut-larut ini, Minato-_san_. Aku ingin di sampingmu.

Padahal aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin jika aku hidup tidak di sisimu lagi, kau akan tetap hidup. Melupakan semua kenangan yang terjadi di antara kita. Meninggalkan cintaku untukmu.

Tapi mengapa...

Kau malah pergi duluan?

Aku sudah tak dapat menjerit. Tenggorokanku sudah kering kerontang. Aku tak bisa menangis. Seluruh air mataku sudah terkuras. Namun, hatiku masih sakit. Terasa sangat perih.

Seperti diiris pisau. Separuh milikku sudah kau bawa. Jantungku terasa tak berdetak lagi. Kehidupanku sudah berakhir.

Semuanya.

Tak ada lagi yang tersisa lagi dari sebuah jasad. Hampa, tanpa ada nyawa. Seperti mayat hidup. Pucat pasi tak bernyawa. Pandangan mata yang hampa dan kosong.

Dalam titik kehancuran hidup.

Orochimaru...

Nama itu seakan menjadi racun kebencian yang merasuki tulang rusukku. Ular tua yang sudah merenggut semuanya dari diriku. Bahkan Minato-_san_ juga. Merenggut nyawa orang yang paling berharga dalam diriku sendiri. Melebihi nyawaku.

Seharusnya... aku tak menamparmu, Minato-_san_. Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengalami kecelakaan karena aku. Seharusnya aku tak marah dan menepis tanganmu dariku.

Maaf...

Aku menciummu lalu pergi begitu saja. Bibir hangatmu masih bisa kurasakan sampai sekarang. Pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih itu masih terngiang dalam benakku. Genggaman tanganmu yang besar dan hangat...

Masih terngiang. Mengacaukan segalanya. Membuatku hampir gila dalam distopia ini. Hari-hari saat kita bersama. Saat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat mengajariku memegang pistol.

Mengapa...

Seperti angin yang berlalu begitu cepat? Tak dapat kugenggam dan kuhentikan. Menghembuskan hawa dingin ketika berlalu. Namun tak dapat berhenti. Terus berlalu.

Meninggalkanku di tempat suram ini. Di gudang kumuh penuh dengan manusia tak beradab. Membiarkan seorang gadis yang lemah tersiksa dan sangat menderita. Memberi pilihan berat bagiku.

Seakan meremehkanku, membiarkan tali yang menjeratku dilepas. Bahkan, borgol pun tidak mengikat. Namun aku seorang tawanan. Seluruh ruangan dijaga oleh bawahan ular tua itu.

Ponsel... kuharap aku masih membawanya.

Aku masih duduk di sudut ruangan. Kubuka pelan flap ponsel hadiah dari Minato-_san_. Hatiku terasa sangat perih ketika mengingat hari di mana Minato-_san_ memberikan ini padaku.

Dan bukankah... ia berjanji akan datang bila aku meneleponnya?

Mataku terhenti melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel putih mutiara itu. Foto Minato-_san_ yang kuambil diam-diam. Saat terbaring di rumah sakit. Sakit... hunusan pisau kembali menghantam jantungku.

Kubuka perlahan kontak dalam ponselku. Tak banyak, karena aku tak berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Mata violetku mulai menelusuri satu persatu nama kontak yang ada. Dan terhenti pada kontak itu.

Minato Namikaze.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Tidak mungkin orang yang sudah mati dapat mengangkat telepon. Bukankah hal itu adalah mustahil? Namun, aku rindu suaranya. Aku merindukan segalanya. Tentang eksistensinya dalam kehidupanku ini.

Kutekan tombol hijau panggilan itu. Aku memang bodoh. Tidak mungkin telepon itu sampai ke tempatnya berada sekarang.

Tapi...

Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Mendengar tawanya. Suaranya yang lembut saat menghiburku.

Kumohon, jawablah...

Bisakah...sekali ini saja?

"Tuutt...Tuut..."

Aku tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Telepon ini tidak akan pernah sampai padamu.

"Bukankah...kau sudah janji akan datang? Kau akan segera datang saat aku meneleponmu? Akan selalu ada untukku?" Dengan bibirku yang bergetar, kubuka mulutku. Suara parau yang keluar dari diriku sangat menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan.

Seperti diriku ini.

"Hahahaha! Kau lihat dia? Sungguh menyedihkan. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati mengangkat telepon?"

"Dia memang menyedihkan. Biarkan saja dia. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul tuannya."

"Benar-benar gadis murahan. Setelah mati-matian mempertahankan diri, dia malah bergantung pada tuannya yang merupakan polisi bodoh."

Tawa nista itu mulai terdengar lagi. Mengejekku, menghinaku. Seakan aku adalah sampah paling hina di dunia ini. Ya, aku memang terbuang. Tersingkir dan terkucil dan hidup ini.

Kalian semua salah.

Aku bukanlah perempuan murahan. Aku tahu itu. Dan Minato-_san_ bukanlah orang bodoh.

Dia yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Dia yang sudah menolongku dari cengkraman Orochimaru. Dia yang sudah berhasil menjaga kegadisanku.

Aku masih gadis.

Namun, semua itu sudah tak berarti lagi bagiku. Tak ada lagi artinya bila satu-satunya orang yang patut memilikiku sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku rela menyerahkan apa pun.

Dan sekarang, aku berpikir.

Seandainya pada hari itu... aku tahu bahwa Minato-_san_ adalah seorang yang kucintai.

Aku akan pasrah bila ia mau merebut segalanya dariku. Pasrah ketika ia mulai menciumku. Mengijinkan ia mencicipi tubuhku. Merenggut kegadisanku pun akan kuijinkan.

"_Aku tidak akan mengampuni diriku bila mengambil kegadisan wanita yang bukan istriku. Lagi pula, aku ini masih perjaka dan menghargai kegadisan. Tapi karena itu pula, aku kehilangan seorang gadis."_

Kata-kata itu...

"Minato-_san_?" bisikku lirih.

Ya, aku ingat. Ia pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Saat hari pertama aku dan dia bertemu. Ia sosok yang menghargai kegadisan seorang gadis. Kata-kata yang membuatku terenyuh.

Benar... Mengapa pikiranku menjadi sebodoh ini?

Minato-_san_...

Maafkan aku. Kau tak akan memaafkan pikiran bodohku ini, 'kan? Kau selalu menyuruhku jangan bertindak bodoh. Selalu mengkhawatirkan diriku melebihi apa pun.

Maaf...

Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu. Semua kesalahanku yang kulakukan. Merepotkanmu dengan tinggal di apartemenmu, bahkan menamparmu... Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk minta maaf padamu.

Tapi mengapa kini kau sudah pergi sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan maaf? aku hanya sempat menciummu, mengucapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, aku memendam perasaanku sendiri.

Aku mencintaimu...

Seandainya kau ingat padaku, senangkah bila aku mengucapkannya? Dapatkah kau merengkuhku kembali, Minato-_san_? Atau hanya aku yang mencintaimu, Minato-_san_? Apa kau tak membalas perasaan ini?

Berhari-hari... saat aku menunggumu di rumah sakit rasanya seperti dalam distopia yang tak berakhir. Tahukah betapa sakitnya saat kau hanya memanggil namaku? Melihatku dengan tatapan dingin seakan aku tidak kau kenal?

Sementara aku... dengan sabar selalu merawatmu? Tak tahukah bagaimana rasanya memandangi wajahmu yang tenang saat tidur sementara aku harus berjaga?

Tapi, aku bertahan melakukan semuanya. Walau kau melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya padaku karena obat perangsang sialan yang membuatmu menjadi bernafsu...

Aku tetap memaafkanmu.

Karena aku mencintaimu.

Dan ini tidak akan berubah. Hatiku hanya untuk dirimu.

Aku sangat yakin tentang hal itu. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanku. Mutlak.

Walau...

Jepit hitam ini masih terpasang di rambutku. Jepit yang sudah kusimpan selama 10 tahun ini. Kurawat dengan baik dan masih kukenakan sampai sekarang.

Mataku kembali terpaku pada layar televisi. Menampakkan panorama di pemakaman Konoha. Mereka pasti sengaja menyetelnya untuk menyiksa diriku. Meruntuhkan pendirianku yang memilih diam.

"Pemakaman Minato Namikaze dilangsungkan pada hari ini. Pihak keluarga memutuskan mengadakan pemakaman secepatnya karena ada hal-hal tertentu. Pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki penyebab terjadinya ledakan bom di rumah sakit. Belum diketahui siapa yang meletakkan bom, karena kamera keamanan dirusak."

_Hebi_ pelakunya...

"Berikut ini tayangan acara pemakaman yang diadakan pada pagi tadi. Makamnya berada di samping makam Yugato Namikaze yang meninggal sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Keluarga besar Namikaze merasa sangat kehilangan. Putra mereka yang meninggal dikenal sebagai sosok yang jenius dan baik."

Ya, aku tahu itu. Minato-_san_ adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Dan layar televisi yang menyala menunjukkannya. Saat-saat pemakaman orang yang kucintai. Hatiku terasa sangat pedih. Aku tidak melihatnya pada saat terakhir. Aku tidak datang ke acara pemakamannya.

Sebuah peti mati diusung. Aku tahu, tak ada orang di dalamnya. Karena seluruh tubuhnya lenyap, menjadi abu terbakar api. Hanya sebuah peti kosong yang diletakkan di atas tanah dan hendak dikuburkan.

Namun...

Semuanya menangisinya. Menangisi kepergian Minato-_san_. Hanya aku yang tidak menangis.

Aku sudah cukup banyak menangis semalam. Tidak tidur, hanya meratapi dan menangis. Semua tenagaku terkuras. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku takut semua akan terancam karena diriku ini.

Karura-_nee_... aku melihatnya menangis. Maaf, karena aku yang sudah membuat adikmu menjadi seperti ini. Seandainya hari itu aku tak perlu bertemu Minato-_san_, tak perlu bertemu kalian semua...

Apa yang harus kulakuan untuk menebus segalanya? Dosaku sudah terlalu berat pada kalian. Seharusnya aku yang tertabrak. Bukan Minato-_san_. Seharusnya aku tidak terperangkap.

"Hehehehe... Lihat, perempuan, dia sudah mati. Hahahaha! Lihat, tuanmu sudah mati karena kau!"

Aku terdiam mendengar ejekan mereka. Tak tahukan bahwa dia yang menjagaku tetap bersih? Dia yang melindungiku yang serapuh ini. Menghangatkanku yang dingin.

Dan kalian...

Tak ubahnya dengan menghancurkan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Aku sudah tahu itu..." desisku penuh kebencian.

Supaya mereka tahu, apa yang ada dalam hatiku sekarang ini. Hanya balas dendam. Aku mau membalas dendam. Aku benci mereka semua. Aku akan menguliti mereka dengan kata-kata setajam pisau.

Kebencian ini sudah merasuk ke tulang rusukku. Aku tak akan pernah mengampuninya. Akan kubalas semua ini. Kupatahkan seluruh tulang mereka. Menghancurkan mereka.

Tujuan hidupku hanya satu sekarang.

Balas dendam.

"Hahahahaha. Benar-benar perempuan kejam. Kau yang sudah melayani nafsunya dan kau menangis karena kematiannya? Kau hanya budak nafsunya, perempuan! Mengapa kau tidak susul saja dia?"

Gelak tawa sinis mulai terdengar dari mereka semua. Mereka yang hanya menertawakanku.

Aku bukan budak nafsunya. Dia tak pernah mengharapkannya dariku. Namun aku yang berharap banyak. Aku berharap cintanya. Aku mengharapkan dia selalu ada untukku.

Egois...

"Kalian semua tak berhak berkata seperti itu... Manusia rendah seperti kalian tak berhak mengataiku... Dan aku masih hidup untuk membunuh kalian semua... Kalian yang sudah merenggut semuanya dariku. Akan kubunuh kalian. Dengan kebencianku yang sudah merasuki hatiku..."

Ya... sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah menatap seseorang dengan mata violet yang lembut. Namun, mata violet kelam yang penuh dengan rasa benci. Semenjak kalian merenggut orang yang kucintai.

"Membunuh kami? Hahaha... Terlalu cepat seribu tahun. Kau mau kubuat menyerah lagi? Hahahaha... Sangat konyol."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian... Tak akan pernah kuampuni... Terutama bos ular kalian itu..."

Aku berdiri. Api balas dendam telah berkobar dalam diriku. Tak peduli aku harus mati. Asal aku bisa membalas semuanya. Membunuh orang yang telah mengambil nyawa Minato.

Mataku penuh kebencian. Terasa sangat panas. Api sudah membakar diriku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Api balas dendam sudah menguasai diriku. Membunuh semua perasaan dalam diriku.

Rambutku mulai naik. Menjadi sembilan untaian yang melayang. Aku sudah dikuasai kegelapan dalam diriku. Hatiku sudah terbakar. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi Minato-_san_ akan menghentikanku atau tidak.

Karena keputusanku sudah terlalu bulat.

Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Berjalan menuju mereka. Telinagku sudah tuli untuk mendengar cemooh mereka. Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan merendahkan mereka.

DUAAAKKKH!

Kulayangkan tendanganku pada orang yang paling dekat. Sampai ia terhemas ke dinding. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka yang sudah mulai menyiapkan diri untuk mengalahkanku.

Membunuhku pun aku tak peduli. Karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Minato-_san_ bila aku mati.

Dengan mata yang penuh kebencian, kutatap mereka. Kedua tanganku terkepal. Aku sudah siap. Risiko apa pun akan kutanggung.

Aku memulainya. Mereka semua mengelilingiku. Namun, aku tak mau peduli dengan posisiku sekarang. Kulancarkan semua serangananku. Kukerahkan segenap kekuatanku tanpa kukendalikan. Biarlah amarah ini mengendalikanku.

Pukulan dan tendangan membabi buta. Tak peduli siapa yang kuserang. Aku hanya mau mereka tahu aku bukan gadis yang lemah. Bukan gadis yang bisa mereka injak semudah itu.

Walau aku tahu tubuh ini sudah tak kuat lagi menerima beban. Walau aku tahu perasaan ini masih lemah dan rapuh untuk menerima apa pun.

Tapi... inilah tujuan hidupku sekarang.

"Si-sial... Tak kusangka dia bisa sekuat ini!"

"Berbeda dengan waktu kemarin!"

"Ambil senjata tajam!"

Gentar. Mereka mulai gentar karena aku. Ya, aku sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Kebencian telah membutakan hati nuraniku. Aku hanya dikuasai oleh balas dendam. Dan hanya balas dendam yang menjadi tujuanku sekarang.

Aku harus bertempur lagi. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus menang. Siksaan jiwa ini terus memacu adrenalinku untuk berbuat lebih lanjut. Membalaskan dendam orang yang berada dalam hatiku. Walau mereka telah mati... eksistensi mereka masih ada dalam diriku.

Aku terus menyerang mereka satu persatu. Pukulan dan tendanganku berhasil mengenai mereka. Berkali-kali aku melukai mereka. Membuat luka dan lebam di tubuh mereka.

Jangan pernah remehkan aku.

Tapi...

"AAARRRGGHHH!" jeriku melengking tinggi.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Cairan berwarna merah pekat mulai mengalir dari lenganku. Mereka melakukannya lagi. Menggoreskan besi tajam itu di lenganku. Membuat luka di tubuhku.

Belum puaskah bila aku belum mati?

Tapi...

Aku terus melawan. Aku tak mau peduli seberapa sakit hantaman mereka yang berhasil mengenaiku. Aku hanya terus menyerang tanpa arah. Mengerahkan segala tenaga untuk pukulan dan tendangan.

"Hh...Hh..." Bahkan saat nafasku sudah memburu, aku belum bisa berhenti. Aku ingin mereka jatuh tunduk. Supaya aku bisa meloloskan diri dari sini. Mencari identitas baru untuk balas dendam.

Dan kini, mata violetku mengarah pada mereka semua. Jatuh di lantai. Menggelepar kesakitan. Dan aku tahu, aku berhasil membalaskan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku.

Kebencian ini... belum selesai.

"Matilah kalian semua..." Tanpa ragu, kuambil pisau yang jatuh tak jauh dariku. Mataku berapi-api. Penuh kebencian. Setan apa yang merasukiku aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku ingin membunuh mereka.

Tapi...

TRAAANNGG!

"Achh!"

Sebuah tendangan entah dari mana melepaskan pisau itu dari tanganku. Tanganku gemetar. Sangat sakit rasanya. Aku mengedarkan kedua violetku. Tak tahu siapa yang berani menendangku seperti ini.

"Oh... Sangat hebat... Kau, bereskan dia..." Suara Orchimaru! Tapi bukan dia yang melakukannya.

Dan mataku terpaku pada seorang lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam. Wajahnya tertutup. Ia memakai topi berwarna hitam. Namun, aku yakin, dia yang melakukannya.

"Ya," jawab orang itu.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa, aku menyerangnya. Dia bawahan Orochimaru. Aku membenci mereka semua. Akan kuhajar mereka semua tanpa ampun.

Namun...

Tak!

Lenganku dicengkram keras olehnya. Pukulanku belum sampai. Terhenti. Dan dia memandang dengan dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

Pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Hawanya mencekam.

Dan tanpa aku sadar, dia sudah memiting tanganku. Di belakang. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun, tubuhku masih berontak.

"Lepsakan aku!" teriakku dengan keras. Namun, ia tetap memiting lenganku dengan kuat sampai terasa sakit.

"Diamlah." Aku merasa ia memukul tengkuk leherku.

Perlahan aku jatuh. Tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Dan kegelapan menghantamku...

**Normal pov~**

Bruukkh!

Tubuh milik gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras. Disaksikan oleh orang-orang yang berada di sana. Tak ada yang menolong. Membiarkannya pingsan.

"Tak perlu sekeras itu, 'kan?" komentar pria yang berada di belakang Orochimaru. Pria itu memiliki penampilan sama dengan lelaki yang menjatuhkan gadis Uzumaki itu dengan mudahnya.

Pakaian serba hitam, topi berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata mereka. Namun, yang membedakan adalah rambut mereka. Yang satu jabrik hitam dan yang tengah berdiri di depan Kushina berambut hitam pendek lurus.

"Aku tak peduli siapa pun. Bukankah setiap orang yang memberontak harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini? Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas," jawab lelaki itu dengan dingin dan sarkatis.

"O-orochimaru-_sama_, maafkan kami. Si-siapa mereka?" tanya salah satu anak buah Orochimaru yang masih terkapar di lantai.

"Ah ya... Kalian belum cukup untuk mengawasi tawanan spesial kita. Mereka adalah tambahan baru yang baru datang tadi pagi," jawab Orochimaru dengan seringai ularnya.

"Aku Akaichi," kata pria di belakang Orochimaru sambil melepas kacamatanya. Warna crimson matanya tampak.

"Dan aku Kaito. Cukup itu saja," sambung pemuda itu dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Mata onyx yang sangat tajam dan dingin.

"Aku berharap kalian bisa diajak kerja sama. Khukhukhu... Obati luka kalian semua! Dan kau, Akaichi, ikat gadis Uzumaki itu," perintah Orochimaru dengan lidah yang menjulur.

"Baik!"

Sementara yang lainnya pergi, Akaichi mendekati tubuh Kushina yang masih tergolek lemah. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Kushina Uzumaki ya... Aku merindukanmu," gumam Akaichi. Pria itu memeluk tubuh Kushina dengan lembut. Entah apa hubungannya dengan Kushina, namun yang pasti, ia mengenalnya.

Sementara ia memindahkan gadis itu dan mengikatnya pelan, sepasang mata onyx menatapnya dengan tajam seakan hendak membunuh.

TBC

* * *

A/N: _Well_, fic ini selesai ketika saya sedang gundah, jadi maaf kalau chapter ini gaje. Untuk balasan review, saya serahkan pada...

Minato: Kali ini aku dan Kushina.

Kushina: Anggap saja fanservis karena kami sudah menderita.

**Viero D. Eclipse**

Minato: ==" Beneran nih? Bukannya udah dijadiin dosen kebidanan?

Kushina: Oh yeah, bagus! Uhmm... I-iya... #cry Minato...

Minato: #hugsKushina Thanks for review!

**hoshiNamikazEmiUzumaki**

Kushina: A-ano, ganti orang deh buat review. Masa aku harus bales? #cryinMinato'shugs

JiraTsuna: Kami deh...

Jiraiya: Sudah kubilang iya, berarti iya!

Tsunade: Ini lama updatenya? Thanks!

**Sora Hinase**

Jiraiya: Astaga... Ga percaya banget nih?

Tsunade: Aku juga nangis nih... Thanks reviewnya!

**Shakura Noi**

Jiraiya: Chapter lalu memang banyak _flashback_. Chapter depan juga.

Tsunade: Tuh, udah dimakamin... _Arigatou_!

**Hikaru**

Jiraiya: Lhaaa udah terlanjur kon kepriye maneh? Wis mati ya wis...

Minato: ... #rasenganJiraiya Kenapa nama ague jadi Minatolol?

**Hyper Blossom 12**

Tsunade: _Thank you very much XD! It will be end, of course. Maybe 3-6 chapter again._

**Indra Namikaze**

Jiraiya: jiaahh... Kayak ga tau ni author sadisme tingkat tinggi? Makasih!

**l-Bisma-l**

Tsunade: Rai... Kalau ga ngegantung, udah selesai!

**Aoi Shou'no**

Jiraiya: Author emang lagi sadis ya... jadinya...

Tsunade: Entahlah. Tergantung _mood_ Author.

**Violet-Yukko**

Jiraiya: Relakan saja... Entahlah, kami juga belum diberi tahu...

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum**

Tsunade: Iya...iya... Ini tinggal UN...

Jiraiya: E-er, ano... Tolong cabut perkataan Anda karena...

Author: #ngasahkuku #evilsmile

Tsunade: _Arigatou review_nya!

**Delalice**

Jiraiya: Kita lihat saja nanti. Yang nolong Kushina... #dibekepAuthor

Tsunade: Siap! Thanks reviewnya!

**Nana naa**

Jiraiya: ... Dari tadi tanya Minato mati atau ngga terus isinya... Terima kasih!

**Kim Kyunghye**

Tsunade: Waduh... Kok malem-malem malah bacanya?

Jiraiya: Iya sih... OTP Author juga ini, jadi Author bakal nangis juga... Thanks reviewnya!

**Alluka**

Tsunade: Maaf apdet lama. Keputusan Author tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Jadi entah nanti jadinya gimana. Ini lanjutannya.

**Candra Rez'Alv**

Jiraiya: Maaf, ini juga karena Author sibuk. _Arigatou_!

**Draquill**

Tsunade: Karena Minato cuma cinta Kushina!

Jiraiya: Karena ketularan, jadinya ya, rada puitis walau masih polos...

**Aikharyuna**

Tsunade: Karena itulah kehendak Author gaje ini...

Jiraiya: Thanks!

**Renton Namikaze**

Tsunade: Wopps.s.. Konklusi dari mana ini?

Jiraiya: Nanti sajalah... Thanks reviewnya.

**Putri**

Tsunade: Ini dia lanjutannya.

Jiraiya: Facebook Author adalah Stella D. Lantern.

Author: dan kalau mau tahu wajah asli Author gaje ini, silahkan tengok.

**Grevika**

Tsunade: Hahahaha... ini belum ending!

Author: Yak, cukup!

Minato: SEBENTAR! AKU MAU PROTES!

Author: Ya?

Minato: Kagak boleh ada yang manggil Kushina jadi Kushu-_chan_ selain aku!

Author: #sweatdrop Udah ah, terserah.

_For last..._

_Review please?_

Kim D. Meiko_  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Differents Man

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi always, someonexKushi**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, kiss rough in this chapter, typo(s)  
**

* * *

A/N: Kayaknya ini jadi chapter buat isi-isi biar alurnya jelas dan tidak ganjil plus realistis dan logis. #plaak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Chapter 15: Differents Man

"Ma-maafkan kami, Orochimaru-_sama_. Kami tidak tahu dia sekuat itu."

Orochimaru tertawa sinis. "Sudah kubilang, dia bukan gadis biasa. Kalian harus lebih waspada."

"Tapi, dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang kemarin." Seorang anak buah Orochimaru menyatakan pendapatnya.

Orochimaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Kedua alisnya berkerut, heran akan pengakuan anak buahnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kemungkinan besar, itu karena dendam, Orochimaru-_sama_." Kaito angkat bicara. Ia sudah kembali memakai kacamata dan topinya.

Di ruangan Orochimaru, semua orang yang bertugas mengurus Kushina berkumpul. Untuk menyusun kembali rencana-rencana pada gadis itu. Penjagaan harus diperkuat kembali.

"Ya, mungkin benar. Kebencian dan dendam gadis itu membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat lagi," kata Akaichi menyetujui perkataan Kaito. Kaito menatap sinis padanya di balik kacamata hitamnya.

Ia tahu, apa yang Akaichi lakukan.

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang ini. Yang menjadi masalah adalah polisi. Jangan sampai mereka tahu mengenai rencana ini. Apalagi Jiraiya. Ia mempunyai insting yang tajam. Dan polisi yang kita bunuh kemarin adalah keponakannya," ujar Orochimaru.

"Aku tahu polisi juga sudah tahu bahwa yang melakukan perbuatan ini adalah _Hebi_." Anak buah Orochimaru yang lain mengangguk.

"Menurutku, mereka tak akan bergerak cepat." Semua menoleh ke arah Akaichi. Orochimaru heran dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Akaichi tampak membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Mereka baru saja kehilangan dua anggota yang cukup penting. Dua orang yang menyimpan data-data mengenai _Hebi_. Jadi, mereka tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Itu hanya konklusiku," ujar Akaichi.

"Hm... Aku mengerti. Kaito, Akaichi, kalian bertugas mengawasi Kushina Uzumaki. Jangan sampai ia lari. Batas waktu tinggal enam hari. Jangan sampai mati. Dia aset penting bagi kita." Orochimaru mengambil keputusannya. Mata ularnya terpicing pada dua sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengan _Hebi_ itu.

"Aku mengerti." Kaito mengangguk.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Akaichi mengangguk.

"Orochimaru-_sama_, Anda terlalu mempercayai mereka..."

"Ini ujian. Kalau mereka berhasil mendapat kepercayaan dariku, tugasnya akan lebih berat..." desis Orochimaru.

Semua anggota terpaksa menurut pada Orochimaru. Pria bermata ular itu menakutkan untuk dilawan. Pria itu terlalu berbahaya. Dan semuanya tahu itu. Termasuk Akaichi dan Kaito.

"Bubar."

"Baik!"

Semua mulai meninggalkan ruangan Orochimaru menuju ke ruangan tempat Kushina berada. Sesuai instruksi Orochimaru, yang berjaga di dalam hanya dua orang. Akaichi dan Kaito. Dua pria yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Kaito memberikan pertanyaan pada Akaichi dengan penuh curiga. Kedua onyxnya menatap tajam pada pemuda bermata merah itu. Ia tahu tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Akaichi tadi.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Akaichi balik. Ia balik menatap tajam pada pemuda bernama Kaito itu. Keningnya berkerut. Ia heran, mengapa 'teman tugas'nya itu curiga padanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kushina Uzumaki sampai kau memeluknya tadi?" desis Kaito.

Mereka berdua kini kembali berada di ruangan pengap dan lembab tempat Kushina berada. Gadis itu masih terikat di kursi dan belum sadarkan diri. Dua pemuda yang berdiri di sana tampak seperti singa yang hendak saling menerkam.

Akaichi tertawa. "Bukan urusanmu. Apa pun hubunganku dengannya, itu bukan urusanmu. Mengapa kau malah marah?"

"Bukan urusanmu juga."

Aura permusuhan semakin kental. Onyx dan crimson saling berbenturan, menyatakan permusuhan. Pistol di celana mereka seakan kelaparan ingin segera saling menyerang.

"Lagipula kau terlalu kasar tadi. Seorang gadis harusnya kau perlakukan bukan seperti tadi itu," ujar Akaichi.

"Aku tak pernah memandang dia gadis atau pun tidak. Bagiku, semuanya sama. Yang kuat berkuasa di atas yang lemah, itu prinsipku." Kaito membantah argumen Akaichi.

"Hukum rimba. Kau seperti tidak punya hati nurani saja," kata Akaichi. Tatapannya semakin tajam pada Kaito. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Kapan saja, ia siap menyerangnya.

"Aku sudah tidak punya hati lagi. Sekali lagi kau berbuat tindakan mencurigakan, aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kaito tetap bersikap dingin.

Suasana penuh amarah masih terjadi. Persaingan tak jelas dari kedua pria itu seakan menjadi awal baru dari peperangan yang akan segera pecah. Pihak siapa pun yang menang, tak akan jadi masalah. Peperangan sesungguhnya dimulai enam hari lagi.

Di mana keputusan takdir akan menjadi penentu. Kebaikan atau kejahatan yang menang. Kegelapan atau sinar yang akan kembali berjaya di atas semua. Ataukah semua akan berhasil seimbang.

Waktu yang berlalu akan menentukan hasil perang. Di antara cinta, kebencian, pertemanan, permusuhan, semua akan diselesaikan. Hidup dan kematian menjadi pertimbangan.

Dan sang penentu akhir sekaligus pemicunya adalah Kushina Uzumaki.

**Kushina's pov~**

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Mataku tak bisa melihat apa pun lagi. Rasa sakit membakar seluruh jiwa dan tubuhku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Semua indraku mati. Tidak bisa berfungsi dan merasakan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Tapi, kehangatan menyelubungi tubuhku. Rasa nyaman seakan menghilangkan segala rasa dendam dan benci. Rasa ini... aku merindukannya. Tapi apa? Aku tidak bisa ingat.

.

.

.

Perlahan, kubuka kembali kedua kelopak mataku. Pening dan kelelahan yang menghantamku masih tersisa. Tapi, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kukeluarkan tenagaku hanya untuk membuka kedua mataku.

Redup. Cahaya masih remang-remang. Semua bayangan tampak kabur di mataku. Mataku masih rabun terhadap segala sesuatu yang ada di sini. Kepalaku terasa berat.

Sudah berapa kali aku pingsan? Berapa kali aku dipukuli dan mendapat perlakuan kejam dan kasar? Sudah berapa lama aku hidup dengan hati terkoyak dan hancur berantakan seperti ini?

Kutajamkan penglihatanku. Ada... ada dua orang pria di sini. Siapa mereka? Aku tak mengenal mereka semua. Tak ada yang kukenal di sini. Selain diriku sendiri, juga kebencianku pada mereka.

Minato-_san_... apa lebih baik aku mati menyusulmu saja?

Daripada hidupku menderita seperti ini. Daripada aku dikuasai kebencian terus menerus. Dan pertaruhan takdir yang mengancam diriku ini. Semuanya tidak ada yang lebih baik.

Kedua tangan dan kakiku tak bisa bergerak. Aku terjerat lagi. Tertangkap lagi. Dan kali ini, aku tidak bisa berontak. Aku seharusnya tak perlu terkejut. Karena aku gagal kabur, mereka pasti mengikatku dengan kencang.

Kedua mataku mencoba melihat sekelilingku. Tali mengikat kuat tubuhku di sebuah kursi kayu. Kedua tangan dan kakiku terikat. Hanya mulutku saja yang tidak disumpal dengan kain.

Lebih baik aku diam dulu. Kedua violetku terarah pada dua sosok yang ada di ruangan ini. Dua orang pria saling berhadapan. Aku ingat... salah satu dari mereka yang tadi menjatuhkanku.

"Wah... wah... Pertengkaran kita malah membangunkannya." Salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke arahku. Rambutnya jabrik dan hitam. Sekilas aku merasa mengenalnya. Tapi perasaan itu hilang saat pemuda yang satu ikut menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Asal dia tidak tertidur selamanya." Aku belum bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi, auranya menyeramkan. Aku gemetaran. Ini terlalu mengerikan.

"Dan jangan mencoba memberontak. Tali itu sudah kupasang kencang. Kau tak akan bisa lepas. Dan jangan melawan. Karena... kami berdua jauh lebih kuat daripadamu," kata yang berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Huh, kalau bergerak sedikit, pistol ini juga akan segera kukeluarkan," kata pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Kau mau menembaknya? Sudah kubilang, caramu terlalu kasar untuk seorang gadis!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Pembunuh tidak perlu rasa belas kasihan."

"Kau benar. Tapi, kau tidak punya gadis yang kau cintai? Bayangkan saja bila ada pemuda yang tahu gadis yang dicintainya mati. Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama."

"Konyol. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Minato Namikaze sudah mati. Tidak masalah bila ia dendam padaku kalau aku membunuh gadis ini."

"Kalau ia masih hidup?"

Kalau ia masih hidup?

Apa... Apa Minato-_san_ masih hidup? Apa ada harapan yang tersisa untukku demi bertemu dengannya?

"Dia sudah mati. Memangnya dia bisa apa kalau masih hidup? Dia tidak akan bisa lolos dariku kalau ingin menyelamatkan gadis merepotkan ini. Aku tidak pernah gagal dalam setiap tugasku."

Perkataan pemuda itu seakan memancing amarahku. Minato-_san_ tidak mungkin kalah dari orang sejahat dia! Aku percaya itu. Karena, kebaikan selalu menang dari kejahatan.

Memang sepertinya itu adalah hal konyol. Meniru perkataan anak kecil. Tapi, itu memang benar. Setiap kebaikan akan menang dari kejahatan. Aku sangat yakin tentang hal itu.

"Minato-_san_ tidak akan pernah kalah dari orang sepertimu," desisku sambil menatap sinis padanya.

Dia tertawa. Pandangan tajamnya menuju ke arahku. "Menang dariku, katamu? Aku tidak pernah kalah dari siapa pun. Dan, kalau aku memakaimu sebagai sandera, dia tidak akan bisa berkutik."

"Cara yang licik, kuakui. Kau sadis sekali, Kaito." Pria yang satunya tampak menatap ke arahnya degan pandangan tajam dan kurasa sedikit ada nada tak suka dalam bicaranya.

Jadi, namanya Kaito?

Kaito...

Tunggu, Kaito katanya? Kaito?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin, Kushina. Dia bukan orang jahat seperti ini. Pasti orang yang berbeda. Banyak yang memiliki nama Kaito di dunia ini. Dan dia salah satunya.

Minato-_san_...

Menurutmu, apa aku yang salah? Aku mempunyai sebuah janji, tapi aku berkhianat karena mencintaimu.

"Huh. Di dunia ini, berbagai cara bisa dilakukan untuk meraup keuntungan. Bukankah kau juga penjahat yang memiliki pola pikir seperti itu, Akaichi?" Nada suaranya terdengar amat sinis.

Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Mengapa seperti bermusuhan dan bersaing?

"Benar. Tapi, bahkan aku yang seorang penjahat di dunia ini pun punya harga diri. Bila memakai cara serendah itu, seperti merendahkan harga diriku sendiri." Pria bernama Akaichi itu membalas perkataannya.

Akaichi? Nama yang lucu. Tapi dia tetap penjahat karena berada di dalam _Hebi_.

"Kau berkata seperti kau orang yang baik saja."

"Yah, karena aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang disebut 'hati'. Dan tahu rasanya bila gadis yang paling berarti dalam kehidupanku diambil," kata Akaichi dengan nada yang terdengar getir.

Haha. Hati? Konyol sekali. Tidak ada penjahat yang punya hati nurani. Semuanya sudah mati. Penjahat macam apa yang mau melepaskan sanderanya? Tidak ada yang mempunya hati.

Dan aku sandera sekarang.

"Konyol. Kalau kau masih punya hati mengapa kau datang ke tempat gelap seperti ini?"

"Karena, aku sudah tak punya hidup lagi. Aku sudah mati bagi gadis itu. Lebih baik aku berjalan di kegelapan."

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sepertinya aku diabaikan saat ini. Aku bisa saja kabur. Itu lebih baik daripada harus menonton perdebatan tak jelas seperti ini. Tapi, kurasa aku tak akan bisa kabur.

Minato-_san_, kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kabur atau tetap diam?

.

.

.

**Normal pov~**

**Kantor kepolisian Tokyo.**

"Tidak apa-apa bila seperti ini, Jiraiya-_san_?" Fugaku Uchiha melayangkan pandangan serius pada Jiraiya. Kedua polisi itu tampak sedang berbicara di ruangan Jiraiya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik seperti ini. Kau tidak memberitahu Mikoto, 'kan?" tanya Jiraiya pada Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Aku tidak memberitahunya. Kemudian, bagaimana keadaan setelah ini?"

Jiraiya menghela anfas. Pria itu masih dilanda stres semenjak kasus tabrak lari yang dialami Minato. Masalah semakin lama semakin menumpuk. Tidak heran bila Kepala Polisi itu menjadi linglung.

"Nanti kita harus rencanakan matang-matang. Akaichi sudah memberikan informasi pada kita. Kushina Uzumaki hampir berhasil kabur. Dan kita tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi," jawab Jiraiya.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Begitu? Beruntung tidak jadi."

"Ya. Kalau tidak, kita tidak bisa menancapkan paku lagi. Kushina bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua. Kalau dia kabur, rencana kita akan hancur berantakan. Kalau berhasil, kita bisa menangkap ular itu dengan alasan jelas."

Fugaku memejamkan matanya. Pria berambut raven itu tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Paling tidak, untuk saat ini, situasi termasuk genting. Dan ia harus berpikir keras.

"Itu memang benar. Personil akan ditambahkan beberapa hari lagi, bukan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya. Waktunya tinggal lima hari lagi. Dalam lima hari ini, minimalkan pergerakan. Kita harus berkamuflase. Shikaku harus membongkar sistem keamanan dulu. Dengan begitu, kita bisa bergerak lebih mudah lagi." Jiraiya mengatakan hasil pemikirannya.

"Baik. Dia akan kuberitahu. Mungkin selama waktu ini, aku tidak akan pulang. Yang kukhawatirkan justru Itachi," ujar Fugaku. Ia memutar kedua onyxnya dengan cemas. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut khawatir. Berbeda dari ekspresi dinginnya yang selama ini tampak di wajahnya.

"Kenapa dengan Itachi?" Jiraiya tampak heran. Sebuah kerutan heran muncul di keningnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Fugaku. Mengapa Itachi yang harus dikhawatirkan?

"Insting anak itu tajam. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi, instingnya sangat tajam walau masih bayi. Dia akan menangis semalaman kalau ada bahaya. Seperti mempunyai indra perasa yang kuat."

"Jadi karena itu kau khawatir Mikoto bisa tahu?" tanya Jiraiya.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Ya. Sebenarnya, malam sebelum ada kebakaran di rumah sakit, Itachi sudah menangis. Aku sedikit cemas karenanya. Tapi, tak kusangka bencananya sehebat itu."

"Aku juga tak pernah mengira hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Semuanya di luar perkiraanku." Jiraiya menghela nafas. Kemampuannya sepertinya semakin berkurang seiring dengan ia semakin tua saja.

"Dan... kita harus melakukan hal yang di luar perkiraan mereka. Siapa sangka, orang itu masih hidup dan sedang menyusup di _Hebi_. Padahal makamnya juga ada. Licin juga caranya."

"Dan memang seperti itulah dia bertindak. Terkadang, segala macam hal yang mustahil dilakukan harus dilakukan untuk mencapai tujuan tertentu. Dan dia bertindak karena ingin mencapai tujuannya."

.

.

.

**Kafe Kyuubi.**

Tempat persembunyian di belakang dinding.

Kushina tampak masih terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Lemas, dan terikat kuat oleh sebuah tali. Ia hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk. Tak ada kata yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

Dan hanya ada satu penjaga di ruangan itu. Akaichi, pemuda bermata crimson dan berambut hitam jabrik. Ia bersandar di dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Kaito bilang hendak pergi sebentar, jadi ia biarkan saja. Orochimaru juga sudah mengijinkan, walau hanya diberi waktu satu jam. Dan tentu saja, sekalian diminta belanja makanan.

Sandera tidak boleh mati sebelum waktunya. Dan itu merupakan prinsip Orochimaru. Jadi, tetap saja harus diberi makan yang cukup. Kalau mati kelaparan, maka hancurlah segala rencana Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Nona?" tanya Akaichi. Kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata menatap Kushina dengan heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa dariku?" Kushina balik bertanya. Ia melayangkan pandangan matanya pada Akaichi. Penuh kebencian dan dendam. Ia membenci semua orang yang berurusan dengan Orochimaru.

"Kupikir, tidak mungkin kau diam saja sementara di luar sana banyak peristiwa terjadi. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba kabur lagi?" Akaichi menahan tawanya. Ini benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh dan konyol.

Kushina menghela nafasnya. Benar, ia sangat ingin kabur dari tempat yang pengap dan menyiksanya terus. Tapi, ia tak punya tempat tujuan. Tidak ada lagi rumah dan tempatnya berlindung.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya kalau aku tahu hal itu sia-sia? Kalau pun aku kabur, aku tak bisa melindungi diriku dari kalian. Aku sudah tak punya tempat tujuan. Hidupku... hanya untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang kalian lakukan padaku dan... Minato-_san_." Nadanya sedih dan penuh rasa dendam. Ia tahu, ia mungkin akan mati sebelum bisa membalaskan dendamnya.

"Hidup yang menyedihkan. Balas dendam atas nama orang yang dicintai," komentar Akaichi sambil tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu, apa orang itu akan senang bila kau membalas dendam sampai membunuh?"

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Akaichi memang benar. Minato pasti akan marah padanya bila ia membalas dendam sampai membunuh. Berulang kali ia menasihati gadis itu.

"_Aku pernah menembak orang dengan ini. Walau bukan membunuh, tapi rasanya mengerikan saat kau tahu kau membuat orang itu terluka karenamu. Karena itu, polisi harus membunuh perasaannya saat menarik pelatuk ini. Itu sudah 1 tahun yang lalu."_

Ya, Minato pernah berkata seperti itu. Pistol, senjata yang sangat mengerikan. Dan lewat perkataan itu, ia diajarkan untuk tidak memegang senjata untuk membunuh. Hanya untuk melindungi.

Dan ia pernah, menangis untuk menghentikan Minato yang ingin membunuh orang yang membunuh kakeknya.

"_Minato-san, bukannya Minato-san yang bilang padaku? Pistol bukanlah senjata untuk membunuh? Minato-san bilang tidak mau menjadikan pistol alat untuk membunuh tapi untuk melindungi? Tolong, Minato-san, aku tidak mau Minato-san menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku tahu perasaan Minato-san, tapi dendam akan melahirkan dendam baru. Aku tidak mau Minato-san menjadi seperti itu."_

Dan perkataan itu keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Ia mencintai Minato. Tidak ingin Minato menjadi pembunuh dan pendendam. Ia ingin Minato tidak menjadi orang yang dipenuhi rasa benci.

Kushina ingin tertawa. Ia begitu naif. Mengingkari perkataannya sendiri. Ia tahu, Minato akan sangat marah padanya. Pemuda itu berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawa Kushina. Supaya gadis itu bisa hidup dengan baik.

"Dia akan marah padaku. Tapi, kalian sudah mengambil semuanya dariku. Dan kalian tidak bisa mengembalikannya dariku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Hidup di dalam kegelapan tak akan menjadi masalah."

Akaichi tertawa. "Gadis yang bodoh. Semua akan selesai bila kau balas dendam? Dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam yang baru. Dan kau ingin membalas dendam tanpa berpikir? Kau hanya akan terjatuh."

Kushina terdiam. Tak berani melawan kata-kata itu.

"Aku sudah mengecek riwayatmu. Berapa kali ia sudah menyelamatkanmu? Hargailah usahanya. Aku tidak bermaksud berbaik hati padamu, tapi paling tidak, kau harus mengerti posisimu di sini. Orochimaru-_sama_ tidak akan memberimu celah untuk balas dendam." Akaichi menyeringai, seakan menunjukkan ia lebih kuat dan berkuasa dari gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu dibuka. Kaito muncul dengan membawa sebuah tas plastik berwarna putih. Ia sudah mendengar seluruh percakapan Akaichi dan Kushina tadi. Dia hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Akaichi.

"Makanan dan minuman. Diperintahkan oleh Orochimaru-_sama_. Ini bagianmu. Makanlah di luar, biar aku saja yang menjaganya," jawab Kaito sambil melemparkan sebungkus makanan pada Akaichi.

"Terima kasih. Tidak enak makan di tempat suram. Jaga dia baik-baik," kata Akaichi sambil pergi ke luar.

"Pasti," jawab Kaito singkat dan dingin.

BRAAAK!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras. Hanya tinggal Kaito dan Kushina di dalam ruangan itu. Kushina merasakan hawa yang mengerikan dari Kaito. Jauh, jauh lebih gelap dan mengerikan daripada Orochimaru.

Ia semakin ketakutan ketika pemuda itu semakin mendekat padanya. Firasat tak enak mulai menyelimuti perasaannya. Hawanya sudah berbeda jauh dari Akaichi. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergidik.

Ia merasa sangat takut.

Kaito semakin mendekati gadis itu. Kushina tak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Kaito padanya. Ketakutan dalam dirinya semakin lama semakin besar. Nalarnya tidak mau berjalan.

Sama seperti waktu itu. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Minato. Ia frustasi. Ia merasa seperti menjadi mangsa. Seperti seekor kelinci tak berdaya yang hendak dimangsa oleh ular berbisa.

Sama seperti waktu bertemu dengan Kaito untuk pertama kalinya. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat di dalam hatinya.

Seperti sekarang, hanya bisa diam tak berdaya. Tak bisa lepas dan berlari di bawah sinar mentari. Berdiam di tempat suram dan gelap. Tidak melihat cahaya mentari dan nyanyian burung liar.

Walau naluri wanitanya memintanya bergerak dan pergi, nalarnya mengatakan untuk segera melepaskan talinya, namun semuanya percuma. Logikanya juga mengatakan hal itu percuma.

Karena... ia sudah tak bisa pergi dan keluar dari sarangnya. Walaupun kedua tangan dan kakinya dipaksa bergerak, hal itu percuma. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sudah seharian tak makan dan minum apa pun. Hanya membuang air mata saja, meratap dan menangisi kepergian Minato.

Tapi...

Kaito justru mendekat dan melepaskan tali yang menjerat tangan dan tubuhnya. Ia melepas semua tali, kecuali tali yang mengikat kaki Kushina. Tapi, ia tak berkata apa-apa.

Kushina merasa bingung. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Kaito padanya. Ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya dengan baik. Otaknya sudah lelah berpikir.

"Aku melepaskanmu hanya untuk sementara. Aku benci hal ini, tapi kau harus makan dulu sekarang. Setelah kau makan, aku akan kembali mengikatmu dengan tali," ujar Kaito.

Jadi itu maksud dari Kaito melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Ikat saja," ujar Kushina dengan nada yang dingin.

Kaito menatap tajam pada Kushina. Gadis itu balas menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada Kaito. Tapi, tak seperti Akaichi, Kaito tetap memasang ekspresi dingin dan kejam.

"Kau harus makan. Ini perintah dari Orochimaru-_sama_. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab bila kau mati, jadi kau harus hidup." Kaito menyodorkan bungkusan berisi makanan pada Kushina.

"Kalau aku tak mau menjawab, aku juga akan mati. Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada hidup di bawas suruhan orang sepertimu." Kushina menepis tangannya, dan melemparkan bungkusan makanan itu.

Kaito tertawa dengan keras. Tawanya menggelegar dan bergema di ruangan pengap itu. "Kau bilang lebih baik mati? Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi, seluruh orang yang berhubungan denganmu akan mati."

Kushina tercekat mendengar pernyataan Kaito. Benar, kalau ia mati, Orochimaru akan membunuh seluruh orang yang berhubungan dengannya. Termasuk anggota kepolisian dan keluarga Minato.

"Lebih baik kau menurut saja. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, minum. Kau akan mati bila tidak minum." Pemuda itu menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Kushina. Gadis berparas pucat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan benci.

"Aku akan hidup tanpa harus minum. Karena ada api dalam diriku yang terus menyala," jawab Kushina, masih dengan pandangan penuh kebencian di mata violetnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku terpaksa memaksamu," ujar Kaito.

"Kau paksa pun, aku tak akan membuka mulutku."

"Aku terpaksa membuka mulutmu sekarang." Kaito membuka tutup botol itu. Kushina tampak heran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kaito.

Ia membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau menerima minum dari orang seperti Kaito. Dan Kaito memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kushina. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Ia terlalu baik padamu selama ini, kurasa." Ia meminum air di botol itu sendiri. Tidak terlalu banyak. Ia mengusap bibirnya setelahnya dan mendekati Kushina.

"Apa yang kau- mmmpphhh!" Kedua mata Kushina terbelalak. Sebelum ia sempat berpindah dari tempatnya, ia tak sempat menghindar.

Ternyata ini yang dimaksud memaksa oleh Kaito.

Pemuda itu membungkam mulut Kushina dengan mulutnya sendiri. Dengan paksa, ia berusaha membuka mulut Kushina dengan lidahnya. Dan dengan paksa, ia mencengkram wajah Kushina.

Kushina masih tak bereaksi. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Ia tak sempat berkutik, tapi gerakan pemuda itu terlalu cepat baginya. Ia sendiri tak sadar, mengapa mulutnya tiba-tiba dicium paksa.

Ia menghadapi traumanya lagi. Dalam hitungannya, ini adalah ciuman paksa yang ia terima untuk ketiga kalinya. Dua kali, ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena yang melakukannya adalah Minato Namikaze.

Dan kini... penjahat seperti dia berusaha meminumkan air padanya dengan cara seperti itu?

Ia terus menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia tidak mau membuka mulutnya, walau hanya satu milimeter. Ia tak mau ternodai oleh bibir orang seperti Kaito. Sudah cukup, ia hanya mau dicium oleh Minato.

Ia sudah empat kali berciuman dalam jangka waktu singkat. Sebenarnya lima, karena ia tidak tahu Minato sempat menciumnya saat tidur. Dan kini...

Ciuman itu sangat paksa dan kasar. Kushina mencoba melawan, ia berusaha mendorong Kaito agar menjauh dari dirinya.

Tapi percuma. Tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawannya. Akhirnya, ia malah terdesak. Kaito berhasil memasukkan air ke dalam mulutnya dengan paksa. Air mata mulai menuruni pipinya lagi.

"Kalau kau berani melawan lagi, akan kupaksa seperti tadi." Kaito berdiri dan menatap tajam dan penuh intimidasi pada Kushina. Ia tak peduli bagaimana rupa gadis itu sekarang.

Kushina tampak masih melelerkan air matanya. Hatinya terasa sangat perih. Ia rela, bila dicium paksa oleh Minato lagi. Tapi dia bukan Minato. Ia merasa benar-benar ternodai sekarang ini.

Minato tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti ini.

"Kau kejam. Kau tahu berapa harga ciuman bagi seorang gadis? Jangan kira aku akan memaafkanmu. Karena, orang yang boleh menyentuhku seperti itu hanya orang yang kucintai. Bukan penjahat jahanam sepertimu!" Ia benar-benar merasa sakit hati saat ini. Ia ingin menampar wajah Kaito.

Tapi, ia terlalu tertekan saat ini. Tenaganya tak akan cukup.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus makan. Mengerti? Kalau tidak, aku terpaksa melakukannya lagi." Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Kaito mengambil bungkusan itu dan memberikannya pada Kushina.

Dan Kushina terpaksa menurut. Ia tak mau lagi, dicium seperti tadi. Ia tak mau makan, tapi ia tak mau bibirnya ternodai lagi. Ia memilih makan dengan setengah hati.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata menatapnya miris. Mata itu beralih pada Kaito, namun dengan tatapan marah. Sepasang mata crimson yang menatap dengan penuh amarah itu tampak sangat menyala. Pemilik mata itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Akaichi marah.

Konklusi dari keadaan saat ini. Pemuda bermata crimson itu marah. Dan kepalan tangannya menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya.

BRAAAK!

Sebuah retakan timbul karenanya. Kaito tahu hal itu, tapi ia hanya menyeringai. Entah apa ini balas dendam untuk Akaichi karena hal yang tadi atau hal yang lain.

Kushina tampak menyudahi makannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang mendalam dan terus menghantam dirinya.

Mungkin, ini karma dari perbuatannya pada Minato sewaktu di rumah sakit. Sewaktu ia marah pada pemuda itu. Harusnya, ia tetap sabar menunggu. Arwah Minato pasti marah padanya.

"Jangan berontak." Kaito mengikatkan tali lagi pada Kushina. Pemuda yang tak pernah melepaskan kacamatanya itu tampak tenang dan tidak terpengaruh oleh aura Akaichi yang mengintimidasinya.

Kushina diam tak berkutik. Ia tak mau lagi harus menghadapi traumanya. Ia hanya bisa diam ketika Kaito mengikatnya lagi dengan tali. Pemuda itu terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkannya.

"Sudah selesai, Kaito?" tanya Akaichi sambil menahan marah. Tangannya masih gemetaran dan terkepal.

"Sudah. Dia tak akan lepas," jawab Kaito dengan tenang. Pemuda bermata onyx itu membalas tatapan tajam Akaichi. Aura yang dikeluarkannya semakin mengubah hawa menjadi kelam dan menakutkan.

"Baiklah... Kau jaga malam di luar, Orochimaru-_sama_ bilang, kita bergantian jaga malam. Kau duluan saja," ujar Akaichi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat tenang. Ia masih marah dan emosi.

"Bilang saja kau hendak menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis itu. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas tadi. Kau memeluk gadis itu. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Itu kata-katamu, 'kan? Apa pun itu, yang jelas bukan hal yang harus kau ketahui," jawab Akaichi.

"Hahahaha! Aku mengerti. Aku keluar dulu."

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Akaichi masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Bukan dengan maksud pandangan suka, tapi sebaliknya.

Akaichi menarik nafas. Ia berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Kedua mata crimsonnya beralih pada Kushina yang tetap duduk di tempatnya. Ia mendekati gadis itu dengan pelan-pelan.

Ia menatap wajah sayu gadis itu. Kushina tertidur. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah. Dan terlalu sakit hati. Matanya sudah tak kuat lagi. Maka, ia tidur dengan wajah yang tersiksa.

Akaichi menatapnya dengan miris. Ia berlutut di depan gadis itu. Memperhatikan wajah Kushina yang pucat dan menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Ia tampak sedih melihatnya.

Kedua tangannya bergerak. Perlahan, membelai wajah gadis itu dan menyibakkan rambutnya sedikit. Ia membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut dan pelan, supaya gadis itu tak terbangun.

"Maaf, Kushina. Aku akan segera membebaskanmu dari sini. Tunggulah, sebentar lagi, kau bisa hidup bebas. Aku akan melindungimu." Pemuda itu mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Kushina.

Tak ada kamera pengawas di ruangan. Karena, itu juga akan merugikan Orochimaru sendiri. Bila perusahaan CCTV tahu tentang hal itu, ia justru bisa terperangkap. Maka, Orochimaru sengaja tak memasangnya.

Akaichi menghela nafas. "Dan itu tanda janjiku."

Ia berdiri lagi. Dilepaskannya jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menempelkannya di tubuh Kushina dengan pelan, supaya gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempatnya bisa duduk. Ia tak mau gadis itu bangun dan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Minato-_san_..."

Akaichi terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menatap wajah Kushina. Gadis itu masih tertidur, hanya mengigau dan memanggil nama orang yang dicintainya. Akaichi tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Batas waktu masih lima hari lagi. Persaingan akan terus berlanjut. Di antara kepolisian dan _Hebi_. Dalam waktu lima hari, semua pihak akan bergerak. Kemunculan rival baru membuatnya semakin berwarna. Dan persaingan berat antara...

Akaichi dan Kaito untuk memperebutkan Kushina.

Badai terbesar akan segera datang...

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yaks! Kelihatannya, sudah mulai menebak-nebak nasib Minato. Saya tidak akan membocorkannya. Silahkan tebak-tebakan sepuasnya. #plaak #dirajamRame-rame

Untuk balasan review... Untuk kali ini tidak. Yang login kuusahakan lewat PM.

_And the last..._

_Review, critic, concrit pleasee!_

Kim D. Meiko


	16. Chapter 16: Kushina's First Love

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi always, AkaKushi, KaiKushi, FugaMiko dsb.**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s), many flashback**

* * *

A/N: Maaf, fic lainnya belum kuapdet! Karena fic ini menjadi prioritasku! Khsusu yang ini, kuberi slight FugaMiko...

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Kushina's First Love

"Fugaku, kau sudah pulang?" Mikoto menyambut kedatangan suaminya di rumahnya. Wanita berambut hitam legam itu sudah menunggu suaminya dari tadi. Sekarang, ia sedang menunggu Fugaku melepas sepatunya di depan pintu. Pekerjaan Fugaku sebagai polisi membuat pria itu sering pulang malam. Mikoto bisa memaklumi hal itu. Sekarang saja sudah pukul 9 malam.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Fugaku balik pada Mikoto sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumahnya memang tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup mewah untuk ukuran polisi berpangkat inspektur sepertinya. Fugaku memang bukan sembarang polisi, ayahnya dulu adalah Kepala Kepolisian Jepang.

"Aku menunggumu pulang. Aku tak bisa tidur," jawab Mikoto. Ia masih memikirkan Minato. Sahabat kecilnya itu meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan, bagaimana ia tidak memikirkannya? Ia butuh dihibur oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Kau masih memikirkannya, ya."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun, dia juga sahabat kecil kita dan mantan kekasihku," jawab Mikoto sambil membantu Fugaku melepaskan dasi dan jas yang dipakainya. Ia memang tipe ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Benar juga. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Dia sudah mati," ujar Fugaku. Memang ucapannya dingin, tapi itu karena ia perhatian pada Mikoto. Hanya saja, ia bukan tipe pria yang romantis.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Perkataan itu memang kejam. Tapi ada benarnya juga. Hanya saja, ia masih menyesal. Ia belum minta maaf pada Minato karena perlakuannya yang dulu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat lagi.

"Tapi aku belum minta maaf padanya. Fugaku, aku wanita yang bodoh ya? Aku sudah menyakiti perasaan kalian berdua. Padahal, seandainya aku jujur saja waktu itu-"

Ucapan Mikoto terputus. Bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir Fugaku. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Jarang sekali Fugaku menyentuh bibirnya. Paling hanya cium di kening atau pipi. Tapi, ia menikmatinya. Ia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Fugaku. Fugaku memeluk Mikoto dengan erat.

"Mikoto... Kau bukan wanita yang bodoh. Aku juga salah mengenai hal itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa bersalah pada Minato," ujar Fugaku setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengelus rambut Mikoto. Jarang sekali ia melakukannya.

"..."

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih terus. Kau masih punya aku dan Itachi. Ayo tidur," ujar Fugaku sambil menggendong Mikoto ala _bridal style_ ke kamar mereka. Mikoto terkejut dengan perlakuan Fugaku yang mendadak mesra. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak digendong Fugaku. Ia merasa senang, tapi ada rasa aneh yang menyelbungi dirinya. Firasat aneh.

Mikoto masih diam saat Fugaku membaringkannya di ranjang mereka. Fugaku berbaring di sebelahnya. Tapi, raut wajahnya aneh, seakan memikirkan sesuatu dan sedang sedih.

"Kenapa, Fugaku? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mikoto pada suaminya. Telapak tangannya disentuhkan ke wajah Fugaku. Fugaku sedkit terkejut melihat reaksi istrinya.

"Miko, aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari ini untuk tugas," jawab Fugaku dengan nada yang berat. Ia tahu, resikonya sangat tinggi, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Mikoto karena menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tugas... apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tidurlah, Miko." Fugaku mendekap Mikoto ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya, menidurkannya. Ia tahu ini yang dibutuhkan Mikoto sekarang.

Seperti dulu, Mikoto selalu saja manja padanya. Fugaku tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Ia menunggu sampai Mikoto tertidur dalam dekapannya. Sudah lama sekali, ia tidak mendekap Mikoto saat tidur.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil lalu tertidur dalam pelukan Fugaku. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur di dalam pelukan suaminya. Sehari-hari, ia sibuk mengurusi anak mereka dan hampir tidak ada waktu untuk bersama dengan Fugaku. Ia senang Fugaku perhatian padanya, tapi...

"Maaf, Miko. Lima hari ke depan, aku tidak akan ada di rumah." Setelah memastikan istrinya sudah terbuai alam mimpi, Fugaku meletakkan kepala Mikoto di bantal dengan perlahan. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Fugaku mengambil secarik kertas, lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Lalu, ditaruhnya di samping kepala Mikoto yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia beranjak dan mendekati lemari bajunya.

Ia mengambil kaus hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Diambilnya juga topi dan kacamata hitam. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya. Pistol yang ia sembunyikan di lemarinya tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto dan beberapa selongsong timah hitam ditaruhnya di kantung celananya.

Fugaku menutup pintu lemarinya. Ia tak tega meninggalkan Mikoto dengan cara seperti ini, tapi tugasnya sebagai polisi menunggunya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Mungkin,beberapa hari ini ia tidak akanmelihat Mikoto. Ia menutup pintu perlahan sambil tetap memandangi Mikoto yang tertidur pulas.

Kakinya terus melangkah. Ia berada di lantai dua. Sejenak, ia terhenti di kamar Itachi, putranya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Itachi dengan pelan. Itachi berada di ranjang kecilnya. Matanya masih terbuka lebar. Fugaku menghela nafas melihatnya.

Ia mendekati ranjang Itachi dan duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Itachi, kenapa kau masih bangun?"

"Ah... Uh..." Itachi menggapai-gapai sang ayah. Kedua tangan kecil berusaha menggapai tangan Fugaku. Fugaku heran dengan tingkah Itachi yang seperti memintanya menemaninya.

'Jangan-jangan...' Fugaku mulai berfirasat buruk. Itachi sepertinya sudah tahu ia akan meninggalkan rumah beberapa hari.

"Itachi, tidurlah. Nanti kau menyusahkan ibumu." Fugaku akhirnya terpaksa meninabobokan sang putra. Matanya seakan menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Mikoto. Kedua mata Itachi memandang ayahnya, lalu bayi kecil itu tersenyum.

Perlahan, Itachi terlelap. Fugaku menghela nafas lega karenanya. Perlahan, ia keluar dari kamar Itachi dan menutup pintunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampai di pintu rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, kemudian gerbang rumahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

"Gantian, sekarang aku yang jaga di luar." Akaichi keluar dari gudang bawah tanah tempat Kushina disekap. Kaito yang masih setia berjaga di bawah tangga yang menyambungkan kafe Kyuubi dan ruang bawah tanah. Kaito memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam, dan skeptis.

"Dia masih ada di dalam," jawab Akaichi yang mengetahui makna dibalik pandangan Kaito. Mereka berdua rekan, tapi mengapa saling mencurigai seperti ini? Mungkin tepatnya, musuh. Mereka seperti dua orang yang bermusuhan.

Kaito tak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan Akaichi berjaga di luar. Mungkin saja selama waktu malam, polisi bisa menyerang dengan cara gerilya. Orochimaru berjaga-jaga juga. Lebih mudah dibagi menjadi dua, jadi setidaknya musuh bisa berkurang dan dihalangi di luar.

Kaito menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia menutup pintu gudang. Kedua onyxnya melihat ke arah sang sandera. Masih tertidur dengan keadaan terikat pada sebuah kursi. Paling tidak, untuk situasi saat ini sudah aman.

Pemuda itu mendekati sang sandera perlahan. Sandera yang rapuh. Eksistensinya begitu diperlukan bagi banyak orang. Dan karenanya, ia terjerat dalam benang takdir yang sangat rumit. Ia yang bertahan hidup, satunya yang masih gadis di antara orang yang direkrut Orochimaru untuk menjadi pelacur. Ia bersih seperti sehelai kertas putih. Tapi, ia juga serapuh lembaran kertas putih itu.

"Gadis yang bodoh. Ingin hidup hanya untuk membalas dendam. Tidak ada gadis yang sebodoh dirimu di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat hal itu, Kushina Uzumaki." Kaito mengucapkannya dengan sarkastis. Pemuda itu tampak meremehkan Kushina. Walau ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang tidur, ia tetap mengucapkannya. Mungkin, ada suatu alasan khusus mengapa ia seperti itu.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu masih terlelap. Ia hanya bisa tenang saat tidur. Di antara banyak masalan runyam dalam kehidupannya, hanya ini yang bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan apa pun. Dalam distopia yang dialaminya, ia masih mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Eksistensinya sebagai manusia yang bebas sudah terenggut, tergantikan oleh keberadaan yang diincar dan disandera. Wajahnya tampak damai saat tertidur.

Kaito memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama untuk beberapa waktu. "Sudah sepuluh tahun, bukan? Sudah sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu. Dan sekarang, kau sudah berbeda jauh dari yang dulu."

Kata-kata itu seakan menjadi kunci mengapa ia bermusuhan dengan Akaichi. Tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan mereka berdua terhadap Kushina, tapi hal itu akan membuat masalah semakin menjadi-jadi. Masalah akan semakin runyam. Mendekati hari perjanjian dan hari yang akan mengubah keadaan.

Kaito masih berdiri di depan gadis yang telah ia cium secara paksa itu. Perbuatannya memang keterlaluan dan di luar batas. Tapi, ia memilih untuk bertindak hal seperti karena suatu alasan. Suatu alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Alasan yang tak perlu disebarkan ke kalangan luas. Tak perlu diketahui oleh Orochimaru. Alasan mengapa ia berada di sini sekarang ini, bukan sebuah alasan biasa.

'Sisa lima hari lagi,' batin Kaito. Arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 1 lebih 30 menit.

'Sisa lima hari lagi untuk membereskan semuanya.'

.

.

.

"Uhm..." Mikoto membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidur sangat nyenyak semalam. Sesaat, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia mencoba berpikir apa yang kurang dari dirinya. Anggota tubuhnya masih lengkap, tapi...

"Fugaku." Mikoto merasakan firasat yang aneh. Semalam, ia tidur di pelukan Fugaku. Dan sekarang, Fugaku tidak ada di sisinya. Ia tidur sendirian. Selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan kepalanya berada di atas bantal.

"Fugaku, kau di mana?" Mikoto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mencari ke seluruh sudut rumah. Fugaku tidak ada di kamar mandi, di ruang makan, mau pun di ruang keluarga. Mobilnya juga masih terparkir dengan rapi di garasi. Hanya saja, sepatunya tidak ada.

Mikoto kembali ke kamarnya. Ia merasa frustasi kali ini. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Fugaku di rumahnya. Tidak mungkin ia pergi ke rumah tetangga. Fugaku bukan tipe orang yang dekat dengan tetangganya. Dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Mikoto bingung di manakah suaminya saat ini?

Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya menangkap secarik kertas di dekat bantal yang tadinya digunakan sebagai tempat berbaringnya kepalanya. Wanita berambut hitam itu segera mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_Maaf, Mikoto. Aku terpaksa tidak memberitahumu. Aku pergi selama lima hari, itu pun kalau aku selamat. Ada tugas yang sangat penting dan menyangkut nyawa banyak orang. Aku harus melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang polisi. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, karena kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan mencegahku pergi. Jaga Itachi baik-baik._

_Fugaku_

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Fugaku?" Air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi pipi Mikoto. Ia merasa kecewa pada suaminya. Jadi itu tujuannya memeluknya semalam? Supaya tidak dicurigai olehnya?

"OAAAAKK! OAAAKKK!" Mikoto langsung tersadar mendengar suara tangis bayi. Ia segera menuju ke kamar Itachi. Dan benar, Itachi sedang menangis. Mikoto langsung berjalan dan menghampiri putranya. Digendongnya bayi itu dalam pelukannya dan ditenangkannya.

"Sssttt... Diamlah, Itachi." Ia menimang-nimang buah hatinya dan Fugaku itu. Namun, Itachi tak kunjung diam juga. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah pintu, seolah memberitahu ibunya tentang sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Itachi? Tenanglah, _Kaa-chan_ di sini. Jangan menangis terus." Mikoto bingung hendak menenangkan putranya dengan cara apa. Itachi tidak bisa diam saat ini. Tangisannya keras, seperti tangisan pada malam sebelum kebakaran di rumah sakit. Mikoto tentu saja cemas melihat Itachi menjadi seperti ini. Ia khawatir ini ada hubungannya dengan Fugaku.

Mikoto merogoh kantung celananya dan mencari ponselnya. Ia menekan nomor ponsel Fugaku sambil mengharapkan Fugaku akan mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia bimbang karena tidak tahu Fugaku ke mana dan Itachi masih menangis. Mikoto hanya dapat berharap Fugaku tidak apa-apa.

_Nomor yang Anda panggil sedang tidak aktif_.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Rupanya, Fugaku sudah mematikan ponselnya sehingga Mikoto tak bisa menghubunginya. Ia menggendong Itachi dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat cemas terhadap Fugaku. Baru kali ini ia bertindak seperti itu terhadapnya. Tidak memberitahukan ke mana ia akan pergi.

'Fugaku, kuharap kau baik-baik saja.'

.

.

.

"Uh..." Kedua violet itu mulai membuka. Pandangannya masih samar-samar. Ia belum bisa menangkap suatu obyek dengan jelas. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata violetnya dan membiasakan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena ia kehilangan banyak tenaga. Tentu saja, ia masih terikat di kursi. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya.

Kushina ingat, ia masih berada di gudang bawah tanah di kafe Kyuubi. Gadis berambut merah itu juga masih merasakan hawa yang sama, hawa yang mengerikan di sana. Seperti akan ada yang memangsanya. Kedua mata violetnya mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan hawa mengerikan itu.

Kaito. Ya, pemuda berambut hitam itu berada di depannya. Kushina sangat yakin, hawa itu keluar darinya. Pemuda yang kejam dan tak berhati itu sudah menjatuhkannya dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Hati Kushina serasa diiris mengingat hal itu. Ia sudah berulang kali mempertahankan tahta kesuciannya, namun ia selalu gagal. Di hadapan Minato, ia gagal. Dan sekarang, di hadapan Kaito, ia juga gagal. Hal itu melukai hati Kushina sebagai seorang gadis.

Kushina dianggap seperti boneka untuk dipermainkan. Oleh Orochimaru, ia dijual dan dijadikan budak seks. Untungnya, kliennya adalah Minato yang seorang polisi dan ia selamat. Dan kini, ia kembali dipermainkan oleh Orochimaru. Bahkan, Minato dijadikan tumbal untuk hal itu. Ia membenci Orochimaru yang sudah mempermainkannya. Yang sudah merenggut hidup orang yang paling dicintainya. Yang menghancurkan semua impian dan cita-citanya.

Namun, Kaito yang berada di pojok ruangan sepertinya tidak sadar Kushina sudah bangun. Kushina memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, untuk mencari tahu tentang Kaito lebih lanjut. Ia menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, teknik yang sudah dilatihnya semenjak masih kecil.

Kaito tampak mengangkat ponsel miliknya. Pemuda itu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Kushina menduga, ia ditelepon oleh seseorang. Dugaan itu memiliki probabilitas tinggi, mengingat di sini dipenuhi orang-orang yang misterius. Mungkin itu telepon dari atasannya.

"Halo, aku di sini. Ada apa?"

Kushina tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang sedang melakukan komunikasi dua arah dengan Kaito. Ia hanya bisa mendengar perkataan Kaito saja.

"Oh, baguslah. Sisanya lima hari lagi."

Kaito tampak tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Memang seperti itulah yang harusnya. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi mendapatkan Hime kembali. Aku akan merebutnya dari tangan yang tidak pantas untuk memiliki dirinya."

Kushina mengangkat salah satu alisnya. 'Hime? Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Kaito sialan ini? Apa dia direkrut dengan cara yang sama dengan Paman Takamaru?'

"Aku tahu itu. Sudah dulu, nanti pembicaraan kita bisa disadap."

Kaito menutup ponselnya. Kushina buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan pura-pura tertidur lagi. Ia masih heran dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Kaito. Pemuda itu jauh lebih misterius daripada Akaichi. Entah apa yang ia inginkan dari semua ini, Kushina tidak dapat menebaknya.

"Jangan pura-pura tertidur. Aku sudah tahu kau sudah bangun sejak tadi." Kedua kaki Kaito melangkah menuju ke Kushina. Kushina tercekat. Hawa keberadaannya sudah ia hilangkan, tapi mengapa orang itu juga tahu?

"Jadi, pembicaraan apa yang berhasil kau tangkap?" Kaito berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Kushina. Nadanya memang tidak marah, tapi justru lebih terdengar mengancam. Kushina tahu itu. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat takut.

"Oh, kalau kau tak mau menjawabku, baikla." Kaito mendekati Kushina. Lalu, tanpa disangka Kushina, pemuda itu mengambil jepit hitam yang menghias rambutnya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kushina langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat, pemuda itu memainkan jepit itu dengan tangannya. Kaito tersenyum sinis melihat Kushina.

"Jangan berani menyentuh jepit itu! Kembalikan padaku!" seru Kushina dengan nada yang sangat marah. Jepit itu sangat berharga baginya. Karena, itu adalah satu-satunya pengingatnya dengan cinta pertamanya. Itu adalah barang berharga miliknya, satu-satunya yang selamat dari kebakaran.

Kaito tersenyum sinis. Ia menaruh jepit itu di lantai. Kushina berpikir. Ia tahu, kemungkinan, Kaito akan merusaknya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu!"

KRAAAK!

Benda berwarna hitam yang selalu menghiasi rambut Kushina itu patah. Kaito menginjaknya dan merusak jepit itu. Violet milik Kushina membelalak lebar. Barang itu sudah hancur berantakan. Padahal, itu adalah tanda janjinya dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Bukankah benda ini pantas dihancurkan karena kau sudah berkhianat? Dan sudah mencintai orang lain?" tanya Kaito. Kedua onyxnya yang tajam menatap Kushina dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Kushina tak bisa berkata apa-apa. gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kaito.

"Kau..."

**Flashback**

"Tomat!"

"Tomat jelek!"

Seorang gadis kecil menutupi telinganya. Gadis berusia 10 tahun itu tidak tahan dengan ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut teman-temannya. Air mulai bergulir di pipinya. Kushina Uzumaki. Setidaknya, itu nama gadis kecil itu. Ia duduk di taman dekat sekolahnya. Ia bermaksud menghindari teman-temannya yang mengejeknya, tapi malah ia dikejar dan diejek.

"DIAM!" teriaknya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dipanggil dengan sebutan buah bulat berwarna merah itu. Teman-temannya menjulukinya tomat karena wajahnya yang berbentuk bulat. Ditambah lagi, rambutnya berwarna merah, jadi ia semakin mirip dengan tomat. Dan Kushina sangat membenci panggilan itu.

"Tomat sedang marah!"

"Hei, lihat, wajahnya semakin mirip dengan tomat!"

Ejekan temannya tak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mereka malah tertawa melihat wajah Kushina yang semakin merah karena marah. Padahal mereka tahu, gadis itu menangis. Tapi, mereka malah semakin mengejeknya. Anak-anak nakal itu memang tak pernah jera mengejek. Kushina mereka anggap sebagai obyek tertawaan yang paling asyik. Biasanya, Kushina adalah gadis yang tomboy dan banyak tingkah. Mereka kesal dengannya, maka mereka mengejek Kushina.

"Kalain semua menyebalkan!" Rambut Kushina naik menjadi sembilan untaian. Ia sudah sangat marah sekarang. Ia sangat marah dengan tingkah semua teman laki-lakinya. Memang, ia jago berolahraga dan membuat semuanya iri. Tapi, bukan berarti ia terima diejek tomat. Ia sangat benci diejek seperti itu. Hanya karena rambutnya merah dan wajahnya bulat, ia disamakan dengan buah berwarna merah itu. Ia sangat tidak suka itu.

"Hei! Dia marah! Lari!"

Semuanya langsung lari begitu Kushina langsung menunjukkan rambut panjangnya yang naik menjadi sembilan untaian. Kushina kangsung terduduk melihat teman-temannya kabur. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena sedihnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit karena ejekan yang harus ia terima setiap hari.

"Aku benci rambut ini!" Kushina mengambil gunting dari tasnya. Ia memegang rambutnya yang panjangnya sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia bertindak.

SREEET!

Helaian rambut berwarna merah mulai berterbangan dan jatuh ke tanah. Beberapa disapu oleh angin. Kushina memotong rambutnya. Tidak rapi, karena ia mengguntingnya secara manual. Rambutnya kini tidak sampai sebahu, sangat pendek. Ia sangat membenci rambutnya. Karena rambutnya, ia diejek tomat oleh teman-temannya.

"Eh?"

"Waaa!"

Bruuukkkh!

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam menabraknya sampai jatuh. Kushina terperanjat melihat sosok yang menabraknya. Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya. Rambutnya hitam jabrik dan ia memakai topi serta kacamata. Kushina tak dapat melihat raut wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi is seperti ketakutan. Kushina tentu saja terkejut dengan hal itu. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Kushina memandangnya dengan raut wajah heran. Anak laki-laki itu beranjak berdiri dari Kushina. Kushina menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pandangan matanya tidak mau lepas menatap sosok yang baru saja menubruknya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina sambil berdiri.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan seksama. Warna matanya sepertinya merah, tapi sedikit aneh. Kushina tidak tahu mengapa warna matanya aneh. Merah, bukan warna mata biasa. Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan rambut Kushina dan bekas air mata yang masih terlihat di paras Kushina.

"Kau... habis menangis ya? Rambutmu berantakan," ujar anak laki-laki itu. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kushina. Ia memegang ujung rambut Kushina yang baru saja dipotong. Kushina biasanya tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak ingin menolaknya.

"Ya. Aku sendiri yang memotongnya," jawab Kushina. Memang terlihat sangat jelek dan berantakan.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu penasaran.

Kushina mengajak anak tak dikenal itu duduk. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada anak itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kushina. Setelah beberapa lama bercerita, Kushina mengakhirinya. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Kushina. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Rambut warna merah itu 'kan bagus, lagipula rambutmu juga indah dan lembut, jangan dirusak dengan cara seperti itu," katanya sambil menyematkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna hitam di rambut Kushina.

"Nah, kalau seperti itu kan rambutmu rapi. Jangan dipotong lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar alias nyengir. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi Kushina. Ia merasa sangat aneh, tapi juga senang.

"Ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina.

Anak laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Kaito."

"Kaito ya?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bertemu denganku setiap hari. Di sini, ya? Jangan lupa pakai jepitnya, supaya aku bisa mengenalimu," jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Kushina tampak terpesona padanya. "Iya."

"Namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Kushina hanya bercerita, tapi ia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Kaito heran dan ingin tahu nama gadis itu.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Panggil saja Kushina," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa senang karena ada orang yang mengatakan rambutnya indah.

"Ya. Umurmu?"

Ketika Kaito menoleh, Kushina sudah tertidur di bahunya. Mungkin karena ia habis menangis, sehingga mengantuk. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Kushina yang baru dikenalnya tidur di bahunya.

**End of Flashback**

Braaak!

"Tugasku sudah selesai 'kan? Ada anak buah Orochimaru lain yang berjaga di luar." Akaichi masuk ke dalam gudang bawah tanah sambil menguap. Maklum, hampir semalaman ia tidak tidur. Kaito menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Kushina heran dengan perilaku kedua orang itu. Mereka tidak pernah akrab. Malah bersaing, entah untuk apa.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu kerepotan," kata Kaito dengan nada super sinis. Ia meninggalkan tempat Kushina dan pergi ke sudut ruangan dan bersandar di situ dengan santainya. Ia tampak tidak peduli dan tidak merasa bersalah pada Kushina sedikit pun.

Akaichi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat sang sandera dengan seksama. Jepit rambut Kushina sudah lepas dari tempatnya. Dan kini tinggal hanya kepingan di lantai. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kaito padanya, yang jelas Akaichi merasa sangat marah dengan hal itu.

**Kushina's pov~**

Sebenarnya siapa?

Mengapa ia tahu tentang aku, bahkan sampai tahu cinta pertamaku? Kaito... Tapi, yang kutemui 10 tahun yang lalu itu berbeda. Lebih mirip Akaichi daripada Kaito. Tapi mengapa justru ia yang tahu? Mata merah itu mirip Akaichi, rambut hitam jabrik juga.

Minato-_san_...

Apa aku salah kali ini? Karena kau sudah menolongku, aku berpaling padamu dan mencintaimu? Dan aku melanggar janji dengan Kaito yang waktu itu merupakan cinta pertamaku? Minato-_san_... Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Aku tahu, bahwa aku ini hanya seorang gadis yang lemah, tak lebih dari itu. Walau pun aku kuat, tapi hatiku terlalu rapuh. Kenapa takdir mempermainkanku sekejam ini? Aku bertemu denganmu, kupikir itu adalah kebahagiaan bagiku. Aku menemukan orang yang bisa memahami diriku, yang menjaga dan melindungiku. Juga orang yang selalu baik padaku.

Apa aku salah kalau aku lebih mencintaimu daripada cinta pertamaku, Minato-_san_?

Aku tahu aku ini bodoh, mencintai orang yang sudah mati. Rasa sakit karena mencintaimu masih sangat terasa di hatiku. Dan menyadari bahwa kita berada di alam yang berbeda... itu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Aku tahu kau sudah mati terkena ledakan, tapi aku selalu berharap bisa melihatmu. Aku masih berharap kau hidup dan bisa bersamaku lagi seperti dulu.

Tapi, aku sadar bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang tak akan terwujud, karena aku tidak tahu kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak. Mimpi yang hanya bisa menghancurkan hidupku setiap saat. Tetapi, aku masih selalu berharap mimpi itu bisa terkabul. Aku ingin melihat secercah harapan untuk menggapai mimpiku, walau itu hal mustahil.

Aku bodoh ya, Minato-_san_?

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini?

Waktunya hanya tinggal lima hari lagi. Aku harus memilih di antara dua pilihan yang pelik. Aku memberitahu Orochimaru tentang rahasia kepolisian, tapi aku tetap akan dijadikan budak olehnya, atau aku tidak memberitahu. Aku tahu, bila aku tidak memberitahu Orochimaru, maka aku akan mati. Dan semua orang yang dekat denganku terancam. Termasuk orang tua Minato-_san_, Karura-_nee_, Paman Jiraiya dan Bibi Tsunade. Mereka orang yang baik, aku tak ingin mereka mati, tapi... taruhannya adalah nyawa manusia selain mereka.

Aku tahu ibu Minato-_san_ pasti masih membenciku. Karena aku, putranya mengalami nasib seperti ini. Mungkin, bila aku seorang ibu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Karenanya, aku tidak membencinya. Walau aku sakit hati karenanya, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Karena aku tahu, Minato-_san_ akan sedih kalau aku membenci ibunya.

Sekarang hanya ada tiga orang di sini. Akaichi sedang berada di dekat pintu, dan Kaito berada di di sudut belakangku. Seandainya aku bisa melewati dua orang ini, aku pasti bisa keluar dari sini. Tapi, Kaito sudah pernah menjatuhkanku sekali. Akaichi juga tampaknya tidak sebodoh orang-orang Orochimaru yang lain. Mereka juga memegang senjata dan aku tidak memegang senjata. Rasanya, mustahil aku bisa meloloskan diri.

Dan aku tahu, mereka tidak meremehkanku dan menyiapkan penjaga di berbagai sudut. Di luar juga pasti ada orang. Kalau aku lari, mungkin mereka bisa melacakku. Aku yakin tidak ada pintu belakang. Aku sudah pernah berada di sini sewaktu aku dipaksa menjadi pekerja seks. Jalan keluar hanya melewati kafe Kyuubi. Itu pun mustahil aku bisa keluar tanpa memancing perhatian. Seingatku, banyak hidung belang di sana.

Bagaimana caranya?

Aku menjadi pedang bermata dua. Aku bisa mencelakai dua pihak sekaligus. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku lolos dari hal ini? Aku harus bisa menusuk _Hebi_ tanpa menusuk pihak lain. Mungkin nasibku akan berakhir seperti ini. Menjadi sebilah pedang bagi pihak Orochimaru dan pihak kepolisian. Aku bisa digunakan pihak Orochimaru untuk menusuk pihak kepolisian dan sebaliknya.

Paman Jiraiya, aku tahu aku salah terhadapmu. Tapi kumohon, setidaknya bertindaklah. Kalau tidak, kejahatan akan semakin meluas. Bertindaklah dengan semua polisi untuk membekuk Orochimaru. Aku tahu Paman pasti punya insting yang tajam.

_Kami-sama_, tolong aku. Tolong lindungi semua orang dari Orochimaru. Jangan sampai ada gadis yang bernasib sepertiku. Jangan sampai ada yang menemui ajal seperti Minato-_san_. Aku mau merelakan diriku demi semua orang. _Kami-sama_, kumohon lindungi semuanya.

**End of Kushina's pov~**

Akaichi yang berada di sudut pintu tampak memainkan ponselnya. Ia menyeringai melihat layar ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan untuknya. Ia segera membuka isi pesan itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Sebuah pesan penting untuknya. Jadi, ia pasti akan membacanya.

_From: Paman Jiraiya_

_Kami semua sudah siap di sekitar kafe Kyuubi. Kami akan bersiaga sampai waktu habis. Tolong longgarkan jalan-jalan menuju ke tempat di mana Kushina disekap. Kami akan menolongnya jika waktunya sudah tepat. Hapus pesan ini setelah kau membacanya._

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yaaaakkkk! Sebentar lagi chapter terakhir! Mungkin 4 chapter lagi?

Kaito: Woi, thor, kenapa banyak yang ngamuk sama aku gara-gara _kiss rough_ di chapter kemarin? Harusnya protes ke author, jangan ke aku!

Akaichi: Namanya juga author sadis... Maklum lah. Heh? Aku Minato? Itu-

Author: #bekepmulutAkaichi Masih rahasia itu!

Minato: Kenapa aku masih dihebohin sih? #mendadaknongol

Kushina: _Main character_nya kan kamu juga...

Minato: Karakter utama selalu jadi korban ya... Untung ni author satu belom ke FOPI. Korbannya jelas si Ace kalau di sana.

Author: #Nyengir Author publish 2 fic baru, Twin Complex(maleKushixFemMina) dan Behind Her Silence(NaruFemMina) Silahkan kalau mau baca, dua-duanya ada MinaKushi jugaaa... Tenang, author tetap cinta sama MinaKushi dan NaruHina(plus MinaNaru)

Kushina: Nah, kalau mau tahu kelanjutan nasibku oleh Author yang baru aja selesai ujian ini...

_Review pleasee!_

Kim D. Meiko


	17. Chapter 17: The Day

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi, AkaKushi, KaiKushi, dsb.**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s), many flashback**

* * *

A/N: Oke, saya tidak bermaksud menelantarkan fic lain, tapi karena ini menjadi prioritas, jadi saya selesaikan dulu.

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 17: The Important Day

Detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat. Waktu tak mau berhenti sama sekali. Takdir tak dapat dicegah lagi. Waktu dan takdir seolah menentukan segalanya. Nasib seseorang semakin mendekat karena waktu yang cepat berputar.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hari di mana perang antara hitam dan putih semakin mendekat. Kebaikan atau kejahatan yang akan menang akan segera diketahui. Kebenaran akan segera terungkap.

Besok adalah waktu di mana semua kebenaran akan terungkap bagi Kushina Uzumaki. Gadis yang memegang kunci dari semua yang terjadi. Nasibnya akan dipertaruhkan kali ini. Pihak mana yang akan ia pilih masih menjadi enigma yang berkelebat dan menghantuinya. Besok akan menjadi kehidupan atau kematiannya. Entah ia masih bisa melihat matahari atau tidak. Masih bisa berjalan dan berlarian dengan bebas atau tidak.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu terbaring lemas di lantai. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke samping. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat. Ia sudah tidak diikat lagi di kursi karena ia terlalu lemah untuk melarikan diri. Keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Makan dan minum pun susah. Ia tidak berdaya. Sungguh manusia kejam yang membiarkan seorang gadis menderita.

"Minato-_san_..." rintihnya pelan. Hanya nama itu yang ia ucapkan selama berhari-hari. Nama orang yang paling ia cintai, nama pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Nama orang yang menopang hidupnya setelah ia kehilangan segalanya. Nama orang yang telah tiada karena dirinya.

Gadis itu lelah. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa selama ini. Rambutnya tergerai dan menutupi wajahnya yang tampak tersiksa. Ia tak bisa bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya melemah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Ia tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya kuyu dan keruh, ia tak dapat memandang apa pun dengan jelas. Ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi semuanya lagi.

'Minato-_san_... Mengapa aku harus seperti ini? Sebenarnya siapa? Kaito yang dulu kutemui itu siapa? Kaito atau Akaichi? Kenapa semua ini semakin berat? Mengapa takdir kejam padaku?'

Sejak jepitnya dipatahkan oleh Kaito, ia semakin bimbang. Ia merasa familiar dengan Akaichi, seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kenapa yang mengetahui masalah cinta pertamanya adalah Kaito? Mengapa pemuda itu begitu keji dan kejam padanya?

"... Kau yakin ia tidak akan apa-apa sampai besok?" Akaichi bertanya pada Kaito. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang bertugas mengawasi Kushina. Keudanya berdiri di sudut ruangan, saling berhadapan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin bisa. Dilihat dari kondisinya, kemungkinannya untuk bertahan adalah enam puluh persen. Kita sudah membiarkannya berbaring sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi keadaannya masih seperti itu," jawab Kaito dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Apa alasnya terlalu dingin?"

"Mungkin. Kau ganti saja. Dia adalah barang penting, jadi jangan sampai rusak," jawab Kaito.

Akaichi hanya mengangguk ringan. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan alas. Jangan macam-macam dengannya," katanya. Ia segera menuju ke pintu keluar, mungkin mencari sesuatu.

Kaito hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia menapakkan kakinya mendekati Kushina yang masih terbaring lemah di lantai beralaskan kardus bekas. Tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, dingin seperti es. Matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam. Ia tak pernah melepasnya.

"... Apa yang kau mau dari diriku?" tanya Kushina dengan suara yang sangat kecil, sangat lemah. Kedua mata menatap ke arah Kaito dengan pandangan kosong. Walau ia terbaring lemah, ia masih bisa mendengar suara tapak kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dan dari hawa yang ia rasakan, ia tahu siapa yang datang mendekatinya.

"Apa kau belum puas menyiksaku sampai mati?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Duduk," perintah Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Duduk, kubilang."

"Tidak mau," tolak Kushina. Ia tak bisa duduk. Ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Kedua kakinya lemas, ia sudah lama tidak berjalan karena kedua kakinya diikat.

Kaito tampak marah karena gadis itu menolak perintahnya. Ia menarik tubuh gadis itu dengan paksa. Kushina tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolaknya. Kaito mengangkatnya sedikit dan mendudukkannya dengan kaki lurus dan tangan di belakang dalam keadaan terikat. Kepala Kushina terkulai lemas. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito padanya.

Kaito tampak berpikir sejenak. Tingkahnya sangat janggal di mata Kushina. Pemuda itu menunduk dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat kaki Kushina. Kushina sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu, tapi ia menurut saja. Kemudian, Kaito membalikkan tubuh Kushina dan melepas tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Kushina.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina heran. Kaki dan tangannya merasa lebih baik, tidak terikat seperti itu.

"Kau akan tahu besok," jawab Kaito sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. Sebuah borgol. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kushina dan memborgolnya. Entah apa maksudnya mengganti tali dengan borgol. Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran.

"Besok...?"

Kaito tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia membiarkan Kushina tetap duduk dengan tangannya yang diborgol di bagian belakang. Ia bangkit dan kembali ke tempat asalnya, tak peduli Kushina akan tetap duduk atau kembali berbaring.

Kushina sangat heran dengan perlakuan Kaito kali ini. Apa maksudnya memborgol Kushina? Kushina semakin pusing memikirkannya. Apa pemuda itu bermaksud menyiksanya lagi?

Selama ia hidup di sini, Kaito selalu membuatnya tersiksa dan tersakiti. Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Kaito selalu bersikap kejam dan tak punya belas kasihan padanya. Menciumnya paksa, merusak jepit rambut miliknya dan mencemooh dirinya. Dan terutama, kejadian dua hari yang lalu yang membuatnya tak akan pernah memaafkan pemuda itu.

**Flashback**

Statis.

Kedua mata Kushina membuka. Hari masih malam, namun Kushina tak ingin tidur lagi. Violetnya mengarah pada satu-satunya sosok di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Ke arah sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Kaito.

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Kedua violetnya membelalak lebar saat ia menyadari apa yang berada di tangan pemuda itu. Kaito tengah memainkan ponselnya, ponsel yang diberikan Minato padanya. Saat Kushina memberontak, ponselnya jatuh entah di mana dan saat itu ponselnya sudah ia matikan. Tapi, kini pemuda itu bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Padahal, ia sudah mengamankan ponselnya dengan _password_ yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" geram Kushina. Api amarah mulai menyulut dirinya.

"Hanya melihat isinya. Aku menemukannya di sudut ruangan. Kenapa tidak boleh? Memangnya ada yang kau sembunyikan di ponsel ini? Ah, atau kau tidak ingin aku melihat ini?" tanya Kaito dengan sarkartis sambil menunjukkan ponsel itu padanya.

Kushina terkejut melihat layar ponselnya. Ia belum mengganti _wallpaper_nya. Masih gambar Minato yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Hanya itulah foto Minato yang dimilikinya. Itu adalah foto sebelum Minato sadar dan melupakan tentang dirinya. Foto itu sangat berharga baginya. Hanya dengan itulah, ia bisa mengenang Minato.

"Kau... Berikan itu padaku!" bentak Kushina dengan nada penuh amarah. Matanya menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian ke arah Kaito.

"Huh. Kau gadis yang sangat keterlaluan. Karena ini? Kau hanya mau mengenangnya dengan cara seperti ini? Kau masih mengingat orang yang sudah mati?" balas Kaito dengan nada yang sangat pedas, seolah mencemooh Kushina dan cintanya terhadap Minato.

"Hanya itu yang kupunya darinya. Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu! Dia orang yang kucintai!"

Kushina tak mau menyerah. Ia persisten dengan kemauannya. Hanya foto itu yang dimilikinya. Hanya itu satu-satunya peninggalan dari Minato. Ia tak akan membiarkan orang seperti Kaito mencemoohnya. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina perasaannya pada Minato, walau itu hanya sekedar dari sebuah foto saja.

"Begitukah? Ho... Jadi kau mencintai orang itu. Kuberitahu saja, kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang yang sudah mati terus menerus. Kau mengkhianati cinta pertamamu karena kau mencintai orang yang sudah mati? Dia sudah mati, seharusnya kau sadar tentang hal itu," ujar Kaito dengan kejamnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa salah kalau aku mencintai seseorang? Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu kalau Minato-_san_ sudah meninggal! Dan itu karena kesalahanku. Apa hakmu mencampuri urusanku? Memangnya siapa cinta pertamaku? Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku?" Kushina merasa marah. Pemuda itu benar-benar berani menentangnya. Padahal, ia begitu mencintai Minato. Ia sangat mencintainya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu tentangmu, cinta pertamamu juga. Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Hakku? Oh, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau begini," ujar Kaito sambil mengutak-atik ponsel itu, lalu menunjukkannya di hadapan mata Kushina.

Kushina tercekat. Saat ini, layar ponsel miliknya menujukkan gambar yang sama, namun ada tulisan _'Delete this?_' di bagian tengahnya. Kaito hendak menghapus gambar itu. Kushina yakin tentang hal itu. Ia tahu, Kaito tak akan main-main dengan hal ini.

"Jangan. Jangan dihapus! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berani menghapusnya!" jerit Kushina.

Klik

"Ah, terhapus." Kaito menyeringai tajam dan menunjukkan layar ponsel itu lagi pada Kushina.

Gambar itu sudah terhapus.

"Kau kejam! Kau orang yang sama jahatnya dengan Orochimaru! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" jerit Kushina. Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Gambar itu satu-satunya gambar yang bisa membuatnya selalu ingat dengan wajah Minato. Dan sekarang, gambar itu dihapus dengan begitu mudahnya dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Orang yang sungguh tega dan kejam layaknya Orochimaru. Dengan seenaknya membuang milik orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya.

Hati Kushina terasa sangat sakit. Seakan ada pisau yang mengoyak hatinya menjadi sobekan-sobekan yang kecil. Dadanya terasa sangat perih. Padahal, hatinya sudah sangat rapuh karena penderitaan yang ia terima, dan kini ditambah lagi dengan kekejaman Kaito. Kushina tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Semuanya menjadi kacau. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti pandangan matanya. Semuanya menjadi kabur di hadapannya. Perasaan menyakitkan itu terlalu sakit di dadanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi menahan semuanya. Fisik dan jasmaninya sudah tak kuat lagi.

BRRRUKKK!

Kushina oleng ke samping, bersamaan dengan kursi yang didudukinya. Namun, sebelum kepalanya mendarat di lantai, sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya. Kaito yang menahannya, lalu kembali meletakkan kursi itu pada tempatnya. Ia seperti tak peduli Kushina saat ini pingsan. Ia tak peduli dengan penderitaan yang dialami oleh gadis berparas jelita itu.

"Ada apa?" Akaichi membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia mendengar suara benda jatuh. Ia bergegas menghampiri Kaito dan Kushina.

"Pingsan. Hanya itu," jawab Kaito singkat dan ringan. Tidak ada nada penyesalan di dalam ucapannya.

"Kau gila! Hanya pingsan katamu? Lihat, wajahnya sangat pucat! Sudah, lepaskan tali itu dan baringkan dia di atas tumpukan kardus," kata Akaichi dengan nada yang marah. Entah mengapa ia marah, padahal Kushina adalah tawanan dan tidak perlu dikasihani.

"Mengapa kita harus berbuat baik pada sandera sepertinya?" tanya Kaito sarkartis.

Akaichi mencengkram kerah baju Kaito dengan kasar. "Kau... Walaupun tawanan, dia hanya seorang gadis! Dia akan mati kalau kau memperlakukannya seperti itu terus!"

"Mengapa kau selalu bertindak baik pada seorang tawanan sepertinya? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kau sudah lupa tugas kita? Menjaganya supaya tak mati sebelum hari perjanjian!"

Kaito tidak menyahutnya. Ia hanya diam saja, tak melakukan apa pun. Akaichi merasa sangat marah. Ia membanting tubuh pemuda itu ke lantai. Kedua crimsonnya menyala dengan api amarah.

"Sudahlah, kau dan aku memang tak cocok untuk bekerja sama," ujar Akaichi sambil menghampiri Kushina. Ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat Kushina di kursi, lalu mengikat kaki dan tangan gadis itu. Dibaringkannya Kushina di tumpukan kardus di sisi belakang.

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam lagi pada Kushina," ancam Akaichi pada Kaito yang sudah berdiri tegak kembali. Pemuda bermata crimson itu meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk berjaga di luar lagi.

"Huh."

**End Of Flashback**

"Kau... tak akan pernah kumaaafkan," bisik Kushina lirih.

Kaito yang berdiri di sudut bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, entah apa arti dari senyumannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar misterius. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat dingin dan ia seperti memakai topeng.

"Oh ya? Jadi, kau tak akan memaafkanku?"

"Ya, tidak akan."

"Kau akan menyesali itu, Hime."

.

.

.

Kegalapan mulai datang menylimuti horizon. Satu hari telah berlalu dan malam tiba dengan cepat. Penentuan takdir semakin mendekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam sebelum peperangan terjadi. Entah hari akan menjadi terang atau menjadi gelap. Nasib banyak orang menjadi pertaruhan.

'Apa... yang harus kupilih?' batin Kushina merasa tersiksa.

Ia hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Ia tak memberikan informasi, ia akan dibunuh beserta semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia memberikan informasi, ia selamat, tapi semuanya terancam juga.

Pilihan yang sangat berat.

* * *

**Kushina's pov~**

Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini?

Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya karena ulah Orochimaru dan _Hebi_. Aku sudah kehilangan seluruh keluargaku, kehilangan orang yang kucintai dan kehilangan hidup dan jati diriku. Aku sudah kehilangan rumah yang selama ini kutinggali. Apa yang menjadi milikku dilenyapkan semuanya.

Karena ulahnya, aku hampir menjadi seorang pelacur. Aku hampir kehilangan keperawananku. Dan aku melakukan perbuatan bodoh karena ulahnya. Ular tua itu menipu seluruh keluargaku, mencelakaiku dan Minato-_san_.

Apa tak puas dengan apa yang kualami sekarang ini?

Aku sampai menjadi rendah dan memohon supaya tetap hidup. Sampai rela menangis di depan orang yang tak kukenal(tentu saja sampai orang itu menelanjangiku dan dia berhenti, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang polisi). Sampai rela dihina banyak orang(tetangga-tetangga Minato-_san_ yang hobi bergosip menyangka aku memang seorang pelayan nafsu. Memang benar sih, aku dibeli olehnya, tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan). Dan lagi, aku kehilangan Minato-_san_ karenanya.

Minato-_san_ satu-satunya orang yang berharga bagiku. Karena Minato-_san_, aku bisa hidup dengan layak seperti manusia biasa. Karena Minato-_san_, aku tidak merasa kesepian. Dan ia mengisi relung hatiku dengan kehangatan. Dia satu-satunya milikku yang berharga.

Andaikan aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu...

Aku sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku ingin mengungkapkan kalau aku mncintainya sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa. Aku ingin hidup bersamanya lagi, aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat senyum Minato-_san_, tawanya, matanya, dan semuanya. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku 'Kushu-_chan_'.

Tapi, semua itu hanyalah angan-angan yang mustahil. Dia sudah meninggal karena ulahku. Seandainya hari itu aku yang tertabrak, seandainya hari itu aku tidak meninggalkan Minato-_san_... Seandainya aku bisa bersabar menunggu Minato-_san_ ingat padaku...

Tentu dia masih hidup. Kalau pun meninggal, aku ikut meninggal bersamanya.

Tapi, dunia ini memang tak semudah itu. Takdirku terlalu berat. Apa yang kuinginkan tak selalu berjalan lancar. Aku tak mampu mengubah takdirku sendiri. Walau takdir ini begitu berat bagiku, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini?

Aku harus memilih keselamatan orang yang mengenalku atau memilih keselamatanku? Kalau aku tidak memberikan informasi, korban hanya sedikit. Tapi, kalau memberikan, korban pasti sangat banyak.

Tidak.

Nyawa manusia bukan untuk dipermainkan! Aku tak bisa memilih keduanya! Semuanya adalah orang yang berharga untukku! Aku tak mau ada korban lagi karena Orochimaru! Ular tua itu benar-benar kejam! Mereka sama sekali tak bersalah, tapi mengapa dilibatkan? Benar-benar cara yang licik dan kejam.

Tapi, keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapa pun. Ponselku pasti berada di tangan Kaito saat ini. Mungkin, ia sudah mencatat seluruh kontak yang ada. Aku harus minta bantuan pada siapa saat ini? Kalau aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa jawaban itu datang dengan sendirinya, aku yang salah. Minato-_san_ yang biasanya selalu membantuku sudah tak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupercayai di sini, selain diriku sendiri.

Pilihan mana pun bisa mencekik uratku sendiri. Aku tahu, Orochimaru pasti tetap akan membunuhku apa pun jawaban yang kuberikan. Begitulah caranya supaya menutupi tindakan-tindakan jahat dan keji yang ia lakukan. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada Paman Takamaru. Caranya sungguh rendah. Seandainya apa yang dikatakan Minato-_san_ mengenai Paman Takamaru benar, aku tidak akan memaafkan Orochimaru.

Aku tahu, _Tou-san_ juga pasti sama kecewanya denganku karena pengkhianatan Paman Takamaru. Karena itu, aku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku. Tapi, yang paling bersalah adalah Orcohimaru! Dia yang membuat Paman Takamaru mengkhianati kami. Ia yang membunuh seluruh keluargaku dengan tangannya.

Yang terpenting... Kalau kalian ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? _Tou-san, Nii-san, Kaa-san, Ji-san, Ba-san, _Paman Takamaru? Paman, kau pernah berada di posisi seperti ini bukan? Aku mengerti keputusan Paman karena keadaan kita sama saat ini. Tapi, aku tak akan mengambil pilihan yang gegabah seperti Paman. Aku yakin, istri dan anak paman juga sudah dibunuh oleh Orochimaru.

_Nii-san_... Kau kakakku yang paling mengerti tentang diriku. Bagaimana menurutmu? Keputusan mana yang harus kuambil? Kalau _Nii-san_ berada di posisi yang sama denganku, apa yang akan _Nii-san_ lakukan? Biasanya, kau akan mengambil pilihan yang sama denganku bukan?

_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, kalian yang mengenalku sejak aku masih seorang bayi merah yang baru lahir. Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini? Apa kalian memiliki jawaban untuk ini? Kumohon, bantulah satu-satunya putri kalian ini. Beri aku jawaban yang terbaik. Beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya.

Terakhir...

Minato -_san_. Kalau kau berada di posisiku, apa jawabanmu? Aku mengenal kepribadian dan hatimu. Hatimu lembut dan perasaanmu sangat peka. Aku tahu itu. Tekadmu seperti baja, dilihat dari caramu memecahkan kasus. Jadi, jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan? Kau akan menyuruhku memberikan informasi atau tidak? Minato-_san_, kau orang yang bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan, tidak sepertiku yang ceroboh. Aku mohon, berikan aku petunjuk.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tahu kalau aku hanya bertanya pada kalian, ini tidak akan selesai. Aku harus memberikan jawabanku besok. Aku harus menemukan jawaban yang pasti atas semua ini. Dan satu-satunya harapanku hanyalah Paman Jiraiya bisa peka dan bergerak bersama semua polisi.

Tapi...

Hal yang paling aneh adalah mengenai kedua orang yang menjagaku. Akaichi dan Kaito.

Sebenarnya, siapakah Akaichi dan Kaito itu? Keduanya berlaku sangat aneh. Di satu sisi, entah mengapa Akaichi tak memperlakukan seperti tawanan. Dia... sangat baik padaku. Tapi, Kaito berlaku sangat kejam padaku. Aku membencinya. Dia sudah menghinaku, menhilangkan kenangan-kenangan yang kumiliki dengan perkataan dan tindakannya.

Akaichi...

Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat mengenalnya. Aku merasa familiar, aku yakin kami bukannya hanya bertemu sekali dua kali sebelum ini. Dan sepertinya, ia mengenalku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi tindakannya kelewat baik pada seorang sandera. Hal tersinting yang aku tahu adalah dia pernah memberikan _cup ramen_ untuk kumakan. Aneh, bukan? Dia bisa tahu makanan kesukaanku juga.

Hanya saja, sepertinya hubungan kedua orang itu tidak baik. Kadang aku mendengar mereka bertengkar. Alasannya mudah; akulah penyebabnya. Aneh, bukan? Mereka anak buah Orochimaru, tapi kenapa rasanya aura mereka sangat aneh untuk dikatakan sebagai orang jahat biasa. Akaichi, entah mengapa auranya sepertinya aura orang baik, tapi Kaito... auranya terlalu seram, melebihi Orochimaru.

Apa pun jadinya, siapa pun kedua orang itu, aku yakin mereka ada sangkut pautnya dengan takdir yang kujalani.

.

.

.

"Kushu-_chan_..."

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?

Kubuka kedua mataku. Aneh, sepertinya aku sedang berdiri dan kedua tanganku bebas. Setahuku, tadi tanganku diborgol. Ah, lupakan soal itu. Tapi, siapa yang memanggilku?

Minato-_san..._

"Kushu-_chan_..."

Aku mulai bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

"Minato-_san_..."

Ya, itu dia. Minato-_san_ berdiri di depanku dengan pakaian serba putih. Aku mengenalinya. Aku tahu rambut kuning jabrik model durian itu. Aku kenal mata safir yang lembut itu. Aku tahu senyuman ramah di wajahnya. Aku tahu wajah tampan yang berada di depanku itu.

Tapi...

Musthail! Dia... Minato-_san_ 'kan sudah...

"Kau... benar-benar..." Aku tak percaya dengan pengelihatanku kali ini. Kedua tanganku terkatup di depan mulut. Suara terdengar serak, tenggorokanku tercekat dan lidahku terasa kelu.

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu ulang? Kushu-_chan_, dengarkan aku, ini penting. Tidak perlu pedulikan apa pun, dengarkan saja apa kataku dan kau harus menurutinya, dengar?"

Mustahil! Minato-_san_... dia memegang kedua lenganku dengan tangannya. Kedua mata safirnya menatapku dengan lembu, seperti biasanya. Aku tak percaya ini, mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kedua mata violetku menatapnya tak percaya. Kalau ini kenyataan, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi aku tahu, ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Karena mustahil aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kau hanya diberi dua pilihan oleh Orochimaru. Dengar, jangan sama sekali memberikan informasi secuil pun," kata Minato-_san_ kepadaku. Sorot matanya tajam dan sangat serius.

"Tapi, keluargamu dan teman-temanmu-"

"Mereka akan selamat. Percaya padaku. Orochimaru tidak akan bisa menyentuh mereka. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Ikuti saja perintahku. Kau mengeri, Kushu-_chan_? Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" potong Minato-_san_. Aku hanya bisa mempercayai perkataannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lagi. "Minato-_san_... Benarkah ini kau? Aku... Aku merindukanmu!" Aku mendekapnya dengan erat. Aku tak peduli apa reaksinya. Aku... Aku sangat mencintai Minato-_san_. Aku tak ingin berpisah lagi darinya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Oh, bodoh.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Setelah ini, kau tak perlu merindukanku lagi. Jangan katakan secuil informasi pun. Percayalah padaku." Minato-_san_ melepaskan jeratan kedua tanganku. Ia perlahan mundur dari hadapanku. Kakiku seperti diikat supaya tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi.

Aku masih tak mengerti dengan maksudnya. Di dalam mimpiku yang sebelumnya, ia bilang ia mengingatku dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Kali ini, ia bilang kalau aku tak perlu merindukannya lagi. Apa ada ini? Mengapa Minato-_san_ berkata seperti itu padaku?

"Apa maksudmu tak perlu merindukanmu lagi?" tanyaku. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi pipiku.

Sayup-sayup, aku bisa mendengarnya dan melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Senyuman lembut dan ramah khas dirinya. Tapi, dia semakin jauh. Semakin menjauh, hanya tinggal setitik putih di kejauhan. Tanganku tak mampu menggapai dan mencapainya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku seperti terbawa ombak yang mengombang-ambingkan diriku dan memusingkan.

"Minato-_san_!" jeritku.

Tapi... Aku sudah tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Kemudian, semuanya beralih dari hadapanku. Kepalaku terasa sangat pening. Dan akhirnya, kegelapan membutakanku.

**Normal pov~**

"Kau tak perlu merindukanku lagi. Karena... besok kita akan bertemu lagi, Sayang."

.

.

.

Hari penentuan nasib pun tiba.

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam bersiaga. Menjaga ketat seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi dengan tangan yang terborgol di belakang. Walaupun kakinya tak terikat, gadis itu tak akan bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Dua orang berpakaian hitam misterius berdiri di samping gadis itu. Mereka mengawalnya dengan ketat.

Kushina hanya diam saja. Gadis berambut merah itu duduk tegak, seakan dirinya sudah siap untuk berperang hari ini. Walau ia merasa mimpinya semalam sangat aneh dan mustahil, tapi ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban karena mimpi itu. Kedua violetnya masih tampak keruh dan wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Tapi, sebuah keberanian nampak di sorot matanya.

Yang pasti, ia sudah berubah. Yang tadinya linglung tak memiliki jawaban yang jelas. Sorot matanya yang penuh keputus-asaan berubah menjadi sorot mata yang memiliki keberanian dan semangat. Karena... ia mempercayai ucapan Minato. Walau itu hanya dalam mimpinya, Kushina yakin Minato sengaja menolongnya. Karena itu, ia percaya pada apa yang diucapkan oleh Minato.

Ia tidak boleh bersandar pada siapa pun lagi kali ini. Semuanya yang bersandar dan memasrahkan takdir padanya. Ia harus berani memberikan jawabannya sendiri. Ia adalah tiang yang menyokong semuanya. Kushina tidak akan plin-plan dan bertanya-tanya lagi. Minato sudah memberitahunya dan membiarkannya lepas dari Minato. Kushina harus percaya dia bisa melakukannya, karena semuanya mempercayainya.

'Aku harus percaya dengan keputusanku ini,' tekad Kushina dalam hati. Ia sudah mengokohkan hatinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan hatinya goyah dengan segala tipu muslihat Orochimaru. Semua orang sudah meletakkan nasib mereka pada Kushina dan gadis itu harus menanggungnya sebaik mungkin.

"Sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus?" tanya Akaichi, atau tepatnya berbisik. Ia menyeringai pada gadis berambut merah panjang itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku memiliki jawaban yang bagus dan tepat. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya," jawab Kushina sambil menyeringai. Hatinya tak gentar lagi menghadapi Orochimaru.

"Begitukah? Maaf, mungkin aku yang akan mengantarmu bertemu dengan kekasihmu." Kaito tampak tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengambil pistol dari tempatnya(di gantungan sabuk), lalu menempelkan mulut pistol itu di pelipis Kushina tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Bagus sekali."

Klek.

Pintu dibuka. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang bak model iklan shampo memasuki ruangan. Beberapa orang ikut di belakangnya. Kabuto, seorang dokter dengan rambut perak nyentrik juga ikut di belakang Orochimaru. Kushina tentu saja mengenalinya dengan mudah. Gadis itu memandang mereka dengan amarah yang membara.

"Khukhukhu... Sudah seminggu bukan, Nona? Bagaimana? Masih mau bersedih atas kematian tuanmu tercinta?" tanya Orochimaru. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kushina. Kedua matanya yang seperti mata ular menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bengis.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena dia adalah tuan yang paling baik untukku. Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu," jawab Kushina sambil menyeringai dan menahan rasa sakit yang mulai timbul lagi di dadanya melihat Orochimaru. Ia tak boleh membiarkan rasa sakit itu diketahui oleh Orochimaru, atau ia akan jatuh ke dalam jebakan ular itu.

"Kusangka dia bertindak kejam. Bagaimana dengan obat perangsang yang kumasukkan ke dalam obatnya? Efeknya sangat bagus bukan?" Kabuto menyambung pertanyaan Orochimaru. Dokter itu memiliki dua sisi yang sangat berbeda. Bagi orang yang pernah dioperasi dan diselamatkan nyawanya, Kabuto adalah penolong. Tapi, bagi orang-orang yang mengetahui kejahatannya, menganggap Kabuto adalah seorang penolong adalah tindakan yang tidak rasional.

"Bagus sekali. Seharusnya kalian masukkan itu di minumanku saat dulu aku bertemu dengan tuanku supaya aku tak sulit diperintah, bukan?" Kushina membalas perkataan Kabuto. Gadis itu merasa sangat marah mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya akibat obat yang diberikan Kabuto pada obat Minato.

"Benar juga, tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu tersiksa. Khukhukhukhu..." Orochimaru menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Kushina memandang pria itu dengan penuh kebencian. Walau tubuhnya lemah dan rapuh, tapi ia masih ingin berdiri dan menghajar Orochimaru. Mungkin saja pria itu memiliki jiwa psikopat. Kushina sangat ingin Orochimaru membalas atas apa yang ia lakukan padanya.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, kalian sudah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Hanya tinggal satu penyelesaian lagi." Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito dan Akaichi.

"Baik."

Dan inilah saatnya untuk memilih. Kushina harus memilih pilihannya dengan baik. Ia tidak boleh salah memilih, karena begitu ia salah memilih, semuanya akan berakhir. Bukan hanya untuknya, tapi untuk semuanya. Kalau Kushina salah memilih, semua perjuangan yang dilakukan kelompok mata-mata, polisi maupun yang lainnya akan menjadi sia-sia belaka.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu, Kushina Uzumaki? Kalau kau tidak memberitahu informasi mengenai polisi, kau dan orang-orang yang berada di dekatmu akan mati. Sebaloiknya, kalau kau memberitahukan kami informasi yang kami perlukan, kau akan selamat. Bagaimana?" tawar Orochimaru. Pria yang pernah dianggap seorang wanita oleh Kushina itu memicingkan matanya dan menatap Kushina denganb pandangan ular khasnya.

"Jangan meremehkan polisi. Kau pikir kami semua akan membiarkan tindakan kejimu ini terus berlangsung? Hah, kau benar-benar ular. Sudah berapa banyak korban akibat ulahmu? SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK GADIS KEHILANGAN KEGADISANNYA AKIBAT ULAHMU? SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK ORANG KEHILANGAN ANGGOTA KELUARGANYA AKIBAT ULAHMU? KAU MAU MENAMBAHNYA LAGI? KAU PIKIR KAMI SEMUA AKAN MEMBIARKAN INI TERUS TERJADI? JANGAN GILA, DASAR ULAR TUA BRENGSEK!" teriak Kushina.

GREEEK

Beberapa orang langsung menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah Kushina.

"Khukhukhu... Tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu, Nona. Berikan saja jawabanmu padaku. Mudah bukan? Tidak perlu repot-repot sampai berteriak seperti itu. Polisi tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Bukankah salah satu _snipper_ mereka baru saja meninggal? Ah, benar juga. Dia korban keduaku," ujar Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-_sam_a_, _sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan ini segera. Sepertinya, pistol ini mulai kehausan," ujar Kaito. Kushina tahu apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Pemuda itu ingin segera membunuh seseorang. Itu sudah sangat jelas.

"Ah, benar juga. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Orochimaru pada Kushina.

Kushina memejamkan matanya. Ia butuh kekuatan untuk menyatakan jawabannya. Ia perlu kekuatan dan dukungan dari semuanya. Determinasi mulai terbangun dalam nuraninya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan kejahatan menang di atas kebaikan. Inilah jawaban yang harus ia berikan pada Orochimaru. Jawaban yang didapatnya dari orang yang dicintainya.

'Kau bisa, Kushina.'

'Suara itu...' Kushina seperti mendengarkan suara yang mendukungnya dari dalam hatinya. '_Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san, _Minato-_san_... Kalian mendukungku bukan? Aku akan menjawabnya.'

Kushiina membuka matanya lagi. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya dengan mantap. Ia yakin, semuanya sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Aku menolak untuk memberikan informasi."

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Anak baik. Laksanakan eksekusinya sekarang juga."

Kushina memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu, saatnya telah tiba baginya. Ia merasa sudah melakukan tugasnya yang terakhir. Alasannya hidup adalah untuk menghentikan Orochimaru. Dan tugas itu sudah diselesaikannya sekarang. Kaito tampak sudah siap menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

'Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Minato-_san_, sekarang aku tahu maksudmu. Aku akan segera bertemu lagi denganmu, bukan? Aku akan segera ke sana,' batin Kushina. Bibir pucatnya membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sayang."

DOR!

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hadohh... Tepar setengah mati bikinnya! Nah, silahkan tebak-tebakan lagi. Ufufufufufufu~

Spesial untuk Kaito, Dikau mendapat banyak ancaman penuh kebencian dari para _readers _#nunjukreview

Kaito: ==" Buset! Pada benci semua sama aku! Pake maki-maki segala!

Akaichi: Yang lain nebak saya Minato...

Kushina: ... Tuh, khusus buat Kaito ada beberapa kata-kata yang waw banget... Nyampe pada ngutuk2 lho...

Kaito: #pundung Jangan kutuk... Nanti kayak yang ditonton sama author kemaren...

Author: Hii... Itu keren kok... Shinichinya... #plaaak

Minato: Nah, baru kali ini aku nongol lage! Kushu-_chaaannn! _#hugsKushina #OOC

Kushina :#blushing Minato genit!

Minato: Oke... Kayaknya pada kepingin banget aku masih hidup ya...

Kaito: #nongollagi Kayaknya habis ini tambah maki-maki aku deh...

Author: Kan udah kubagi tugas, jadi ya nasibmu kalau banyak yang maki. Tenang aja, di chapter depan berakhir...

Kaito: Tentang Hime... Masih rahasia.

MinaKushi: Oke, kalau ingin tahu kelanjutan nasib kami berdua...

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

Kim D. Meiko_  
_


	18. Chapter 18: War

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T semi M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi, AkaKushi, KaiKushi, dsb.**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s), BIT BLOODY SCENE  
**

* * *

A/N: Yuk, kita intip kelanjutan kisah MinaKushi.

Kali ini, saya ucapkan selamat pada **Kazuki Namikaze**, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menebak sebagian misteri! #tepuktangan

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 18: War

DOR!

KRAAAAKK!

'Apa aku sudah mati?' batin Kushina. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Ia merasa aneh. Kepalanya tidak tertembus peluru. Dan ketika kedua violetnya melihat semuanya, ia merasa sangat terkejut. Peluru itu tidak menembus kepalanya. Ia masih hidup.

Peluru itu berada di tembok di belakang Orochimaru.

"Maaf, sepertinya pistolku tidak haus darah gadis ini, tapi darahmu, manusia ular busuk," ujar Kaito. Pistol yang tadinya ditodongkannya di dekat kepala Kushina, sekarang sudah berada di tangannya, dan mengacung ke depan, ke arah Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Orochimaru-_sama_!" Beberapa anak buah Orochimaru mengalihkan senjata mereka dan mengacungkannya ke arah Kaito. Akaichi hanya menyeringai. Pistol yang berada di pinggangnya juga ia cabut, namun arahnya sama seperti Kaito. Mengarah pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru juga tampak terkejut. Peluru tadi nyaris melubangi kepalanya, hanya beberapa senti saja jaraknya. Padahal, menurut apa yang ia ketahui selama ini, Kaito cukup sadis dan berguna untuknya. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang berbeda dengan sikapnya yang biasanya.

"Dengan ini, kau dinyatakan bersalah atas tindakan penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Kushina Uzumaki, wahai terdakwa Orochimaru beserta rekan-rekan Hebi," ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum miring.

'Nada itu... Suara itu... MUSTAHIL!' Kushina terbelalak mendengar suara dan nada bicara Kaito yang sangat dikenalnya. Sangat berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin dan kejam tak berperasaan. Nada bicara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara bariton khas yang ia kenal.

"Atas nama Kepolisian Jepang, kau harus ditangkap dan dihukum seberat-beratnya."

Kushina semakin mengenali nada bicara itu. Nada bicara yang digunakan oleh orang yang ia cintai saat memberikan vonis pada penjahat. Ia menatap ke arah Kaito dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kaito hanya tersenyum simpul pada Kushina, tanpa melalaikan pistolnya yang terarah pada Orochimaru.

"Kau... Siapa kau?" Orochimaru mulai bersikap defensif.

"Aku adalah orang yang seharusnya sudah mati karena kau bunuh. Tapi, takdir berpihak dan aku masih hidup. Apa kau lupa dengan polisi yang kau bunuh dengan bom di rumah sakit? Kalau kau lupa, akan kuingatkan."

Kushina semakin tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Tentu saja, kini ia mengerti siapakah Kaito itu sebenarnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti, apa yang dimaksud oleh Kaito sekarang. Kushina mengenalinya. Ia mengenal Kaito.

"Namaku Minato Namikaze, anggota Kepolisian Tokyo. Dan aku di sini untuk menangkap dan membongkar semua kejahatanmu. Salam kenal." Kaito mulai membuka topi sekaligus rambut palsu yang dikenakannya di balik topi. Rambut kuning jabrik yang dikenal oleh Kushina itu mulai tampak, rambut yang mencuat-cuat ke atas itu. Kemudian, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan kedua mata safir yang tajam.

Semua orang terkejut dengan penampakan di hadapan mereka. Minato Namikaze yang seharusnya sudah mati seminggu yang lalu berdiri di hadapan mereka semua dengan keadaan hidup. Termasuk Kushina, ia menatap Minato tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Kaito adalah Minato? Selama ini, pemuda itu menyamar menjadi Kaito?

"Enam hari yang lalu, aku menemukan keberadaan gadis yang kucari, lalu menyusup ke sini dengan identitas palsu, sebagai Kaito. Kau tak menyadari kalau hawa membunuh itu kutujukan untukmu, Orochimaru? Bukankah ini reuni yang menyenangkan? Dua bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu denganmu dan membeli gadis ini. Sekarang, kembalikan gadis ini padaku, karena aku masih pemilik sahnya," ujar Minato. "Walaupun aku tidak pernah menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsu, tapi ia tetap MILIKKU."

Nada bicara Minato seakan menegaskan Kushina hanyalah miliknya seorang. Kushina masih menatapnya tanpa bicara, semua yang hendak ia katakan tersumbat di tenggorokannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa bahagia Minato masih hidup, tapi...

"Khukhukhu... Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari kebakaran besar itu?" tanya Orochimaru. Ia mundur, sedikit gentar dengan tindakan Minato. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang polisi sepertinya bisa berakting dan menyusup ke dalam organisasinya dengan sangat mudah, tanpa diketahui olehnya.

"Mudah saja. Beberapa saat sebelum ledakan terjadi, aku menyadarinya. Aku menyambar jaketku yang kebetulan berwarna hitam, lalu berlari ke luar. Tapi aku sedikit terlambat. Walau bom yang kau letakkan berdaya ledak tidak terlalu besar, tapi bisa menimbulkan kebakaran. Kau sudah mengaturnya supaya korsleting listrik terjadi saat bom itu meledak, dan mengakibatkan kebakaran," ujar Minato. Sebuah seringai sini tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi, aku kurang beruntung. Angin ledakannya mengenaiku, tepatnya mengenai punggungku. Tapi, saat semuanya lari karena kebakaran terjadi, aku ikut berbaur dan kabur dari kerumunan. Lucu sekali, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku keluar. Termasuk kau, tidak memperkirakan aku bisa kabur dari ledakan itu bukan? Kuberitahu saja, kecepatan lariku melebihi orang biasa."

"Khukhukhu... Rupanya perhitunganku kurang tepat. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua harus kami habisi saat ini juga," kata Orochimaru.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," balas Minato sambil menyeringai. Kushina menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana mungkin Minato bias setenang itu, padahal musuh mereka punya banyak pistol, sementara di tangan Minato hanya ada satu pistol, dan jika dihitung dari jumlah pistol di pinggangnya, hanya ada empat. Tidak mungkin Minato bisa memakai empat pistol sekligus. Ceritanya lain lagi kalau borgol Kushina dilepas.

Minato masih menyeringai. Diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam jaket hitamnya, lalu ia mundur ke belakang. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menembaknya. Minato mundur ke belakang Kushina dan membuka borgol itu dengan kunci yang ia bawa. Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah pistol dan menyelipkannya di antara jemari Kushina. Kushina tahu maksud Minato. Ia menggenggam pistol itu dengan erat. Minato akan memberikan tanda untuknya kalau ia harus lari.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak menembak?" tanya Minato mengejek. Orochimaru memandangnya dengan pandangan marah. Semua anak buahnya seperti berusaha menekan pelatuk, tapi yang terdengar hanya bunyi 'ctrek' saja.

"Maaf saja, kemarin aku sudah membuat senjata kalian jadi tidak berfungsi lagi." Minato tertawa. Ia sudah melakukan tindakan-tindakan sebelum ini. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang olehnya. Selama tidak mengawasi Kushina, ia mengambil semua pasokan senjata dan membuatnya jadi tidak berfungsi. Senjata yang sedang dipegang pun dibuatnya tidak berfungsi saat tuannya ia tidurkan dengan obat bius.

"Khukhukhu… Tapi kalian tetap akan kalah. Jumlah kalian hanya dua orang, sementara kami ada puluhan. Apalagi dengan gadis yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Kelihatannya kemampuan menembakmu tadi itu sudah menurun," tawa Orochimaru. Ia yakin dirinya yang menang dalam peperangan kali ini.

Minato tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Orochimaru. Ia akan meruntuhkan determinasi Orochimaru. "Wah, percaya diri sekali. Tadi, aku tidak menembakkan ke arahmu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, Orochimaru? Sebagai ahil gerilya dan mantan polisi, seharusnya kau tahu apa itu."

Orochimaru tampak berpikir sejenak. Kedua mata ularnya menatap Minato dengan penuh kebencian. "Kau..."

BRAAAKKK!

DRAAAAKK!

PRAAANNNG!

"Benar sekali. Tadi itu adalah isyarat supaya semua polisi masuk. Kau pasti tidak mengecek anak buahmu. Sebagian besar dan anak buahmu yang berjaga di luar sudah diganti oleh polisi. Sistem keamananmu sudah dibobol oleh _hacker_ kepolisian. Jadi, riwayatmu akan tamat di sini, Orochimaru," kata Minato sambil menyeringai sinis. Semua ini adalah strateginya. Semenjak ia berhasil lolos dari kebakaran, ia menghubungi Jiraiya dan merencanakan semua ini, termasuk kematiannya.

Kushina membelalakkan matanya. Puluhan polisi berpakaian hitam layaknya preman masuk ke dalam ruangan pengap itu. Jiraiya, Fugaku, Shikaku dan polisi-polisi lain yang dikenal oleh Kushina. Semuanya langsung mengepung anak buah Orochimaru. Tidak ada yang tidak memegang pistol. Jiraiya berada tepat di depan Orochimaru.

"Khukhukhu... Reuni yang menyenangkan, Jiraiya," kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa licik.

"Ya... Sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun lalu. Tak kusangka kini kita berhadapan sebagai polisi dan tersangka. Jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang membunuh Dan?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengacungkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Orochimaru. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pada 'sahabat lama'nya tersebut.

'Dan? Siapa itu?' tanya Kushina dalam hati. Ia belum berani bergerak.

Orochimaru tertawa lebar. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali membunuhnya dengan pistol sewaktu aku masih menjadi seorang polisi. Khukhukhu... Berterima kasihlah, kalau bukan karena itu, kau tidak akan menikahi Tsunade..."

"Diam. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Tsunade. Aku tidak akan pernah berterima kasih pada orang sepertimu. Kalau pun berterima kasih, akan kulakukan dengan cara mengurungmu di balik jeruji besi," kata Jiraiya. Sorot matanya sangat tajam, ia arahkan tepat ke kedua mata ular bengis Orochimaru.

"Tapi... Kami semua masih punya senjata cadangan. Jangan anggap kalian sudah menang. Semua, bersiap. Habisi mereka semua!" perintah Orochimaru pada semua anak buahnya. Semuanya langsung mengambil pistol di balik jaket mereka dan mengarahkannya pada polisi yang mengepung mereka.

"Cih!" Minato akhirnya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kushina. Ia mengambil dua buah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada anak buah Orochimaru. Hanya satu orang yang belum ditodong senjata, yaitu Akaichi. Pemuda itu masih menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kushina.

"Semuanya, siap-siap menyerang sekarang! Kita harus mengakhiri ini sekarang! Jangan sampai ada yang mati dan tertembak!" komando Jiraiya. Ia adalah Jenderal dalam perang ini. Ia memimpin semua polisi yang membela kebenaran. Perang akan dimulai begitu kedua pemimpin memulainya. Mereka yang dulu bersahabat akrab, kini harus saling membunuh.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Rentetan peluru melayang di udara. Jiraiya mengelak ke samping dengan cepat dan ganti menembak ke arah Orochimaru. Peluru-peluru berdesing di udara, seakan-akan haus akan darah. Mencari darah segar untuk melumuri timah besi itu. Dan Orochimaru juga mengelak dengan cepat sebelum peluru itu menyerempet kepalanya.

"Kushina! Lari sekarang! Kau tidak perlu ikut! Lari saja! Cepat!" perintah Minato pada Kushina. Ia harus meladeni beberapa anak buah Orochimaru, ia tak bisa membawa Kushina lari seperti rencana awalnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kushina harus selamat, tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya.

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Cepat! Hanya polisi saja yang perlu berhadapan! Kalau kau di sini, kau hanya akan menyusahkan kami semua! Cepat lari! Jangan membantah!" bentak Minato. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah keselamatan Kushina. Ia tak memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri. Yang ia mau hanyalah Kushina tetap selamat.

"Minato-_san_..." Bulir air mata mulai mengalir ke pipi Kushina. Minato yang sangat ie kenal sudah kembali. Minato-nya telah kembali menjadi seperti semula. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu berdiri dan berusaha lari.

"Jangan kira kau bisa lari dengan mudah." Akaichi bertindak cepat. Ia menjerat tubuh Kushina dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol terarah pada kepala Kushina. "Jangan ada yang berani menembak atau kepalanya akan kutembak!" ancamnya dengan nada yang serius.

"Cih!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Beberapa tembakan melesat dari pistol anak buah Orochimaru. Semuanya mengarah pada Minato. Minato tidak mengelak, tapi tembakan itu tidak menembus dadanya. Tentu saja para polisi siaga, mereka semua memakai rompi anti peluru, juga celananya.

"AGGGGHHH!"

Beberapa anak buah Orochimaru justru tertembak oleh beberapa polisi. Fugaku menembak dua orang sekaligus di bagian kakinya. Beberapa polisi lain pun ikut menembak, tapi bukan di bagian vital, tapi bagian tangan dan kaki supaya mereka tak bisa bebas bergerak.

Minato terkejut dengan hal itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Kushina. Gadis yang ia cintai itu masih baik-baik saja, tidak terluka sedikit pun. Akaichi menyeringai di belakangnya. Minato tersenyum penuh arti melihat seringai Akaichi. Ia tahu maksudnya, dan ia tahu siapa orang yang bernama Akaichi itu.

"Tolong."

"Tanpa kau ucapkan pun, aku akan melakukannya. Kushina, dengarkan aku. Mungkin kau belum tahu siapa aku, tapi menurut saja padaku, sekarang kita akan keluar. Jangan memberontak, aku bermaksud menolongmu. Siapkan pistolmu," bisik Akaichi di telinga Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangguk. Ia tak tahu siapa Akaichi, tapi dari pandangan Minato, ia tahu kalau ia bisa dipercayai.

Baku tembak kembali menjadi-jadi. Suara peluru yang berdesing di udara memekakan telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Percikan darah menggenang di lantai. Jeritan orang membahana di sekitar ruangan. Selongsong peluru berjatuhan di lantai.

Suasana ini benar-benar tampak seperti perang. Alasan kenapa mereka saling menembak adalah untuk bertahan hidup. Berusaha menembak lawan dan menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk mengalah satu sama lain. Semuanya berjuang demi kepentingan kelompok masing-masing. _Hebi_ yang ingin menyebarkan kejahatan di dunia. Polisi yang ingin menghentikan tindakan _Hebi_ dan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini.

Entah pihak mana yang akan menang. Antara gelap dan terang. Kepicikan dan keadilan terus berseteru satu sama lain. Ego menguasai diri masing-masing. Tidak ada pihak yang tidak ingin menang.

Inilah pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Pertempuran pertama yang dilihat oleh kedua mata violet Kushina. Kushina takut, ia bergidik ketakutan. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi melihat semua ini. Hanya karena kesalahannya, semuanya jadi mati-matian seperti ini. Ia tak tahan melihat pertempuran yang terus berlanjut.

"Graaahh!"

DUAAAKKKHH! BUAAAGGGHHH!

Semua senjata pun tak bisa dipakai lagi. Baku hantam terjadi. Tendangan dan hantaman tangan bertemu di udara. Kepalan tangan siap menghampiri siapa saja yang tidak siap menerima serangan. Luka di tubuh mulai terbuka dan terbentuk. Benturan-benturan pun mulai mengenai tubuh yang lemah.

"Minggir!" Akaichi mulai menendang siapa pun yang berusaha menyerang Kushina. Tendangannya cepat dan seperti sudah terlatih, siapa pun yang terkena tendangannya langsung terjatuh di tanah dan terpental jauh.

Di sisi lain, Minato masih terlibat bahu hantam dan baku tembak sekaligus. Gerakannya cukup cepat. Ia dikelilingi beberapa anak buah Orochimaru. Di belakangnya, ada Fugaku. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih memiliki senjata. Keduanya mengelak dari serangan sekaligus menyerang dengan cepat. Tembakan mereka pun berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa anak buah Orochimaru.

"Hh... Hh..." Minato mulai kelelahan. Ia belum pulih sepenuhnya sejak kecelakaan itu. Beberapa malam ini pun ia tidak cukup tidur. Terlebih, punggungnya mulai nyeri akibat luka bakar yang didapatnya saat terkena angin ledakan. Napasnya mulai terputus-putus dan peluh sudah membanjiri dirinya.

"Minato, kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan memaksakan diri. Serahkan ini padaku," ujar Fugaku. Ia tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Minato. Juniornya itu tampaknya sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia harus bisa membuat Minato terbebas dari situasi ini. Paling tidak, ia harus bisa membalas semua kelakuannya pada Minato.

"Jangan menghentikanku, Inspektur. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau khawatirkan saja dirimu. Istri dan anakmu sudah menunggumu. Tidak ada yang menungguku karena mereka semua tahu aku sudah mati," balas Minato. Ia menumpukan berat badannya pada tangannya, lalu menendang musuhnya dengan setengah putaran, membuat mereka tersandung dan jatuh.

DOR!

"Huh, mauku juga seperti itu, tapi Mikoto tak akan memaafkanku kalau aku belum minta maaf padamu."

DOR!

BRAAAKKK!

"Setidaknya, kau katakan itu lebih awal."

Fugaku menendang dan menghantamkan pukulannya pada musuh yang mendekat padanya dengan keras. "Huh, kau sendiri yang bodoh sampai tidak tahu apa-apa."

Minato menyeringai sambil mengarahkan tendangan lututnya pada musuh di depannya. "Aku memang bodoh. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan ada di sini."

"Tapi, setidaknya kau harus selamat kali ini. Karena ada seseorang yang menunggumu," kata Fugaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato. Mereka berdua masih menyerang sambil terus berbicara.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

Minato tersenyum tipis. "Ia tidak akan memaafkanku kalau dia tahu aku menipunya. Aku sudah terlalu bersalah padanya."

"Perbaiki saja kesalahanmu, Bodoh! Cepat pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka!"

"Jangan memerintahku!" bantah Minato. "Aku yang punya tujuan di sini."

Fugaku mendecih mendengar bantahan Minato. "Cepat kejar tujuan utamamu! Jangan main-main dengan para pecundang ini! Aku akan membuat mereka kehabisan peluru. Aku punya tenaga lebih daripadamu. Kau bantu Jiraiya-_san_ saja. Orochimaru punya banyak senjata di tubuhnya. Jangan membantah, ini perintah atasan."

"Ck! Suatu saat aku akan melebihimu!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan buang waktu dan nyawamu di sini!"

Minato akhirnya menurut. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Fugaku, yang jelas perkataan pria itu benar adanya. Minato akhirnya berlari menghindar sementara Fugaku masih menghadapi anak buah Orochimaru. Minato lari dan mencari Orochimaru.

Tujuannya hanya Orochimaru.

Orang yang telah merusak dan menghancurkan hidupnya, hidup gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Ia membenci ular itu sampai kebencian itu merasuk dan berakar dalam hatinya. Ia mengerti perasaan Kushina. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Bagaimana perih dan sakitnya hati Kushina ketika gadis muda itu dijual sebagai budak seks. Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang paling berharga di bunuh di depan matanya.

Dan kini, ia bermaksud membalaskan semua itu. Ia hendak membalas semua perlakuan keji Orochimaru terhadap Kushina. Supaya gadis yang ia cintai itu bebas dari semua distopia yang ia alami. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tak mau lagi membuat Kushina menderita. Demi semua ini, ia sampai berpura-pura lenyap dan mati. Sampai ia harus melukai perasaan Kushina dan menipu dirinya sendiri.

Hanya untuk satu tujuan.

Membebaskan Kushina dari Orochimaru. Untuk kebebasannya, Minato rela membayarnya semahal apa pun. Tidak cukup dengan harta duniawi, ia sanggup membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri. Ia mau menukarkan nyawanya dengan kehidupan Kushina.

Karena... ia sangat mencintai Kushina.

Perasaan cinta itu lebih kuat dari rasa takut akan kematian. Rasa cinta itu melahirkan keinginan untuk melindungi. Karena rasa cinta itu, semuanya akan dikorbankan demi orang yang dicintai. Arti yang tak akan dipahami oleh Orochimaru yang telah menjerumuskan dirinya dalam kegelapan.

Karena itu, Minato bertekad untuk mengorbankan dirinya demi Kushina. Tak peduli apa pun caranya, ia harus mengakhiri tingkah Orochimaru. Tak peduli bila tangannya harus berlumuran darah. Tak peduli kalau cap pembunuh akan melekat padanya. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan tak tergoyahkan lagi.

"Paman!" Minato melihat Jiraiya sudah kehabisan peluru. Ia bergerak cepat dan mendekati Jiraiya. Di ruangan bawah tanah seperti ini, Minato bisa melihat dengan jelas pergerakan dari kawan-kawannya. Ia melihat Kushina sudah hampir lolos dari kepungan dan sudah hampir mencapai tangga ke atas. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah menolong pamannya dan menghadapi sang jenderal hitam.

"Paman mundur saja! Biar aku yang menghadapinya. Aku memiliki masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya," ujar Minato. Pistolnya yang masih berfungsi tinggal satu, yang kini berada di tangannya. Pelurunya hanya lima, tidak lebih dari itu. Ini pertaruhan hidup dan mati.

"Kau bisa apa, Bocah! Kau mau membuang nyawamu? Biar aku saja! Aku juga ada urusan penting dengannya!" balas Jiraiya. Polisi itu tak mau mengalah. Ia masih punya urusan dengan Orochimaru. Urusan yang belum selesai sejak lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku juga punya urusan penting dengannya! Sudahlah, Paman hanya perlu melihat dan mengawasinya! Paman itu Kepala Kepolisian! Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau mati di tengah pertempuran ini? Belum ada yang bisa menggantikan Paman! Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan Bibi?" bantah Minato lagi. Ia tahu betul masalah hubungan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau saja yang pergi! Kau sudah membuat banyak masalah dengan kematian palsumu!"

"Karena itu aku harus menyelesaikannya di sini! Paman pergi saja. Tolong, Paman. Ini satu-satunya cara supaya aku bisa minta maaf pada Kushina." Nada Minato benar-benar terdengar serius. Pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Yang ia tahu, hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa menebus semua luka di hati Kushina karena perbuatannya.

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua. Terserah kau saja. Awas kalau kau tidak kembali hidup-hidup."

"Aku mengerti."

Jiraiya pun meninggalkan arena pertempuran. Ia hanya bisa menyerahkan ini pada Minato. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membantu semua polisi yang ada di sana. Akhirnya, ia bergabung dengan Fugaku yang tengah kewalahan menghadapi serbuan dari banyak sisi.

Kembali pada Minato.

Pemuda itu belum menekan pelatuknya. Orochimaru pun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menekan pelatuknya. Kedua mata safir Minato terpicing pada Orochimaru, memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh musuhnya. Yang sekarang terjadi adalah pertarungan otak. Masing-masing berpikir keras supaya bisa menjatuhkan musuhnya.

"Khukhukhu... Ini seperti permainan catur." Orochimaru tertawa. Baginya, ini hanyalah sebuah permainan. Permainan yang melibatkan nyawa manusia sebagai korbannya.

"Benar juga... Bagaimana kalau klimaksnya dimulai dari sekarang?" Minato tak terpancing. Kedua matanya masih menatap lurus pada sosok musuh di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sudah berada di posisi siaga, ia siap menyerang kapan pun. "Kalian semua adalah bidak hitam sementara polisi adalah bidak putih."

"Khukhukhu... Menarik. Siapa rajanya? Apa kau? Kalau kau rajanya, seharusnya kau mundur saja dari pertarungn ini dan berlindung di balik semua pengorbanan pion," tawa Orochimaru.

"Aku bukanlah sang Raja. Kushina adalah Rajanya. Aku hanya seekor kuda yang hendak menyelamatkan sang Raja dan mengorbankan diri untuk men-skak Raja lawan," jawab Minato terkekeh. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar. Ia siap untuk hal ini. Dia hanyalah bidak biasa yang tidak penting.

"Pemikiran yang cerdas. Khukhukhu..."

"Diam. Akan kubalas atas apa yang telah kau lakukan. Hari ini, semua kejahatanmu akan terungkap. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, membunuh rekanmu sendiri, membunuh banyak orang. Dan... menyakiti gadis yang paling berarti bagiku di dunia ini," desis Minato. Tangannya sudah ingin menekan pelatuk. Amarahnya meluap-luap. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar sosok pria di hadapannya. Ia sudah menahan diri selama seminggu ini, dan sekarang saat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

"Khukhukhu..."

DOR! DOR! DORR!

* * *

**Kushina's pov~**

Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat dengan mataku sekarang. Minato-_san_... Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Semua kabut yang menutupi pandanganku seakan lenyap begitu aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Minato-_san_ yang selama ini menyamar menjadi Kaito.

Apa ini hanya salah satu mimpi dari segala rangkaian mimpi burukku? Mungkin ini hanya khayalanku saja.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Seluruh suaraku tertahan dan tidak mau keluar dari mulutku. Aku... bahagia. Mungkin ini salah, tapi aku bahagia sudah melihat Minato-_san_ lagi. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Bukan karena sakit lagi... Tapi karena bahagia. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Luka di hatiku lenyap seketika, seakan tak pernah ada goresan luka. Hanya karena Minato-_san_ masih hidup. Karena dia memperhatikanku. Walau hanya mendengar suaranya, aku merasa hangat.

_Kami-sama_...

Bolehkan aku berharap ini adalah kenyataan yang pasti dan bukan hanya sekedar ilusi?

Di tengah semua euforia ini, aku tahu ada pertempuran dan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi. Suara peluru yang mendesing, bunyi percikan darah dan suara hantaman tubuh yang terjadi itu nyata. Aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri. Pertempuran ini nyata, bukan hanya sebuah mimpi atau ilusi.

"Minggir!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena kepalaku masih terasa pening. Tubuhku ditarik oleh Akaichi, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya dia rekan para polisi yang belum kukenal. Dari tadi ia mendekap erat diriku sambil berusaha meloloskan diri dari kepungan banyak orang. Aku tahu dia menendang orang-orang yang menutup jalan keluar.

Kenapa...

Kenapa kali ini aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan semua orang bertempur, yang sebagian dikarenakan untuk menolongku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bertindak? Aku hanya bisa diam dan berusaha lari ketika semua orang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka? Harusnya aku tidak diam saja melihat hal ini, tidak hanya menonton pertumpahan darah ini.

Kedua mata violetku melihat ke setiap area. Banyak yang berjatuhan dengan peluru menembus tubuh mereka. Banyak yang sudah keletihan. Banyak orang sedang bertarung di sini.

Andaikan waktu itu aku tidak lari dari takdirku, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Orochimaru akan lebih mudah ditangkap. Tidak ada yang perlu memakai senjata. Tidak ada yang terluka. Semua ini salahku. Walau aku sudah membuat pilihanku sendiri, tapi jalan ini terlalu berat. Andaikan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna...

Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Violetku menemukan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi.

Minato-_san_... berhadapan langsung dengan Orochimaru.

Aku percaya Minato-_san_ itu hebat. Tapi, pistolnya hanya tinggal satu. Dan... posisinya sudah terpepet di dinding. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi entah mengapa, terbayang wajah Minato-_san_ yang terlihat kesakitan. Kenapa? Apakah Minato-_san_ terkena peluru?

"_Tapi, aku kurang beruntung. Angin ledakannya mengenaiku, tepatnya mengenai punggungku."_

Jangan-jangan... karena itu, Minato-_san_ mendapat luka bakar di punggung? Apa... punggungnya nyeri dan membuatnya kesakitan? Luka bakar itu...

Firasat buruk menyelubungiku seketika. Dalam waktu singkat, aku merasakan hawa tidak enak. Firasatku mengatakan Minato-_san_ dalam bahaya saat ini. Aku takut kehilangannya lagi. Apa aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cara seperti ini?

...

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Minato-_san_ tetap harus hidup! Apa pun caranya, aku harus menolongnya!

Adrenalinku terpacu begitu saja. Tanpa menghiraukan luka dan letih yang kuderita, aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akaichi. Tangan kiriku berusaha melepaskan tangan Akaichi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menolong Minato-_san_. Satu-satunya cara membalas budi pada orang yang menolongku berkali-kali.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Aku bisa mendengar Akaichi protes atas tindakanku. Padahal, hanya selangkah lagi aku bisa mendekati tangga dan keluar, tapi aku membuang kesesmpatan untuk kabur itu. Aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari Akaichi. Tubuhku sudah tak mau menuruti rasio. Tubuhku sudah letih dan terluka banyak. Tapi, aku masih ingin bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang mengendalikanku.

Cinta.

Aku belum lama mengenalnya, tapi aku yakin tentang perasaanku ini. Aku mencintainya. Karena rasa cinta inilah, aku tak mau menuruti akal sehatku. Biar tubuhku rusak, biar tubuhku lelah dan terluka, rasa cinta ini mendesakku untuk bergerak. Aku mau mengorbankan diriku, asal Minato-_san_ selamat.

Tanpa memedulikan musuh yang menghadang jalanku, aku berlari. Hanya satu tujuanku. Aku harus menolong Minato-_san_. Aku mengusir semua yang menghalangi jalanku. Firasat buruk semakin mendesakku. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Minato-_san_ terdesak. Dia tidak menekan pelatuknya karena sudah habis.

Orochimaru, ular tua itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi dia hendak membunuh Minato-_san_. Minato-_san _sudah terjepit dan terduduk dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Amarah mulai membakarku lagi.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Minato-_san_ dibunuh oleh Orochimaru.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi!

Aku segera melompat dan menerjang di antara Minato-_san_ dan Orochimaru dan menekan pelatuk pistolku.

* * *

**Minato's pov~**

Sial!

"Khukhukhu... Pelurumu sudah habis?"

Suara ular tua itu terdengar sangat bengis. Benar, peluruku sudah habis. Aku sudah menembakkannya semua, walau tak tepat sasaran. Cih, aku terlalu emosi sampai lupa Orochimaru dulu polisi yang terlatih.

"Dan pelurumu juga sudah habis... ARRRGGHHH!"

Sialan! Kenapa nyeri di punggungku mendadak datang! Luka bakar ini semakin menyiksaku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa perih ini. Sangat sakit, luka ini terasa sangat sakit.

Padahal... Aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku. Tapi, rasa sakit ini sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi. Aku belum sempat mengobatinya dengan benar, hanya diobati asal-asalan olehku.

"Khukhukhu... Luka bakar bukan? Ternyata efek ledakan itu berguna bagiku juga... Khukhukhu... Aku jadi mudah menghabisimu sekarang," kata Orochimaru. Orang sialan itu ingin kutembak, tapi aku sudah tidak punya senjata lagi. Pistolku yang lain berada di tangan Kushina.

"Kau sudah tak punya amunisi lagi 'kan? Hh... Hh... Jangan... remehkan aku." Suaraku mulai tersendat-sendat. Aku sudah lelah. Tubuhku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk bertarung. Sial, bergeraklah!

"Khukhukhu... Aku sengaja memakai satu pistol untuk menipumu... Rencanamu meleset. Aku... masih punya satu pistol lagi." Orochimaru merogoh sesuatu dari kantung dalam jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lagi.

_Tokalev_! Sial! Itu pistol buatan Rusia yang pelurunya berupa _fullmetal jacket_ berkaliber 7,62 mili! Aku pasti mati kalau peluru itu menembus kepalaku. Aku yakin, ia mau membunuhku dengan pistol itu.

"Khukhukhu... Kau sepertinya tahu ini pistol apa. Kau harus mati di sini, karena kau yang paling menyusahkan selain Jiraiya dan polisi Uchiha itu. Ada pesan terakhir sebelum peluru ini membunuhmu?" tanya ular itu padaku.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke pintu keluar. Kushina sudah tidak ada di sekitar sana. Bagus... dia sudah keluar dari sini. Paling tidak, tujuan utamaku sudah tercapai. Aku tersenyum lemah. Rasa sakit di punggungku semakin menusuk.

Ajalku...

Paling tidak, aku mati terhormat sebagai seorang polisi.

"Kushu-_chan_, lanjutkan hidupmu..."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Ya, hiduplah, Kushina. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan padamu.

Maaf, aku belum bisa membalas perkataanmu waktu itu.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

* * *

**Normal pov~**

Tes. Tes. Tes.

"Kkhh..."

Percikan air berwarna merah pekat itu mulai menghujani lantai.

"Mina...to-_san_..."

Minato membuka matanya mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Kedua safirnya membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia belum mati, tapi sebagai gantinya...

Kushina berdiri di depannya, menamengi dirinya. Sebuah pistol tergeletak di samping Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya menutupi perut kanannya. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari perut Kushina. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan napasnya tersengal-sengal.

BRUGGHHH!

"Kushina!"

Di pihak lain, Orochimaru masih berdiri. Namun, pistolnya terlempar ke samping. Pria berwajah bak ular itu memegangi perutnya sendiri. Darah juga mengalir dari perutnya. Ia ambruk ke lantai bersamaan dengan Kushina.

"Tandu! Bawakan dua tandu!" Seseorang berteriak.

Pertempuran berhenti seketika. Pihak Orochimaru terkejut melihat pimpinan mereka ambruk. Pihak kepolisian pun melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Minato mengangkat tubuh Kushina dan menopangnya dengan tangannya. Ia terlihat marah pada gadis itu. Rasa sakit di punggungnya tergantikan oleh tersiksanya perasaannya melihat gadis yang ia cintai berdarah-darah.

"Mi.. nato-_san_..." Kushina mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya yang pucat. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit sampai ia hampir mati karenanya. Peluru berkaliber 7,62 mili kini bersarang di perutnya karena ia melindungi Minato. Namun, ia merasa bahagia karena bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini! Kushina..." Minato menatap Kushina dengan wajah yang tersiksa. Perasaannya tersiksa. Sebagai laki-laki, ia tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri justru dilindungi oleh perempuan yang ia cintai.

"Syu...kurlah... kau... ma..sih hi-dup." Tangan Kushina gemetaran terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Minato. "Ja-Jadi... Be..gini... rasa..nya menem...bak o..rang..." Gadis itu takut, tangannya gemetaran sesaat setelah menekan pelatuk pistolnya sampai pistol itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Kushina..."

"_A-Ai...shi...teru..._"

Kepala Kushina tergolek ke samping setelah ia mengatakannya. Kesadarannya hilang seketika.

"Kushina! Kushina, sadarlah!" Minato memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu. Hatinya tercabik-cabik melihat Kushina seperti itu. Perihnya melebihi perih akibat luka bakar di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan hanya merengek seperti anak cengeng! Balut lukanya terlabih dulu!" Akaichi membentak Minato. Ia meloloskan diri dari kerumunan dan berlari ke arah Kushina. Dilepaskannya jaket yang dikenakannya dan dililitkannya di perut Kushina yang terluka.

Ia meletakkan telinganya di dada kiri Kushina, mencari denyut kehidupan yang tersisa. Napas Kushina masih ada, tapi sangat pelan, sulit diketahui. Minato masih belum bisa bergerak karena masih syok dan terpukul.

'Masih ada, tapi lemah. Cih, sial!' batin Akaichi.

"Napas buatan!" seru Akaichi.

"A-Apa?"

"Letakkan dia dari beri napas buatan! Dia belum mati! Masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkannya! Cepatlah, aku akan memompa detak jantungnya!" kata Akaichi. Nadanya terdengar marah dan terkesan terburu. Dia juga sangat menghawatirkan Kushina.

"Ba-Baik." Minato meletakkan tubuh Kushina. Kushito bersimpuh di samping Kushina, diikuti oleh Minato.

'Maaf, Kushina, kau tak keberatan kali ini, 'kan?' batin Minato. Sekarang, ia benar-benar harus melakukannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sampai wajahnya benar-benar dekat dengan wajah Kushina.

Minato membuka mulut Kushina dan membungkamnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Bukan ciuman paksa. Tapi, ia menghembuskan napasnya. Minato meniupkan napasnya ke dalam mulut Kushina. Bibir Kushina terasa kering baginya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kushina yang melemah.

'Kumohon, tetaplah hidup, Kushina!' Sambil terus berharap, Minato membagi napas kehidupannya kepada Kushina. Gadis itu akan sulit bernapas, walau gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Minato harus menolongnya. Ia terus-terusan memberikan napasnya pada Kushina walau paru-parunya semakin kekurangan oksigen.

Sementara itu, Akaichi meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Kushina. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dan mulai memompa jantung Kushina supaya berdetak lagi karena detak kehidupannya semakin melemah. Raut wajahnya sangat serius. Sama seperti Minato, ia tak bisa membiarkan Kushina mati.

Tak lama, tandu pun datang untuk mengangkut korban-korban yang luka. Orochimaru pun diangkut karena ia tak boleh mati sebelum membeberkan semua kejahatannya. Anak buah Orochimaru pun sama, semuanya tertangkap. Di pintu luar kafe pun banyak polisi yang menjaga. Jadi, semuanya tidak ada yang lolos. Ada yang digiring menuju ke kantor polisi dan ada yang ke rumah sakit.

Nantinya, tempat mereka berada adalah kandang jeruji besi.

"Cepat ke sini!" Jiraiya mengomando tandu yang datang untuk mengangkut Kushina. Perawat yang membawa tandu itu pun berlari dan menghampiri Kushina. Setelah membuat Minato dan Akaichi menyingkir, mereka menaikkan tubuh Kushina ke tandu dan membawanya keluar dari kafe, diikuti Minato.

Kushina langsung diangkut oleh ambulan. Kondisinya yang paling kritis. Para perawat segera menggunakan alat-alat yang bisa mereka gunakan. Mereka langsung memasang selang oksigen pada Kushina. Minato pun turut berada di ambulan yang sama, mendampingi Kushina. Ia memegangi tangan Kushina dengan erat, tak mau melepaskannya.

'Kushina...'

TBC

A/N: Huahahahahaha! Bagaimana nasib Kushina selanjutnya? Ayo, tebak-tebakan lagi!

Saya yakin, banyak _readers_ yang terkejut setelah saya buka kedok. Nasib Minato sudah jelas 'kan, sekarang? Saya ucapkan _proficiat_ bagi **Kazuki Namikaze**yang berhasil menebak sedikit! Paling tidak, hanya dia yang menebak Kaito adalah Minato. Untuk balasan review, dirangkum lagi!

Minato: ==" Thoooorrrr! Gimana ini, aku disumpah-sumpahi sama _readers_! Menysalah kalian semua karena sudah menyumpahi tokoh kesukaan kalian ini! #OOC

Kushina: #bogemMinato Yah, tipuannya _Author _ ini memang sangat licik. Hergh... Aku tetep aja ketembak kali ini...

Minato: Oke, saya yakin ada satu orang yang tidak terkejut karena sudah diberi bocoran oleh Author. Yah, yang penting kalian semua kaget kan? Yang ngomong di bagian terakhir itu aku. Kushuu-_chan_~~ Kita bertemu lagiii~#pelukKushina

Kushina: Mi-Minato! #blushing Kita udah sering ketemu 'kan!

Akaichi: Yang jelas, silahkan, mulai menebak identitas saya! Huahahahahahaha!

Minato: #grins Akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari penderitaan di fic ini! Horeee!

Ace: #mendadaknongol Ya... Karena aku yang bakal disiksa Author di fandom One Piece...

Author: Yah... Tokoh kesayangan itu mesti dibikin menderita dulu! Emosi nih, gara-gara kalian berdua sama-sama mati dengan luka yang hampir sama! Ayooo, yang Minato _Lovers_ dan Ace _Lovers_, juga Kim Nam Gil _Lovers_, kita demo sama produser sama komikusnya!

Ace: ==" Aku pergi dulu deh... Bukan jatahku nongol... #ngilang

Minato: ==" Ni author udah gila beneran gara-gara aku nongol di chapter 542, njerit-jerit gila.

Kushina: Yah... Kan gara-gara elu dia jadi demen sama Naruto... Tapi Minato tetap milikku #smirk

Minato: #hugsKushina

Author: #sweatdrop Bener-bener mesra...

Ya udah, dibanding banyak yang ngomel sama author...

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko

#kaburdarireaders


	19. Chapter 19: Critical Condition

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy **

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s)**

* * *

A/N: Oke, maaf kalau yang lain belum update, karena Author benar-benar mau menyelesaikan yang ini, alias fokus ke fic ini.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 19: Critical Condition

Keadaan begitu genting bagi Minato.

'Kushina... Tetaplah hidup, kumohon...' batin Minato tersiksa. Ia hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu sampai mobil berwarna putih yang mengangkut Kushina sampai di rumah sakit. Hanya bisa bergantung pada takdir. Ia tak bisa mengerahkan apa pun untuk menolong Kushina, karena itu bukan keahliannya.

Mata Kushina terpejam. Napasnya pendek dan tidak teratur. Darah masih mengucur dari perutnya yang tertembak. Denyut kehidupannya masih ada, namun tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Rambut merahnya terjuntai lemas dan berantakan. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Minato semakin resah memikirkannya.

* * *

**Minato's pov~**

Kushina...

Tetaplah hidup, kumohon.

Bagaimana pun caranya kau harus tetap hidup, Kushina.

Aku benar-benar bodoh dan tidak berdaya. Kenapa kau harus melindungiku? Kenapa kau yang harus tertembak, bukannya aku saja? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertindak saat gadis yang kucintai terancam bahaya?

Apa ini karmaku karena telah menipumu? Apakah ini terjadi karena aku sempat melupakanmu dan berlaku kasar padamu?

Perasaan sakit ini... Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Apa kau juga mengalaminya, Kushina? Saat kau menungguku sadar waktu itu? Saat aku mengorbankan tubuhku untuk ditabrak mobil itu supaya kau selamat?

Maaf...

Aku tak tahu rasanya sesakit ini.

Mungkin aku bukan seorang pria yang pantas untukmu, karena membuatmu terluka terus. Aku sudah melukai perasaanmu sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak pantas untuk mencintaimu, karena itu hanya melukaimu...

Kushina...

.

.

.

Menunggu itu begitu menyakitkan.

Aku paham mengapa Kushina marah padaku saat itu. Menunggu seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku baru kali ini mengalaminya. Aku resah, gelisah, semuanya berputar menjadi satu dalam benakku.

Kushina, apa operasimu lancar?

Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai lampu ruang operasi mati. Padahal, kau baru berada di sana sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi aku sudah resah. Aku hanya bisa duduk bersandar sementara kau berjuang berat untuk mempertahankan hidupmu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu.

"Bagaimana, Minato?"

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke arah asal suara. Rupanya Paman Jiraiya sudah berada di sini. Paman belum mengganti pakaiannya, sepertinya tadi langsung kemari. Aku bisa melihat beberapa polisi lain di belakang Paman, termasuk Fugaku. Aku tak tahu ia benar-benar sukarela mau ikut misi kali ini.

"Baru sepuluh menit," jawabku lesu. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa sakit dan resah karena menunggumu.

"Begitu. Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja, karena dia gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah kukenal, kecuali Bibimu itu," kata Paman, kurasa berusaha menghiburku.

Sepertinya emosiku sangat terlihat di wajahku. Ya, aku memang sedih, dan sepertinya mimik wajahku terlihat sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Mungkin benar juga, rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada saat mengetahui Mikoto menipuku.

"Aku tak tahu, Paman. Semua ini salahku. Kalau aku bisa memperkirakan berapa jumlah pistol yang dipegang oleh Orochimaru dan menyelamatkan diriku, Kushina tak perlu menjadi seperti ini," balasku.

Semua ini memang salahku.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya. Tahukah kau, saat kau tertabrak, dia terus-terusan menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Aku tahu itu bukan salahnya, juga bukan salahmu, tapi dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri," kata Paman padaku.

Apa?

Karena aku, dia menangis. Padahal, aku yang salah.

"Begitu..." gumamku singkat.

Paman menatapku. "Dan kau lebih beruntung Minato. Ibumu memaki-maki Kushina, karena menurutnya, Kushina adalah penyebab kecelakaanmu. Kushina sampai dilarang menyumbangkan darahnya. Saat kau berpura-pura mati pun, ibumu masih dendam pada Kushina. Yang aku tahu, Kushina sangat mencintaimu, Minato."

"Itu tidak mungkin Paman. Aku sudah melukai perasaannya terus menerus. Benarkah _Kaa-san_ memaki-maki Kushina?" tanyaku.

Paman hanya mengangguk. "Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu kalau tidak percaya."

Seketika, amarahku langsung meluap. Walaupun _Kaa-san_ adalah orang yang melahirkan dan membesarku, dia tidak boleh memaki-maki Kushina. Aku tahu perasaan Kushina sudah terluka, tapi mengapa harus _Kaa-san_ yang menambah sakit hati Kushina?

_Kaa-san_ keterlaluan.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Aku harus menjelaskannya pada _Kaa-san_. Kushina tidak boleh disakitinya lagi. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai.

"Oh ya, aku sudah memberitahukan pada keluargamu kalau kau masih hidup. Mereka akan segera kemari, termasuk Tsunade," cetus Paman tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia memilih bicara karena aku diam saja tadi.

Apa?

"Paman, kenapa Paman bilang tanpa sepengetahuanku, hah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Orochimaru?" tanyaku. Setahuku, tadi Kushina sempat menembak Orochimaru juga, entah bagian mana yang terluka, aku tidak tahu karena aku terlalu memperhatikan Kushina.

"Dia sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi, dia akan dioperasi di sana. Kau mungkin memang tak bisa memaafkannya, tapi lebih baik dia harus hidup dulu dan disidang. Kalau ia mati, kau mungkin akan menjadi yang paling terluka, karena itu artinya Kushina membunuhnya," jawab Paman.

Aku mengangguk. Aku merasa lega karenanya. Aku memang sangat membenci Orochimaru, dia adalah orang yang telah melukai dan menyakiti Kushina. Dia yang membuat Kushina menderita dan hendak membunuhku juga. Aku bisa mengerti dendam Kushina. Tapi, kalau ia mati karena Kushina yang membunuhnya...

Aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tidak ingin Kushina menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, Kushina bisa jadi gila karenanya. Aku sudah pernah menembak orang, aku sudah pernah merasakan ketakutan saat menembak orang. Aku sangat takut. Tangan dan tubuhku gemetaran. Setelahnya, aku mengurung diri di kamar selama tiga hari.

Kalau aku saja sudah seperti itu...

Bagaimana dengan Kushina?

"Ya, itu lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah ingin Kushina menjadi seorang pembunuh. Hatinya terlalu bersih, Paman. Aku tidak mau tangannya berlumuran darah. Cukup aku saja yang memegang senjata. Tapi..." Aku melirik lagi ke arah lampu ruang operasi yang tak kunjung mati. Padahal ini Rumah Sakit Konoha, rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo. Tapi, ini terlalu lama.

"Aku jadi teringat kasus Dan. Dia kekasih Tsunade, letak makamnya di dekat makam palsumu. Sudah dua puluh tahun ia meninggal karena dibunuh Orochimaru. Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu dan Kushina. Aku juga belum memberitahu Tsunade, sama sepertimu, aku takut Tsunade jadi pembunuh," kata Paman. Aku ingat, dulu Bibi punya kekasih sebelum menikah dengan Paman. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari _Tou-san_. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya, tapi menurut _Tou-san_, sifatnya banyak yang mirip denganku.

"Tapi tetap saja aku sudah membiarkan Kushina menembak, Paman. Aku harap dia tidak ingat bahwa ia menembak Orochimaru kalau dia sudah sadar. Harusnya aku mati..." gumamku.

Kalau saja...

Kushina tidak menerjang tadi, aku sudah mati. Bukannya aku tidak senang aku masih hidup, tapi, Kushina sudah menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi diriku. Aku tidak senang dengan hal itu. Aku tidak suka kalau Kushina terluka. Aku membenci hal itu.

"Sudahlah, kalau dia tidak menembak, Orochimaru justru akan sulit tertangkap. Hebat juga dia, menembak pistol Orochimaru juga. Selama dia masih berada di kepolisian, tidak masalah. Kurasa, kalau kau mau, aku akan menawarkannya untuk tidak bekerja untuk kepolisian lagi. Kalau tidak salah, dia dulu kuliah di bagian tata rias," tambah Paman.

"Ya, itu bagus, Paman. Aku tidak perlu melihatnya terlibat bahaya lagi. Keluarkan saja dia dari kepolisian dengan alasan kelalaian sewaktu bertugas," kataku. Alasan itu cukup bagus untuknya. Kushina memang lalai.

Kushina, bukannya aku bermaksud buruk.

Kau adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis. Kau gadis yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Aku mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Hanya saja... aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu menjadi polisi karena kau ceroboh. Kau sudah banyak terlibat dengan bahaya. Walaupun kau kuat, aku tidak pernah ingin membuatmu harus melewati bahaya.

"Alasanmu cukup bagus. Tapi, dia terhitung berjasa dalam usaha penangkapan kelompok _Hebi_. Aku harus melapor bagaimana ke kepolisian pusat?" tanya Paman. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arahku.

Itu memang benar...

"Bilang saja dia lalai sewaktu bertugas memata-matai _Hebi_, lalu tertangkap. Dia menembakkan dua peluru karena berusaha menyelamatkan rekannya yang hampir ditembak mati karenanya," jawabku. Alasan itu cukup untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Aku benar-benar tak mau menyalahkannya.

Aku hampir tertembak itu karena salahku sendiri. Aku juga tidak menyangka luka bakar ini terasa sangat nyeri.

"Alasan yang cukup logis. Tapi, apa Kushina mau menerima hal seperti ini?" tanya Paman padaku.

Aku tahu, Kushina adalah seorang gadis yang keras kepala. Tapi, ini demi kebaikannya. Ia harus menerima ini.

"Akan kubujuk nanti. Profesi aslinya sebagai mata-mata itu berbeda dengan polisi," jawabku pasti.

Kuarahkan pandanganku lagi pada lampu ruang operasi. Belum mati juga. Kushina, apa kau masih hidup?

Kalau kupikirkan lagi, aku sangat salah terhadapmu, Kushina. Aku sudah membuatmu mengalami apa yang dinamakan menunggu sampai lama. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau menangis karena aku. Sakit, benar 'kan?

Kushina...

**Normal pov~**

Mikoto berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Itachi tak ada bersamanya, ia datang sendirian ke rumah sakit. Ia baru saja ditelepon oleh Jiraiya bahwa sekarang suaminya berada di rumah sakit.

Sudah lima hari ini Fugaku hilang, sejak pria itu meninggalkan sepucuk surat untuknya. Setelahnya, Fugaku sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi oleh Mikoto. Wanita itu sangat cemas. Apalagi, tadi Itachi terus-terusan menangis, walau Mikoto sudah memberinya susu, Itachi tak kunjung diam juga.

Baru sekarang ini ia tahu bahwa Fugaku terlibat dalam misi penagkapan Orochimaru. Pertempuran yang menggunakan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Apalagi, Mikoto tidak tahu Fugaku berada di rumah sakit untuk alasan apa. Ia cemas kalau-kalau Fugaku terluka atau yang paling buruk, Fugaku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ini benar-benar enigma.

Kedua mata onyx Mikoto berhasil menangkap sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang operasi. Ia mengenalinya, itu Fugaku, suaminya. Fugaku tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Mikoto, tapi ia hanya mengguratkan senyum samar. Mikoto langsung berlari dan menghambur ke arah Fugaku.

""Fugaku! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" tanya Mikoto. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan sang Inspektur.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Fugaku sambil mengelus kepala istrinya. Ia yakin ini adalah perbuatan Jiraiya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi untuk misi berbahaya macam itu! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku! Itachi menangis terus dari tadi!" Mikoto mulai terisak di pelukan Fugaku. Ia amat merindukan suaminya.

"Hoaaammm... Tontonan telenovela gratis dari Inspektur Uchiha," komentar Shikaku dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau, Shikaku. Kerjakan tugasmu dulu, mendata semua gadis yang ada di kafe Kyuubi," balas Fugaku. Ia berlaih ke arah Mikoto. "Miko, maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau diincar oleh Orochimaru."

"Sudah cukup reuninya, pasangan yang di sana. Sekarang tenang dulu karena operasi masih berjalan," ujar Jiraiya. Ia melirik ke arah Minato. Ekspresi Minato masih sama, ekspresi yang stres dan galau karena memikirkan Kushina.

"Siapa? Siapa yang dioperasi?" tanya Mikoto bingung.

"Kushina. Kushina tertembak," jawab Minato. Ia tak dapat banyak berpikir saat ini karena ia frustasi.

Mikoto terkejut mendengar suara mantan kekasihnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat ke arah sosok yang dikenalnya. Ia sangat terkejut, padahal Minato sudah dikabarkan meninggal, tapi dia ada di situ.

"Minato?" gumam Mikoto pelan.

"Ya, dia masih hidup, Miko," kata Fugaku. Ia tahu perasaan istrinya. Mungkin ia tidak akan rela, tapi ada baiknya membiarkan Mikoto tahu.

"Benarkah... kau Minato?" Mikoto berjalan ke arah Minato.

"Ya.." jawab Minato lesu.

"Kau masih hidup?"

"Ah, Mikoto, sebaiknya nanti saja," kata Fugaku sambil berjalan ke arah istrinya. Ia tahu Minato sedang stres akibat kejadian penembakan tadi. Kalau Mikoto mengganggunya, Minato mungkin akan semakin stres.

"Sebentar, Fugaku. Aku mau bicara dengan Minato. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi boleh aku bicara denganmu, Minato? Sebentar saja," kata Mikoto pada Minato. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirinya.

Minato mendongak dan melihat ke arah Mikoto. "Baiklah, biar kudengarkan."

.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Minato. Ia bersandar pada dinding putih rumah sakit. Punggungnya terasa nyeri lagi. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkannya di ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf padamu, Minato. Ini bukan masalah ternyata kau masih hidup atau bukan. Aku benar-benar lega kau masih hidup. Minato, maukah kau memaafkan kebohonganku selama ini? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya," jawab Mikoto.

Mikoto pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Antara ia, Minato dan Fugaku. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangi. Ia sudah melukai perasaan mereka bertiga. Rasa bersalah tertanam begitu dalam di lubuk hatinya. Ia berniat memperbaiki kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada Minato setelah pemuda itu sudah tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya.

Minato hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia tak mau mempersalahkan siapa pun. Apalagi, pikirannya tengah melayang. Ia mendengarkan, namun tidak seluruhnya. Perhatiannya terpusat pada Kushina. Sudah tiga puluh menit Kushina berada di dalam ruang operasi. Ia resah dan takut.

"Maaf aku sudah berbohong padamu," kata Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Minato menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu. Kesalahan itu sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. "Harusnya kau cerita padaku dari awal. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Apalagi, aku sudah mempunyai orang yang sangat kucintai, orang yang sangat ingin kulindungi."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Minato. "Sepertinya perasaanmu berbalas."

Minato menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa aku tidak pantas untuknya. Aku sudah sering melukainya. Dia juga tertembak karena aku. Mungkin... dia juga tidak akan memaafkanku."

"Dia akan memaafkanmu. Perempuan itu kuat, Minato."

.

.

.

"Belum selesai?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Minato setelah ia kembali. Mikoto menyeret Fugaku pulang. Hanya tinggal beberapa polisi saja di sana, termasuk Jiraiya dan Shikaku. Minato melihat ke arah lampu ruang operasi yang belum padam.

"Belum. Sabarlah, Minato. Kushina kelelahan, darahnya banyak terkuras tadi. Untung pertolongan pertamanya cepat diberikan. Tapi, keadaannya masih kritis, kita tak boleh senang dulu," jawab Jiraiya. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan keponakannya yang satu ini.

Minato menghela napas. Perasaan resah masih bergentayangan dalam otaknya. Ia tak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi dengan Orochimaru, mau dihukum mati, mau penjara, Minato tak peduli lagi. Yang paling penting baginya adalah Kushina.

"Aku tahu."

"Minato!"

Minato menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Seluruh keluarganya berada di sana, terlihat seperti habis berlari. Banyak wajah yang tampak syok. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu Minato masih hidup. Hanya sebagian anggota kepolisian saja yang tahu. Bahkan, Tsunade juga tidak tahu. Tsunade, Misaki, Kazuto, Karura, Meito, juga Yoze, tampak terkejut melihat Minato.

Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tentu saja ia rindu dengan keluarganya, tapi yang ada di dalam otaknya hanyalah Kushina. Ia tak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"_Nii-san_!" Meito langsung berlari ke arah kakaknya, diikuti oleh Karura. Sebagai saudara Minato, mereka tentu saja sangat senang bahwa Minato masih hidup. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Minato, kau masih hidup? Benarkah kau Minato?" tanya Karura. Ia meraba-raba wajah adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, memastikan itu benar-benar Minato atau bukan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dari wajahnya, sudah terlihat ia sudah mau menangis.

"Ya, ini aku, _Nee-chan_, Meito. Aku masih hidup," jawab Minato.

Karura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya. "Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Minato," katanya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi parasnya yang jelita. Bukan air mata sedih, tapi air mata bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia karena Minato masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat.

"_Nii-san_ keterlaluan! _Nii-san_ pikir bagaimana keadaan rumah setelah _Nii-san_ dikabarkan meninggal!" kata Meito. Ia tidak menangis, sebagai lelaki ia tidak boleh menangis, tapi ia memukuli sang kakak. Tentu saja ia sayang pada Minato, Minato sudah mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Maaf..." Minato tak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi selain kata itu. Ia merasa semakin bersalah karena membuat keluarganya sangat khawatir. Sudah membuat Kushina menangis, membuat keluarganya khawatir. Namun, ia tak punya pilihan lain, karena itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai polisi. Ia berkewajiban menangkap oknum penjahat, apa pun caranya.

"Bocah! Beraninya kau menipuku! Dasar Bocah kurang ajar!" Tsunade langsung memaki Minato. Bukan karena ia tidak sayang, tapi begitulah caranya. Tentu saja ia menyayangi Minato dan menganggapnya anaknya sendiri karena ia tak punya anak. Tapi ia benar-benar marah karena Jiraiya juga tak berkata apa-apa padanya.

"Minato! Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah, _Kaa-san_ khawatir padamu. Sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu, _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa tidur. Ayo pulang, _Kaa-san_ akan memasak masakan kesukaanmu," kata Misaki. Ia memang terlalu paranoid terhadap Minato, Minato adalah putra kebanggaannya. Tapi, ia tak tahu perasaan Minato yang sekarang.

"_Kaa-san_... Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang," jawab Minato dengan tegas, mengejutkan semua yang ada di situ. Sorot mata Minato juga sangat tajam. Berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa, Minato?" tanya Kazuto heran. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan situasi ini.

"Karena... Aku masih menunggu Kushina," jawab Minato.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Kau terkena celaka karenanya, Minato," kata Karura. Ia masih menyalahkan Kushina, menurutnya Kushina adalah pembawa sial dalam hidup putranya. Ia tak suka dengan pengganggu hidup sang putra.

"_Kaa-san_!" tegur Karura.

"Misaki, sudahlah, yang penting Minato masih hidup," ujar Kazuto sebelum temperamen istrinya berubah lagi.

"Jadi benar, _Kaa-san_ memaki-maki Kushina selagi aku tidak sadar? _Kaa-san_ benar-benar tidak punya hati. Apa _Kaa-san_ tidak mengerti perasaanku? Sekarang _Kaa-san_ puas kalau kondisi Kushina sekarat? _Kaa-san_ puas, sekarang kondisi Kushina kritis KARENA AKU?" Nada marah tak lepas dari pertanyaan Minato. Ia tahu sifat ibunya, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan ibunya bersikap seperti itu terhadap gadis yang paling dicintainya.

Misaki juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato. Baru kali ini Minato membantahnya seperti itu, bahkan marah seperti itu terhadapnya. Selama ini Minato adalah anak yang baik dan patuh, kecuali saat ia menolak melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya dan memilih menjadi polisi.

"Minato, tenanglah dulu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karura. Baru kali ini ia melihat Minato benar-benar marah terhadap ibu mereka. Ia juga merasakan firasat buruk dengan pernyataan Minato barusan.

"Kushina... Kushina tertembak. Dan itu karena melindungiku. _Kaa-san_ tidak boleh memaki-maki Kushina lagi. Apa _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku? Aku pura-pura mati pun demi Kushina. _Kaa-san_ seharusnya tahu apa artinya itu! Aku mencintainya," jawab Minato. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit jika memikirkan penderitaan Kushina lagi, luka di punggungnya serasa terbakar lagi.

Misaki terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan putra sulungnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Minato bisa mencintai seorang gadis yang bahkan hampir saja terjerumus dalam bisnis prostitusi. Padahal, ia sendiri berniat mencarikan gadis baik-baik untuk Minato.

"Minato, tapi dia bukan gadis yang baik untukmu!"

"_Kaa-san_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kushina," bantah Minato. "Dia gadis yang baik."

"Minato!"

Nyeri di punggung Minato semakin terasa sakit. Minato menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Luka bakar di punggungnya terasa sangat sakit, melebihi biasanya. Mungkin akibat ia menggertak dan berkata dengan nada yang marah. Raut wajahnya tampak kesakitan.

'Punggungku... Cih, kenapa harus sekarang?' batin Minato. Ia meringis kesakitan. Tadinya, ia hanya mengobati lukanya dengan asal, ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini pada akhirnya.

Rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Minato. Selama ini, pemuda bermata safir itu hanya sedikit beristirahat. Tubuhnya sudah mulai meronta karena letih dan sakit.

BRRRUUGGGHHH!

Minato jatuh ke bawah. Rasa nyeri yang membakar punggungnya bercampur dengan kelelahan yang dialaminya. Ia pun pingsan.

"Minato? Kenapa?" Misaki terkejut melihat putranya tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Dokter!"

"Apa efek dari kurang tidur? Jangan-jangan... sewaktu ledakan bom itu... Minato terkena angin ledakan dan menderita luka bakar?" Jiraiya mulai berspekulasi. Saat Minato memberitahu rencananya lewat telepon, pemuda itu bilang ia baik-baik saja, tidak terluka. Tapi, dari caranya bersandar dan menahan sakit, Jiraiya tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan punggung Minato.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kazuto tak mengerti.

"Ledakan itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana persisnya, tapi sepertinya Minato meloloskan diri sebelum terjadinya ledakan dan kebakaran. Kalau aku benar, bom itu bisa meledakkan satu kamar. Mungkin Minato sudah di luar kamar, tapi angin ledakannya tetap mengenainya. Daerah yang paling mungkin terkena adalah punggung. Tsunade, tolong urus Minato," kata Jiraiya pada istrinya.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah. Akan kuurus bocah ini."

.

.

.

"Ukhh..."

Kedua mata safir Minato mulai terbuka. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Cahaya mulanya remang-remang dan pudar, namun semakin lama semakin jelas di mata Minato. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat menusuk hidung Minato. Pemuda itu merasa punggungnya terasa lebih nyaman, tidak terlalu nyeri.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tsunade berada di situ. Tsunade baru saja mengobati luka bakar di punggung Minato. Luka bakar itu lumayan parah karena tidak diobati dengan benar. Sebenarnya, luka itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi membentuk sebuah tanda silang di punggung Minato.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato heran. Ia hanya ingat ia marah pada ibunya, lalu punggungnya terasa sangat sakit, setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain rasa sakit yang menderanya, baik secara fisik maupun hatinya.

"Tadi kau pingsan. Dasar bocah, bisa-bisanya kau mengobati luka bakar di punggungmu sembarangan. Lukanya sudah parah."

"Aku 'kan memang tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan keahlianku. Kushina... Bagaimana dengan Kushina?" tanya Minato begitu ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak tahu tentang keadaan Kushina. Bisa saja selama ia tidak sadar terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina.

"Belum ada kabar. Dia masih di ruang operasi. Oh ya, jangan protes karena darahmu diambil untuknya tadi karena rumah sakit kehabisan stok darah setelah operasi sebelum Kushina. Kushina sudah pernah menyumbangkan darahnya untukmu, jadi darah kalian sudah pasti cocok," jawab Tsunade. Ia sudah kembali bersikap seperti biasanya pada Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal Kushina bisa selamat, darahku tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku harus ke sana sekarang." Minato beranjak dari ranjang rumah sakit dan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu keluar? Berbaring dulu! Harusnya kau lelah, Bocah!" ujar Tsunade berkacak pinggang. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah seorang dokter, dokter yang bekerja di kepolisian. Jadi, ia juga harus menjaga keadaaan orang yang dirawatnya, apalagi orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa berbaring dengan tenang kalau aku tidak tahu kondisi Kushina!" balas Minato dengan keras kepala. Resistensi pun mulai hadir dalam dirinya. Siapa pun tidak boleh melarangnya untuk bertindak seperti ini. Itu adalah keputusannya yang mutlak.

"Nanti dulu, Bocah! Jiraiya akan memberitahu keadaannya kalau terjadi sesuatu! Lebih baik kau tenang dulu! Emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun!" Tsunade benar-benar kesal karena Minato sangat keras kepala. Ia memang bersyukur Minato masih hidup, tapi sifat keras kepalanya membuatnya sebal.

Baginya, orang sakit harus tidur dengan tenang.

"Tapi ini Kushina, Bibi! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam! Apalagi dia juga tertembak karena aku! Pokoknya aku tidak akan menuruti perkataan Bibi! Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau Kushina belum dipastikan selamat!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Minato dengan keras kepalanya membantah perkataan dari sang bibi. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah keponakannya yang satu ini. Apa pun yang terjadi, Minato tetap persisten terhadap keputusannya. Bila ia sudah seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk mengikuti Minato dari belakang, siapa tahu ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Minato. Ia hanya bisa menjaga Minato, karena ia tidak bisa menghentikan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Kebetulan, ruangan tempat Minato diobati terletak di dekat ruangan operasi, jadi mereka bisa cepat sampai ke tempat orang-orang menunggu. Semua polisi sudah pulang, hanya tinggal keluarga Minato saja, ditambah Akaichi yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya begitu melihat Minato sudah datang dengan raut cemas. Pemuda itu mengarahkan kedua mata saifrnya ke sekeliling koridor. Lampu ruang operasi belum juga mati.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa untuk sementara karena sudah kuobati. Ck, Jiraiya, seharusnya kau mengawasi Minato! Kau ini bagaimana sih!" omel Tsunade pada sang suami yang tengah duduk menunggu. Ia benar-benar kesal karena Jiraiya juga tidak bilang padanya kalau Minato menderita luka bakar.

"Maaf, Bibi. Aku yang tidak memberitahu pada siapa-siapa tentang luka bakar ini," jawab Minato.

"Dasar Bocah! Lalu, ini siapa? Setahuku, tidak ada anggota polisi seperti ini." Tsunade menunjuk ke arah Akaichi yang tampak asing di matanya. Ia baru kali ini melihatnya. Wanita itu tidak tahu siapa Akaichi. Kelihatannya, orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun sama sepertinya, hanya Minato dan Jiraiya saja yang sepertinya tahu mengenai identitas Akaichi.

"Aku kakak Kushina, namaku Arashii," jawab Akaichi dengan santainya, membuat Tsunade semakin bingung lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah, saat anak buahku mengotopsi mayat, ada mayat Arashii Uzumaki berdasarkan catatan gigi... Agh, aku semakin bingung! Pertama Kushina, lalu dia! Sebenarnya siapa saja yang berpura-pura mati lagi? Bocah ini juga sama!" Tsunade frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dapat tertipu lagi.

"Ah... Kalau kau melihat luka tembak di tubuhku, mungkin kau bisa mengerti, Nyonya. Catatan gigi itu palsu," jawab Akaichi, atau tepatnya Arashii Uzumaki, kakak kandung Kushina. Kini, warna mata aslinya sudah tampak, ungu violet yang sama seperti Kushina. Hanya saja, rambutnya tetap berwarna hitam karena ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam untuk melarikan diri dari _Hebi_.

"Lalu, itu mayat siapa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Mayat salah satu anggota Uzushio yang kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian saat kebakaran terjadi," jawab Arashii. Ia bukannya tidak berperasaan, tentu saja ia merasa bersalah terhadap orang itu, tapi ia harus tetap hidup karena harus mencari adiknya dan melanjutkan tugasnya, yaitu menghentikan _Hebi_.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Dia pengkhianat juga, membiarkan Orochimaru masuk. Sepertinya, Orochimaru membunuhnya setelah pergi dari rumah kami. Aku kabur setelah Orochimaru keluar. Sayangnya, semuanya mati, hanya Kushina yang dibawa pergi oleh Orochimaru. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku didahului oleh para polisi. Lebih tepatnya aku bersyukur karena adikku baik-baik saja," jawab Arashii. Nada lega terdengar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Minato merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Memang benar, Kushina baik-baik saja saat ia dibawa pergi olehnya dari sekapan Orochimaru, paling tidak gadis itu tidak dijadikan 'makanan' para hidung belang. Tapi, saat ini gadis itu tengah berada di dalam ruang operasi, mempertahankan nyawanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Namikaze, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena Kushina tertembak karena melindungimu. Aku tahu sifat Kushina, ia juga akan marah padaku kalau aku memarahimu. Ia tidak bisa dihentikan. Aku yang salah karena membiarkannya lolos dari pengawasanku," kata Arashii begtu melihat ekspresi wajah Minato. Ia tahu bahwa Minato merasa sangat bersalah tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kushina.

Ia bukan orang yang mudah emosi seperti Kushina. Ia sangat memahami sifat adik kandungnya.

"... Bukan masalah itu, Uzumaki-_san_, tapi ini masalah yang lebih rumit," kata Minato. Ia meremas tangannya. Ia sangat benci terhadap apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Kushina selama ini. Ia benci karena telah menyakiti perasaan Kushina.

"Sudahlah, yang waktu itu aku hanya berakting. Kalau tidak seperti itu, aku akan kesulitan menyembunyikan jati diri, baik darimu maupun dari Kushina. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar mengenai kita," kata Arashii sambil meringis. Kushina memang terkadang polos sampai tidak bisa melihat penyamaran orang lain.

Mendadak, lampu operasi mati. Minato yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan mendekati pintu ruang operasi, disertai Karura dan Tsunade yang juga mencemaskan Kushina. Bagi Karura, Kushina sudah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Ia sangat berharap Kushina benar-benar akan menjadi adik perempuannya, dengan kata lain, ia berharap Minato dan Kushina menikah. Tentu saja Arashii juga iktu menghampiri mereka.

Seorang dokter keluar dari pintu ruang operasi. Kebetulan, dokter itu adalah Biwako, dokter yang merawat Minato sewaktu ia amnesia. Tempat tugas aslinya adalah di sini, rumah sakit milik suaminya. Tapi, ia bekerja di rumah sakit kecil itu karena kekurangan orang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Minato. Ia sungguh-sungguh gelisah. Pemuda itu sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kushina. Yang ia ucapkan sebenarnya sudah mewakili mereka yang berada di koridor tunggu itu.

Biwako tersenyum. "Pelurunya sudah dikeluarkan. Kondisinya masih kritis, tapi ia akan segera membaik. Ia kelelahan dan kurang darah, mungkin pemulihannya akan lama, mungkin juga ia koma. Di luar itu, ia baik-baik saja."

Minato menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah..."

"Sebenarnya, ia sudah hampir mati. Orang biasa tak akan bisa bertahan hidup dengan kondisi sepertinya. Dia seorang gadis yang kuat. Aku yakin tekadnya untuk hidup sangat kuat sampai bisa melewati kondisi yang paling kritis saat menunggu donor darah," tambah Biwako.

"Benarkah?" gumam Minato. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengarnya. Hatinya seakan tercabik-cabik mendengar bahwa Kushina hampir saja mati karena melindunginya.

BRUGGGHH!

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah Kushina masih hidup..." Bulir-bulir air mata pun mulai menuruni pipi pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ia benar-benar merasa senang dan lega mendengar Kushina masih hidup. Baru kali ini ia menangis karena bahagianya. Minato tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau Kushina sampai mati. Karenanya, ia sangat bersyukur mengetahui Kushina masih hidup.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Misaki terpana melihat putranya. Baru kali ini Minato menangis karena seorang gadis, bahkan gadis yang belum lama dikenalnya. Perasaan bersalah mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Anaknya saja sampai menangis bahagia karena Kushina selamat dan masih hidup, sementara ia memaki-maki Kushina karena menganggap ia adalah duri dalam daging di kehidupan Minato. Padahal, putranya begitu mencintai gadis itu.

Tak lama, sebuah ranjang dorong didorong keluar ruang operasi. Kushina terbaring di situ. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai dan bahagia, walau ia masih berada dalam fase kritis. Berbagai selang masih melekat di tubuhnya, wajahnya pun masih tampak pucat. Rambutnya tergeletak lemas. Namun ia bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak. Ia hidup. Kushina masih hidup.

"Dasar adik paling membuat cemas. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Shina." Arashii tersenyum melihat sang adik. Semua bebannya terlepas begitu melihat Kushina baik-baik saja.

"Ah, Kushina akan dipindahkan ke ICU. Kalau ia sudah bisa hidup tanpa perlu banyak alat lagi, akan kami pindahkan ke kamar pasien biasa," kata Biwako. Ia tahu kondisi Kushina belum stabil. Untuk menghindarkan hal buruk, ia memilih cara teraman untuk merawat Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja seperlunya. Aku akan membayar seluruh biayanya," sahut Arashii. Memang rumahnya terbakar, tapi tabungan keluarga mereka masih cukup banyak, ditambah lagi dengan saham yang cukup besar di perusahaan Uzushio yang masih berjalan. Perusahaan Uzushio sendiri berdiri di bidang mesin, walau itu adalah pekerjaan sampingan selain menjadi mata-mata.

Sekarang, seluruh saham itu berada di tangan Arashii selaku satu-satunya pewaris. Saham lainnya belum diserahkan pada Kushina. Gadis itu juga berhak atas perusahaan Uzushio.

"Dengan begini, masalah sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu Kushina bangun," kata Jiraiya.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya. Paman, bolehkah aku mengambil cuti sampai Kushina sadar? Aku ingin menemaninya."

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa, kau sudah istirahat lama setelah kecelakaan. Tapi baiklah, karena kau juga terluka, anggap saja ini bonus karena rencanamu untuk menumpas Orochimaru. Satu lagi, tadinya aku mau menaikkan pangkatmu sebagai calon Inspektur berdasar perintah atasan. Sepertinya aku harus meralatnya pada Kepolisian pusat," jawab Jiraiya.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya karena heran. "Apa maksud Paman?"

"Nanti saja setelah Kushina sadar."

"Baiklah..."

Minato pun tersenyum.

Yang terpenting...

Gadisnya selamat dan masih tetap seorang gadis.

Ia berhasil menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang jahat itu dan lolos dari kondisi kritis.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sip! Tinggal chapter-chapter penyelesaian. Hohohoho, berikutnya serba fluff~ Khekhekhe...

Minato: ==" Tetep aja dirimu bikin gue nge-angst, Thorrr!

Kushina: Aku sampe hampir 6 chapter nge-angst...

Author: Ah... Kan proses.

Arashii: Yup, Akaichi itu aku. Soal penulisan Kushito, itu Author salah ketik dan ga teliti.

Minato: He? Orochimaru dijadiin latihan tembak buat Kim Nam Gil?

Orochimaru: WTF? Kayaknya pada suka nyiksa ya! Helooo, bagaimana sih, aku sudah dijadiin bencong lha, dosen kebidanan(fic **Viero D. Eclipse**)! Masih mau nyiksa? Oke, biar kumaki-maki... Khukhukhu...

Author: Tenang aja, Kim Nam Gil bisa bahasa Jepang kok... #grins Dan ada yang mau ngancem produser tentang kenapa endingnya Kim Nam Gil mati...

Minato: Hoi! Kok OOT sih! Balik ke topik!

Kushina: Uhmmm... Mungkin sampai 20an lha, chapternya. Buat penyelesaian, 2-3 chapter. Karena masih ada penjelasan-penjelasan tentang Minato dan Arashii yang belum lengkap.

Minato: Ditambah satu atau dua chapter khusus untuk Behind The Scene dan Omake-nya. Behind The Scenenya adalah scene- #dibekepAuthor

Author: Diem lu, Min...

Kushina: Kemudian buat nama Kaito... Banyak yang kaget kalo Kaito itu Minato. Hm... Gara-gara Kaito sadis ya. Ada alasannya sendiri, tenang aja, habis syuting aku yang sadis ke dia... Asal nama itu...

Author: Hehehehe... Cuma asal milih, buka singkatan dari apa pun. Sengaja pilih yang menimbulkan kesan misterius. Yah, Kaito sendiri 'kan artinya pencuri, jadi udah ada kesan misteriusnya... Hhehehehe

Arashii: Yups, benar aku Akaichi. Tentung tulisan Kushito, itu Author salah ketik.

Minato: Kushina selamat kok... Kalau ga, aku bakal rasengan nih author.

Author: Stoppp! Sana, syuting lagi buat fic baru! Aku mau nulis baru!

Oke...

REVIEW PLEASEEE!

Kim D. Meiko

Tambahan: Saat chapter terakhir, author usahakan buat rate Mnya di fic Sequel. Itu fic khusus buat semua fic rate M di FNI.


	20. Chapter 20End: Hero or Heroine?

**My Virgin Girl**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Mistery, Angsty, Tragedy, Drama**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s)**

* * *

A/N: WAAAWWW! Aku tidak menyangka bisa sampai dua puluh chapter! Ini melebihi perkiraan awal! Meiko belum bisa memperkirakan ini sampai chapter berapa, tapi ada tambahan satu chapter untuk Behind The Scene serta Omake, kemudian yang rate M Meiko taruh di Sequel, kumpulan fic rate M punya Meiko. Dan inilah chapter terakhirnya!

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

Chapter 20(End): Hero and Heroin?

**Kushina's pov~**

Sakit...

Perutku terasa sangat sakit, seakan-akan organ dalamku mau pecah. Mataku berkunang-kunang, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku hanya melihat Orochimaru jatuh ke tanah dan perutnya berdarah.

Aku...

Aku...

Aku yang menembaknya. Aku yang membuat peluru menembus perutnya.

Mengerikan...

Aku sempoyongan. Perlahan aku terjatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi yang keras. Aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa ucapan Minato-_san_. Yang aku tahu, dia marah padaku. Dari nadanya... ia terdengar marah padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang sangat ini. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya ditembak. Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran, bukan karena luka ini, tapi karena aku sudah membunuh. Aku sudan menembak seseorang dengan pistol. Saat menekan pelatuk, semuanya terasa mengerikan.

Dengan penglihatanku yang sudah mulai kabur aku bisa melihat Minato-_san_. Kujulurkan tanganku dan kusentuh pipinya. Benar... kulit yang hangat ini miliknya, milik Minato-_san_.

"Syu...kurlah... kau... ma..sih hi-dup. Ja-Jadi... Be..gini... rasa..nya menem...bak o..rang..."

Dengan terbata, kuucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato-_san_. Dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa, aku harus menyampaikannya lagi. Aku harus mengucapkan perasaanku pada Minato-_san_, walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_A-Ai...shi...teru..._"

.

.

.

Di mana...

Aku berada di mana dan mengapa aku seperti ini? Semuanya terasa gelap dan menyakitkan. Aku tak tahan berada di sini.

Tapi...

Napas hangat berhembus ke paru-paruku. Jantungku terasa ditekan dan dipacu. Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Sakit... Tolong aku...

"_Kushina!"_

Aku harus bertahan...

.

.

.

Aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Semuanya menjadi gelap, lama sekali. Tapi ada yang menghangatkanku di sini. Siapa...

Cahaya terang mulai menyelimutiku. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Perutku juga terasa sangat sakit. Perlahan, kedua mataku membuka. Ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku. Hangat...

Apa... aku masih hidup?

**Normal pov~**

"Di mana... aku?"

Kushina membuka matanya. Kedua violetnya menangkap tempat yang asing baginya. Bau obat-obatan menusuk hidungnya. Hanya saja, tangannya terasa hangat, bukti ada seseorang yang menggenggamnya.

"Kushina... Kushu-_chan_, kau sudah sadar?" Minato yang sedari tadi menunggu Kushina dan menggenggam tangannya terperangah melihat gadis yang dicintainya sudah bangun dan sadar.

"Minato-_san_..." Kushina mengenali suara itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Minato. Pemuda itu tampak sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan setengah terkejut dan setengah senang. Ia benar-benar bingung atas apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini, mengapa Minato menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kushu-_chan_ syukurlah..." Minato akhirnya memeluk Kushina dengan erat. Dadanya terasa sesak karena bahagia. Ia senang bisa melihat Kushina akhirnya sadar. Selama seminggu, ia terus menunggui Kushina. Dan baru hari ini gadis itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah pulih.

Namun, Kushina tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Pelukan Minato terasa hangat, ia menyukai itu. Tapi, ia masih bingung. Apakah ia sudah mati? Apakah ini hanya sekedar mimpinya?

"Minato-_san_... Ini di mana?" tanya Kushina masih bingung.

"Di rumah sakit. Ada apa, Kushu-_chan_?" tanya Minato heran.

"Minato-_san_... Benarkah ini kau?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Apa aku... sudah mati? Atau ini hanya mimpi?" tanya Kushina. Ingatan-ingatannya mulai kembali. Ia ingat ia tertembak, ia juga menembak Orochimaru. Tapi semuanya terasa semu. Tidak jelas.

Ia tak tahu ini adalah kenyataan atau tidak.

"Hei, kau bicara apa? Kau di rumah sakit, kau masih hidup, ini bukan mimpi. Kita berdua masih hidup," jawab Minato. Jemarinya membelai lembut rambut Kushina yang terbaring lemas selama ini. Wajah Kushina masih pucat. Selang infus masih terpasang di lengannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu... Aku... Waktu itu aku..." Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Tangan itu gemetar. Sama seperti saat ia selesai menarik pelatuknya. Ia ketakutan. Memegang pistol dan menekan pelatuk itu sangat mengerikan baginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak membunuhnya. Orochimaru tidak mati karena itu," hibur Minato sambil menurunkan tangan Kushina dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Karena ia mengambil cuti sebagai polisi, ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang biasa.

Hening sejenak.

"Lalu... kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau membiarkanku sengsara selama ini? KENAPA KAU BEGITU JAHAT PADAKU!" Kushina meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Walau ia senang karena Minato masih hidup, tapi ia masih marah dan sedih karena Minato membohonginya. Bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Ssstt... Tenanglah dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, nanti lukamu bisa sakit."

Kushina berusaha duduk. Benar saja, perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia yakin saat ini ada bekas luka di perutnya. Bekas luka akibat tembakan yang tak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

"Kenapa... Apa kau masih mau menyakitiku?"

"Bukan itu, Kushina... Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, sungguh. Dengarkan aku. Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku, itu tidak masalah," kata Minato. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar lupa tentangmu. Setelah kau menciumku, aku ingat semuanya. Tapi kau sudah pergi entah ke mana. Setelahnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa ada bom di kamar itu. Aku berusaha lari keluar dan mengenakan jaket. Aku menutupi kepalaku dengan tudungnya. Tapi tetap saja angin ledakan itu mengenai punggungku dan menyebabkan luka bakar yang parah di punggungku.

"Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi ke apartemen. Dulu, aku memasang alat pelacak dan penyadap milik kepolisian pada ponselmu. Alat pelacak itu terhubung ke laptopku, jadi kulacak menggunakan laptop. Setelah menemukan dan mendengar tentang posisimu, aku menelepon Paman.

"Aku bilang supaya Paman menceritakan bahwa aku sudah mati supaya aku mudah menyusup ke _Hebi_. Akhirnya ya, Paman membuat semuanya sempurna, termasuk makam palsu itu. Sekarang makam itu sudah dihilangkan. Kemudian, aku menyusup ke _Hebi_ sebagai Kaito."

"Mengapa kau berbuat seperti itu padaku?" tanya Kushina lirih. Ia masih ingat apa saja perbuatan Kaito yang sangat menyiksa hatinya.

"Supaya tidak ketahuan. Kalau aku berbuat baik padamu, semuanya akan gagal. Maaf soal aku menghancurkan jepitmu. Soal ponsel itu, aku mengambilnya supaya tidak ketahuan ada alat pelacak dan penyadap berukuran kecil," jawab Minato.

"Kenapa kau menendangku waktu itu?"

"Aku takut. Aku takut kau membunuh. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi seorang pembunuh. Karenanya... aku... Aku menendang tanganku karena aku tidak ingin kau memegang pistol. Maaf soal aku menciummu paksa dan lainnya. Mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkanku setelah ini, tapi aku berbuat sampai sejauh itu demi kau."

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu perasaan Minato pasti juga sakit. Apalagi, ia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal demi dirinya, yang hanya seorang gadis. "Minato-_san_... Aku bukan siapa-siapamu..." bisiknya lirih. "Aku hanya seorang gadis bodoh yang selalu menyulitkanmu."

"Kushu-_chan_... Bagiku, kau bukan gadis yang bodoh. Aku ingin membalas perkataanmu yang terakhir padaku, bolehkah?" tanya Minato meminta ijin.

Perasaannya yang terpendam semakin meluap dan menggetarkan hatinya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia mencintai Kushina. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa itu. Terhadap gadis yang rapuh itu, ia tidak meragukan perasaannya. Ia tahu Kushina mencintainya, tapi gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa ia memendam perasaan yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina heran.

Minato duduk di ranjang. Ia membelai rambut Kushina, jemarinya menyusuri kulit wajah gadis berambut merah itu. Kushina tidak bergerak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Wajahnya merona merah saat wajah Minato berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dengan lembut tapi pasti, Minato menekan bibir Kushina dengan bibirnya. Jarinya terbenam di rambut Kushina. Ia menumpahkan segenap perasaannya pada ciuman yang lembut dan hangat itu.

Kushina sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato. Ini pertama kalinya Minato menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Bibir Minato yang melekat di bibirnya terasa sangat hangat, mententramkan hatinya. Detak jantung pun mulai berirama dengan tempo yang cepat. Melodi hati pun mulai bergema.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kushu-_chan_. Aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Minato begitu ia mengakhiri ciumannya. Kedua safir menatap lembut pada sosok gadis yang mengisi relung hatinya. Ia tak peduli Kushina akan memaafkannya atau tidak.

Wajah Kushina berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari seorang pria.

"Minato-_san_..." Kushina tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Ia bahagia.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membuat pengakuan yang lebih romantis lagi. Yah, kau tahu aku bukan pria yang romantis," kata Minato. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya karena efek malu.

"Dasar bodoh. Agh... Kurasa aku harus protes pada pembuat film _action_. Luka tembakan itu sakit sekali," kata Kushina sambil memegangi perutnya. Luka bekas peluru bersarang itu terasa sakit dan perih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kuambilkan obat dan kupanggilkan dokter sekalian?" tanya Minato cemas. Ia tahu kalau luka itu susah dipulihkan, jadi pasti Kushina juga tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu karenanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kelihatannya parah sekali. Kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya," ujar Kushina.

Minato menggeleng. "Luka itu ibarat sebuah penghargaan bagi polisi. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lukaku justru lebih parah."

"Luka apa?"

"Luka bakar di punggungku. Mau melihatnya?" tanya Minato.

Kushina hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia melihat Minato membuka kancing kemejanya, lalu berbalik memunggunginya. Luka bakar itu terlihat membuat bentuk silang di punggung Minato. Luka yang cukup mengerikan.

Kushina terkesiap melihatnya.

"Lebih parah daripadamu 'kan? Ini juga tidak bisa hilang, sama sepertimu," kata Minato. Ia kembali memakai kemejanya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Kushina. Wajah gadis itu tampak merah karena ia baru pertama kali melihat Minato _topless_.

"Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan jijik melihat lukamu atau tidak. Yang penting kau selamat dan masih hidup. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Susah payah aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, tapi kau sendiri malah tertembak," kata Minato sambil tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu tahu! Kau yang bodoh! Kau orang paling jahat! Apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku saat aku dengar kau meninggal!" Kushina mulai emosi lagi. Ia benar-benar marah pada Minato. Padahal ia menangis terus sampai kehilangan tenaga.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak ada cara lain selain itu. Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir." Minato bisa memaklumi perasaan Kushina, apalagi Kushina adalah orang yang paling dicintai olehnya.

"Tapi aku senang kau selamat..." Kushina memeluk Minato dengan erat. Ia begitu mencintai pemuda itu. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak memaafkan Minato. "Aku mencintaimu... Minato-_san_..."

Minato hanya tersenyum. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk Kushina. Ia bisa merasakan air mata Kushina yang membasahi bahunya. Ia mengelus punggung gadis itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu soal cinta pertamaku?" tanya Kushina. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, itu... Kau sudah dengar dari Mikoto soal aku pernah kecelakaan dan amnesia sewaktu umurku sepuluh tahun? Ah, itu... Kaito yang kau temui hari itu... Anak itu juga aku. Kau ingat mata merahnya aneh 'kan? Itu efek karena aku memakai lensa kontak berwarna merah, tapi mataku sendiri berwarna biru. Lalu, sebenarnya karena aku dikejar-kejar, aku meninggalkanmu di taman dan lari, eh malah tertabrak," jawab Minato sambil tertawa dan menggaruk rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya ingat padaku," ujar Kushina.

"Yah, sayangnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa ingat tentang hal itu. Kau tahu apa yang membuat ingatanku pulih?"

Kushina menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Minato bisa sadar. Ia kira mungkin saja karena efek angin ledakan atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu lalu ia kembali ingat. Tapi itu hanya di film, tak mungkin benar-benar terjadi pada Minato.

"Kau mau tahu? Yang mengembalikan ingatanku adalah... ciumanmu waktu itu," jawab Minato dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda, bermaksud menjahili Kushina.

Wajah Kushina langsung menjadi merah. "He-Hei! Dasar mesum!"

"Lho? Aku bicara tentang kenyataan, aku tidak bohong sama sekali."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"He-Hei..." Minato _sweatdrop_ melihat sifat Kushina yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Gadis itu kembali menjadi gadis yang manja. Minato hanya tersenyum pasrah. Ia mengelus kepala Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Dasar…"

"Huh." Kushina mendengus, padahal ia sendiri senang karena kepalanya dielus oleh Minato. "Minato, apa artinya aku bagimu?" tanya Kushina. Ia ingin tahu arti dirinya bagi Minato.

"Eh… Itu… Kalau bagiku, kau itu seperti… heroin," jawab Minato.

"Hm… Kau menyamakanku dengan bubuk narkoba."

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi yah, bagiku kau itu seperti heroin, menimbulkan candu bagiku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau kau tidak bernapas. Seperti itulah maksudku. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai seperti itu, tapi kau benar-benar candu bagiku," jawab Minato.

Wajah Kushina merona merah karena malu. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari Minato. "Dasar… Kau itu terlalu jujur. Kalau aku heroin… kau seperti pahlawan bagiku… Kau menyelamatkanku berulang kali."

Sesaat mereka berdua hanya terdiam, hanya mendengarkan suara hati masing-masing. Jantung yang berdetak kencang saling berlomba. Tangan Minato meraih wajah Kushina. Kedua wajah itu saling mendekat, sampai napas hangat terasa sangat dekat. Tapi, sebelum kedua bibir itu saling bertemu atas nama cinta…

BRAAAKKK!

"Maaf mengganggu momen kalian. Aku mendengar kalau Kushina sudah sadar dan kurasa aku berhak menemuinya," sela Arashii sambil masuk dan menenteng sebuah bungkusan. Kushina menoleh heran padanya. Ia mengenalinya sebagai Akaichi, tapi entah mengapa warna matanya violet sama sepertinya dan ia sangat kenal dengan wajahnya.

Minato hanya mendengus sebal karena gagal mencium Kushina. Ia pun segera berdiri. "Silahkan saja."

"Yah, kau baik sekali. Nanti kukembalikan. Kau di sini juga tidak apa-apa," kata Arashii pada Minato sembari tersenyum pada Minato. Ia yakin bahwa Minato akan menjadi suami Kushina. Memang berlebihan, tapi setidaknya ia yakin Minato adalah jodoh untuk adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau menganggu, itu saja." Minato melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar kamar Kushina. Ia cukup tahu sopan santun tentang hal ini.

Arashii hanya tersenyum, sementara Kushina menatap Arashii dengan tercengang-cengang. Ia kenal, ia mengenalnya. Ia sangat mengenali pria di hadapannya ini.

"_Aniki_…" lirihnya pelan.

"Hei, Shina, masa kau sudah lupa padaku karena dia?" tanya Arashii sambil tersenyum dan duduk di samping adiknya. Kedua violetnya beradu dengan violet adiknya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum melihat mata violet yang jernih itu. Mata indah milik adiknya.

"_Aniki_… Benarkah kau _Aniki_?" tanya Kushina dengan suara yang lirih.

"Iya, memang siapa lagi? Ah, gara-gara warna rambut ini? Aku mencatnya supaya tidak ketahuan Orochimaru. Kau lapar 'kan? Seminggu kau tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sudah membelikanmu ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Nih, ramen asin porsi jumbo," kata Arashii sambil menarik meja ranjang. Ia meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Nah, makanlah."

"_Aniki_… _Aniki _jahat! Jahat!" Kushina memukuli Arashii dengan keras dan mulai menangis. Ia merasa kesal pada kakaknya. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah hidup terlunta-lunta saat tidak bersama dengan Minato, padahal kakaknya juga masih hidup. Ia benar-benar tidak suka kakaknya tidak memberitahunya kalau ia masih hidup.

"Maaf, Shina. Aku benar-benar menderita tidak boleh memberitahumu, tapi ini demi kita. Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Maafkan _Aniki_," kata Arashii. Arashii meringis kesakitan-tentu saja tenaga adiknya berlebihan- dan mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut.

"_Aniki_ jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Kalau _Aniki_ masih hidup seperti itu kenapa aku harus menderita, hah? Apa _Aniki_ tidak tahu aku rindu pada _Aniki_?" bentak Kushina sampai Minato yang berada di luar kamar pun mendengarnya.

"Iya-iya… Maaf, Shina. Waktu itu aku lolos karena aku pura-pura mati. Yang tertembak bukan jantungku, tapi ini." Arashii menunjukkan punggung tangannya. Ada bekas luka tembak di sana, yang satu lagi di dadanya.

Kushina memperhatikan bekas luka itu dengan seksama. "_Aniki_…"

"Maaf ya, sebenarnya aku menyesal karena aku masih hidup sementara _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ meninggal, apalagi kau dibawa oleh ular tua itu. Aku juga terlambat untuk membelimu, tapi syukurlah kau hidup dengan baik bersama Minato Namikaze. Dia pemuda yang baik, kurasa."

"Bukan masalah itu… Aku senang _Aniki_ masih hidup… Tapi aku tidak suka _Aniki _menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Aku sangat tidak suka!"

"Maaf, Shina, ini demi melindungi diriku, juga kau. Lalu, kau sendiri bisa hidup baik selama ini? Apa semua kebutuhanmu tercukupi? Aku hanya khawatir kau tidak bisa hidup dengan baik," kata Arashii.

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kehidupanku juga baik-baik saja, semuanya terpenuhi. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, Shina? Apa Minato melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik padamu?"

"Bukan itu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas budi padanya."

Arashii tersenyum. "Yah, nanti kau sendiri tahu bagaimana. Aku merestui kalau kalian mau bersama. Dia tidak berpura-pura, yah, dia jujur terhadap perasaannya."

"Dia terlalu bodoh untuk itu. Yah, tapi aku juga suka tentang hal itu."

"Lalu, kau mau bagaimana setelah ini? Kau mau tetap bekerja sebagai polisi atau apa? Kita sudah tak bisa meneruskan pekerjaan _Tou-san_. Itu pun, kalau kita mau, kita harus memulai dari nol lagi. Tapi aku harus tetap melanjutkan perusahaan. Lagipula, hampir semua mata-mata sudah beralih profesi. Kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Arashii. Ia sudah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Tak mungkin kalau Kushina harus melanjutkan profesi mata-mata setelah bahaya yang ia alami.

"Itu-"

"Permisi. Maaf, tadi aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa ijin.

Arashii hanya mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Kushina.

"Ehm… Begini, sebenarnya Paman Jiraiya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Kushina dari Kepolisian. Yah, memang Kushina berjasa dalam penangkapan Orochimaru, tapi kau hanya polisi yang bahkan tidak diberi latihan. Tapi, kau mau atau tidak, itu tergantung dirimu. Secara khusus, aku melarang kalau kau ingin kembali," kata Minato sambil berjalan mendekati kakak beradik yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Kau sudah membuatku gila dengan peristiwa Orochimaru, belum lagi waktu itu kau menembak Orochimaru! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat tahu kau menembakkannya?" Minato menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Ia benar-benar tidak mau peristiwa itu terjadi lagi.

Kushina termangu mendengar penjelasan Minato. Pemuda itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Jujur, ia sendiri sampai saat ini tidak bisa menahan rasa ketakutan akibat menembak. Tapi, Minato sendiri sampai bilang seperti itu, artinya Minato juga merasakan ketakutan Kushina.

Arashii mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Minato. "Apa yang dikatakan Minato itu ada benarnya. Lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri."

"… Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kushina.

"Membuka salon? Kau lulusan bagian tata rias bukan?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Sebenarnya untuk keperluan penyamaran. Tapi… Aku tidak lihai dalam hal ini."

"Tidak lihai? Dengan nilai A+ kau bilang tidak lihai?" sergah Arashii.

"Tunggu. Kushina, katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya," potong Minato.

Kushina hanya terdiam. "Aku… Aku hanya ingin bekerja bersama Minato-_san_…"

Minato tertawa. Alasan Kushina sungguh konyol untuknya. "Kushina… Kau hanya menganggapku rekan kerja seperti itu? Kita masih bisa bertemu, tidak perlu kita bekerja di bidang yang sama pun kita masih bisa bertemu. Astaga, Kushina…"

"Tidak lucu tahu! Memangnya kenapa? Salah?"

"Bukan salah… Tapi kau ini kenapa sih, mendadak jadi aneh seperti ini? Santai saja, Kushina. Kau punya kemampuan seperti itu, harusnya kau mengembangkan kemampuan itu. Jangan hanya diam saja. Sudahlah, kau perlu modal pun pasti akan ada, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," jawab Minato.

"Benar. Aku juga masih punya simpanan uang. Nantinya kau memegang saham juga. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi," sambung Arashii.

Kushina termangu lagi. "Hm… Kalau begitu, tidak masalah. Tapi, sekarang aku harus tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Denganku. Seluruh barangmu akan segera dipindahkan ke apartemen yang telah kusewa. Tidak perlu khawatir, masih satu apartemen dengan kekasihmu ini. Yah, itu pun kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak, akan kucarikan apartemen lain," jawab Arashii.

"Tidak apa-apa… Tapi, kenapa kau bilang dia kekasihku?" tanya Kushina sambil menuding Minato.

"Tapi memang kekasih 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang!"

"Sudahlah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu dari reaksimu?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Lalu?"

"E-Er…" Kushina tak dapat menjawabnya lagi. Ia bingung tentang statusnya dan Minato, karena ciuman mereka terpotong. Yang ia tahu, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Alasan yang sangat simpel.

"Apa pun itu, sekarang, kau lebih baik makan dulu, Kushina. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan? Hm? Ayo, makanlah sebelum dingin," potong Minato karena ia melihat Kushina belum menyentuh ramennya sama sekali.

"Oh ya, benar juga. Makanlah dulu. Aku pergi sebentar, ada yang harus kuurus," kata Arashii sambil melemparkan senyuman pada Minato. Sebenarnya, ia pergi supaya adiknya bisa kembali ber'mesra'-an dengan Minato. Ia sendiri juga tahu perasaan mereka berdua karena ia sudah beristri, kebetulan ia dan istrinya pisah rumah karena Arashii tak mau membahayakan istrinya. Mereka sendiri sudah memiliki anak, seorang putrid yang bernama Kyuuko.

Arashii pun meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato berdua.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kushina.

"Mungkin memberi privasi. Ayo makan, atau kusuapi?" goda Minato.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Makanlah, tidak perlu menahan diri. Kalau kurang, nanti kupesankan ramen lagi."

Kushina mengangguk. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Ia seperti berhari-hari, bahkan bertahun-tahun tidak makan. Memang sih, sudah dua minggu ia tidak makan enak. Bayangkan saja, selama disekap ia diberi makan seadanya, seminggu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana ia tidak ingin makan makanan yang enak? Apalagi, di depannya terhidang makanan kesukaannya. Dalam sekejap, semangkuk jumbo ramen langsung habis.

Minato tertawa melihat kekasih(yah, walau belum resmi, mereka sudah bisa dibilang sebagai sepasang kekasih)nya makan dengan lahap. Ia mengambil saputangan dan mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di pipi kekasihnya. Ia tak peduli bagaimana cara Kushina makan itu berantakan, tapi yang penting, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bersembunyi di balik topeng.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk.

Minato menekan nomor di ponselnya. "Halo? Aku pesan lima mangkuk ramen asin porsi jumbo…"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Mikoto bertanya pada Kushina. Sudah seminggu Kushina berada dalam masa pemulihan setelah sadar. Mikoto sering mengunjungi Kushina, yah bisa dikatakan mereka berdua sekarang menjadi teman akrab. Dan hari ini, lagi-lagi Mikoto mengunjungi Kushina lagi. Ia agak bosan di rumah. Itachi pun saat ini bersama dengan ibu Mikoto.

"Yah, lumayan. Tapi aku tidak boleh bergerak bebas. Berjalan saja harus dengan kursi roda seperti orang lumpuh," jawab Kushina sambil memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja yang menemaninya adalah Arashii, dan juga Minato kalau ia sudah pulang kerja. Minato tak diijinkan mengambil cuti terlalu lama, jadi pemuda itu terpaksa meninggalkan Kushina demi pekerjaan. Maklum, saat ini pangkat Minato sudah naik menjadi inspektur. Sejak kejadian Orochimaru itu, Minato memliki jasa yang besar hingga diangkat menjadi inspektur, setingkat dengan Fugaku.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan sibuk mengurus pindahan rumah."

"Benar juga. Katanya kau tinggal bersama kakakmu ya?"

"Ya begitulah… Tidak baik aku terus tinggal bersama Minato."

"Pada akhirnya kau juga akan tinggal dengannya."

Kushina mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin…" Wajahnya memerah, mengingat ulah bodoh Minato melamarnya di rumah sakit.

Benar-benar tidak romantis bukan?

**Flashback**

Kushina memandang ke arah taman rumah sakit. Ia bosan melihatnya. Setiap waktu ia harus berada di rumah sakit. Padahal ia merasa sudah cukup sehat untuk pergi dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minato. Pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari kantor polisi setelah mengurus kasus pembunuhan.

"Bosan. Hei, bisakah kau membawakan barangku dan membawaku kabur dari sini?" tanya Kushina.

Minato tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Kau itu belum sembuh benar, Kushu-_chan_. Kau harus tetap di rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku bosan!"

"Kau ingin melakukan apa memangnya?"

"Uhm… Entahlah, tapi aku ingin bersama denganmu," jawab Kushina. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. Saat ini mereka duduk di bangku taman. Minato sendiri sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga hari. Bahkan, ia sendiri sudah dilarang memanggil Minato-_san_, hanya boleh Minato atau Minato-_kun_. Miaski, ibu Minato pun juga sudah meminta maaf padanya. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang ini.

"Tapi itu sulit. Ingat, setelah ini kau tidak tinggal bersamaku lagi. Kau akan tinggal bersama kakakmu," kata Minato sambil membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut. Ia menatap Kushina dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang dan lembut. Gadis itu sekarang adalah miliknya seorang. Kekasihnya satu-satunya.

"…"

"Kushu-_chan_, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku lagi?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Minato yang aneh. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"E-Eh… I-Itu, aku pernah bilang padamu soal aku janji pada _Jii-san_ kalau aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun aku akan menikah 'kan?" Minato bertanya dengan wajah yang merah.

Kushina mengangguk. "Kemudian?"

"Ta-Tahun depan umurku sudah dua puluh satu tahun… I-Itu…"

"Katakan yang jelas!"

"MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?" tanya Minato dengan suara yang keras sampai seisi taman bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan para perawat pun melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh juga.

BLUSSSH!

Wajah Kushina pun ikut memerah. Semua orang melayangkan pandangan padanya, seorang sasaran lamaran kali ini. "Minato, kau bicara apa hah?"

"Aku serius!"

"Suaramu terlalu keras!"

"Aku hanya minta jawabanmu!"

Kushina terdiam. Ia berbisik lirih, "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

Minato menggeleng. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama sepuluh tahun."

"Sepuluh tahun?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa menceritakan bagian itu. Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan ketika berada di tempat Orochimaru?" tanya Minato sambil menggenggam tangan Kushina dengan erat.

"Cinta pertamaku itu? Lupakan, aku tak peduli siapa dia karena kau sudah bersama denganku," jawab Kushina.

"Yang kau temui itu sebenarnya aku. Yah… Waktu itu aku kabur dari rumah, dan tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang sedang menangis. Waktu itu aku… Katakanlah, jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama-"

BUAAAGHH!

"Adodododow! Kenapa kau memukulku?" rintih Minato sambil memegangi kepalanya yang cenat-cenut akibat hantaman kepalan tangan Kushina.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Aku sungguhan! Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh saat bertabrakan denganmu. Setelah kau tidur… Eh, maaf… AKu menciummu," kata Minato.

"Mencium? Di mana?"

Minato menekan bibir Kushina dengan jari telunjuknya. "Di sini."

PLAAAK!

"MESUM!"

"Aaaahh… Kau ini benar-benar sudah pulih ya…" gumam Minato sambil mengusap bahunya yang terkena hantaman Kushina. "Sungguh, waktu itu aku terpesona dan ingin menciummu. Lalu, aku sadar aku diikuti dan aku langsung lari lagi dan tertabrak. Aku hilang ingatan sejak saat itu. Kemudian, aku ingat lagi bersamaan dengan aku mendapatkan ingatanku tentangmu."

"_Baka_." Kushina tertawa pelan melihat wajah Minato yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lalu, jawabanmu?"

"Memangnya kau perlu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sudah jelas seperti itu? Tentu saja aku mau, Minato…"

**Flashback End**

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia itu benar-benar bodoh soal percintaan. Lalu, dia memberikan apa?"

Kushina tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah rambutnya. "Ini. Jepit ini. Bukan cincin, tapi yah, ini penanda tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, si bodoh itu benar-benar memesan jepit emas."

"Memang seperti itulah Minato. Dia akan melakukan apa pun demi orang yang disayanginya, eh dalam hal ini tentu saja dicintainya. Aku sendiri melihatnya menjagaimu sampai malam." Mikoto tertawa. Fugaku sendiri juga tidak sampai berlebihan seperti Minato.

Apalagi, seisi rumah sakit mengetahui bahwa seorang pasien mereka dan seorang polisi kini bertunangan.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. "Aku mau bertanya satu hal. Apa kau… Ah, lupakan saja, tidak sopan bertanya seperti ini," kata Kushina.

"Kau hendak bertanya apa aku rela melepaskan keperawananku pada Fugaku? Tidak apa-apa, aku rela harus menyerahkannya, walau sebelum menikah," kata Mikoto. Memang, apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Fugaku adalah kecelakaan, tapi ia tidak pernah menyesalinya.

Kushina bernapas lega. "Hanya saja, aku takut kalau Minato tidak akan suka dengan luka di perutku ini."

"Luka adalah kebanggaan polisi. Minato tidak akan membencimu hanya karena itu. Ah, kurasa Minato sudah datang," kata Mikoto sambil melihat ke arah pintu, di mana seorang polisi muda berada.

"Yah…"

"Aku pergi dulu ya," kata Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, lalu berjalan pergi dari kamar Kushina.

Minato menutup pintu setelah Mikoto pergi. Ia segera duduk di samping kekasihnya, tentu saja pakaiannya sangat berantakan. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, tentu saja karena pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Minato? Kelihatannya kau berantakan sekali," ujar Kushina memperhatikan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Tadi aku mengejar pelaku pembunuhan dan yah, kau benar. Aku berantakan dan lelah sekali," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Kushina.

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Mau kupijat?"

"Tidak perlu. Melihatmu saja rasa lelahku hilang."

"Gombal."

"Oh ya, ini…" Minato menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Kushina.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. "Apa ini?"

"Kunci apartemenku. Untukmu. Kau boleh datang ke apartemenku kapan pun kau mau," jawab Minato.

"Kau bawa saja dulu, nanti akan kuambil setelah aku pulang dari tempat menjengkelkan ini," kata Kushina.

Minato tersenyum lembut pada Kushina.

"Oh ya, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu. Kau… sudah melamarku dan aku sudah berkata ya. Jadi… apa kau ingin mengambil keperawananku?" tanya Kushina frontal dan terang-terangan di hadapan Minato.

Wajah Minato kontan memerah mendengarnya. Padahal, berulang kali ia bermimpi tentang Kushina, tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana isi mimpinya. Dan gadis itu berkata seperti itu padanya! Minato benar-benar harus menahan diri kali ini. Untuk sebuah alasan yang sangat penting dan berharga baginya.

"Tentu saja tidak sekarang. Kushina, dengarkan aku.

"Saat ini, kau belum menjadi istriku. Aku hanya ingin mengambilnya saat kita sudah menikah. Setelah kita benar-benar resmi menjadi suami istri. Saat ini kau kekasihku, aku tak mau melakukan hal seperti itu padamu."

"Lalu, sekarang…?"

"Kau gadisku yang masih perawan. Dan akan kujaga sampai nanti kita menikah. _You're my virgin girl_, Kushina…"

Dan Minato menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: BANZAIII! SETELAH BERBULAN-BULAN, SAYA NYATAKAN!

MY VIRGIN GIRL BERAKHIR SAMPAI DI SINI!

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia menjadi pembaca setia fic ini, mereview, mau pun para _silent reader_. Berkat kalian, aku mungkin tak akan bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.

Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah kuselesaikan. My Teacher My Husband memang panjang, tapi _words_ untuk cerita inilah yang paling banyak. Maaf kalau dalam pembuatannya author terkesan lama, lelet dan lainnya.

Sebagai bonus, di chapter depan(masih ada lho!) adalah chapter khusus Omake dan Behind The Scene dari My Virgin Girl ini. Dan untuk pembaca yang sudah cukup umur, Sequel untuk fic ini juga akan dibuat. Dengan warning, eksplisit, agresif.

Oh ya, aku publish sekuelnya habis Lebaran. Karena pada mau puasa, Author tidak mau membuat mereka jadi nafsu(Author bukan muslim).

Bagi yang berpuasa dan muslim, Selamat menunaikan ibadah puas. Jangan baca fic rate M ya... Author menghormati agama kok...

Yah, itu dulu ya.

BAGI YANG BELUM PERNAH REVIEW, TINGGALKAN REVIEW KALIAN DI SINI YAAA!

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
